Fang's Embrace
by BurningPeace
Summary: Ruby is a young wolf Faunus with exceptional skill, wishing to become a huntress and improve the world for all. Weiss hopes to make a name for herself, not live by the one her family has created. Blake hopes to meet her savior and bring peace to the Faunus. Yang searches for inner peace. Will they be able to prevail, or will darkness prevail over them? M for Violence
1. Explosive First Day

Ruby Rose sat among the trees with the moon high above her, simply enjoying the peace. She closed her eyes and breathed deep as the smells of nature embraced her. She allowed her ears to perk up as she listened to the sound of flowing water from the nearby fountain, letting its serenity wash over her. While it couldn't quite match the untamed wilds, the lack of Grimm gave the garden a sense of calm that was hard for most places to achieve.

Not that Grimm could sneak up on her. Despite her relaxed state, her Faunus senses were still acutely aware of everything around her. She knew where every tree in the garden was as their leaves rustled in the breeze. She knew of all the students that had passed by her unaware, chatting away without a care in the world. She knew about the group of squirrels a short distance away, about the birds settling in the nest, and about the brute who was currently trying to sneak up on her.

"Touch my ears and I'm going to cut your hair in your sleep Yang," Ruby called out without opening her eyes.

Yang Xiao Long froze with her hand outstretched, unsure if she was willing to take the risk. As tempting as it was to continue, Yang thought it best not to push it. They both had a long day ahead of them, and it would be unwise to force herself to stay up all night just to protect her hair from her sister.

"What gave me away?" Yang sighed as she sat next to Ruby.

"Where should I start?" Ruby pondered as she rubbed her chin. "There was the twig you stepped on about 20 feet back, your grunt as you walked straight into that branch, and we can't forget that poor squirrel you scared away."

Yang just shook her head. "It's that damn wolf hearing of yours. It's no fun when I can never sneak up on you."

"That and I could smell your hair conditioner as soon as you stepped into the garden," Ruby added with a smirk.

"Why are you out here anyways sis? We got a big day tomorrow and I know how you get without sleep," Yang said, choosing to ignore that last detail.

Ruby's smile faded and she sighed as she recalled the day's events.

* * *

Ruby stood in awe as she gazed upon Beacon for the first time. She had seen pictures, but none of them did the school justice. The magnificent arches and towering, well, towers, all but took her breath away. The only thing that managed to tear her attention away from the school was the waves of students that walked by, each carrying their own unique weapon. Pistol-Daggers, Sword-Shotguns, a couple Bazooka-Bats; she even saw a Claymore-Assault Rifle. Ruby feigned dizziness, leaning back for Yang to catch her.

But the support never came. Ruby has been so enthralled that she hadn't noticed when Yang had run off with friends from her class, leaving Ruby alone to topple backwards. Before Ruby could regain balance, she fell straight back onto a cart, loaded to the brim with heavy duty cases.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!"

The owner of the angry voice stood right in front of Ruby, impatiently tapping their foot. 'Who is this person, and how did they manage to sneak up on me in heels?' was the first thought to come to Ruby's mind. 'Why would they even be wearing heels to begin with?' Ruby couldn't even begin to imagine confining herself to anything so uncomfortable.

Ruby mumbled her apologies as she raised her head, making sure to keep her ears pinned down to her head. Lucky for her, the dark fur on her ears blended perfectly with her hair, concealing them from all but the most observant of eyes. She wasn't ashamed of her Faunus heritage, but she was more than aware of the prejudices that people tended to display towards her and her kind. Now she just had to hope that this person, who was now in mid-lecture about whatever was in the cases, didn't notice what lay just beneath her hair.

By the time that Ruby actually looked at the face in front of her, she had already lost interest in whatever it was they were scolding her about. Her interest, however, was suddenly rekindled when took a closer look at the girl that stood before her. Her clothing was normal enough for Beacon, a white combat skirt, white shirt and a white jacket with a red lining. However, in Ruby's 18 years of living, she had never seen a more beautiful person. The near-flawless skin and the snow-white hair quickly caught her attention, but what held it were the piercing blue eyes. Even filled with anger as they were, Ruby felt that she could stare into them for days. The only imperfection that Ruby could find was the scar that ran over the left eye, but even that seemed to contribute to the overall majesty of the face.

The entire time that Ruby was admiring her, the beauty continued to berate her, shaking around a small vial she had received from the case that now lay at her feet. Ruby finally started to listen only to hear the word Dust before her nose started to tingle.

'Oh no," was Ruby's only thought as she noticed the faint haze of red floating around her. 'This is gonna hurt.'

The resulting explosion could be heard across the campus, causing many to wonder what was happening. None, however, cared enough to check it out. Such noises were commonplace here, as students constantly trained with and maintained their weapons. The shouting that followed, however, was enough to capture the intrigue of one cat Faunus.

* * *

"Wait, so you literally exploded?" Yang interrupted. "I thought that you were just being sarcastic earlier."

"No, Yang, I blew up. I managed, on my first day here, to cause an explosion at the steps of our school. I don't think I'll be able to live this one down."

"Relax, sis, I'm sure that no one even knows it was you and that white girl. And I doubt that she's going to brag about it any time soon."

"I doubt she'll say anything, but someone else definitely knows. So if you're done, I can finish telling you why I just needed to get away."

* * *

Ruby just stood still in shock, as the flames around her finally subsided. The entire time, the girl in white had never once stopped shouting. Even after Ruby's attempt to say sorry, the girl never once lost her steam, proceeding to call Ruby's a dolt, dunce, moron, and everything in between. Eventually, Ruby had enough.

"I said I was sorry, Princess!"

That stopped the girl in her tracks. Her face said that no one had ever once dared talk to her like that, and by the way that she was acting, that was more than likely true.

Thankfully, the silence was finally broken by a third party, who had been quietly observing up until that point.

"Its heiress, actually," came the calm voice, breaking the sudden silence that had fallen between the two. "This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the one who is to inherit the Schnee legacy."

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss triumphantly declared.

However, the tables soon turned as the new stranger started to list of the countless atrocities the Schnee Dust Company had committed against its workers, particularly the Faunus. Ruby was already more than aware of the Schnee Corporation and their recent mishaps, so she instead found herself focusing on this new arrival. Dressed in black, this girl confidently glided forward, with the grace of a hunter cornering its prey. Her amber eyes glowed with that same confidence, while the smirk on her face showed that she had Weiss right where she wanted her.

The woman before her was clearly a beauty, so why was it that Ruby didn't find herself gazing at her as she had at this Weiss girl? They were equally matched in looks, so what put one above the other? A gentle breeze carried the answer for Ruby. Cat. A wolfish smile crept across her face as Ruby recognized the distinct sment. Ruby personally didn't have a problem with cat Faunus, but cats and dogs, or in this case, wolves, still tended to oppose each other.

By the time Ruby finally focused back to the argument at hand, the girl in white had already turned and stormed off. Ruby noted that even angry as she was, she still seemed to walk with a refined grace. Ruby and the other Faunus turned to face each other at the same time, a smile dancing on the new girl's lips.

"Sorry to cut in there little pup, I just saw my opportunity and took it."

Ruby continued to smile as she replied, "Sounds just like a cat. You see the dog with a new toy and you have to get your fill."

"You don't know how right you are. My name's Blake. Good to see another Faunus in our class, even if it is a wolf like you," Blake commented with a sly smile.

Ruby hesitated for a moment before replying. "Am I that obvious? I'm Ruby, and yeah, you caught me, I'm a wolf Faunus. Like the bow, by the way, looks far more comfortable than keeping your ears pinned down."

"Everyone has their own method," Blake replied with a shrug before turning away. "I need to go, but I'll see you around pup."

"My name is Ruby, not pup! Remember that kitty," Ruby shouted back. She then quickly looked around, making sure that she didn't give away both their secrets in one go. Satisfied that no one was around, she began to make her way towards the central buildings.

* * *

"So what does any of that have to do with my little wolf cub of a sister sitting out in the garden when she should be inside getting ready for tomorrow?" Yang pressed at the end of the story. Ruby had left the part about Blake being a Faunus out of her story, keeping it as a fond memory. She had simply told Yang her name. It was Blake's call on who to reveal her Faunus identity to, not Ruby's, even if it was Yang.

"You didn't let me finish, but I guess that's good enough. Long story short, I just needed to get out for a bit before I went back in there," Ruby trailed off.

"They assigned you the cot right next to that Weiss girl, didn't they?" Yang guessed.

"Yup. I'm trying to get myself as much relaxation as I can before I go in there to get yelled at by her once again," Ruby confirmed.

'That and that room smells completely of cat. She hasn't even been there that long and she has already filled the room to the brim with her scent,' Ruby thought to herself.

Yang simply laughed at the thought. "I'm sure she's cooled down by now, so you have nothing to fear little sis. I, however, want to meet this Blake girl. Sound like just my type," Yang added as a devilish smile crossed her face.

"Yang, according to you, everyone is your type," Ruby said as she smiled at the thought of her aggressive sister trying to hold a conversation with Blake. Her smile grew wider as she thought of all the ways that the cat Faunus would toy with Yang.

Then Ruby picked up on what Yang had said. "Wait, what happened to the last one? I thought you already had a boy toy?"

"We broke up," Yang said without a care in the world. "Something about me not being worth the effort or whatever."

'Its only been a week,' was all Ruby could think. 'I swear you burn through boyfriends and girlfriends faster than people chew gum.'

Yang suddenly stood and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Well, come on sis, we should head back, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, what with initiation and all that."

"I suppose you're right," Ruby replied with a sigh. The moon still called to her, but she knew that it was time for her to call it a night. Taking one final deep breath, she turned and followed her sister back to the common hall where the first years would be spending the night.

* * *

**Weiss**

Weiss lay in her cot, thinking back over the day's events. One scene, however, kept rising to the surface, as much as Weiss had wanted to ignore it.

'Just who was that girl? She looked too young to be a student here, but I guess anything is possible.' Weiss continued to ponder what had happened earlier in the day, until she suddenly found herself smiling. Why would she be smiling? That explosion earlier almost cut her trip to Beacon much shorter than she had anticipated. That should have made her madder than hell, yet here she was, smiling like an idiot.

"How did this even happen," Weiss wondered aloud as she played through the events in her head one more time.

* * *

Weiss stepped off of the airship with an air of confidence. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and soon she would be a huntress in training. She felt herself crack a smile as she looked out on the campus. This would be her home. Her escape from the media. Her release from her parents. Her safe haven from her uncle and his insane ravings about the Faunus. Here, she could was free to live as she wished, instead of by a strict code laid out for her.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and walked towards the courtyard, looking to take in the sights before she started her new life. She expected to see a beautiful grove of trees and the path leading to the famous campus garden, but she instead found herself gazing at a strange girl bouncing around excitedly. With each student that passed, she seemed to get more and more energetic, eventually squealing as a large boy with a massive weapon strapped to his back walked by. This only made Weiss more confused, as the boy was nothing special to look at. Weiss was about to ask if this girl was going to be okay, but lost all train of thought when she finally caught a glimpse of her face. She was indeed younger, but it couldn't be more than a couple of years difference. Her black hair was tipped red, which seemed to match her outfit and cloak perfectly. But what stopped Weiss in her tracks were her eyes. The silver orbs were filled with excitement as they darted around, seeking out newer and better things. The wonderment that they held was something very foreign to her, something unexpected. When Weiss had finally recovered from her initial shock, the young girl suddenly toppled backwards, straight into the cart carrying all of Weiss's Dust.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!" Weiss shouted, her previous trance now shattered. The girl mumbled sorry as she slowly stood, but Weiss wasn't done with her yet. "You could have blown us all away with that little stunt! This is Dust!"

Weiss was rewarded with a blank stare, and this only angered her further. 'How was it that you amazed me with your excitement a second ago,' Weiss thought, 'and then you turn around and pull this moronic stunt?' Weiss picked a vial out of the case to ensure it was okay, and then turned back to the young girl before her.

"Do you have any idea how volatile dust is?! Especially in its powdered form!" Weiss continued to lecture the girl. "You do know what Dust is right? The purest form of energy? Our source of elemental control? Is this getting through to you at all?!"

As Weiss lectured the girl before her, she shook the vial in her face, hoping to get the point across. As Weiss finally started to calm down, she noted the red haze that had surrounded them. 'Damn, looks like the seal on this canister broke.' That's when the younger girl sneezed.

The resulting explosion only managed to reignite Weiss's anger. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Weiss shouted. When the young girl mumbled apologies, Weiss was too angry to even hear it. "Did you even realize what you could have done you dolt! You could have ignited all the dust I have in these cases, and then we wouldn't be standing here! Only a moron like you would sneeze directly into a cloud of dust! How can you be a student at this school yet still be such a dunce?! Just what were you thinking?!" Weiss continued on like this for a least a minute. Usually yelling like that helped her feel better in the end, as a way to release all the stress caused by her family. And while she did feel less angry, she definitely didn't feel any better. 'Maybe is should apologize.' Weiss thought as she faced the younger girl again. Before Weiss could even open her mouth, however, she found herself on the receiving end of a sharp tongue.

"I said I was sorry, Princess!" Weiss froze to the spot. No one beside her family had ever dared talk to her like that. While there were far worse things to call her, this was still a new experience for her. Unsure of how to react, Weiss just stood there transfixed until a third voice entered the fray.

"Its heiress, actually. This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the one who is to inherit the Schnee legacy."

Weiss turned to see a girl clad in black and wearing a black bow walking toward them. 'Finally, an out,' was all that crossed Weiss's mind. The younger girls seemed enthralled with the newcomer, so Weiss turned away from her and acknowledged the new player. "Finally, some recognition."

What Weiss wasn't expecting, however, was this new girl to immediately start drudging up every bad thing that her parent's company had done. All the recent incidents with the Faunus workers, her father's recent involvement in the slave market, even the recent factory fire that had killed quite a few people. This girl seemed to know about all of it, and was now using it against Weiss.

"I don't have to deal with this," Weiss said angrily as she turned and walked away. What the other girls didn't hear was Weiss's crestfallen mumble, "I'm not my family, so why does everyone keep comparing me to them. I thought this place was going to be different."

* * *

Weiss shook her head as the sad thought returned once again. She wasn't her family. She was her own person, and she was here to prove that. She would prove that girl wrong. This place would be different. Weiss wasn't the one that would cause more sadness, she would be the one the end it. She would take all that she learned here and make the world a better place.

Her train of thought was broken when the door to the common area opened once again. When Weiss rolled on her side to get a better view, she saw the blond that had left earlier walked in, followed shortly by a girl in a red hood. Weiss felt her stomach drop, as she recognized the girl in red as the girl that had exploded earlier in the day. Embarrassed, Weiss lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't come her way.

Much to her disdain, the girl in red walked right up to the cot next to hers and sat down. 'That just had to be my luck. This girl, who probably already hates me, just had to be assigned the cot right next to mine. Guess I'm not making any friends tonight.'

"You just gonna pretend that I'm not here, Princess?" Weiss's eyes shot open as amazement coursed through her.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened earlier. Especially after you found out who I was, and what my parents have done," Weiss's voice trailed off.

"Everyone has bad days, so don't worry about it," came the chipper reply. "I could honestly care less about what your family's company has done. I already knew about all of that. I'll make my own decision about you."

A smile crept across Weiss's face. Perhaps tonight wasn't a total loss after all. Weiss sat up and faced the girl across from her. "In that case, my name's Weiss. And you are?"

"Ruby Rose. A pleasure to properly meet you Weiss Schnee," Ruby said as she stretched out her hand. Weiss took it and looked the younger girl in the eyes.

She didn't know how long they sat and talked after that, or even what they talked about, and she didn't care. When Weiss finally lay down to go to sleep, she did it with a smile on her face and those silver eyes on her mind. What she didn't know was the same smile was plastered on the face of the girl that lay in the next cot over.


	2. Darkness Inside

**Wow, just wow. I can't even find the right words right now for my thoughts. This is my first story, and I never expected 41 followers just after chapter 1. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Just a couple quick notes. A couple people asked, and yes, Ruby is 18. I'm setting this world where everyone else is 20 and Ruby is 18. Just for me, personally, it would be weird writing about a 15 year old in a M-rated story. The second is that, fair warning, my posting of chapters probably won't be consistent. I'm a chemical engineering major, so the workload can get crazy, and I'm already working out of my element on this, so there's that. Other than that, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Blake**

"Just who is the Reaper? It's almost been three years since the interrogation of a White Fang member revealed the existence of a vigilante, preying on the criminal underworld. This Reaper has been reported roaming the streets of several major cities, stopping any crimes they find. Be it petty muggings or a dust store robbery, no criminal has been safe once the Reaper finds them."

The sound of the news report playing slowly dragged Blake from her rest. She slowly sat up, arching her back as she stretched. Squinting at the light, she slowly looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Several students gathered around a monitor not far from where she slept, staring intently as the headline 'Who is the Reaper' as an investigative reporter walked across the screen.

"No one has seen the face of this vigilante, nor can they even tell if it is a man or woman. Most are knocked unconscious before ever noticing the Reaper, only to reawaken handcuffed at the police station. Of course, the fact that they are waking up at all is no mistake. Despite using violence to achieve their goals, the Reaper has yet to kill a criminal. Using hand-to-hand combat techniques that have yet to be determined, the Reaper manages to incapacitate the criminals without causing lethal damage. However, this only appears to be their preferred method. It is on record that the Reaper has used gunfire to stop getaway vehicles and disable hover-copters, yet no evidence has been found as to what type of gun they use, or even if said gun fires regular bullets. Some authorities speculate that the Reaper uses high-impact red dust rounds, similar to huntsmen, to incapacitate targets and disable their vehicles. As of now, there is no way to tell."

'Not this story again,' was all Blake could think. The Reaper wasn't news. They had been a prominent underworld figure for quite some time, far longer than the media had known about them. They believed that the Reaper had been cleaning the streets for 3 years, but this was nowhere near the truth. The Reaper had been terrorizing criminal organizations for well over than twice that long, always sticking to the shadows, never once slipping up. What the media was fascinated with was their known attacks against the White Fang. Before the Reaper, no one else could keep up with the Faunus Liberation group, until 6 years ago when the vigilante caught them in their sights. Always seeming to know where the White Fang would strike, the Reaper would be waiting to foil the plot, completely ignoring the decoys meant to throw off authorities. The war between the White Fang and the Reaper would likely never reach the public's ear, but Blake's personal history with the Reaper was something she would never forget.

* * *

When the vigilante had first emerged, the White Fang wrote the Reaper off as a nuisance. For two years, the White Fang had been running their operations unopposed. They were still able to achieve the goals, albeit much slower than they would have liked, despite this new thorn in their side. But the Reaper's tactics were ever evolving, causing more and more problems, until three years ago when they single handedly cleared out a White Fang hideout. The Reaper had delivered all the White Fang members and their sizable weapons cache to the police station in the back of two semis, leaving only a set of video clips as evidence that linked them to the White Fang's recent robberies. Yet not a shred of evidence remained as to who the Reaper was, or if they were even the one responsible. That is, none except for the witness that the Reaper had intentionally saved for last. The one that would tell the story, the beginning of the fall of the White Fang.

"They were a shadow," the member had shakily told the police, "moving faster than I could keep track of. I saw them take down three guards faster than I could blink. Then they disappeared again, without a trace. Moments later, all the members in the facility were taken out, all before I could even raise my voice in alarm. I only caught glimpses of them as they worked, not that it mattered. They stayed in the shadows, and wore a cloak with a cowl to cover their face. They saved me for last. They walked up to me, gliding like they didn't even touch the ground, like they were a reaper or something. They spoke through a voice disguiser, and told me 'Now tell the world what you saw here, and that the White Fang will be stopped.' Why they wanted me to witness this, I don't know. All I know is that if they ever decide that turning people over to you isn't enough, there will be no stopping them. The way that they spoke, the way they walked, I could tell that, if they wanted to, they could kill us all."

Somehow, the interrogation had been leaked to the media, and they had a field day. Some called the vigilante a hero, a savior to the people, doing what the police couldn't or wouldn't. Some others called them a criminal, no better than the White Fang. They all agreed on one thing, though. Coining the term that the terrified crony had used, they began to call the vigilante, the Reaper.

After that, Blake had been tasked with finding out who this vigilante was. "A shadow to catch a shadow," is what they had told her. Unfortunately for the White Fang, Blake had long since given up on the organization, and now only hoped to find a way out. Now she had found one. The Reaper seemed to be the only one who could beat the White Fang at their game of shadows. They would be the only one that could get her away from this life. Only that meeting never happened. Despite her best efforts, despite all her hard work, she never caught up to the Reaper. The Reaper even knew that she was on their tail, leaving behind little treats at the safe houses that Blake busted into. The chase was nothing more than a game to the vigilante, the mouse tricking the foolish cat. As much as this little display had upset Blake, she couldn't help but admire the Reaper.

The Reaper had always maintained a distance from Blake, until one day, when she broke into yet another empty apartment. After confirming it was empty, Blake began to search for the note that the Reaper would have, without a doubt, left for her. The vigilante had become more playful of late, hiding the note in places that only Blake would think to look, or buying pointless things for Blake to hide along with their message. Despite never once meeting, the Reaper had come to know Blake extremely well, as if they always had one eye on her, and the other on their goal. After a quick search of the apartment, she found a single envelope with her name on it, placed under a pouch of hickory smoked tuna and a fork, hidden in a drawer filled with unused underwear. All Blake's size. With a small smile and a shake of her head, Blake took the tuna over to the table and sat down. 'Might as well enjoy the free tuna,' Blake thought before looking over the envelope. While the Reaper had left small notes before, usually teasing her, this was significantly thicker. When she finished the tuna, she tore into the envelope and emptied the contents.

But what came tumbling out was beyond Blake's wildest dreams. It was a letter addressed to her, but it wasn't in its usual handwritten form. This was an official letter, typed out and printed on an official letterhead that read "Beacon Academy" along the top of the page. Blake's heart stopped as she recognized the name, but she forced herself to keep reading.

"Dear Miss Belladonna, we have received your application, and while it was lacking, to say the least, in multiple sections, the video files you provided along with your letter of recommendation prove you more than worthy. As such, we have chosen to go against protocol and allow you to take the final entrance exam, in order to make sure that you truly are as capable as you seem," Blake read aloud with a shocked expression. But this didn't make any sense. Sure, it was her dream to attend the Academy, but she had never told anyone that. She had never sent an application or a video file, knowing the background check would immediately flag her as White Fang. Just what had they received? And why had they ignored the flag that they had to have received? Turning to the next page answered the first question. There was a scanned copy of her application to file away, filled out with that familiar handwriting. A small smile crept along her face as she noticed that the application was indeed lacking in content. Most of the past information was missing, and none of the requested physical information had been filled out, so whatever video the Reaper had send must have been very compelling. That, or the letter of recommendation. Then Blake froze. Letter of recommendation? Just who would write a letter of recommendation for her? Had it been the Reaper? Just what kind of influence did this person have? Is that why they ignored the fact that she was tagged as a terrorist?

Blake turned to the final page, once again finding that smooth handwriting. 'As you can see, I sent an application to Beacon on your behalf. I saw you staring at a couple students in uniform as they left a dust shop a few months back. It's pretty obvious what you want. While I have never met you, I can tell you will never muster the courage to do this yourself, so I had to take action. I know you have been following me in hopes to escape the White Fang, so here is your chance. Go to Beacon, become a huntress. This apartment has no lease, and the deed is in the drawer next to the sink. It's yours now. Let this be your home up until you leave for Beacon and whenever you need it after that. The final entrance exam is two months from today, and you had better be there. This application wasn't cheap, and I would hate for you to lose your chance. I wish you the best of luck in your future. Signed, the Reaper. P.S. I made sure this apartment isn't linked to either of us, but keep an eye out for your White Fang friends just in case. I would hate to have to avenge you.'

Blake didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted to just sit there and weep with joy, while another wanted to just start laughing. So she did both. Long into the night, Blake sat in the chair, tears streaking down her face as she laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in a long time, and it felt good to let it out. Her dream was going to come true. She was going to become a huntress. Perhaps finally, she could finally change the world for the better. She slept well that night. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she had a home.

* * *

That had been three months ago, and finally, here she was, standing on the campus that had only existed in her dreams, and with keys to the home she never imagined having in her back pocket. A smile crept across her face as she looked out over the courtyard and shook her head with amazement. 'I did it Reaper. I made it to Beacon. One day I will graduate from here and become a huntress. When that day comes, I will resume the search for you. Together, we will end the White Fang's misguided sense of justice. Until that day comes, don't let them beat you. I want to meet my savior in person, and would hate to have to avenge you.' With that thought, Blake turned and started towards the cliffs, ready to begin her life as a huntress.

* * *

**Yang**

Yang stood with her back to the wall, looking out over the countless sleeping faces in the common area. She had been up for a while, which was strange for her, but she simply couldn't lie there anymore. She needed to get up and move. Even before the sun had risen, Yang had given up on sleeping more and sought out a way to fill the time. Two hours had passed since then, and she had already completed a morning workout, cleaned Ember Celica, watched the sun rise, and done her hair. She now stood back and watched as the rest of her class-to-be slowly roused itself. Ruby had long since gotten up and walked out of the hall, probably to meditate in the garden. Despite being younger than everyone here by two years, Ruby was by far one of the most prepared for what was to come.

For a world renowned combat school, it was disturbingly easy to tell the difference in levels between the students. Some bumbled around, completely oblivious to their surroundings, while looking terrified of what was to come, as if they had never faced a Grimm before. Yang found it hard to believe that this is what passed for good anymore. She and Ruby had been trained by their Uncle Qrow to be aware of any threat and counter it, to be the best huntresses they could be. The training had shown when Ruby had retreated from the confined room. A sleeping student's hand had fallen out of their cot and brushed up against Ruby's leg. He had almost lost that arm, as Ruby had taken out Crescent Rose and started to swing it faster than one could blink. When she realized what had happened, she stopped herself just before removing the poor boy's arm at the elbow, then calmly put Crescent Rose away and walked out. Yang just shook her head and chuckled. Ruby had always been uncomfortable in enclosed spaces, ever since she was a pup. First chance she got when they had arrived at Beacon, Ruby had gone to the garden to unwind from being cooped up in the airship with so many people. Yang, on the other hand, thrived in crowds, couldn't imagine living without them.

Yang continued to watch as more and more students joined the world of the living. A few students did managed to impress her. Some of the standouts included two girls and one guy, with each of the three displayed their own obvious strength. The redhead clearly knew her body, moving with a perfect balance of finesse and power as she completed a morning workout with a shield and spear. The ginger possessed an unimaginable amount of strength, though to the untrained eye she might look like nothing more than a hyperactive fan girl. What gave her away was the sheer size of her weapon. To the average student, it might just seemed like any other collapsed weapon, but when she had set it on the table, the table had begun to bow downward, as if multiple people stood on top of it. The one that impressed Yang the most was the guy in green. It was clear that he had trained very hard for this day. His aura was brimming with confidence, and as he walked, he seemed to glide smoothly from place to place, wasting no energy, as if he were a leaf in a stream. He was clearly an expert of his own body and likely knew quite a few martial arts.

While these three were impressive, they would need to prove themselves on the battlefield before Yang would consider them true warriors. It was clear in the way that they walked that they hadn't seen real battle. Sure, they had sparred, and probably participated in a few tournaments, maybe even killed some Grimm. But tell by the way their eyes shone, the way that they smiled, that they had yet to see the true chaos of the battlefield. They had not truly danced with death.

In fact, in this room, there were only a few people that had that look in their eyes. Yang had seen unspeakable horrors in the search for her mother, and Ruby had had that look in her eyes for quite some time, but what had these others seen? The prissy girl in white, who Yang could only guess was Weiss, also carried that darkness. As to where she had gotten it from, Yang couldn't imagine. When would someone as privileged as her have faced death? When would she have needed to find that inner strength, that inner madness, and used it to claw her way back from the brink? Perhaps it had something to do with the scar that ran over her left eye. Nothing was impossible.

That thought brought Yang to her final subject of interest. The lone girl in black, with the bow on her head, who faced the monitor playing some news story about the Reaper. That must be Blake, the girl that had come to Ruby's rescue the other day. But that wasn't what intrigued Yang. It had only been for a second, but when the girl had first awoken, something in the air changed. It was as if the horrors that girl had seen emanated from her, polluting the air itself. But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, easily replaced with a calm, cool peace.

Yang stared at this girl now, trying to understand what she had felt earlier. If one wasn't careful, the darkness they had seen would pollute their souls, eventually hurting the people around them. Keeping the darkness suppressed was no small task. But this girl… Yang had never before felt such pain, such sorrow, even if it had been for a split second. As the subject of her thoughts turned, Yang noticed the small smile that this strange girl now wore. How could this girl have seen the horrors that Yang was sure she had, yet still smile so honestly. Such a smile had long since been lost to Yang, along with her trust of others. How could these people smile, after seeing what they had? Yang still had nightmares about some of those atrocities, yet Ruby, and now these two others, still found reasons to smile. How could they trust anyone, when Yang had lost such talents years ago? Friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, teachers, partners, all of them would eventually leave you. In 20 years, the only exceptions that Yang had ever found to this rule were Ruby and her Uncle Qrow. Of course, only Ruby was here with her now. Qrow had given her the gifts and talents she needed to thrive at this school, yet his physical absence still stung her.

After a minute of standing, Yang realized that she had been staring. She just shook her head and began walking towards the door. Just what was wrong with her? She had allowed just that girl's smile to captivate her for far too long. Yang refused to get attached again. She didn't even know this girl, so why was she so focused on her? Soon enough, she would pass by like everyone else in her life. Yang shook her head once again, trying to dislodge the negative thoughts. She couldn't let Ruby see her like this. Despite not living in the same home, despite not having the same mother, they were still sisters, and to Yang, Ruby was all that was left in the world. If she were to lose her now, no one could clean up the mess that would be left behind.

* * *

**Ruby**

Ruby took a deep breath as she sat in the center of the clearing, Crescent Rose laid across her lap. Woods surrounded her on all sides as she closed her eyes and reached out with her other senses. It was still early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise, but the activity of small rodents and birds could be easily distinguished by the well trained ear. It was these sounds Ruby focused on, making sure to keep the inner wolf under control. It would have been easier to simply cage the beast within her, locking that part away to never bother her again. But that would waste so much potential. Even among Faunus, her hearing and scent were exceptional, and it was all thanks to these meditations. They brought her closer to her inner wolf and the inner wolf closer to her human self. One day, harmony would be achieved. Her beast would no longer be at war with her person, perfectly balancing instincts with rational thought. When she finally achieved that, these meditations would no longer be necessary. But until that day, she needed to make sure her wolf didn't run wild.

Her meditations were an ancient art, one that she had taught herself through diligent reading. The practice wasn't common among the Faunus anymore, it wasn't even well known. As far as Ruby knew, she was currently its only practitioner. Most Faunus believed that by becoming closer with your inner beast, you start to lose touch with your human self, becoming nothing more than another animal. If that were to happen, humans would never accept the Faunus as regular citizens. On the other side, many believed that the inner beast was what made the Faunus strong, and chose to slowly let the beast take over. The White Fang was known for this, allowing their instincts to do the work instead of their minds. They listened to the blood as it roared through their veins, drowning out the words before they reached their ears. Of course, these instincts were what kept many of these beasts alive, moving with expert precision that could be near impossible for humans, knowing exactly when to fight, and when to flee.

It was because of these monsters that Faunus hunting parties had been formed. Despite the laws protecting them, particularly hateful people attacked the Faunus for sport, or so they called it. But it was nothing more than a blood bath. Most times they targeted the innocent, defenseless Faunus on the street, completely overlooking the true beasts that lurked in the shadows.

More than once, Ruby had been the target of these hunters. More than once, she had found herself dashing down side-streets and alleyways with these horrid people hot on her heels. The only reason that Ruby was still among the living was these meditations. If Ruby hadn't tapped into her wolf, she wouldn't have been able to run long enough to tire her pursuers. Of course, the hunters were lucky to say the same. Ruby had known well enough that if she had turned and fought, she would have won, but Faunus everywhere would be blamed for whatever injuries these fiends incurred. Sure, she could have used her semblance and raced off, quickly vanishing from sight, but that would've defeated the purpose of being chased. Ruby's repeated run-ins with the hunters was by her own design. Whenever she knew a hunting party was in the area, she immediately got their attention. She would lead these monsters on a wild goose chase, zigging and zagging across town, making sure to avoid the areas where homeless Faunus huddled. While it wasn't much, it was all she could do. Especially considering how little the local police cared. Multiple times, she deliberately ran in front of officers, yet not once had they attempted to stop what was happening. Ruby didn't know if they had been bribed or they just didn't care, but it didn't matter. Ruby knew it was wrong, and she wouldn't forget any time soon.

Despite how awful it had been at the time, Ruby could now look back on it and smile. If it wasn't for those horrid humans, she might not have made as much progress as she had with her inner wolf. What had taken past Faunus centuries, lifetimes even, to achieve, Ruby had done in 8 short years. She was so close to harmony, she literally felt her two beings inside her start to merge. When she finally succeeded, she could become the bridge between her two worlds. The beautiful yet wild world of the Faunus would truly meet the calm yet dark world of the humans. Perhaps Ruby could create a place where the best of both worlds could coincide, leaving behind the darkness and death. But whether or not she achieved this balance wouldn't matter if she couldn't become a huntress. She needed the authority for people to listen, the authority only held by huntsmen and the political elite. So before anything else, she had to prepare for today. Today would be the first step of ultimately achieving her goal.

The sound of familiar footsteps dragged her out of her trance. Slowly she stood and sheathed Crescent Rose, looking up at the sky. The sun appeared to have long since risen. 'Soon,' she thought, 'soon I will achieve my goal.' With that thought, she stepped out from the trees onto the footpath. To Yang, it may have seemed like her sister had just stepped out of nowhere, but she showed no signs of surprise. A smile still graced Ruby's lips, until she saw that Yang was once again wearing her pseudo smile. 'Why must she do that to herself, Yang? Burying all those negative thoughts won't make you or me any happier.' But Ruby didn't say anything, knowing full well that Yang would deny everything, as she always did.

"Hey sis, ready to go?" Yang asked as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"You know it," Ruby answered truthfully. In all her life, she had never felt more prepared for what was to come. Without saying another word, the sisters walked, side by side, out of the garden and toward the cliffs, where their lives as huntresses would finally begin.

* * *

**Well, there it is. We're about to actually get to the action. Planned on touching it here, but Blake took way more time than I thought she would. Not that I care, Blake's amazing. Feel free to comment or leave reviews. Doing this to grow as a writer, so let me know what you think. Now, I'm gonna cry over thermo. Peace out.**


	3. Flight and Fight

**Thanks for all the continued support guys. 63 of you are my favorite people on FanFiction right now! Also, shout-out to Ann E. Casap for picking up on my bad chemistry joke last time. I would do more, but all the good ones argon (OK I'll stop that now). Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Ruby**

Wind battered Ruby's face as she tumbled through the sky, her hair whipping in every direction. She could have started her landing strategy long ago, but why would she want to do that? If she started firing Crescent Rose to slow down, all she would smell would be used dust cartridges, not the medley of scents that came with the wind. Ruby closed her eyes and let the aromas of the forest wash over her. If she had kept her eyes open, however, she would have noticed the small black dot that had flown in her path.

It was over in a puff of feathers. Ruby cried in dismay as she watched the now lifeless bird tumble to the ground. 'God I hope that was a Grimm bird.' Ruby hated taking life if it wasn't necessary, otherwise she wasn't any different than the Grimm. She knew well enough that if the Grimm had a chance, they wouldn't hesitate to tear someone to shreds. Hell, she had seen it happen more times then she would have liked, always a split second too slow in stopping the beast. But that would all change soon. Soon she would be a huntress. Soon, she would be that split second faster.

Ruby rolled over and began to fire Crescent Rose into the woods below, each shot slowing her dramatically. Quickly glancing over the area, she analyzed her situation. Where could she land without causing too much damage to herself or the trees? Spotting a sturdy looking branch, Ruby fired Crescent Rose one final time, lining herself up before fully deploying her scythe. With acrobatic precision, she hooked her scythe around the branch, swung around it once, and disengaged. Landing with an easy tuck and roll, Ruby turned to survey the damage she caused. Seeing that that branch would live with just a bit of scarring, she smiled, turned, and walked deeper into the forest.

After she had walked a distance, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The scents of the forest rushed at her, bringing with them the peace that Ruby only felt in wooded areas. Yet it wasn't quite the same. Used dust powder still clung to her cloak and overwhelmed the more subtle scents of the woods. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that now the burnt dust also overwhelmed the gentler scents of the other student. Ozpin had told all the students before launching them into the air that they would be paired up with the first person that they made eye contact with. Just how was that a reliable system for finding a partner that you would be working with for the next 4 years and possibly beyond? Ruby wanted to leave nothing up to chance, and there were very few people she wanted to be paired with.

Yang was an easy choice. They were sisters after all, and they had both been trained by their Uncle Qrow. If they couldn't work together, there was no hope for them. Next was Blake. Ruby could easily tell that she would be a reliable teammate, they were both Faunus, and Ruby had a feeling that Blake would be easy to work with. The only problem with her was that she seemed a bit reserved, and getting her to open up off the battlefield could prove to be a challenge. The last spot on the list surprised even Ruby. Weiss, the spoiled rich girl, who had caused her to explode in front of the school, had earned a spot on Ruby's list. Despite their rough start, Weiss had quickly made up lost ground last night when they had talked far later than either of them had intended. And then there were those eyes. Underneath their blue surface, a fire burned, one that wanted not only to survive, but to thrive. It was those eyes that Ruby pictured now, wondering just how someone so privileged had kindled such a determined flame.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Ruby almost didn't notice the low growl that emanated from the nearby bushes. A lone Beowolf stepped into the clearing, eyeing Ruby hungrily. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at the lonely beast, shaking her head.

"Just what do you think that you are gonna do by yourself?" Ruby taunted the Beowolf. The Grimm stopped growling, lifted its head to the sky, and let loose a long howl. Almost instantly, Ruby heard the response, and watched as about two dozen more growling Beowolves flooded into the clearing. "Now that's more like it," Ruby growled right back. None of them appeared to be an alpha, and it showed in their hesitation to attack. Unfortunately for them, Ruby was her own alpha, disappearing from sight in a flurry of rose petals.

When she reappeared, Crescent Rose was drawn, and the two Beowolves before her collapsed to the ground, suddenly relieved of their heads. A smile began to grow on her face as she put her hood up.

"This is going to be too easy." Ruby chuckled. And with that, she went to work.

Ruby dashed all around, using her semblance intermittently. Crescent Rose sang as it tore through the air, relieving Beowolves of their limbs, heads, and torsos, sometimes all three in one swipe. But no matter how many she took down, two more seemed to take its place. She saw more and more Grimm flowing into the clearing, all coming from the same direction.

'Just what is going on? Why are there so many Grimm attacking from that direction? It's not like I am displaying any negative emotions.' And she wasn't. In fact, she was having fun. Nothing got her going quite like combat in the morning.

As much as she wanted to know why more Grimm kept joining the melee, Ruby knew that pondering such questions would take up too much time, and it would just be faster to kill the Grimm. So once again she set onto her work, using her semblance to dash through the ranks of Beowolves and Ursa that had joined the fight. Few were able to even see her attack, let alone try to dodge. She stopped behind their ranks, standing confidently as, one by one, beasts toppled behind her. A sigh escaped Ruby's lips. 'Guess this is the best they got. Let's just make the most of it.'

Ruby spun Crescent Rose over her head, decapitating the Beowolf behind her, before bringing it down on a charging Ursa, cleaving it clean in two. Ruby sniffed the air as purification set in on the two. A faint smell of wood smoke wafted skyward, finally overpowering the burnt dust stink. 'Ash to ashes, dust to dust. Let nature return in force once more,' Ruby cited in her head. She couldn't count how many times her Uncle had said that after finishing off Grimm. 'Guess he taught me more than just his scythe techniques.' One more scent touched the air, and it brought a smile to Ruby's face. 'This should be interesting.'

Ruby turned to face the remaining Grimm, finding that less than half their numbers remained standing. These last survivors, however, scattered as a massive howl filled the air. Lumbering out of the woods came an Alpha Beowolf. While it was small among alphas, it still dwarfed the other Beowolves in size. Standing at well over twice the high of the others, and its head completely covered in bone armor, this beast would have caused most to turn and flee on sight. Most.

"Finally, I might get to see a challenge," Ruby smirked as she stood facing the beast, and sheathed Crescent Rose. If she was going to do this, she was at least going to make it at least a little fair for the beast. A low growl began to resonate from her throat as she issued her challenge, from one alpha to another. The beast echoed her rumbling, accepting the contest of strength. Then, with a yowl, it leapt forward, a massive claw swinging at Ruby. But her years of training were nothing but effective, and she slipped under its massive arm. With strength that one would not expect from someone her size, she struck the beast straight in the ribs with a series of quick jabs, causing a number of bones to shatter on impact. With one final swing, she struck the beast in the shoulder, blowing the bone and socket to pieces. The colossal arm immediately fell limp and useless.

The beast roared in pain before swinging its good arm at Ruby. Compared to when she sparred with Yang, the Beofwolf seemed to move in slow motion. This time, when Ruby ducked, she swept the beast's hind legs out from under it, causing it to tumble backward. Before it could even hit the ground, Ruby had turned all the way around, stood up, and brought her leg up over her head. Ruby delivered her axe kick with devastating force to her target's neck, shattering its bone armor and leaving a crater in the ground where the alpha landed. Ruby just shook her head, disappointed in how simple it had been. 'Must have been a new alpha.' Fear filled Ruby's nostrils as the other Beowolves noticed that their leader, their alpha, had been beaten so easily. Yet it didn't seem that they were ready to back down just yet. 'Go ahead,' Ruby thought, 'Rush me, I'm sure that will end well for ya.'

Before any of the beasts made a move, she heard a low growl begin from somewhere behind her.

* * *

**Weiss**

"A little bit more warning would have been nice!" Weiss shouted over the wind as she flew through the air. She had no problem with the fact she was flying, or in this case, falling, into the Emerald Forest. What she was annoyed about was the method for picking their partners. 'If I had known that the first person we make eye contact with out here would be our partner, I would have tried to get to know people better. Now I can only hope that whoever I get isn't unbearable.' She had only been able to meet two people at this school, and so far she hadn't made great first impressions. At least that Ruby girl had been quick to forgive and forget, overlooking her angry outbursts around the exploding incident. They had gotten on well enough last night, so she was definitely a possibility. Then there was that girl with the bow. 'Dust, I hope that I don't find her. I doubt we'll ever be able to get along.' The girl hadn't hesitated to judge her based off what her parents had done, and Weiss doubted that would change anytime soon.

Beyond those two, Weiss had hardly spoken to anyone, and few had impressed her. There was that Pyrrha girl. She was supposedly pretty famous in tournament circles, and did carry herself with confidence, but she seemed the have her eyes set on an awkward blond boy. Weiss wasn't even going to bother with the energetic girl, no matter how strong she was, as she seemed to be attached to that martial arts boy at the hip. All that was left was that large blond girl that had stood with her back to the wall all morning. She seemed to have a fighting spirit, and Weiss could tell that she had been analyzing everyone in the room, probably reaching the same results as Weiss had. 'I guess she wouldn't be too bad as a partner,' Weiss thought absentmindedly as the forest rushed closer and closer, 'She seemed strong, but there was something about her that seemed off. Like she was hiding something.' Not that that mattered now. Now, Weiss had to focus on landing in the forest below without breaking her neck. Weiss started to throw glyphs out in front of her, laced with a bit of Dust to slow her descent. Leaping from one to the next, Weiss brought herself closer and closer to the ground, landing with a quiet grace that would have impressed her tutors.

With her feet now firmly on the ground, Weiss could figure out what to do first. 'I don't see anyone around, and the forest seems pretty quiet. They said the goal was to the north of the cliffs, so if I keep walking the direction they launched us, I should just run into someone on the way there.' Weiss wandered as she thought, not paying attention as to what was around her. A loud crash yanked her out of her thoughts, instantly turning on combat mode. 'Just what the hell was that?! There's no way a student would be stupid enough to crash around like that, right?' Another crash echoed through the woods, followed by another. It took Weiss a moment to realize exactly what was going on, but the burning smell in the air gave it away. 'Someone's fighting Grimm already, and it sounds like they pissed off a lot of them.'

Weiss debated leaving this person to face the Grimm alone, but decided against it. As easy as it would be to just walk to the goal and find her partner there, this would be a good way to meet one. And, by the sounds of it, the Grimm were getting the worst of it. Steeling her will, Weiss started a run through the tree line, towards the sounds of combat. After a few steps though, Weiss froze. What lay before her, was not a battlefield, but an encampment. A nest of Grimm. The sounds of battle seemed to continue just beyond the trees, but there were still plenty of Grimm here to deal with. Luckily for Weiss, the seemed rather focused on what was going on in the next clearing. Carefully picking her target, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and lunged at the only Ursa Major that stood among the Grimm. Her rapier easily pierced the beast, directly injecting red dust into the monster before flipping away to prepare for the counter-attack. The Ursa instantly burst into flames and began to flail about, blinded by pain, taking out Beowolves and smaller Ursa alike before it finally succumbed to the flames. Its death rampage had lasted thirty seconds at most, but it still had taken out about two-thirds of the Grimm in the clearing, more than Weiss had planned. With well-trained grace and precision, Weiss pressed onward, gliding from beast to beast, killing them with one to two quick blows of her sword. A jab to the eye and through the back of the head, a slash of the throat, a stab into the heart. One after another, the beasts collapsed before Weiss. Almost every blow dealt death, allowing Weiss to flow from one to the next, clearing the remaining Grimm in no time at all.

When she had finished, Weiss turned and looked over the nest. The size of the nest told a story of how many Grimm lived there, but it was nowhere near the number of Grimm she had just killed. 'The person fighting beyond those trees is either unlucky, immensely stupid, or extremely confident in their talents,' Weiss thought in amazement. 'Why else would they be fighting the Grimm so close to such a massive nest?' With her goal completed, Weiss turned toward the sounds of battle still raging beyond the line of trees. It was time to figure out just who it was fighting all these Grimm, and if they were worth the effort she had just gone through. She walked up to the trees and gazed out into the clearing beyond.

Right at that moment, a massive Beowolf crashed through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Weiss's heart sank in her chest. Never had she seen a Beowolf like this one, and it sent shivers down her spine. Its size made the other Grimm around it look like children's toys. Its claws looked like daggers sticking out of its front paws, each tooth in its gaping maw an arrowhead. But what scared Weiss wasn't its weapons, nor its size, but rather the look it held in its eyes. They held no mercy, no hesitation. They were the eyes of a relentless killer. Yet standing before it, unflinching, was a lone figure in a red clock, with the hood up and their weapon deployed. The long scythe stood just above its owners head, glaring death back at the Beowolf. Until suddenly, the owner put their weapon away, sheathing it at the base of their back. A low rumble could be heard across the clearing, a growl that Weiss could only guess was coming from the enormous Beowolf.

Suddenly the creature lunged and swung its claws at the figure in red. Weiss feared the worst as the Beowolf was suddenly right next to its target, but before Weiss could shout any warning, the figure disappeared, only to appear right beside the beast, striking it in the ribs. The punches didn't seem to have much force behind them, but looks could be deceiving. With each hit, despite the distance between them, Weiss could hear bones break. When the cloaked warrior jumped away, the Beowolf's arm hung limp and pain showed in its eyes. Recklessly, it lunged again, swinging its good arm in a fury. This time Weiss was ready, and watched as the warrior swept the legs out from under the beast. While the Beowolf fell, the figure completed its turn and brought their foot high over their head. 'Flexible,' Weiss thought in amazement. 'I wonder who taught them to do that.' When they brought their boot down, Weiss could feel the earth shake. She watched in wonder as the massive beast lay there, beaten and broken. Such a horrible monster had been brought down without any weapon? Just who was this person? There were only supposed to be students in the forest today, yet what Weiss had just seen wasn't what she had expected from a student. Her thoughts were cut short as she suddenly noticed the Ursa emerge from the bushes behind the cloaked figure. It crept closer and closer, yet the red warrior didn't move, staring out over the remaining Beowolves.

Weiss made a split second decision, rushing forward with Myrtenaster. The beast never saw Weiss coming and wasn't prepared for the blade that severed its spine. Its growl was cut short as it fell to the ground, suddenly lifeless. That was when Weiss heard a familiar giggle.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered, shocked, as the figure in red turned around for the first time. "Ruby! Just what do you think you're doing?! That Ursa was right behind you and you didn't even react!" Weiss just stood in amazement. How had this girl defeated that Beowolf with her bare hands, yet let an Ursa sneak up on her with such ease?

"Oh, I knew." Ruby calmly replied. "It wasn't exactly quiet. I just knew that you would take care of it."

"How did you even know that I was there? I hadn't said a word!" Weiss pressed on, not still not believing that Ruby had been aware of the encroaching danger.

"I'm just that good," Ruby said with a wolfish grin. "Now if you excuse me, I need to finish these other Grimm off." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of rose petals. Weiss just stood in wonder as the Grimm that remained standing suddenly stopped moving, and began to fall apart. Literally. Most had been cut in half at the torso, a few decapitated, and one had been sliced straight down the middle. As the Grimm toppled, Ruby suddenly reappeared in front of Weiss, with a smile on her face and a scythe in her hand. "So I guess this makes us partners now huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Weiss replied absentmindedly. Just what was going on? Sure, she had thought the girl in front of her would be capable, but nothing could have prepared her for what she had just seen. This girl is a one woman army. Weiss had been worried about her partner holding her back. Now, there was a chance that she might be the one holding the other back.

"So what's that you got there? It looks like a Multi Action Dust Rapier." Ruby changed the subject excitedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This is Myrtenaster. I'm surprised that you were able to tell it was a MADR just by looking though."

"I'm a little bit of a weapons enthusiast," Ruby said shyly. "I've never been very good with dust though. You know, explosions and all that."

Weiss found herself smiling at that. "Oh yeah, I know." And then she was laughing. A building laugh that slowly ran out of control. She was laughing harder than she had in a very long time. Just what was it about this girl that made her feel so at ease? Even if Weiss never found out, she was okay with that. All she knew was that her partner was the only one so far at this school that had given her a clean slate. And it felt good.

Ruby laughed along with Weiss, enjoying the moment. Of all the people that Ruby had met on campus, she was glad that Weiss had become her partner.

The moment was suddenly shattered as a talon appeared out of nowhere and swept Ruby off the ground. Weiss watched in horror as a Nevermore carried her partner off to Dust knows where. "RUBY!" Weiss shouted, already launching herself in the air with a glyph. There was no way that she was going to lose her partner the same day that she found her. Weiss landed squarely on the bird's back, and grabbed on to the feathers for dear life as the winds threatened to throw her back off.

When Weiss finally looked around her, she saw Ruby hanging on right next to her. But that couldn't be. Ruby should be firmly in the talons of this bird, not hanging off its back.

"SO, YOU COME HERE OFTEN?!" Ruby shouted over the wind.

Weiss just stared in amazement. How had this girl gotten from the talons to the back, and still feeling good enough about the situation to make a joke? "I THOUGHT THIS BIRD HAD JUST CARRIED YOU OFF!" Weiss shouted back.

"AWW, YOU DO CARE!"

"RUBY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME! HOW DID YOU END UP ON THE BACK OF THIS THING?"

"I CLIMBED UP!"

Weiss instantly gave up on ever understanding this girl. When plucked off the ground by a massive Nevermore, her first thought wasn't to hang on for dear life, but to climb up on the back of the beast that carried her and start making jokes with her partner. This was going to take some getting used to.

Before Weiss could say anything else, Ruby suddenly shouted "OH LOOK, ITS OUR STOP!" And tackled Weiss off the bird.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Weiss shouted, hanging on to her partner for dear life.

"I'm right here Princess, you don't need to shout like that," Ruby said with a grin. She looked down at the girl in her arms. "Our goal is right below us, so I figured that is was the most direct route. Now do me a favor, and throw down some glyphs so we don't die on impact."

"How did you even know I could make glyphs?" Weiss uttered in amazement. "I haven't said a word about it."

"Myrtenaster gives it away to those who know weapons, but I also saw you make a glyph to catch up to the Nevermore. Thanks by the way, for coming to save me." Ruby told her. Weiss could have sworn that Ruby's cheeks had turned a light red, but that must have been from the wind whipping around them.

Without saying another word, Weiss threw down a series of glyphs before Ruby, who expertly hopped from one to the next, before lightly landing on the ground in front of an ancient ruin.

"Looks like we're not the first one here after all," Ruby said mildly disappointed as she set Weiss down.

Weiss looked up to see what her partner meant, and was surprised at what she saw. The blond girl that Weiss had seen observing the students earlier stood at the entrance to the temple with a smile on her lips.

"Oh good, she's actually smiling this time," Weiss heard Ruby mumble. Whoever this girl was, Ruby seemed to know her. Might as well make the effort to get to know her too. But before Weiss could say anything, she noticed a second figure step out of the shadows behind the blond. She had a smirk on her face, and a bow on her head.

'Oh boy,' Weiss thought. 'It's going to be a long day.' And trudged behind Ruby up the steps of the ruined temple.

* * *

**OK, this one was fun for me to write. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you all next time. Peace out.**


	4. Blondie and the Beast

**I still can't believe this. Just over a week in, this story already has 91 followers. That's just unreal to me. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story, because I have a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to everyone here, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Yang**

"YA-HOOOOOO!" Yang cried as she flew through the air. 'This is the life! The wind rushing in my face and whipping my hair back. It's just like when I ride Bumblebee! It's no wonder Ruby loves riding with the mask up on her helmet. The wind whipping in my face, the freedom! It's like livin' a dream!" Of course, dream or no, she wasn't riding Bumblebee. No, she was flying through the air over Forever Fall.

Every once in awhile, a shot echoed out as Yang fired Ember Celica behind her. The goal was simply to make it to the temple and meet their new partners. No one ever said that you had to walk the whole way there. So Yang made sure to stay airborne as long as possible, flying further and further away from the cliffs. 'Those suckers are going to be fighting Grimm for ages, giving me plenty of time to trim my potential partner list.'

While the others had made it apparent that they didn't care for the partner system, Yang saw it as an advantage. This way, she could observe the other students and figure out if they were worth a damn. Not that many of them were. Her list was already depressingly short, consisting of a few standouts.

Yang had always believed the value of a person could be determined by the strength of their eyes. As such, few managed to hold her unrelenting gaze, and let alone impress her. But there were always exceptions. Ruby, of course, easily surpassed Yang's expectations. Ever since the incident where they lost her mom, Summer, Ruby had steeled herself to the world that had killed her. Few people ever got to see beyond the surface of those silver eyes, Yang being one of the select few. That didn't change the fact that, last night, Yang had seen a twinkle in those eyes she had been missing for quite some time. It brought a smile to Yang's face knowing that someone else had made her sister happy, even if it was that prissy little rich girl.

Speaking of which, where had that girl gone too? It came as a surprise, but she had passed the 'Yang test' this morning. But Yang hadn't seen her since. 'Just how can I figure out if she is worth a damn if I can't even find her?' Yang scolded herself. She generally kept better track of people, but this one had slipped away. Not that that Blake girl was any better. Once she had stepped out of the common hall, she had vanished. Not into the crowd, not into the shadows, she literally just dissolved. Yang wasn't sure what to think of that one. 'If I can find her again, I need to find out what she did there. That's a neat trick that could have helped me out of quite a few jams. And Dust, breakups would have been so much easier.'

By now, Yang had flown over a large portion of forest, and if she didn't land soon, she might overshoot her goal entirely. 'Well, let's get started then,' Yang thought as she kicked off a tree. She did this twice more to slow down, and landed with a smooth tuck and roll. "Nailed it!" Yang shouted in triumph. A growl in response was not what she expected.

* * *

**Blake**

'Well, at least this is going to be simple,' Blake thought as the forest rushed at her. 'Land and find someone to be a partner. What can go wrong?'

Just before Blake hit the ground, she threw a shadow of herself out before her and kicked off it, slowing herself dramatically, as well as adding a flip to her landing. 'Hey, the teachers said that they would be monitoring us, might as well show off a little.' Now was Blake's chance to make an impression, and she wasn't going to slip up now. Too much was on the line.

Taking a deep breath, she analyzed the scents that swirled around her. She was downwind from everyone it seemed, and could guess just about where everyone was. But the question was, which way to go?

'That wolf pup, Ruby, isn't far away, maybe I should go with her?' Blake pondered as she stood in the clearing. 'Better not, Schnee is between me and her. Wouldn't want another confrontation. Well, Schnee wouldn't want another one.' Quite honestly, Blake wouldn't mind watching the rich girl squirm again. She was well aware that Weiss wasn't the one responsible for the misfortunes befalling the Faunus, but she definitely hadn't done anything to change it. Hell, Blake doubted that this girl was even fully aware of the suffering her people had faced at the Schnee family's hands.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now was the time to find a partner and reach their goal. With Ruby and Schnee off the table, all that was left was that large blond girl. Blake had seen her watching the hall this morning, analyzing everything that she saw. Something about her had caught Blake's attention, but what? Checking the air one last time, Blake set off in search of the blond.

Fortunately, it didn't take long. The overpowering smell of conditioner and burnt dust made her easy enough to find. Not that it was necessary. Apparently, the girl had wandered into the center of a Grimm nest. A small one, to be sure, but still a nest none the less. All around Blake, there were the dissolving bodies of Grimm, big and small. The musky smell of smoke filled her nostrils, yet she could still pick out the scent of the girl's hair. 'I'm gonna have to talk to her about that,' Blake thought as she trudged onward. 'I don't care how good she is, if she suffocates me with that conditioner, she's going to regret it.'

A roar came from the clearing ahead of her, and Blake ran to the tree line. There, standing in a fighting stance, stood the blond, facing down two Ursa Major. 'Just what is she thinking? Those things have been known to blow through aura shields even when the hunter knew that the hit was coming!' Yet, there she stood, looking at the beasts as one would an annoying sibling.

"Is that all you've got?! Come at me!" the blond shouted, egging the Ursa on.

'I think that I made a horrible mistake,' was all Blake could think. This girl was either stupid or crazy, but either way, now Blake would have to save her. But before Blake made a move, the one of the Ursa swiped at the girl, who nimbly jumped away, far quicker than Blake had expected for someone her size.

"HA! You couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" the blond suddenly stopped. Blake couldn't tell, but it looked like she was staring at something that was falling in front of her. Was that a hair?

What followed was not quite what Blake had expected. She thought that Hell itself had broken loose and started to scorch the landscape. Heat battered her face and she felt the air shudder around her. But when she finally collected herself, she saw that the forest wasn't on fire. Rather, the blond was. Flames and embers jumped from her hair as she walked up to the offending Ursa, her violet eyes suddenly blood red. It was over in a flash. Blake counted 10 punches, not that it mattered. The Ursa was dead after the first blow. As a fiery explosion blew the beast away, a smile slowly grew on Blake. Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all. With a quick flick of her Gambol Shroud, sent her blade spinning into the spine of the second Ursa, which the blond was currently shouting at. As the beast collapsed at her feet, the blond looked up in surprise.

"I could have taken him," the blond comment with a light smile. Blake cracked one of her own, knowing full well that she could have. "So where have you been hiding? I've been looking for you since this morning."

"You were looking for me?" Blake was actually shocked. She hadn't thought that anyone was paying attention to her, yet here this girl was, claiming to have lost track of her.

"Yeah, that dissolving act you pulled earlier threw me for quite a loop. Not gonna lie, wish I had a skill like that."

"Sorry, force of habit," and it was. Blake had always been weary of being followed, it was just part of her old life. It had just become natural to leave behind a shadow whenever she left a room to throw off pursuers. That was going to be a hard on habit to break. "I'm Blake, by the way."

"Yang. I know a bit about you, you ran into my sister, Ruby," Yang replied casually. "Welp, that relic isn't going to claim itself, shall we be off kitten?"

In an instant, Blake had Gambol Shroud at Yang's throat. "Who told you?" Blake asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Well, you did, just now. Before that, just a guess." Yang replied casually, as if nothing was wrong. "I do have a sister that's a Faunus, and you start to pick up on things. That and your bow twitched when I spoke. That's clever by the way, Ruby just keeps her ears pinned down in public."

Reluctantly, Blake removed the blade from Yang's throat. "Fine. I guess you would have found out sooner or later, being my partner and all. I just didn't expect it right away. Please tell no one. I'm just not comfortable shouting it out to the world."

"My lips are sealed. And don't worry, if anyone says anything bad about you or the Faunus, I'll take care of it."

This was not what Blake was prepared for. She had just met this girl, and yet here she was, promising to protect Blake's honor? She felt her cheeks start to burn at the thought of it. Just what was going on here?

"Well, it like you said, that relic isn't going to collect itself," Blake said coolly as she turned around, hoping the blond didn't see her blush.

Unfortunately for Blake, not much got by Yang, that blush included. She chuckled under her breath and set off after her new partner.

* * *

"Wow, this was easier to find than I thought it would be," Yang commented as they walked up the temple steps. "I figured that initiation would be, I don't know, more dangerous."

"Well, this forest does have a ridiculous amount of Grimm in it. Maybe we just got lucky. Then again, we did just kill about 20 Grimm, 2 of them being Ursa Major."

"I'm sorry, we?" Yang laughed. "If I remember right, I killed about 20 Grimm, and you killed one Ursa Major."

"It was a team effort. Do you know how hard it was to catch up to you? I still don't see how you got so far ahead, you're not that fast."

"Harsh. I guess you're right though. Maybe one day I'll tell you my little secret."

"You used your gauntlets to fly farther, didn't you?"

"Eeeep!"

"Did you just eeeep?" Blake shot a questioning look at Yang.

Yang didn't say anything in response. Instead, she scratched Blake right behind her ears. A purr escaped from Blake before she could stop it. She leapt away, but the damage was already done.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with that," Yang said with a smirk.

"I already regret my decision to follow you in the woods," Blake said as she turned her back to Yang.

"Oh well, let's just get this relic and head back to the cliffs."

They walked into the shadows of the temple, and finally set their eyes on the relics for the first time.

"Chest pieces? Really?" Blake just shook her head. "Seems a little cliché, but alright."

They both walked along the walls of the temple, looking at the chest pieces set out on the pedestals. Blake was considering grabbing the black rook when Yang suddenly shouted out "How about a cute little pony?!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the excitement in her partner's voice. "Sure," unable to match her partners enthusiasm. This wasn't quite how she thought her initiation would go, but then again, it could go a lot worse.

"Well, look who finally showed up," Blake heard Yang mutter behind her. "And it looks like she found her partner. Good for her."

Blake turned to see what Yang was talking about. As she stepped out of the shadows, she finally saw what Yang was staring at. To her surprise, she saw Weiss Schnee, standing next to the young wolf Faunus.

* * *

**Ruby**

"Yang!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ruby!" Yang called right back.

Suddenly, an energetic ginger popped up between them. "Nora!"

"Whaa…" Ruby was at a loss. She looked behind the girl, only to see a dead Ursa and an exhausted man with jet black hair and a pink stripe down its side.

But the excitement didn't end there. Flying out of nowhere, a blond boy crashed into the wall of the temple, falling to the ground in a jumbled heap.

"Jaune!" came yet another voice. This one was from a young redheaded girl who tumbled out of the forest.

"Just what is going on?" Yang uttered with disbelief. "Who are these people?"

Before Yang got her answer, a crash echoed from the forest. Shortly after the redhead cleared the tree line, a massive Death Stalker crashed out of the forest.

"We'll find out later. Right now she needs help," Ruby said before disappearing a flurry of petals.

"Sonofabitch RUBY!" Yang called after her sister, but it was already too late. Ruby was already at the monster's side, swinging her massive scythe. Despite all her strength, her blade simply bounced off the Death Stalker's armor. All Ruby had done was turn the monster's attention towards her. While she had bought time the redhead to get away, Ruby suddenly found herself in the same predicament.

"Ummmm… I should go," Ruby mumbled to no one in particular and started running. But before she could activate her semblance again, a screech resonated from overhead. Without turning around, Ruby knew that the Nevermore had come back for her. A brief whistle filled the air, and suddenly Ruby's cloak yanked back against her. 'Shit, shit, shit!' was all that was running through her head. She turned to see a single feather piercing her cloak, pinning her to the spot.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she ran towards her trapped sister. But she wasn't going to make it. Yang was nowhere near fast enough, and there was still the rain of feathers from the Nevermore. Ruby closed her eyes and accepted what was coming. The Death Stalker was right behind her, and it was about to live up to its name. There was nothing she could do but wait for it to be over.

But the end never came. When Ruby reopened her eyes, standing between her and a strange wall of ice was a figure dressed in all white.

"Just what were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how thick a Death Stalker's armor plating is?" Weiss scolded Ruby. "Way too thick for you to cut through in one try, I don't care how strong you are! So how about this. You don't get yourself killed today, and we get as far away from this thing as possible. Sound like a plan?"

Ruby couldn't find the right words to say. Here was this girl that had just save her life, standing before her like a majestic guardian angel, white hair flowing in the breeze. The view was stunning, and Ruby had to catch herself before her jaw dropped. So rather than saying anything, Ruby just smiled and nodded. In unison, they turned and dashed out of the field of feathers. Between Weiss's glyphs and Ruby's semblance, they both returned to the other students' sides in the blink of an eye.

"Ruby, don't… do that again," Yang panted as she returned to the group.

"Sorry Yang," Ruby replied sheepishly. She didn't like to worry her sister, yet there she was, nearly getting killed by a Death Stalker and chased by a Nevermore. She saw that everyone had gathered around, including the redhead, who nodded once at Ruby in appreciation. "So, who wants to get these relics and get the Dust out of here?" As expected, no one argued.

* * *

**Weiss**

"Now how the Hell did we get in this situation?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who simply shrugged and continued to fire Crescent Rose at the Nevermore. They were now trapped on top of another set of ruins, with the bridge back to solid ground at the bottom of the canyon. What had happened to getting the Dust out of here? Now, they stood against an angry Nevermore with Ruby's sister and her partner, while the other students faced off with the Death Stalker that had followed them.

"We're here now, so let's just figure it out!" Ruby shouted back. Just what was there to figure out? They were fighting a Nevermore! It was already gigantic, had powerful bone armor on all its vital spots, and it FLEW! Last Weiss checked, none of them flew, or had powerful enough ranged attacks to down this beast. Even Ruby's sniper rifle bounced off its armor. Ruby shouting drug Weiss out of her thoughts and back to the fight at hand. "I have an idea, hold it back!" was all Ruby shouted before dashing off.

'Wanna tell me what it is first?!' Weiss wanted to shout, but instead went to work holding the flying beast's attention. Even if Weiss didn't know what the plan was, it started now. 'Whatever she has, I hope it works.'

* * *

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss commented as she lined up her shot. Ruby now sat in the center of a massive slingshot, held between two pillars and made of that Blake girl's weapon ribbon. Yet despite how crazy this idea seemed, here Weiss was, playing along and preparing to fire her partner at the trapped Nevermore. 'Dust I hope that ice holds. If not, this is already over.'

"You think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her partner as she braced for what was to come.

"Hmph, can I?" Weiss replied with an air of confidence.

Ruby, however, didn't pick up on said air. "Can you?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I can!" Weiss proclaimed. She actually felt a little hurt the Ruby had doubted her.

Ruby didn't say anything else. Instead, she simply loaded a new round into her sniper chamber, and gave Weiss a small grin. "Let's do this princess," was all Ruby said as roses began to flow from her clock. Now, it was Weiss's turn to show this girl what she could do. With a wave of her blade, Weiss launched Ruby through the air. Shots echoed through the canyon as Ruby fired Crescent Rose behind her to increase her speed, rose petals trailing behind her. With a crash, Ruby caught the beast by the throat with her scythe and pinned it against the wall. Now for the hard part. Using the last of her aura, Weiss placed a trail of glyphs before Ruby, anchoring her to the cliff face.

After tossing out so many glyphs at once, Weiss almost blacked out. Her aura was going to feel that one later. When she finally could see straight again, she looked up to see her partner use her semblance to reach the top of the cliff, still dragging the Nevermore behind her, and decapitate the beast. 'Her crazy ass plan worked. I can't believe it.' Weiss watched as Ruby stepped back out to the cliff ledge, semblance still blazing. Or would it be better to say it was petaling? Weiss wasn't sure, but she knew one thing. Her partner was not to be trifled with.

* * *

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces," the headmaster announced during the induction ceremony. "From this day forward, you will work together as, Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

'Wait, Ruby?' Weiss was shocked. 'I know she came up with the plan that took down the Nevermore, but she's still the youngest one here. Shouldn't the most experienced one be the leader?' Yet as Weiss thought this, she knew that Ozpin had made the right decision. She didn't know why, but it just seemed right that Ruby would lead the team. And it made Weiss feel, what was it, proud? Was she proud that her partner was the team leader?

Curiosity got the better of her, and after the ceremony, Weiss set out to catch up to the headmaster. It didn't take long to find him, as he was standing outside the doors, observing the students as they left. "Professor Ozpin!" Weiss called out, "I have a question for you."

"Yes Ms. Schnee? What can I do for you?" Ozpin responded casually.

"I was curious as to why you chose Ruby to be our team leader. Not that I disagree with your decision. In fact, I agree completely, but I can't figure out why myself. I know she came up with the plan to take down the Nevermore, but she's still the youngest and probably the least experienced out of all of us."

"Ms. Schnee, I will disagree with you on that last point. Why this is, is not my place to tell, but I will tell you why I made her the team leader. Do you understand the dynamic of a wolf pack?"

Weiss was caught off guard by this. "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Then you know that that wolves are led by an alpha, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I still don't…"

"Consider Ms. Rose an alpha. Even if I didn't give her the power, she would still find a way to have it. Her natural inclination is to lead, and lead she shall. Until another alpha shows themselves to be stronger than her and more fit to lead, she will fight for and hold her position of power. As to why you believe her to be best suited for the position, even without knowing why, I believe that you have seen this alpha part of Ruby. Does this answer your question Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin concluded.

Weiss was stunned. "Yes, I think it does. Thank you professor." After dipping her head with respect, she turned and walked towards the dorms, pondering what Ozpin had said. Just what had she seen in Ruby that make her feel so comfortable with the thought of the younger girl leading the team into battle? Maybe Ozpin was right, maybe Ruby just was a natural leader. Not that it mattered now. Ruby would prove herself in time, or she wouldn't. All Weiss could do now was be her partner and see what happened.

* * *

**Okay, I know that it got a bit jumpy there at the end. But hey, now we're going to move past the (mostly) canon story arc. I will probably still have canon things in the future, but now I'm going to start moving things in my direction. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see ya all next time. Peace out!**

**And remember, don't trust atoms, they make up everything.**


	5. Blowing Off Steam

**You guys surprise me with every passing day. 109 of you have followed this story, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. The fact that you enjoy these enough to keep reading them means a lot to me, so, your all awesome. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Ruby was bouncing with excitement. All week long, she had been waiting for this moment. She had sat through boring lectures, pointless stories, and unbearable busy work. But she had finally made it. Finally, she would be able to do what she did best. Fight.

Ruby had been looking forward to sparring class all week. Her meditations had been going well, but alone, they could only do so much. She needed to let the beast inside out a little bit, before it got restless. But her patience was finally going to pay off. All the first year teams had gathered in the sparring gymnasium, awaiting Professor Goodwitch. Some groups matched Ruby's excitement, nudging each other and bouncing on the ball of their feet, while others looked sick to their stomach. Jaune, the leader of Team JNPR, had that look on his face, but at least he was making an effort to not let it show. His partner, Pyrrha, stood at his side with a hand on his shoulder, providing what little comfort she could. The other two members, who Ruby now knew as Nora and Ren, stood behind them, observing as they usually did, Nora bouncing off the walls and Ren calmly observing. A smile crept across Ruby's face as she thought back to the last week, and how she had come to know the quirky team across the hall.

Ruby's own team had had an uneventful week, simply surviving the first round of classes. So far, neither Blake nor Ruby had told Weiss about their Faunus heritage, and Ruby was starting to feel guilty. 'I'll tell her soon, very soon.' Ruby told herself. 'But first, I need to get this workout in. If I don't burn off this energy soon, I'm going to lose my mind. There's only so much that running can do.'

Yang seemed just an eager as Ruby, cracking her knuckles with a devilish grin. Blake stood behind her, silently watching her partner, smirking at her clear impatience. Weiss, to Ruby's surprise, was just as eager as Yang. She had seemed relatively bored with the simplicity classes today, but here she was, flexing her hand where hilt of Myrtenaster would be.

Finally, Goodwitch walked into the ring at the center of the room. Simply the click of her heels commanded attention, turning all eyes on her. Once silence had completely fallen, Professor Goodwitch spoke to the class.

"Welcome to sparring. I'm sure that many of you have sparred in the past, but make no assumptions about this class. Most days in here, we will spar in random pairs, training you for different opponents with different fighting styles, but for the first few months, you will spar your partners. As the person you will be fighting alongside for the next four years and possibly beyond, it is important that you know your partner's fighting style inside and out. There is no better way to learn this than sparring against and with each other. At the end of most sessions, I will have a few students duel tournament style in the center ring, giving you a chance to test your skills, as well as learn from other's mistakes. Today, however, there will only be one match. Today's example will be a taste of what is in your futures. Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, will you please come take the center ring?"

Ruby and Yang exchanged confused glances before heading down to the ring. Whatever Professor Goodwitch had planned, she hadn't told either of them beforehand.

"I would like you two to demonstrate what two people who have trained and sparred together for years can achieve in a sparring environment. As both of you having been trained by Qrow, I would expect you be the most effective example of this. Normally, I would ask you to do tournament style combat, but as this is a surprise demonstration, I will allow you to set your own ground rules. First, however, you may head through the door to the left to collect your combat gear."

Ruby and Yang once again glanced at each other, but this time, it was in anticipation. It had been so long since they had sparred, and this would be a great way to release all the pent up energy of the past week. When they returned 5 minute later, they entered the middle ring and stood facing each other.

"Style?" Yang asked simply.

"Hand-to-hand, no weapons." Ruby quickly replied.

Both of them quickly set their weapons off to the side before Yang continued, "Handicaps?"

"No semblance."

"Goal?"

"How much time do we have?" Ruby asked as she turned to Professor Goodwitch.

"About 10 minutes," the teacher replied easily.

"3 consecutive hits," Ruby said plainly as she turned back to Yang. "Yours?"

"2 solid hits."

"On Weiss?"

"On Weiss."

Now Weiss had no idea what was happening. This had so far been chaotic, but at least she could understand what they had meant. But what was this 'On Weiss," stuff they were talking about? "On my what?" Weiss called out, still extremely confused.

As soon as Weiss had started speaking, however, the two sisters have clashed in the center ring, charging at each other at speeds few could achieve. Their fists met in the middle of the ring, sending a shockwave out around them, whipping back the hair of every student in the room. Yang had a devilish smile on her face, as if she had been waiting for this for a long time. Ruby's face, however, was completely calm, not showing a single emotion as she flowed around Yang's punches. When they had started, many students had been surprised when Yang had said her goal was to land just 2 hits on Ruby. But now that they watched her fight, the speed at which Ruby moved, the fluidity of her steps, they knew that landing one hit on Ruby would be impossible for them. Yet Yang thought that she could do it twice before time ran out. Yet so far, no matter where Yang punched, Ruby always seemed to have a way to slip by her fist.

Ruby, on the other hand, struck out whenever she had the chance. Almost every encounter she landed blows on Yang, but she had yet to reach her goal. Twice, Ruby had managed to land two quick blows on Yang, but both times, Yang had struck out at Ruby, forcing her to fall back before she gave up a free hit to Yang. What slowly became apparent to the audience were the differences in raw strength. While Ruby was no weakling, her punches still had no effect on Yang. Ruby clearly knew to fear Yang's punches, and the explosive power behind them. If you took a hit from Yang and you weren't prepared, you weren't getting up any time soon.

The sisters preformed their vicious dance, attacking and evading with practiced precision. After about 5 minutes of constantly trading blows, however, Ruby made her mistake. While striking out a Yang, she landed two blows and saw an opportunity to finish with a blow to Yang's sholder. It was halfway through her strike though, she caught the smile on Yang's face. She had fallen for the trap. Before she could jump back or block the incoming shot, Yang struck out with unrivaled speed. The shot connected with Ruby's left shoulder, sending her spinning away. Despite the force of the blow, Ruby managed to reorient herself and land on her feet, facing Yang with a devious grin. If Yang hadn't chosen to be a huntress, she could have easily been a professional boxer, her punches being invisible to the untrained eyes. But Ruby wasn't a slouch. She had trained hard in her uncle's marital art, and her speed could easily exceed Yang's, even without her semblance.

Cracking her neck, Ruby readied herself for her next maneuver, knowing that whatever happened next could easily decide the winner. Yang matched Ruby's smile, coming to the same conclusion. The rest of the class watched in amazement. They had never seen such a display. The way the fighting techniques flowed one into the next and the counters reacting to counters. It was mesmerizing to the inexperienced students. Pyrrha shook her head as Jaune stared speechless. She had seen these two fight the Nevermore, and she would have expected no less from a duel between them. She had a fair amount of experience in dueling rings, but even she couldn't be positive she could best either of them in a similar situation. The way they moved, naturally predicting their opponents move and instinctively moving to counter, told the story of their combat experience. This was a game to them, nothing compared to the hell they had seen.

Blake watched intently, following each move with unbreakable interest. She had the seen two warriors battl Grimm, but she had yet to see how they would react to intelligent opponents. Yang maintained her boxing stance, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready for whatever Ruby had planned for her, much like she had in the forest. Ruby, however, carried herself completely differently. In the forest, she had delivered devastating swipes with her scythe, using her speed to confuse her targets. Now, she chose quick, precise movements, always striking for her opponents critical points, and then quickly retreating from the danger zone. Yet as Blake watched, there was something off about the way she moved, like she was trying to hold something back. Against an opponent like Yang, you would think that she would have to go all out just to keep up in hand-to-hand combat, yet there she was, holding her ground. 'I wonder what her secret is. She moves like one of those beasts from the White Fang. The monsters who traded rational thought for instincts.' With every passing moment, Blake became more and more intrigued in the young wolf Faunus's fighting style. It followed no martial art that Blake knew, but it was clearly a practiced discipline. It utilized every instinct she had, but not once did she let them take over her thought. Whatever her methods were, they worked. Even among the wolf Faunus, who were famed for their fighting abilities, Ruby was on a whole different level. Then again, there Yang was, duking it out with her sister, easily matching her strike for strike.

Weiss's initial disappointment at not being chosen to spar had quickly faded. This fight was unlike anything she had seen. Even when Ruby had beaten the alpha Beowolf bare handed, she hadn't been this enthralled. She had been taught grace all her life and was forced to apply it to every aspect of living. She was forced to apply it to her walk, her talk, her dancing, and of course, her fighting. Yet despite all that training, despite all the work she had put into it, she knew that she had never once matched the splendor she was seeing now.

The beauty of the duel was lost to most of the students, but Weiss wasn't an average student. She saw the way that the two read each other, anticipating their every move. They flowed through their steps and danced around the ring. One would have thought they were of the same mind, always knowing what the other would do. Weiss had always dreamed of moving like that, but had never found anyone that could keep up with her. Maybe Ruby would finally fill that gap.

Weiss found herself particularly focused on Ruby. The sheer joy that shown in her eyes, the excitement in the bounce of her step. This was different from the Ruby that she had seen in past week. That Ruby had been restless, like she had been fighting to hold something back. She had kept up her chipper appearance, but Weiss could see, just below the surface of those eyes, was something battling to get out. This was the Ruby that had been out in the forest. The one who could go and be what she wanted to be. This was the Ruby who had flown at the Nevermore. A thought brought a smile to Weiss's face. Now she could see the true Ruby, the happy Ruby. At that moment, Ruby looked up into the stands and noticed Weiss staring at her. Ruby gave Weiss a small smile and a wink before turning back to the duel at hand. Weiss felt her face start to heat up in embarrassment, but why was she embarrassed? Was it because she had been staring, or because she had been caught staring? And when Ruby had winked at her, Weiss had felt a little flutter in her chest. 'Oh Dust,' Weiss thought with a start. 'Am I falling for Ruby? No, no, no, I can't fall for Ruby, I've barely known her for a week. Besides, I don't even know what she likes. I can't let this happen.'

It was that exact moment that Ruby chose to strike. With speed that most the class was unable to follow, she rushed at Yang's right side, throwing two quick jabs with her left. Yang easily blocked the two, but it left her open to Ruby's right, and Ruby landed two blows to Yang's lower ribcage. But the movement had left Ruby exposed. Yang threw a punch at Ruby's unguarded midsection, but Ruby suddenly wasn't there. With a small twirl, Ruby had spun around Yang's arm, and delivered a final blow at Yang's now exposed back.

The second the blow landed, both the sisters jumped away from each other and bowed, accepting the end of the match. The hall was silent, stunned at the sudden finish. Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, once again taking command of the class.

"And that, students, is just a small taste of what is possible if you put forth effort to learn about your partner, and yourself, through sparring. Even with the lack of regulation, Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long set up a combat situation where they would be equally matched and would both benefit from the battle. Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, I have one question though.'

Ruby hadn't expected this. "Yes, Professor?"

"Why were the two of you holding back?"

Muttering resounded through the gymnasium. "Holding back? But that was the best fight I've ever seen!" "That's better than I dream of, and they were holding back?"

Yang and Ruby exchanged a look of disbelief. They had been found out? Yang shook her head and chuckled. "We were holding back because last time we went all out, it lasted most of a day and we had destroyed the clearing we dueled in. We figured that this time, we would try to keep everything in one piece."

"If I may ask, were the conditions of that match similar to today's?" Goodwitch pressed on.

"Exact same, except the time limit," Ruby said nervously. She hadn't wanted to be the center of attention like this. All she had wanted to do was duel and be free for a little bit, not be called out for not putting forth effort.

"Thank you for the concern, but next time, simply battle. I'll worry about the clean-up afterwards," Goodwitch said without emotion. But Ruby could have sworn that there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Very well, class dismissed. Would the members of team RWBY please wait a bit and speak with me before leaving? The rest of you, enjoy your weekend"

Weiss was surprised by the Professor's request. Other than that duel, their team hadn't done anything to deserve a teacher's attention yet. So what exactly did Goodwitch want? Rather than debating it in her head, Weiss stood and turned to Blake, who nodded and followed Weiss down to the stairs to the center ring where their partner's waited.

Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled brightly. "Hey Weiss, enjoy the show?"

Weiss looked at the joy in her partner's eyes and couldn't help but smile back. "It was interesting to say the least." Weiss said simply, as emotions still raged inside her. Once again, Weiss found herself lost in those silver eyes, shining back with such unfiltered happiness. Weiss thought she might drown in the joy. 'I can't let this happen. I can't fall for her. We can't get any closer than we already are.' Yet here she was, smiling like an idiot the partner that was slowly worming her way into her heart.

"That was an excellent duel," Blake commented beside Weiss, breaking her out of her trance. "There are very few people I have ever seen that can fight like that while holding back."

"Indeed," came a voice from behind Weiss. Goodwitch had returned to the sparring ring, looking pleased with the outcome of today. "That was beyond my expectations for this class, but I still know that you can go well beyond that. Qrow would have seen to that. Still, I appreciate the effort not to destroy the room and endanger the class."

"Happy to oblige," Yang spouted with a grin.

"I was one of the teachers observing the students in the forest, and I was watching while you battled the Nevermore. I am more than aware of what you are capable of. In fact, I know all of you have more experience with sparing than almost any other student in this room. Ms. Nikkos and Mr. Ren are the only two that can match you in that regard. But they have their own partners who are less experienced at sparing, and that is why they aren't here right now. I can only grant this to full teams, so be happy that your team is so exceptional. This sparring gymnasium is generally only open the third years and above without instructor supervision. However, given the experience you all share, you are welcome to enter and practice whenever you see fit. You must still come to sparring class, as class structure will still help you improve, but not as much as your individual training regiments that I'm sure you all have. Simply wave your scrolls at the doors and they will unlock briefly for you."

"Wow, really?!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly overjoyed by the thought of being able to train whenever she wanted.

"Yes. All the facilities here are open to you, including the locker room, the adjoining weight room, and the track ringing this room."

Ruby just seem to get more and more excited, looking all around her and finally noticing the track that looped around the room and looked down on the sparring ring. Then, as if remembering she was supposed to be the team leader, she took on a much more serious expression. "Thank you Professor. We will be sure to use the facilities to their fullest."

Goodwitch seemed to accept that, and with a small nod of her head, she turned and walked out of the gym.

"YES! Yesyesyes! Yes!" Ruby finally lost her control and cheered at the top of her lungs as soon as Goodwitch left.

"Ruby, calm down a bit. We didn't win the lottery, we're just allowed the use the gym without asking for permission first," Weiss sighed with a shake of her head.

"Now I can finally just work out without having to ask a teacher first! This is going to be awesome!" Ruby had calmed down a bit, but she wasn't going to stop cheering anytime soon.

* * *

Ruby sat in the garden, relaxing after a long run. It had been a month since Goodwitch had asked Yang and Ruby to duel for the class, and everything had been going smoothly for team RWBY. Before, he had been worried about how she would get her morning workouts in before classes started, but because of their privilege, it wasn't a problem. This way, she could still train with her inner wolf without risking it getting too restless. Ruby wasn't sure she could have gone another week like the first one, but now, that wasn't a concern.

But that wasn't the reason she was out here. The sun was starting to dip out of the sky, and she should have gone back to the dorms long ago, but she just couldn't get a thought out of her head. Weiss. She still didn't know about Ruby being a Faunus, and Ruby didn't want her to find out by accident. She had to tell her. Ruby didn't know why, but that had been the single most important thing for her. Ruby simply had to tell her. But there was something else. This feeling in her chest whenever she saw Weiss, it wasn't something she was used to. The fluttering whenever she heard her chuckle, the way her stomach turned whenever Weiss smiled at her. Was this was it was like to love someone? Ruby couldn't be sure, as she had never felt this way before. Sure, she loved Yang and the rest of her family, but that was family. This, this was new to Ruby.

This feeling had slowly been growing over the course of the month, growing stronger with each passing day. When they sparred, Ruby fell into a natural rhythm as she learned about Weiss's inner warrior. When they studied, Weiss guided Ruby through the complexities of the works, slowly reviving Ruby's inner scholar. And when they were relaxing, Ruby simply enjoyed her presence, slowly coaxing out the softer side of Weiss that not many got to see.

Her ears perked up as she once again heard familiar footsteps. "Over here Yang!" Ruby called out, knowing that her sister would otherwise walk right by.

"I knew that!" came the reply, mildly annoyed to have been called out. "Whatcha doing out here Rubes? Seems a little early for your evening stroll."

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing as you weren't out her looking for me."

"I hate how you can do that," Yang sighed. "I just need to think about things, try to figure out my own thoughts, you know?"

"No kidding. I'm out here for the same reason." Ruby enjoyed these casual talks with Yang. They provided a little bit of insight on her sister that she rarely got to see.

"Let me guess, Weiss?"

"Is it really that easy to tell?" Ruby was mildly upset she was so easy to read. "Yeah, I need to tell her the truth about who I am. My ears hurt when I have to hold them down all day long."

"But that's not all there is, is it?" Yang commented knowingly.

"And I hate how you do that. Your right, there's more. Whenever I see her, I just get this feeling in my gut. During our sparring match at the start of the year, I saw her watching me, and I gave her a wink. I don't know why, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I don't know what's happening to me, Yang," Ruby sighed, defeated.

"Sound to me like my sister has her first crush and on the Ice Queen no less."

"Don't call her that, you know she's not like that."

"I know Rubes, I'm just teasing. I just never expected you to be a switch hitter."

"I've never felt this way about anyone, so how would you know? I never had any issues when you showed up with a girl on your arm. But now, it's me, and I have no idea what to do."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Yang encouraged Ruby.

"Well, she's smart. Smarter than anyone I know. When she helps me with homework, she tells me things that aren't even in the history books. And to make sure I learn it, she encourages me towards the right answer instead of giving it to me and being done with it."

'I don't quite remember it going quite like that, but hey, it's her crush, not mine.' Yang thought before Ruby continued.

"She moves with a grace I've never seen before. She's always in control and has that air of confidence. And then there are her eyes. Those aquamarine gems with a fire burning just beneath the surface. Gentle yet determined. They are just so beautiful to look at."

"Then there you go sis. Go talk to her. Tell her everything you just told me. Tell her how you feel."

"But what if that ruins our relationship? What if I lose her as a friend? What if she doesn't like girls like that?"

"Those are all 'what if's, Ruby. You won't know unless you try. And who knows, it's still early. Even if she doesn't return the feelings, you can still build a friendship off what you already have. You worked together to take down a giant Nevermore. You can work this out."

"Thanks Yang," Ruby said gratefully. If it wasn't for her sister, Ruby would have ended up sitting out here all night, watching the moon rise. "By the way, what were you thinking about when you came wandering around here?"

"Huh? Oh nothing you need to worry about right now. Just trying to figure out what I want."

Ruby didn't press any farther. If her sister was ready to talk about this, she would have. She had been better the last few days, not wallowing in a pit of her own darkness. Besides, Ruby already had a good idea of what Yang was thinking about. A smile came to Ruby's face as a thought crossed her mind. But she kept that to herself. Yang would figure it out on her own time.

"Alright then, I'm going to go find Weiss and tell her everything. Starting with these," Ruby announced, wiggling her ears.

"Atta girl. I'll come along too. I want to see the look on her face when she hears this.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Ruby gulped as she stood before the dorm room door. Her confidence had evaporated as soon as she walked in the dorm. 'What can I say to her? "Hey Weiss, I know we've been partners for about a month, but I've got a surprise for you! I'm a Faunus and I have a crush on you. So, what are your thoughts?"' That obviously wasn't going to work.

"Of course you can Ruby, believe in yourself. And in Weiss. She is your partner," Yang comforted. "No matter what you say, that's not changing anytime soon."

'Easier said than done,' Ruby thought gloomily. 'Okay, one thing at a time. I'll let her know I'm a Faunus and see what happens from there. What could go wrong? Other than her hating me forever. No, don't think like that, you just have to believe in her.' Ruby scolded herself with a shake of her head. She had never been this scared in her entire life. Not since her mother had died anyways. But this was a different kind of fear. What would Ruby do if her partner rejected her? Just what would happen?

That would have to wait for later. Now, she had to do this. With a step forward, she opened the door to their shared dorm room and proclaimed, "Weiss! We need to talk. I'm a Faunus!"

She was met with silence. Ruby had just shouted into an empty room. Behind her, she heard Yang stifling a laugh, but refused to turn around and let Yang see her embarrassment.

"Nice try Rubes, but you need to actually make sure that she's there first," Yang chuckled. "She's probably at the end of the hall. Its Friday night, you know she likes watching stuff in the evening."

Still embarrassed, Ruby slowly turned and walked out the door, trying to avoid Yang's eyes. That was, until a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder, stopping her mid-stride.

"That was good though. You don't have to shout it quite like you did, but let her know that this is important to you. You'll do fine sis," Yang smiled at Ruby, amusement still sparkling in her eyes. "I'll go check the other end of the hall to make sure she's not there, so good luck!"

Yang's reassurance did little to calm Ruby's nerves. She had been going over what to say in her head for the entire trip, and it was nowhere near what she had shouted in the dorm room. Why was she this nervous? She had told people about her heritage before without so much as stutter. What had happened then hadn't mattered to her. But here she was with these gut retching nerves.

The door at the end of the hall slowly approached, only causing Ruby to get more anxious. When Ruby finally stopped before it, her heart had worked itself into a frenzy. She could feel its pounding against her chest, as if it was trying to jump out. As he reached out and started to open the door, the blood was rushing through her ears. The roar was so overwelming, she almost didn't hear the words that wafted through the now half open door.

"Those Faunus are the cause of everything wrong with the world."

Ruby froze mid motion. That voice had belonged to Weiss. Without saying a word, Ruby let go of the door, turned and sprinted past Yang, fighting back tears. She was so distraught, she didn't hear the cries following her, or notice when the hallway flashed in a blaze of light.

* * *

**And there it is. Whats going to happen now? How could Weiss say that? Will she survive whats coming? Well, you'll find out after I finish my tests coming up. Which I should really be studying for. Meh. Responsibilities. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace out.**

**A neutron walks into a bar. He asks the bartender, "How much for a beer?" The bartender replies, "For you, no charge".**

_**Ok, these are getting bad, but its funny for me when I make other Chem E's come up with them. I'll run out soon enough.**_


	6. Day Full of Surprises

**You guys just keep blowing me away. 130 followers. You guys have almost put me in the top 50 for the M rated category. I know, that's selective, but its something that I never expected, especially after 5 chapters. Thank you all for the support you have given for this. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Weiss sat in the common room at the end of the dorm hall. As the dorm rooms didn't have their own monitors, this was the only way the Weiss was going to get the news without using her computer. And that was currently charging in her bed. 'One of these days I'm going to learn to charge that as I sleep.' But for now, all she had to do was relax on the couch, and let her mind wander as commercials danced on the screen.

She thought back over the last month, how she had met her team, how they had slowly bonded, how she had made her first friends. 'Is that sad? I'm 20 years old, 21 after the New Year, and just now have I made my first friends.' Weiss smiled as she remembered all they had done over the past month. The work they had bemoaned over, the lectures they sat through, the laughs they had shared.

One laugh in particular rang through her mind, accompanied by that pair of silver eyes. Ruby had, by far, been the most open to Weiss, accepting who she was and bringing her in on, well, everything. Conversations, games, study groups, Weiss wouldn't be part of any of it if it wasn't for Ruby. That girl was the only one that had even attempted to break through her frozen exterior. The red-clad leader had slowly wormed her way into Weiss's life. And her heart. Whenever Weiss saw that smile or heard that signature giggle, Weiss felt her heart flutter. When they sparred, Weiss felt them fall into a smooth rhythm, working their way towards the dance that Weiss dreamed of. Ruby even invaded Weiss's dreams as of late. The night before, they had walked along the garden path, talking sweet nonsense, and Ruby had leaned over and kissed Weiss. When Weiss had woken up, she had a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheek.

'Just what am I going to do?' Weiss despaired. 'I can't just tell her, she's my partner, hell, my leader. We will be together for the next 4 years, end of story. So what if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? It will never be the same again! I bet she would start avoiding me whenever possible, and I wouldn't hear that giggle anymore!' Weiss's mind continued to run through the worst case scenarios, until the news finally returned, giving Weiss something to take her mind off Ruby.

"The White Fang has struck once again, this time hijacking a tanker out at sea, claiming the ship and all the Dust loaded onto it. The tanker was owned by Schnee Dust Company, and was in route to Vale from Mistral. This is not the first time the White Fang has stolen from the SDC, but it is the first time they have taken a ship at sea, showing that they have been growing in power and resources. This is the largest Dust shipment stolen since the Vanishing Train incident that occurred half a year ago. Unfortunately, unlike the train, there were no survivors."

Weiss muted the television and placed her head in her hands. This was not the distraction she wanted. Just how long was this madness going to continue? How long would her family's company have to live in fear of the White Fang and their violent measures? How long before they realized that they weren't furthering any cause for equality? What would it take them to finally stop the killing? Weiss knew the answer to that last one. It would just as long as it took her father to realize his practices needed to change. But that wasn't going to happen this century. He had been raised with an old world mindset, and refused to follow the world as it changed. If things didn't change soon, her father alone could drive the world to another Faunus Revolution.

But just how was Weiss going to change anything? Since when had her father listened to what she had to say? Even if he had never been around, her father hand always held a firm grip on her life. The family tutors only taught what he wanted them to teach. His children would think like he would if he had anything to say about it. Or so he thought. Weiss had been tutored as he had instructed, but he could never stop her from looking for more. Always thirsting for actual knowledge, Weiss had scoured the family library, reading every book that she could understand. Dust, its uses, the history of mankind, the ever changing sciences, all of it, she had learned about in that hallowed room. Those books taught her more about history and the outside world than all of the tutors combined. She hadn't even touched a fraction of its immense size, but she still had used it more than her father ever had.

It was when she turned 10 that her father had ordered that she be taught how to fight. Myrtenaster, the family weapon, had hung over the fireplace for decades, no one in the family having the talent to wield it. The sword itself was always sharp, kept it top condition by the dust that ran the length of the blade. Weiss's family had never understood this, just assuming that the sword had some sort of magical properties. But Weiss wasn't her family. In her readings, she had taught herself all there was to know about Dust and how it could be used. She knew what each variety did, what happened when they were mixed, the different ways they were applied, all of it. That was why, when she was given the blade, for the first time in decades, the blade reacted, seeming to accept Weiss as its master.

Perhaps this had encouraged her father. Perhaps it had angered him. Either way, he had ordered Weiss to be tested by sending her to face the armor in the grand hall. The suit had been the way to test warriors of the past, and was one of the last of its kind. Weiss had entered with Myrtenaster, confident in her skills. She had left, blood streaking down the left side of her face, but victorious none the less.

Whatever his reasons may have been, Weiss began to resent her father. He was never around, yet he still maintained a strangle hold on her life. Any freedom she had previously been granted was immediately taken away. He had said that distractions would deter from her training, which became an all-day affair. Each day, Weiss had been forced to endure grueling exercises with no chance of escape. It had been unbearable, and turned her cold to those around her. That coldness slowly leaked into her soul, and had become a part of her. Yet, in the end, that coldness and training had been what saved her life.

Before she could continue that thought, she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Blake walk into the room, silently shutting the door behind her and padding over to the chair to Weiss's left. She never said a word, gliding into the seat with a silence that Weiss had become accustomed to. Blake sat with her legs brought up to her chest, turned so she would face Weiss. When she had settled in though, Blake surprised her.

"We need to talk Weiss."

That was more than the girl in the bow had said to Weiss all week. She didn't know how to reply, so instead she simply shut off the monitor and turned to her teammate. Looking her dead in the eye, she gave the girl an encouraging nod, signaling her to go on.

"I've been keeping a secret from you. It's only fair you should know the truth if we will be working together. I don't care what you think afterwards, but I want to be the one to say this rather than it slipping out on accident."

What could this girl be talking about? What terrible secret could she have that Weiss would care about? Blake was Yang's partner, not hers, so it was more than reasonable for her to have her secrets from Weiss. "You don't have to tell me anything. You're entitled to your own secrets."

"I'm going to tell you this one anyways. This directly affects you, and you have every right to know." And with that, Blake slowly reached up, and undid her bow. Weiss was confused by this action. What secret could this possibly reveal? That was, until she saw the two small triangle on Blake's head.

"You're a cat Faunus?" Weiss muttered under her breath. Of all the things Weiss had expected, this was by far the strangest. It had never once crossed her mind what might lay beneath that bow. Though it explained why Blake always wore it. Everywhere. Even to bed. 'Then again, how the _hell_ did I miss this?' Weiss berated herself. "Ok, so what does that have to do with me?"

"That's all you have to say?" Surprise flashed across Blake's features, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "'What does that have to do with me?' It has everything to do with you! Your family has a long history of hating the Faunus, of enslaving Faunus, Hell, your uncle has been accused of hunting Faunus! I expected more of a reaction than, 'What does that have to do with me?'"

"Blake, I want to just point one thing out to you," Weiss calmly proceeded, despite Blake's outburst. "Every bad thing you just listed off started with something about my family. Realize one thing. I am not my family. They are despicable, racist, loveless people who only care about their money and the business. The only one who has ever shown me any love is my mother, yet she's generally too busy making sure my father doesn't cause another international incident, so she never even gets to come home and see me. They weren't the ones that raised me. I raised myself. And you know what I decided? I want nothing to do with them. When it comes my time, I will take over the company, and I will run it my way. I am not blind to the atrocities that my family has committed. Hell, you make it clear the first day we met that no one here is. But I did not make them. I have nothing against the Faunus people." Weiss's voice stayed steady throughout the entire speech, her steady blue eyes never once leaving Blake's amber ones.

Blake sat in stunned silence. Blake had been so harsh to the girl, called her out on everything that her family had done, and yet here she was, calmly telling her that none of this was news. That she wanted nothing to do with her family. This make Blake feel even worse for what she was about to say.

"The ears are only the first part of what I want to tell you," Blake finally mustered. "This is the part that I'm worried about. It's about my past, and you might not like it." Blake took a deep breath, gathered the courage needed, and let the truth fly. "I used to be part of the White Fang."

Weiss's eyes froze on Blake. At first she said nothing as she slowly processed what she had just heard. Finally, she calmly replied, "You said 'used to', right?"

"What?" Blake was caught off guard. That wasn't the question she had been expecting. "Yes, I was a member until about 6 months ago, technically."

"What's technically?"

"I was part of the group, but I no longer shared their beliefs. It was about 6 months ago someone finally got me out."

"Just how long had you been part of that organization?" Weiss pressed.

"My whole life. I was born into it. Well, I was born into the peaceful White Fang."

"Then why should this bother me?"

"What?!" Blake shouted, once again getting upset. How could this girl be taking this so calmly? Blake had been struggling on what to say all month, yet here Weiss was, accepting it all without a fight. "I was part of the White Fang! They have made multiple attempts on your family's life! On your life! How can you be so okay with this?!"

"I'm okay with it for a number of reasons. One is that it's you telling me this. If you had wanted to kill me or to spy on me, you would have never told me about your past, or let alone you being a Faunus. If I found out from someone else, I might be for concerned. Two, they made 'attempts' on my life. They failed. Quite spectacularly too if I might add. Three, it's you Blake. It may have only been a month, but I've come to trust you as my teammate. You don't know how much it has meant to me, getting to know you, Yang, and Ruby, and trying to become your friend. All my life, I've been surrounded by servants, people who were paid to be around me. You three are the first friends that I've ever had. Hell, you're more like family to me than my own family, and like I said, it's only been a month. While I will never forgive the White Fang for straying onto their current path, I can forgive you. I feel I know you well enough to know that you would not blindly anyone. You will see what is wrong and choose your own path."

Blake was stunned. She had never expected such compassion from this girl, who seemed so cold and withdrawn from the outside world. "I'm sorry, but I just find this hard to believe. How can you be so forgiving to the White Fang after what has happened?"

"I'm not forgiving the White Fang, I'm forgiving you." Weiss repeated. "Don't get me wrong, I hate the White Fang with a passion. They have killed countless family members and employees, some of which I almost cared about, stolen thousands from my family, and basically ruined my childhood. But they haven't stopped with my family. They terrorize the innocent, kill anyone who get in their way, and cause chaos in general. Those Faunus are the cause of everything wrong with world."

Behind Weiss, she heard the door creak once again. 'Who could it be this time?' Weiss thought as she turned around. But she just saw the door half open. No one entered the room, no one said anything. But Blake had shut the door behind her, so it couldn't open on its own. Then something caught her eye. Rose petals slowly drifted down to the floor, coming to a silent rest.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Weiss called out, confused.

"Oh boy," Weiss heard Blake say, "This is going to end badly."

"What are you talking about Blake?"

"Weiss, strengthen your aura now."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it now!"

Confused, Weiss complied, just in time for the room to be filled with a blaze of light. An inferno slowly drifted towards Weiss, oozing killing intent. Before Weiss could figure out what was going on, a blow struck her on the side of her head with enough force to send her flying into the wall, almost blowing her through it. Pain coursed through Weiss, as she tried to sit back up, her eyes hazy. If she hadn't put up her aura like Blake had told her, she'd be dead right now. Just what was happening? Before her, she now saw Blake standing between her and the fire, shouting at it. What was she saying? It sounded like she was telling it to calm down. What good would that do? Then again, how had fire hit her? Slowly, the flames began to die down, allowing a figure within the flames to slowly come into vision. Was that, Yang?

* * *

It had taken a half hour before Yang was calm enough to speak, but she still stared at Weiss with enough killing intent to stop an Ursa in its tracks.

"What did you say to her?" Yang finally uttered in a low voice.

"Say to who? Blake?" Weiss asked, making sure to keep her distance.

"What did you say to Ruby?" Yang growled through gritted teeth, the room starting to heat up again.

"I haven't seen Ruby since this morning. I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss insisted.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Yang shouted, sparks flying from her hair once more, fist striking the wall. Where her fist landed, cracks splintered outward, as if hoping to escape the Blond's fury. "She was looking for you, and suddenly she runs by me with tears in her eyes! Now tell me what you said!"

'Ruby was crying?' Weiss wasn't sure what to think of this. The girl always seemed so chipper. What could have caused such a change?

"Yang, calm down. Weiss, go find Ruby, you need to figure this out yourself," Blake interrupted.

"She isn't going anywhere until she tells me what happened in here!" Yang shouted, jabbing a finger in Weiss's direction.

"I will tell you exactly what happened, but she needs to find Ruby. It's a misunderstanding. Now go Weiss. She's probably in the garden," Blake said finally. There was to be no arguing.

"Just know," Yang said over her shoulder as Weiss walked out the door, "that if your hurt my sister, in any way, you WILL regret it."

Without saying a word in response, Weiss walked out the door and shut it behind her. Just what was going on here? What had happened to peacefully sitting in the common area? And why did Blake seem to know everything that was going on? She would have to figure that out later. First, apparently, she had to find Ruby.

* * *

Weiss walked among the trees of the garden, still confused as to why she had to come here. Why had Ruby run off like that without saying anything? Why had she been crying? What had she wanted to talk to Weiss about? There were so many questions, but the only way to get answers would be to find Ruby.

If Ruby was going to be anywhere, I would be under these trees. 'How is this girl so hard to find among the trees? She wears a red cloak! You would think she would stick right out!' Weiss thought in frustration. She called out Ruby's name a number of times, but was always met with silence. In fact, the whole area was silent. It was almost as if the trees were angry at Weiss too.

Finally, she heard a soft sob a short distance away. Slowly Weiss worked her way to the source of the sound, wondering just what she was going to say. Then again, she could figure all that out later. First, she had to find her partner somewhere in these woods.

When Weiss finally found Ruby, it was only because she almost tripped over her. Despite the girl wearing her red cloak with her hood up, she blended in nearly perfectly with the surroundings, melting into the forest. The only thing that gave her away was when she swiped at the tears that were flowing down her face. Just at the sight of her, Weiss's heart shattered to pieces, knowing that this was somehow her fault. She sat down next to Ruby, unsure of what to say. Here was this girl, her partner, the girl she secretly loved, crying about something that Weiss had done, when Weiss didn't even know what that was. Lucky for Weiss, Ruby spoke up first.

"Weiss, do you remember the first time we met? You yelled and yelled at me, and right as I was about to snap, Blake showed up. She brought up all the horrible things that your family had done, all the atrocities committed in the name of profit. But she wasn't saying anything new. I already knew all about the Schnee Dust Company, all I had needed to hear was your name to make the connection. And you know what? I didn't care. Even if your family had set fire to half the world, as long as you hadn't done it personally, it didn't matter to me."

Weiss remained silence, unsure of where Ruby was going with this. Taking the silence as encouragement, Ruby continued, "That night, when we spoke, you told me that you weren't your family. And I believed you. After all, you seemed kind and gentle, despite that cold front you put up. So tell me why, why do you hate the Faunus?"

Shocked by the sudden claim, Weiss sat silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure why, but the way Ruby spoke, it broke Weiss's heart once more. In the end, all she managed was, "Why do you think I hate the Faunus?"

"I heard you." Ruby spoke in barely a whisper. "Whoever you were talking to, I heard you say 'Those Faunus are the cause of everything wrong with world.' Why would you say that Weiss? What have we done to you?"

"I wasn't talking about all Faunus, Ruby," Weiss sighed, "I was talking about the White Fang and what they've done to me and the world." Then something Ruby had said clicked. "Wait a moment, Ruby, did you just say 'we'?"

A sad smile broke on Ruby's face, tears still streaked down her face. "Whoops," Ruby said softly, and then she reached and slowly pulled her hood back. There, atop her head, sat two things that Weiss never expected. Sticking up in the air, were two sharp ears. "It's a little awkward, showing them off like this. This isn't quite how I wanted to tell you, but there it is."

Weiss just stared in amazement. How had she never noticed this? And why was Ruby only telling her this now? Weiss stopped herself before asking that question. The answer was obvious. Her family. Even if Ruby was willing to accept Weiss, deep down, there was always the fear the Weiss would be like her family. Slowly, Weiss reached over and wrapped her arm around Ruby, pulling her close. "You don't have to be scared Ruby. I'm not my family. I won't judge you for what you are."

As Weiss held Ruby, she noticed the younger girl start to tremble. Slowly, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her closer as she broke out in tears once more. "You have no idea how scared I was." Ruby chocked out. "I've told people about myself before, but never before have I been so scared. I was afraid that you would hate me for not telling you sooner, and you would leave me! I've never been this close to anyone before, besides Yang, and I couldn't lose you! I know it's only been a month! I know we're just getting to know each other, but I just can't!"

"It's okay Ruby, I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere. Just make sure you stay here with me."

Slowly, Ruby began to calm down, her breaths became for steady, and tears stopped streaming from her eyes. However, she wouldn't let go of Weiss. Weiss was her anchor right now, and letting go would cause Ruby to be swept along in a stream of emotions once again. "I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby mumbled into her partners shoulder.

"Why's that Ruby? I'm the one who screwed up. I made you think I hate you. I should have never made you hurt like that."

"I should have told you the first day we met, I should have told you in the forest. I've been hiding so much from you, and I don't even know where to start."

"Then don't," Weiss told her, "Not yet anyway. Tell me when you're ready. Until then, just stay with me Ruby. I can't lose you either. To be honest, this is the closest I've ever been with anyone. All my life, I've been secluded because of my overbearing father, and I never really got close to anyone. But now, because of you, and because of the team, I have friends. That's something I never imagined having. I don't know what I would do without you."

Ruby look up at Weiss, her silver eyes still glittering with tears. Weiss gently lifted her finger to Ruby's face and wiped the tear away. Ruby's hand came up and caught Weiss's before she could pull it away. Looking Weiss straight in the eyes, Ruby nervously said "Weiss, there's one more thing that I need to talk to you about."

Weiss didn't say anything. She just stared into those silver pools, soaking in everything her partner said.

"There… was another reason that I was so upset when I thought you hated the Faunus. Umm... I'm not sure how to say this." Ruby laughed nervously.

Weiss, never once broke her gaze, smiling at the younger girl as she now fidgeted in her arms. Ruby took a deep breath, and shuttered as she let it out.

"The reason I broke down like that, was… uh…I…uh…" Ruby stated to ramble, unsure of how to say what she felt.

Weiss knew what Ruby was going for, and rather than wait for the girl to figure out how to say it, she lifted Ruby's head, bringing Ruby's eyes level with hers. Then, cupping Ruby's face with her hand, Weiss leaned in, and kissed her.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly lost herself in the kiss. The two of them sat beneath the tree, gently kissing, enjoying each other's presence, for what seemed like eternity. There was no battle for dominance. There was no needless wrestling for position. All that there was, was gentle caresses and a loving embrace. When Weiss finally pulled back, a small blush shown on her cheeks and she was panting for breath.

"I know Ruby," Weiss finally broke the silence, leaning her forehead against her partners. "I know how you feel. I've felt the same way for a little while now, but I had no idea about what to do. I wasn't sure how you felt about being with a girl or if you even cared about me like that. All I know is that in the month we've spent at Beacon has been the happiest month of my life. I've gotten to know people like I never thought that I would, and I owe it all to you. You're the first one to give me a chance, to overlook what my family has done and actually get to know me. I guess that in that month, I slowly fell for you. And I've got to say, I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Weiss, when I first saw you outside Beacon, I was stunned by the way you looked. The way you walked, the way you talked. They all worked your way into my mind. But what captivated me the most was your eyes. They held a passion that I haven't seen in anyone else. A passion to live, a passion to succeed, a passion to be great. But I also saw loneliness. I saw someone who had been alone for most her life and I felt my heart break a little, because I had known that feeling too. You're someone who has known loss, know what it's like to be alone. I just know one thing. I don't want to be alone anymore. And I don't want you to be alone anymore either."

Tears welled up in Weiss's eyes as she looked down at the young Faunus. She couldn't find the words to say, so one again, she leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart once more, they looked out at the sky, which had grown dark in their time together. Despite that, neither of them wanted to ruin the peace of the moment. So that night, they slept under the stars, still in each other's embrace.

* * *

**And there you have it! Happiness and confessions! And before anyone says that sleeping under the stars is a **cliché, I'm from Colorado, so hiking with my girl and sleeping under the stars, that the dream. Course, first, I need to get a girl. Sorry, rambling. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back with the next chapter. Eventually. Hopefully soon. Until then, Peace out!****

****No bad jokes today, my Chem E roommate is already asleep and I'm too lazy to think one up right now. Next time.****


	7. The Third Path

**Every time. Every time I post a chapter, I think it will be different. I think that I know what's coming. Yet you guys blow me away every time. 161. 161 followers. When I first started writing this, I didn't think I would break 100, let alone this. I just want to thank all of you who have followed and/or favorite this story. I'll probably say this again next chapter, but you are all amazing.**

* * *

A soft breeze drifted through the trees, rustling the leaves and playing their gentle tune. Birds chirped and small rodents scurried by, once again on the hunt for food. The garden went about its daily routine, not a thing out of place. That was, except for the new guest, sleeping beneath a tall oak. Weiss Schnee was currently curled in a ball, wrapping a crimson cloak around her body. Slowly, the sounds of life roused the sleeping girl, returning her to the world of the living.

Weiss blinked back the light as she overcame the morning confusion. Just where was she? Why was she sleeping on the ground instead of her bed? What was she wrapped in? A quick glance at the scarlet cloak answered all of her questions. Ruby. The day before, she had upset Ruby with her careless tongue, a misunderstanding that had led to the best night's sleep Weiss had been granted in her short life.

Slowly, Weiss yesterday's revelations returned to her. She had found out Blake was a Faunus. Not a big deal, not even a big surprise. The part that concerned Weiss was that Blake had once been part of the White Fang. Thankfully, she said she had left, and Weiss believed her, so that had been the end of that. A slightly bigger shock had come shortly after when, after some gentle persuasion from Yang, Weiss had discovered that Ruby, too, was a Faunus. Blake had hidden her ears beneath a bow, but what had Ruby done to make it so she never noticed? Surely just pinning her ears down couldn't have been all she did? Now as Weiss thought back, one more question struck her. Just what ears were those? She had never seen sharp ears like that before. It reminded her of a dogs, but more precise, more defined. Weiss wasn't sure how ears could be any of those things, but they were. 'I really need to pay more attention to details. I'll just have to ask Ruby, I guess.' Weiss thought, a small grin finding its place on her face at the thought of Ruby.

Her day hadn't ended there. As if some sort of grand finale, Ruby had confessed to her. More or less. Weiss had kind of cut her off with a kiss before the girl could finish her thought. A blush dawned on her cheeks as Weiss thought back to all they had said to each other, and how they had spent the night in each other's arms, gazing at the stars that peeked between the tree branches. Weiss still had so many questions bouncing around her head, pushing their way into Weiss's thoughts. What would they do now? Would they carry on like normal? Weiss couldn't see how, considering how they both now knew how the other felt. Would they become a couple? How would they go about it if they did? Where was Ruby now? That last one seemed like a good place to start. Her cloak was still here, keeping Weiss warm as she slumbered. The owner couldn't be far away.

With that thought in mind, Weiss finally gathered enough energy to lift herself off the ground, stretching away the sleep that clung to her muscles. Wrapping the cloak around her, Weiss set off to find her partner, hoping to get answers to at least some of her questions.

"You're going the wrong way, Princess!" A voice called out from the opposite direction that Weiss was now heading. Weiss froze mid stride, turned herself around, and walked back the way she came. Ruby sat on the other side of the tree that Weiss had been slumbering under. Crescent Rose lay across her lap in its deployed form, yet its usual bloodthirsty form seemed to be calmer, gentler than the last time Weiss had seen it. "Almost got it, it won't be long now," Weiss heard Ruby mumble before turning the face Weiss with a smile on her face. "Gooooood morning, Princess!"

"Morning, Ruby," Weiss returned the smile after a small yawn. "Just what are you doing up already?"

"Oh, I just had to complete my morning workout," Ruby replied with a shrug.

"Complete it? How long have you been up?"

After glancing up at the sun Ruby replied, "Looks like it has been about 2 hours."

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise. "2 hours?! How did I sleep though you doing two hours of training?"

"Well, since you were sleeping, I made sure I was quiet. All I did was a bit of technique muscle memory with Crescent Rose, some push-ups, pull-ups, and meditate. Pretty easy morning." A smile crept across Ruby's face. "Didn't want to wake you up too early. I've seen how that goes."

With a sigh, Weiss conceded the point and sat down next to Ruby after placing the cloak back over its owner's shoulders. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose and leaned her head against Weiss's shoulder without uncrossing her legs. The tips of her ears brushed against Weiss's, reminding her of the question she needed to ask. "Hey Ruby?" Weiss started.

"Yeah?"

"What type of Faunus are you anyways?"

Ruby sat back up, shooting Weiss a glare. "What do you mean, what type?"

Now what could Ruby mean by that? Weiss had thought it a straight forward question, but apparently there was more to this than she had thought. "I mean, I've never seen ears quite like yours before. They remind me of a dogs, but there's something off about them."

Ruby's face softened once again, and reclaimed her spot on Weiss's shoulder. "Oh, that. Yeah, and you probably won't see another like them any time soon. I'm a wolf Faunus. We're not too common, guess we're kind of an endangered species. Some small packs run outside the kingdoms, but not many, and most that are on their own don't survive too long."

Well, that explained the wolf speech that Ozpin had given Weiss at the start of the year. "So, what, does that make Team RWBY your wolf pack?" Weiss said with a chuckle.

Ruby giggled at the thought, "I suppose it does. One strange pack if you ask me."

"Well, we have a strange alpha," Weiss shot back, earning a small growl from Ruby, who all the while was nuzzling closer to Weiss. The two of them sat beneath the tree for quite some time, revealing in each other's presence, not needing to say a word.

Weiss eventually broke the peace. "Ruby, just what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean Weiss?

"This, us, we. What are we going to do? You're my partner and the team leader. Won't it change things if we're suddenly together?"

"Why should it? We already do almost everything together, now we'll just do it as a couple. We can take it slow if you want, and see what works out best for us. All I know is that I want to do this with you. I don't care what other people think, or even if other people know. Why, are you afraid of what people will say?"

Weiss reached down and took Ruby's hand in her own while shaking her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I've just never been in a relationship with anyone before, so I don't know where to start. Sure, I've gone on blind dates, but they were usually set up by my father, so they never went anywhere. Honestly, I could care less if the students here know about us or not. The only ones who would care is my family, and they will find out sooner or later, no matter what we do."

"Knowing the stories of your family, they wouldn't take it well. I'd probably be best not to poke the sleeping Ursa just yet, so let's keep it within the team. The fewer people that know, the longer we can go without them butting their heads in where they don't belong."

Weiss knew Ruby was right. Her father would have a field day if he found out that she was dating a girl, and her uncle would push for the family to disown her for dating a Faunus. The longer that they could keep this from them, the better. "Well, I guess I'm fine with just telling Blake and Yang. They deserve to know the truth, especially since we will be sharing a room for the next few years."

"Don't think we'll need to tell them though," Ruby muttered, a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss was confused. How would they let them know if they didn't tell them? Just let them find out on their own?

"This is what I mean," Ruby said as she sat back up. Weiss immediately missed her warmth, but fought not to let her disappointment show. "You can come out now!" Ruby shouted into the woods.

"Every time!" Weiss heard the reply, but still couldn't believe it until the blond walked out of the trees into the clearing. "What's up you two?"

"Not much, just wondering how long you have been spying on us," Weiss replied quickly, rather annoyed that their private moment had been intruded upon.

"She's been there for about 10 minutes, thinking she's sneaky," Ruby told her. "The question is, why Yang? You know you can't sneak up on me."

"Just thought that I'd check on you two. Never thought I would hear such juicy gossip." Yang said before putting her hands up to placate the couple before her. "Don't worry, I know better than to tell. I was just worried when you two never can back last night."

"I was kind of afraid for my life," Weiss muttered under her breath. Yet, despite how quietly she said this, Ruby's hearing was nothing to be joked about. Ruby got to her feet and turned a searing glare on Yang.

"What did you do Yang?" Ruby asked with a razor edge to her voice.

"Nothing serious, do you see a scratch on her?" Yang defended herself, holding Ruby's gaze.

"Probably wasn't for lack of trying. Please, in the future, refrain from trying to kill my girlfriend!" Ruby scolded Yang. Yet even as she spoke a small smile broke on her face. Just the word girlfriend had left a sweet taste on her tongue. "I'm not a puppy Yang, I'll be fine."

Not even phased, Yang shrugged, "I know, I know. I just can't help it. Gotta look out for my little sis. Instincts, you know?"

"Yeah, sure, instincts," Ruby just shook her head. Yang was never going to change, so why bother. "By the way, Yang, did you and Blake talk?"

"About what, her ears or her past? Cuz I knew about the ears, learned about the past."

"Well, that's good, now you both know. I can finally stop pretending to know nothing," Ruby sighed with relief.

"About what, her or her past?"

"Yes."

Weiss and Yang looked at each other in confusion. "How?" They said in unison.

"Trade secret," Ruby said with a wink.

The clearing was silent for a moment as the two huntresses stared at their leader. Weiss shook her head and sighed, "Anyways, Yang obviously knows about us now. Now we just need to find Blake and tell her..."

"No need," Ruby cut Weiss off, before calling out "You can come out too, Blake!"

There was no response. Weiss and Yang stood still for a short while, expecting their local ninja to emerge from somewhere. When nothing happened, the two of them began to look around, wondering if Ruby could have been mistaken. But never once did Ruby shift her gaze, staring straight into the tree line she had just shouted at. Then, as if reluctantly, the shadows gave way to reveal Blake's slender form.

"How did you know?" Blake whispered, barely audible.

"How did I know what?"

"Let's start with how you knew where I was."

"I have my ways," Ruby said with a smirk.

"I'm serious Ruby. I was silent the entire way, and I'm downwind of you. How. Did. You. Know?" Blake punctuated her final sentence, putting violent emphasis on each word. The air around the two Faunus grew heavy with tension as Blake stared are Ruby.

"Will 'I'm just that good' cover it?"

"No, it won't. Ruby, I want you to tell me something, and I want an answer now. What path do you follow?"

Ruby's smile instantly fell off her face, finding itself replaced with clenched teeth. "I can't believe you're asking that question Blake. I thought you would know better. How could you think I'm such a beast?"

The sudden anger in Ruby's voice surprised Weiss and Yang. All eyes were glued on Ruby, surprised her sudden outburst.

"Ruby, answer the question." Blake demanded, unmoved by Ruby's change in demeanor.

"My mother was killed by the monsters, Blake. Those beasts that trade away their reason, their humanity, for sharper instincts, are the one of the few things I hate in this world. So to answer your question, I will never be one of those monsters."

"Then how, Ruby? The only ones I've seen with abilities like yours are the beasts of the White Fang. So explain it to me Ruby, because I see no other way."

Ruby was silent for a moment, then turned away from her team. Blake's eyes showed pain as she feared the worst, until Ruby finally spoke. "If you're asking me this, then I assume that you also hate those monsters that surrender themselves to their animals inside?"

"Of course I do. I despise those irredeemable beasts. They are the reason humans hate the Faunus, and they are the reason that equality may never be achieved. Now stop stalling and tell me what's happening here Ruby."

Ruby went silent once again, before facing Blake once again. "I found a third way."

"A what?" Blake said incredulously.

"There is a third way for a Faunus to live, completely different from the other two. It's an ancient method I learned from old writings. It's a kind of middle ground, where neither the beast nor the human dominates."

"Ruby, that's not possible. Anyone who gets in touch with their beast becomes one. That all that's ever been known."

"That's because they do it wrong, Blake. They only touch their beast with violence, through fighting. If you want inner peace, you also have to find peace in the world. That's why I come out here each day to meditate. That's why I can do these things that you think amazing."

"But… How…I'm sorry, I just don't understand. Just what are you doing? How can getting in touch with the beast not overrun your mind? It just can't be done Ruby!"

"Ok, I've been in the dark long enough!" Weiss finally shouted. "What are you two talking about? The beast? Monsters? What do you mean by all this?"

"Gotta agree with the Ice Queen here," Yang put in. "Just what are you two talking about?"

Ruby and Blake looked at each other, seeming to question who would talk first. Blake took the lead. "Among the Faunus, there are two beliefs. One is that we should embrace the human side of ourselves, suppressing the animal that exists inside us. That animal is whatever animal we share characteristics with. My other half is a cat, hence the ears and the eyes. It governs my instincts and amplifies my fighting skills if I let it. But I don't. The problem is that if you let the beast take over, you slowly become more and more like an animal, losing rational thought in the process. That's the other way. You gain great fighting skill, but you become a beast of instinct, no longer able to live as a member of society, or even function as a person. Unfortunately, those who follow this belief are the ones who cause the problems for the world, blemishing the way people see the Faunus."

"And it's these beasts that work for the White Fang," Ruby put in, nodding at what Blake had said. "That's why Blake is reacting to my method like she is. She doesn't want to be involved with more of those creatures. Blake, I understand your fear, but understand that I wouldn't do this if I risked becoming one of those… things. What I do doesn't put one over the other, but brings them together."

"And how can you be so sure of that?! How can you know that the beast in you won't overpower the human?! And on top of that, how did you know I was part of the White Fang? I don't remember telling you!"

Ruby let a sly smile cross her face. "I'm the team leader, so it's my job to know my teammates. Don't worry," Ruby cut in as Blake was about to argue, "It's not easy to find, I'm just more resourceful than most students. Your secret is safe."

As much as Blake wanted to know what Ruby meant, there was a more pressing issue right now. "That still doesn't explain how you know the beast won't take over!"

Ruby gestured to the length of her body before saying, "I'm still here. I'm not one of those monsters."

"But how do you know that won't change?! How do you know that one day the beast won't force its way into power?!"

"I've been doing this for 8 years Blake. 8 years. If I was going to lose it, it would have been long ago. And you know what else? I've almost made it. I am days away from achieving my goal. And you know what I'm going to do when I reach it? I'm going to show people what the world can be. A place of true peace, a mix of beast and man, rational, yet in touch with nature. Can you imagine it Blake? Finally, we won't be second class citizens. We could be equals."

Blake was clearly wavering, but she wasn't ready to give ground. "I don't trust it Ruby, it's untested. You said you learned it from some old books? So why don't people practice it today? Why is this the first I've heard of it?" Her voice stayed steady throughout her questioning, but her eyes shone with a new light. Perhaps there was hope for equality yet.

"It was a rare practice, even among ancient Faunus. Apparently, only one sect of Faunus ever practiced it. And you know what? The books talked about this sect's warrior monks. They fought only when necessary, always striving for peace before violence. But if it came to violence, there was no greater warrior. I've only ever found two books on the subject, and both were so worn down that only parts could be understood. But a few key points were repeated and stood out in both books. Peace. Harmony. Balance."

"I just don't understand how you can be so sure about this. I've never heard of anyone do something like this before," Blake's voice shook.

"So you have never heard of this before? Not once?"

"What? Of course not! I always avoided everything that I thought involved those beasts."\

"Strange," Ruby muttered under her breath before returning her attention back to Blake. "We're going to need to talk about the method later, Blake, but just know for now that I won't become one of those things."

"Just how can I be sure Ruby? How can I be so calm about a friend possible risking her life on something that hasn't been tested? How can I be calm when you could become a beast because of something I don't understand?"

"Because it's me Blake. I know how it is, being told all your life that there is only two ways, then finding a third. It is hard to grasp, hard to understand. Just know I've been doing this a long time, and I see the light at the end of the tunnel."

With that, Ruby turned and began to walk out of the clearing, six eyes following her. Just before she broke the tree line, she stopped, and turned around. "By the way, I'm going on a meet with my Uncle Qrow tomorrow in Atlas. I've already talked to Ozpin, and I will only be gone for the next couple days. I'm leaving tonight. Since it's the weekend, I won't miss anything, but it's only fair that you know." Without saying anything else, Ruby walked through the tree line, still followed by three pairs of eyes.

* * *

_In a undetermined location_

"We found her sir."

"Which her, Eagle? I have you hunting too many targets for such vagueness. You know that."

"The traitor, Shadow. She slipped up," Eagle confirmed.

"Is that so? Where is she? Where did she think she could run?"

"Beacon sir. It seems that she somehow got past their screening process and has become a huntress-in-training."

"How did she get there? Did that school completely ignore her past, or is it easier to get in than we imagined?"

"We don't know sir. All we know is that she was accepted despite all odds. We do believe, however, that the Reaper was involved."

"Why? What does that bastard have anything to do with our young Shadow?"

"All we know is that Shadow was tracking the Reaper when we lost contact, and she had been flagged as a possible deserter just a month after starting her hunt. We believe that she caught up with the Reaper since then, and they somehow forged the documents necessary to get her into Beacon," Eagle explained.

"Well, however it happened, it's done now."

"Sir, there is one other thing."

"What would that be Eagle?"

"It appears that Shadow was placed with a team. That's how we were able to find her. Her team was flagged because one of its members was on our watch list."

"Besides Shadow?"

"Shadow isn't on that list. Her traitorous ways would serve to demoralize the troops, so she has not been addressed. The person that was flagged was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"You have done well Eagle, now go send for Lion. I wish to speak with him."

"Sir!" Eagle raised two fingers to her lips, brought them to her forehead, and then bowed her head. Without another word, Eagle turned and walked out of room.

"What are you thinking Shadow? Not only abandoning our noble cause, but teaming up with a Schnee? This is unforgiveable."

"You called for me sir?" A young man with golden hair walked into the dark room, where the only other distinct features that stood out was his glowing eyes and his long ears, poking out the tangled mess on his head.

"Yes Lion, I did. I have a mission for you and Bear."

"Bear, sir? She has yet to complete initiation."

"Consider this her final test. We are in dire need of more assassins after that damn Reaper eliminated out brothers."

"He didn't eliminate them, he crippled them!" Lion spat with venom. "I don't know how they did it, but such an act cannot be forgiven. To take away a part of them, it's unthinkable."

"We will repay our dear friend the Reaper in due time, Lion. We have those four promising recruits, preparing for their day to shine. But they will need you and Bear to lead them."

"Yes sir. What is the mission?"

"The traitor, Shadow, has resurfaced, and you are going to make sure it's for the last time. You are to take out her and her entire team."

"The entire team sir? How many are there, and what reason do we have to kill them all."

"There are four of them, and we do not know the secrets that Shadow has told them. It is better to silence them than risk something being leaked. Besides, we have another high priority target on her team."

"And who would that be sir?"

"Weiss Schnee."

A cruel smile grew on Lion's face. This was getting better and better.

"One final incentive, Lion. The Reaper has shown interest in both Shadow and Schnee. It's believed they helped Shadow disappear, and it's known that they have stopped multiple assassination attempts on the Schnee family."

"Then I revel in the opportunity to kill these weak fools. Anyone that sides with the Reaper deserves death."

"Good. Then go, Lion. Prepare Bear and yourself for the battle to come. You leave for Vale tonight. End their miserable existences. Grant them the Fang's Embrace."

* * *

**There it is, chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. I actually don't know how well it turned out. I think its good, but that might be the beer talking. A friend dared me to take a drink every time I made a change. I'm now 6 revisions in and 3 beers deep, so that's how that went. Let me know what you think. I'm gonna go sleep this off. Peace out.**

**Why are helium, curium and barium the medical elements? Because, if you can't helium, and you can't curium, you barium.**


	8. Under the Reaper's Care

**Here we go. As of 2 minutes ago, this story broke 100 favorites, and sits at 177 followers. Blows me away breaking the 100 favorite mark, but it makes me happy to know that over 100 of you like this story enough to give it that honor. Before we get started, I just have one thing to ask. I'm liking my summery less and less. Its just bland, but summaries are not my strong suit. So if anyone has a suggestion for a better one, please, let me know. Thank all of you, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Run me through this one more time Ruby, I'm still a little confused about this," Weiss demanded as she stopped Ruby at the door.

"I'm just going to meet with my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal, but they're taking a trip up to Atlas for the weekend. I meet with him about every six months so he can teach me a new scythe technique or something. The two just happen to coincide. It's no big deal," Ruby shrugged.

"I understand that much, what I don't understand is why you have to go to Atlas. Couldn't you just wait for him to come back before going off to do whatever it is you're doing? It seems a bit over the top."

"It's part of the training. As a huntress, I need to know something about each of the kingdoms, so I've made sure to visit each one a few times. It's just Atlas's turn again."

"Really? That's it? You're going to meet your uncle in the artic wasteland that is Mantle because you want to learn more about its kingdom?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Ruby chirped, her smile still shining.

Another sigh escaped Weiss's lips. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "I guess I can't stop you. Just keep an eye out there. My family is from Mantle, and you know how they feel about Faunus," Worry laced Weiss's voice, the knowledge of what her family was capable of haunting her.

"Weiss, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine on my own. I always was before," Ruby's smile never wavered, but there was something in her voice, something that Weiss didn't miss.

"But you're not alone Ruby. You have Yang, and Blake, and JNPR. You have me. We'll all be worried about you till you come back."

Ruby put her hands on Weiss's shoulders, squaring her up so she could look her in the eye. "Weiss, I'm going to be OK. My uncle Qrow is one of the most renowned hunters in all of Remnant. And even if he wasn't, I've been to Mantle before. I've seen what lurks in those shadows. It's nothing new. I'll be fine."

Rather than push the subject, Weiss did the best she could to smile back. "I'm sure you will be, Ruby, but I still worry. I can't be there to check on you or make sure you don't walk into some sort of cookie based trap again."

"Ok, that was one time, and I knew you were the one who set it," Ruby stepped back, a small pout on her face.

"So you claim. But there was no other way to get you to sit still long enough to study. But we're off topic. Ruby, just be careful. Mantle isn't a forgiving place. Land or people."

"I know Weiss. Like I said, it's not my first trip there. I'll be careful. I'm just gonna meet with my uncle, learn whatever he has to teach me, and head right back."

"Just in case, I want you to take this," Weiss held out a miniature scroll with the Schnee family emblem embedded on the case, a lone W placed in the center. "If anything happens, if anyone gives you trouble, show this to them. This means I back you, and anything done to you is a personal attack on me. It's not much, but it's all I can do without being there."

Ruby didn't say anything at first, staring at the small device in her hands. Weiss began to worry after a few moments, but before she could ask what was wrong, she was cut off with a kiss. Arms wrapped around Weiss's neck, pulling her close against the red figure. Yet as quick as it had started, Ruby pulled away, leaving Weiss wanting more. As if to tease her, Ruby pressed their foreheads together, staring into her eyes, lips mere inches away.

"I'll be fine Weiss. But thank you. Even if I don't need it, I'll be sure to treasure this. After all, it's my first gift from you."

Weiss's cheeks began to match Ruby's cape from her girlfriend's sudden proclamations. "I, uhhhh…" Weiss stuttered, failing to find the right words to say.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll be back soon enough," Ruby smiled before giving Weiss another peck. "I'll be expecting more when I get back." Ruby unwrapped herself from around Weiss and made her way down the hall, giggling slightly at the image of her partner blushing behind her.

* * *

Blake stood before a large set of double doors, questioning what she was doing there. She'd wanted to do this for quite some time, but she never had the courage before. Yet her, 'discussion', with Ruby earlier had brought out another part of her, something that she hadn't felt for quite some time. Where it was from didn't matter though, she just needed to do this before she lost this feeling. Taking a deep breath, Blake knocked on the door with as much authority as she could muster.

"Come in," a voice called from beyond the door.

Blake let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and push the doors inward, walking into Ozpin's office.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna. What can I do for you today?" Ozpin asked, turning his chair to face her.

"It's about how you accepted me at this school, sir," Blake said as calmly as possible, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"Oh? And what about it? Are you not happy here?"

"That's not it sir. It's quite the opposite actually. I'm happier than I've ever been. In one short month, I've grown closer to my team than I ever have with anyone before. Even closer than my last partner, a person who I had grown up with and worked with for years."

"It's good to hear that, but then what's the issue Blake?" Ozpin's voice seemed confused, but his eyes gave told a different story.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why did you accept me to Beacon, despite my past?" Blake's voice sounded across the room, carrying a confidence that Blake wasn't feeling.

Sighing, Ozpin turned his chair around to face the window behind him. He watched as the sun slowly dipped behind the forest, and a lone airship flew across his field of vision, headed north. As if an afterthought, Ozpin tapped a button on his armrest, and slowly, the doors behind Blake closed. When they clicked shut, Ozpin spoke softly, as if he was trying to lighten the blow that was to come.

"So you do realize that we know everything. I should have figured you would, you're a very intelligent young woman. You're near at the top of your class, both physically and mentally, and given your past experiences, it would be more amazing if you hadn't known. Yes, Blake, we know about your former White Fang ties. We wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't."

"Then tell me why. If you knew the truth the entire time, why did you accept me here, despite the risk I posed? I could have been a spy, a saboteur, an assassin for Dust sake! What could your reason have possibly been for risking the lives of everyone here?!" Blake's voice slowly grew louder, her anger at Ozpin's calm explanation growing larger with each passing moment.

"I never took a risk."

"You never what?"

"I never took a risk. I never once questioned what it was that you wanted. Even if your application was…lacking, it was clear what you wanted from the video."

"And that's another thing!" Blake cried out, just short of shouting, "What the hell was on that video?"

"You mean, you were not the one to send the application to us?" Ozpin's voice sounded surprised, but with him still facing away from her, Blake couldn't read his eyes like she had before.

"No, I wasn't. Someone… close… to me found out what I wanted, and sent in the application without my prior knowledge. It wasn't until after I was accepted that I learned of what they did. I've never even seen the video."

"That sounds like them." Ozpin muttered. Ozpin suddenly turned and asked, "Would you like to see it?" Blake look at him with shocked eyes.

"Wait, does that mean you still have the video? Here? Now?"

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna, it does. I have the video file right here, as a matter of fact. Ozpin held out his hand, and in it, was a scroll, playing a video of Blake walking down a road. Blake's eyes grew even wider as she realized what this was. This was a recording from a year ago, long before Blake had entered that final apartment, temporarily ending her search for the Reaper. She had followed the Reaper for years, but for how long had the Reaper been watching Blake back? The video quality wasn't very good, and seemed to be taken from the rooftops, making Blake's face into a blur, but her walk was still distinct, her black bow still clear as day.

The video so far had been simple enough. She was walking down the street, seeming to enjoy the sunny day. Yet, as Blake walked past an alley, something caught her eye. Suddenly, the camera was two buildings over, looking down as Blake ran into the alley. In the darkness, a group of figures could be seen, standing in a circle. At the center of the circle, however, two figures huddled, quivering in fear. Two Faunus, their tails wrapped tightly around their bodies, shrank away from their tormentors, tears glistening off their face, even in the grainy video. Video Blake ran through the alley, and in a feat of athleticism, jumped into the center of the ring, her Gambol Shroud drawn in its katana form. It was clear that words were exchanged, but what was said wasn't picked up by the camera. But whatever was said clearly upset those in the ring, as one of them suddenly stepped forward, an axe raised over his head.

It was over in a flash. Blake moved with her usual precision, blocking the blow as if it was from a child, positioning herself close to the man. After using her semblance to confused the man, Blake worked her way behind him and delivered a blow to the back of his head with the handle of her blade. The man fell to the ground unconscious and his allies took a step back in fear. The two closest looked at each other, before stepping forward in unison, rising their weapons. Both carried swords, and seemed to have worked together before, as they both moved to pin Blake between them. Then, as if pre-planned, the two offenders swung their swords at the same time, one aiming high, one aiming low. Yet, just before they hit Blake, the black ninja once again dissolved. But instead of appearing behind one of the two, Blake was spinning between the two blades. With uncanny acrobatic skills, Blake landed after the blades passed by her, then spun out and kicked the legs of her assailants out from beneath them. Both landed on backs with enough force to whip their heads into the ground, knocking them out cold.

The others in the ring of torment didn't stick around long, turning and running out of the opposite end of the alley. Blake watched them run, before walking up to the two Faunus that crouched in fear. They clearly flinched back from Blake's touch, so Blake made sure to maintain as small distance from the two terrified victims. After gently coaxing them, they slowly opened up to Blake, who checked them for any wounds. Finding nothing serious, Blake took out what seemed to be a bundle of cash, and sent them on their way. Blake left in the opposite direction of the Faunus she just saved, heading in the direction of the harassers. But the camera did not move. Instead, in now focused on a cloaked figure that had walked into the frame, keeping their face away from the lens. Blake brought the device closer to her face, far more intrigued that she had been moments ago. The figure on film proceeded to turn the unconscious men over and zip ties their hands behind their back. Then, just as quick as they arrived, the cloaked figure vanished.

"Do you know who those men were, Blake?" Ozpin suddenly asked.

"What?" Blake looked up from the scroll, and then shook her head. "No, I have no idea, other than scum."

"Those three men were the leaders of a dangerous Faunus hunting ring, people who had made it onto Vale's most wanted list. So not only did you take down these ring leaders, leading to their arrest a short while later, but you seemed to have the watchful eye of the Reaper on you during all of this."

"Okay, so you have some video that makes me look good for a few moments. That could have been a onetime thing. How can you be so confident in my motives just because of one event?"

"It's not the event that impressed me, it's who was involved. You and the Reaper. Tell me, why is the Reaper allowed to work? Vigilantism is a crime still, according to every kingdom's law. So why do the law enforcement agencies allow such a person to continue to operate?"

Blake had never thought about this, but Ozpin was right. Why had the cops never stopped the Reaper? Hell, they had paid the Reaper bounties, encouraged them to keep breaking the law. "I…I don't know. Why do they?"

"Because they can't stop them. Period. They don't have the talent, the resources, nor the time to stop the Reaper from battling the underworld. But the hunters do. If we dedicated out time, we could catch any one person. The bigger the operation, the harder it gets, but a lone wolf like the Reaper should be a simple thing for skilled hunters. So why didn't we stop them?"

Blake knew better than to answer. She simply looked at Ozpin, waiting for him to finish his thought. When he finally continued, he turned and walked to the window, speaking as he looked out over the expanse of the school. "It's because the Reaper has our blessing. We allow them to battle the White Fang and the ugly underbelly of the kingdoms, because they're good at it. They take the work off the law enforcement that can't stop such well armed combatants. They maintain a peace in the kingdoms that could easily be shattered. Without them, the hunters would have much more work to do. We wouldn't have time to train new hunters like we do here. We wouldn't have time to thin Grimm populations near villages. And you know what's amazing? They do the work of an entire team by themselves. They have had more success against the White Fang in their 6 years of hidden war than most of our hunters have had in even finding them. How? I couldn't tell you. But they do it. And they took a liking to you. Despite your past with the White Fang, they trusted you enough to send in an application, even without you knowing, and asking for us to enroll you as a student. That, Blake, is why I don't believe I took a risk."

Blake stood silence for a few long moments, unsure of what to think. She hadn't known any of this, yet she had followed the Reaper for years. Why had none of this dawned on her? Why had she never thought about such possibilities? These were thoughts for later, as Blake had a couple more questions for Ozpin. "You speak like you know who the Reaper is personally. Do you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to give that information away. You'll have to earn it from them, not me."

"One final thing. I would like to see my letter of recommendation."

"Really now? Why's that?"

"Because I believe that that letter is a major reason as to why you let me into this school. The video didn't hurt, but I think there's more than you're letting on."

A smile crept across Ozpin's face. "As I would expect from you. I do have your letter of recommendation filed away, but as a hard copy, not a digital one. I will have dig it out for you to read. It may take a few days for me to get it to you."

"That's fine, I'm in no rush. But while I'm here, who wrote it?"

A small smile peaked at the corner of Ozpin's lips, as if he had been waiting for Blake to ask that question. "The letter was written by an old friend of mine, someone who I went to this very school with. They happen to be a teacher at Signal, but he used to teach here. You may know him as Yang and Ruby's uncle. In fact, I believe that young Ms. Rose has just gone to meet with him for the weekend. His name is Qrow."

* * *

Snow gentle spiraled downward as a chilling breeze pushed it towards its final resting place. The forest of evergreens below caught a number of flakes, collecting them on their branches, as if showing off how much they can hold. The forest was silent, excusing the occasional groan of the trees and the soft crunch of snow under boots as a lone party trudged down a narrow path.

Little was said as the group traversed the woods. Most were cold, tired, and wanting to sleep next to the fire, never to wake up. They walked in a bunch, a bundle of black cloaks, surrounding a singular figure in white. While all those around her shivered, the central figure was unfazed by the cold. Rather, she seemed to thrive in it, drawing strength from the biting chill.

One black figure adjusted their position until they found themselves right next to their white counterpart, who glanced over briefly before returning her eyes to the path. "I must insist that you wear a cloak ma'am. If not for the cold, then to not stand out so much to outside threats. You never know who could be waiting for you out there."

"I know exactly whose waiting for me out there, Violet. This is Mantle, my homeland. Besides, it's no secret that I'm not the most popular person right now. My husband is mad that I'm holding him back, and his enemies are mad that I don't hold him back more. We just need to get to the cabin, and we'll be fine."

"The sun set a while ago, so we are in prime position for an ambush right now. I'll feel much better when we make it to the cabin. But until then, please ma'am, wear…"

A shot rang out, and the woman in black was flung backwards, a fountain of blood spraying from her throat. A gurgle could be heard as she fell, but by the time she landed, she was silent. When she hit the compact snow, gunfire exploded all around them, slicing through the ranks of the black cloaks. One of cloaks caught onto what was happening, and tackled his charge to the ground.

"Stay down ma'am!" The cloak shouted before turning to face their enemy. Only that chance never came. Before he even found a target, a bullet found its place between his eyes. The man fell to his knees, before toppling on his side, not to rise again. The white woman lay on the ground, staring in the direction the shot had echoed from. A solitary figure stepped into the failing moonlight, light glinting off the rifle held across their chest. Their lips held a cruel smile, just beneath a white mask, coving their eyes and nose.

"The White Fang. Figures," the victim panted. "Can't get to my husband, so you come after me?"

"We need to get our point across somehow. Nothing personal, you just chose the wrong man." The assailant rose the rifle and took aim. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

"So will I."

The craggily voice came from right behind the gunman, causing him to whirl about in surprise. Yet before he faced the unexpected guest, a blow struck him under the jaw, launching him a few feet in the air, before he landed on his back, sinking into a snow drift beneath the trees. He did not move, but small wisps of steam escaped his lips, proving he at least survived the strike. The woman had watched the flight of the man, but when she looked to see who her savior was, she saw there was no one there.

Another scream pierced the trees, and a woman wearing another White Fang mask flew across the path, before smacking into a tree and falling to the ground. Two figures burst onto the path, wildly searching opposing tree lines for their assailant. Silently, a decision was made, and both turned their guns on their original target, hoping to finish their original mission before they could be stopped. Muzzles flared, and the woman closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. A force hit her, carrying her a distance. But something was wrong. The shots should have blown her back, yet she had flown towards the gunfire. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of a cloaked figure as opposed to bleeding out in the snow. While she much preferred this solution, she still failed to understand how she had ended up here. Without saying a word, the figure set her back down, and preformed an about face. The woman looked behind them and suppressed a gasped. The gunman who had been facing her earlier now stood with their backs to them, looking about in confusion, wondering where their target had disappeared to.

Her savior walked calmly up to the two would be assassins, who had finally grasped what had happened. But before they turned their search all the way around, the cloaked figure was upon them, striking out with deadly force. One was struck at the base of the spine, causing them to arch their back and spread their arms. The other was beneath the arm, rising them off the ground and forcing them to drop their gun. Both landed a distance away from where they had started, the snow underfoot silencing their fall and cushioned them from farther damage. What was strange, though, was that they did not move again, apparently knocked out from the blows. The woman couldn't understand how that happened. Sure, they had been struck hard enough to fly through the air a good distance, but that didn't change the fact that they should be conscious. A strike under the arm wouldn't cause that much damage.

The cloaked savior didn't take time to look over his handiwork. Without missing a beat, they stepped up to each of the fallen assassins, and zip-tied their feet together and hands behind their back. They went about their work silently, never once looking at the woman they had just saved. When they were done, they placed the attackers back to back, and proceeded to zip-tie the makeshift handcuffs together. With the attackers bound together, the cloaked savior walked to each once, placing a hand upon their head. When they pulled away, the unconscious attackers opened their eyes, their auras flaring up to counter the cold of the environment.

When they were finished, the woman watched as her savior turned their back on the captives and walked back to where she lay. Without saying a word, the figure scooped up the woman and continued down the path, carrying her with an ease.

"How did you do that? You knocked them out without striking vital spots, then woke them up with a touch." The cloaked figure didn't answer, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Why did you save me?" The woman asked as her attackers faded out of view. She wouldn't look at where her savior's face would be. The dark of the night and their raised cowl hid their face in perfect darkness, and it seemed pointless gazing into such a place.

"Why wouldn't I?" Her savior questioned, voice still disguised.

"You have nothing to gain from this. You're saving the wife of a man who does nothing but anger the White Fang, does nothing to help the Faunus, and in general makes the condition of the world worse. If you had let me die, maybe it would have appeased the White Fang for long enough that real steps toward equality could be made. Alive, I bring nothing important to the table but my name."

"You bring much more to the table then that, Alba Schnee. You are the singular force that prevents your husband from making matters much worse. Whether or not he likes it, he listens to your counsel, considers everything you have to say. He may be a cruel man, but he is not a completely unreasonable one. If the world were to lose you, it would fall into a state of decay unlike any before it. The White Fang wouldn't be appeased. They would rally around it, get more violent, cockier. Perhaps they would even try to start another revolution. Just being alive, you prevent that, so don't say you are unimportant."

Alba fell silent for a moment, unsure of how to process what she had just heard. Did the world really need her in such a way? Yet before she could speak, her savior continued, "On top of that, you have two daughters who would be devastated at your loss. Granted, one may be more estranged than the other, but both still care for you, of that, I'm certain."

"What do you know of my daughters?" Alba's voice was as a cold as the weather. "I'm a deplorable mother who couldn't be there for either of them. One got sent off to a boarding school while the other was shut in the manor. They haven't even met face to face, and that is my failing. I'm sure they hate me with an undying passion."

"That's where you're wrong. Despite your extended absences, you play a large part of their lives. You showed them love where few others have. Even in your absence, you still brought up your children with their best interests at heart. You showed concern for their wellbeing while you husband showed concern for profit."

"And just how do you know this? What have you done to my daughters?"

"I've done nothing to them. I just happen to have an inside source. Winter is coming up on graduation, but she is well prepared, for the tests and beyond. She will make a fine politician, fighting for the beliefs you instilled in her. There is a good chance that she will get a position on the Council very soon. Your younger daughter, Weiss, will grow to be a wonderful huntress. Her team will care for her, look out for her, and be there for her. I've been watching them."

"And why is that? Do you hope to use my daughters for your gain? What is your goal?"

"Relax, Mrs. Schnee, I'm no threat to you daughters. I stopped a threat to Winter before it could manifest, that's why I know of her. Weiss is a little trickier. She happens to be on the team of… some important people."

The two continued in silence for quite some time, Alba being carried the entire way. As they walked, the snow continued to fall around them, slowly piling up among the trees. Finally, they came across a small cabin, standing alone among the trees, no smoke coming from the chimney, no lights to be seen. Yet the cloaked figure walked right up to the door, finally releasing their charge.

"So you even know that this is my cabin," Schnee commented, unsurprised.

"There is very little I don't know. By the way, there is also a White Fang base of operations about 200 miles north of here. Still trying to figure out how to take that down though, so I suggest you leave here after tonight and go back into the safety of your company's spotlight."

The cloaked figure turned to leave, but a hand grasping out stopped them. "Please don't go. Now I'm all alone, and what if they come back?"

"You won't see them again." The figure said with of their head. "I've already had someone pick them up and drop them off at a police station. But I will stay. You're safety is still a priority."

The two turned and entered the large, single room cabin, closing the door to the dark world behind them. In minutes, there was a fire roaring in the stone fireplace, heating the room to a comfortable temperature. The two sat on the floor before the fire, ignoring the la-z-boys and couches around them. Yet despite the light cast by the fire, Alba couldn't make out any details of her savior. She couldn't even tell the color of the cloak they dawned.

"I never thought that they would attack me here," Alba said, shattering the silence, arms wrapped around her knees. "This was supposed to be my sanctuary. My place to leave the rigors of the company behind. My safe house. Now my bodyguard entourage lays dead and I'm spending my last night here."

"This won't keep happening for long if I can help it," the still cloaked figure said, not facing Alba. "The White Fang has had their way for far too long, and their time of reckoning will soon come."

"You're the one they know as the Reaper, correct?" Schnee asked. Though it wasn't really a question. It was a statement, a confirmation. "Why do you fight them by yourself? Why not let the law enforcement handle some of the load?"

"Because I do that, they die. This is the only way I can ensure that no one else gets hurt because of me."

"Still, that's no small load. And what if they go after the ones close to you? You said there were some on daughter's team?"

Alba could have sword she heard a chuckle come from the cloaked figure, but she couldn't tell if that's what it was or if the voice disguiser wasn't simply buzzing. "Don't worry about them. You already know your daughter is an exceptional fighter. She alone could take on most anything the White Fang threw at them. As a team, they won't be touched."

"How can you be so sure about that? No matter how talented they are, they are barely out of their teens. They're still in training. The White Fang might just be too much to handle."

"Have faith. They are at Beacon, the top combat school in Remnant. They didn't get in there by luck. They'll be fine. Right now, I would be more concerned about hiring bodyguards that actually know how to activate aura, so they won't go down on the first blow."

Mrs. Schnee found no words to reply to that. The Reaper was right. Weiss was surrounded by the best and the brightest the world had to offer. She would have to trust her to be okay. Now, she had to make sure to make it to the next day.

"How about this then. I hire you. You clearly know what you're doing against them, so who better to protect me than the one fighting to bring them down?"

"A good idea, but I refuse. As much as I would like to personally see to your protection, there is simply too much to do before I stop the White Fang."

"Then at least grant me this. Who are you? You are someone that I feel will soon be integral in my daughter's life. I can tell that you care for her. How or why, I don't know. Just call it a mother's intuition. So tell me. Who are you?"

This time, Alba definitely heard the laugh. "And what is so funny about that?"

"You're asking the hooded vigilante to simply give away their identity on mother's intuition. This sounds like something straight out of a comic book."

Alba blushed slightly as she realized that they were right. It had been absurd to assume that this person would just go and reveal the identity they fought so hard to protect. But then she heard the Reaper laugh again.

"You're not wrong though, I suppose. You do have the right to know, considering what you've been through, and what your daughter will probably go through. Just know this. This knowledge could put you and everyone else in grave danger. I just need you to promise not to tell anyone. Ever."

"I want to know just who saved my life, who will be making sure I make it through the night, and just who will be the one watching my daughter. When the media asks, I'll simply tell them that I fell unconscious after you dispatched those assassins. This won't be the first time I've had to lie to the media."

"Not just the media, you will tell no one until I say otherwise. I've seen the character you've instilled into your daughter, despite the distance. You both carry yourselves with that easy confidence of someone who will not be toyed with. That's why I will trust you with this. Besides, with this, you can help me defeat the White Fang. Resources can be hard to come by."

"Of course. I have no problem helping you bring those monsters down. Simply let me know, and I will do all I can to help."

"Very well. Take this," the Reaper slid a singular scroll across the ground, ending at Alba's feet. She bent down and picked the devise of the ground. "That's a burn scroll. Can't be traced. I'll use that to contact you. Don't call me unless the White Fang are pounding down your door."

"Understood," Schnee replied, tucking the small device in her back pocket. She looked up when she heard a sigh, and watched as the Reaper slowly reached up, and removed their cowl.

* * *

**I think that's a good place go call it good. I might be a bit slow on the next chapter though. I generally take a day off, write a day, and review for a day or two. But now, because I have to turn in a lab notebook (that I have yet to start) Friday for my entire lab grade, I'm gonna give that priority. Hence the longest chapter yet. You should get a new chapter by Monday at the latest, and that's if I just keep revising it. Hell, I might write and publish it all on Saturday. It's just wait and see****. And like I said earlier, if anyone has any suggestions about the summary, just let me know. So until next time, Peace out.**

**What is the show cesium and iodine love watching together? CSI. (ok, this is literally the last one I know of. Might be the end of chem jokes unless someone gives me a good one.(I know some of you are praying for that))**


	9. Unwanted Guest

**I'm baaaaack. Yeah, I know, it's only been a week, but it felt longer. I'm sorry this took longer than I thought, but hey, better late than never, right? Since the last time I posted, this story has gone up to 204 followers. Big deal for me here, because that put me in the top 25 for most followed stories in the M section. If i wasn't in class when I checked, I would have done a happy dance. Breaking the 200 follower mark is something I'm overjoyed about, and I'm even happier about breaking the 25 mark. Thanks to all of you for all of this. I wouldn't be here without you.**

**On a different note, last time I talked about changing the summary. I expected a few people to suggest changes, but what I got instead was an overwhelming support for the current one. So it will stay as is. Now, without further adieu, the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**UPDATE: In my infinite wisdom, I forgot to replace my personal separators with the break lines. Should be good now.**

* * *

Alba Schnee gazed out the window as the sun peaked over the evergreens surrounding her cabin. The night had been long and sleepless, but without fear. After all, she had the Reaper watching over her.

This was not a night she would soon forget. Alba had sat mesmerized as the Reaper told the story of their life, the pain they had felt, and why they did what they did. When someone had a past like theirs, it was impossible to keep it from changing them. No one deserved to go through what they had. Yet there they were, protecting the world that what wronged them. Alone, they faced off with the White Fang, fighting a shadow war of global proportions. They held back the true fury of the White Fang, protecting the innocents from their wrath. Now, the Reaper was protecting Alba, for both her sake, and her daughters'.

And she could never tell anyone about it. The knowledge she now possessed placed her in so many different crosshairs that bullets would collide. The general people, the White Fang, her own company, all of them would demand answers if she even mentioned speaking with the Reaper, let alone knowing who they were. The silent protector had good reasons for their secrecy. If the world knew just how many dark secrets the Reaper knew, even the ones they fought to protect could turn on them without a second though. Alba knew from experience that her husband would personally want to put a bullet in the Reaper's head if he ever found out how many company secrets that they knew. Alba hadn't even known about the dust quarry in Mistral, yet apparently the Reaper had stopped a series of White Fang attacks on the facility. And she probably never would have known about the Faunus slaves that had been freed in the process. Alba apparently needed to have another talk about basic rights with her husband when she got back to the company headquarters.

She sighed as she prepared for the hell to come. The media would have a field day with the very idea of the story. 'Alba Schnee rescued by Reaper, possible connection between Schnee Dust and Reaper?' If only they could know the truth. If only Alba could openly support what the Reaper did. Just before they had left, the Reaper had confirmed the cover story 5 times over. She was attacked by the White Fang. She had been knocked out, and when she woke up, she was in her cabin with the Reaper. The Reaper hadn't said anything, just leaving when they saw that she was awake. The media may not like it, but that's all that she was going to give them. It was the only way that she could start to repay her hooded guardian.

Once more she looked at the tracks that lead away from the cabin, disappearing into the woods that surrounded them. The sound of an airship started to cut through the air, ending her last peaceful moments. Another sigh escaped her lips as she steeled herself for what was to come. Everyone was going to demand answers, but she couldn't give them. Hell, the only people she would ever consider telling this to were the ones she was protecting with silence. 'Weiss, however you made such a powerful friend, I'll never know, but be careful. Even if they fight it, darkness will follow them to the ends of the earth. When the time comes, I hope your strong enough to help.'

With that thought in mind, Alba Schnee walked out the door of her cabin to the company airship, waiting to carry her back into the world's spotlight.

* * *

Ruby sat in a clearing in Forever Fall, her thoughts wandering as she picked apart the scents that swam around her. Her trip to Atlas had been simple enough. Qrow had checked her technique and found no problems, so that had been that. She would have loved to spend more time with her uncle, but he was a teacher at Signal, and it was his job to make sure his students behaved. And that didn't seem like an easy job. The entire time she had been going through techniques, Qrow had seemed mildly distracted, and more than once she heard him mumble. Ruby had heard what sounded like names quite a few times, Jade and Jordan among them. She smirked as the thought about the inseparable pair. Qrow had told her the countless story's about the trouble they caused, ranging from pranks to starting food fights. Yet despite their prankster antics, they were the top of their class, and had never been beating in conventional dueling. A couple years ago when Ruby had visited Qrow's office, those two had been there, talking to Qrow about some grade.

In seconds, Ruby had recognized the two from Qrow's stories and measured them up. Jade's name matched her hair, which stood out over her olive skin. She was slender, with legs that rippled with each step as she paced about the office. Clearly she was quick, but just how quick? She had black pants that stopped just below the knee, loose enough to give her free movement, but not snag on anything inconvenient. She wore a green flannel over her black shirt, its sleeves rolled just over her elbows. Simple, yet effective. The shoulders were large enough to allow free rotation, and the elbow would remain unaffected. At her hips sat two blades. One long sword, one short, both clearly sharpened to the point that a slight brush could cause a serious injury if one wasn't careful. What Ruby instantly noticed about these weapons was their ranged function. While most would have missed it, Ruby saw the small grooves where the blades would collapse, and a slot where the shorter of the two could slip into, forming what looked like an SMG. 'Clever,' Ruby thought, 'Two blades, one gun. Haven't seen that before.' What Ruby hadn't expected from this girl was her eyes. The blood red eyes shone with frustration, clearly angry about whatever they were talking to Qrow about.

Jordan, on the other hand, sat calmly before Ruby's Uncle, glancing up briefly at Ruby before returning his eyes to Qrow. He had the emerald eyes that Ruby had expected on Jade, yet they shone with the same frustration. His wild hair blazed red, looking like a flame over the logs thanks to his brown t-shirt. His arms were certainly large enough to be logs. His hands were wrapped in cloth, clearly having been used in the past. His weapons were laid in his lap, reflecting light in Ruby's eyes. 'Dust knuckles, must be a brawler like Yang. That explains his build. I wonder what their semblances are.'

"Ruby, wasn't expecting you for another hour or so," Qrow said from the other side of the desk. "This is Jade and Jordan. I've told you about them before."

"Yes, you have. The two best fighters in your class and the top two students in the school. Can't imagine why they're here now though."

"Because, dear Ruby, they seem to have nothing better to do. On the last history test, they both got B's. So now they've come to me to beg for additional history lessons."

"But you're the combat teacher," Ruby said, now confused.

"He's the best teacher at the school, it's as simple as that," Jade said behind Ruby, her voice barely masking the frustration she felt. "If anyone is going to teach us, I'd rather it be him."

Ruby shrugged and looked at Qrow. "She's not wrong."

"Ruby, not now," Qrow put his head in his hands, messaging his temples.

"Hey, just saying. You're the one that taught me. Can't brag about my uncle's teaching prowess?"

"Ruby, you taught yourself history. You taught yourself math. Once Summer taught you to read, you taught yourself everything else, even your damn meditations. All I taught you was combat, and honesty, you've just about mastered all I have to teach. You could probably teach them better than I could."

"Is that so?" Jordan finally spoke up, his voice much deeper than Ruby had expected. "How about it then? Will you tutor us?"

"'Fraid I can't. I'm busy with my own problems. You know, master yourself before you become the master of others and all that good stuff," Ruby started to back out, regretting coming early.

Jade stopped her at the doorway. "How about this then? A duel. Us vs. you. If you're as good as Qrow says you are, this won't be a problem. If we win you tutor us."

"That sound rather one sided so far, what if I win?"

"Let's just call it a debt. Whenever you need us, we'll be there. How about that?"

"Two future hunters in my debt? Sounds like it could be useful. Very well, I'll duel you. Handicaps?"

"What do you mean, handicaps?" Jordan argued, looking slightly insulted.

"You may be my age, but you're far less experienced. The world out there isn't pretty, and let's face it, you haven't seen what I have. So what are the conditions to make this fair?"

"Let's just leave it as a 2v1. Even to someone experienced, under tournament rules it should still be a challenge."

"If you insist. Uncle, will you be our referee?"

"Fine. We'll consider this a lesson for you two. And it will give me a chance to see Ruby fight for myself. There's a ring in the next room. Come along."

Moments later, Jade and Jordan faced Ruby in the ring, bouncing around on the balls of their feet, weapons at the ready. Ruby just faced them calmly, waiting for Qrow to start the match. To the untrained eye, such as Jade and Jordan's, she looked like she wasn't prepared at all. She hadn't even deployed her weapon. Yet Qrow knew better. These two wouldn't stand a chance. Hell, he would instantly pass them if either of them could land a blow. With a shake of his head, he rang the bell to start the match.

With speed that was at the top of her class, Jade rushed forward, swinging her blades together in a deadly sweep. But when they should have hit Ruby, the cloaked girl dissolved into a whirlwind of petals. But that wasn't possible. Jade hadn't seen her move.

"Nice speed, but it's not quite enough. Anyone else could have lost right away, but I'm afraid I'm not anyone else." The voice was right behind her, and it belonged to Ruby. 'What just happened? Did she teleport? Stop time? Turn invisible? Whatever it was, this will be harder than I thought.' She braced for the blow she knew was coming, and sure enough, she was knocked sideways with a kick. She righted herself midair, but she was still sliding closer to the edge of the ring. 'Shit, this is coming out sooner than I thought.' Her aura flared up around her, and she let it extend outwards. Particularly, downward. Just as she hit the edge of the ring, she came to a sudden stop, rooted to her spot.

"Impressive semblance, latching yourself to the surface. Must be really useful when you're running on ice," Ruby commented, not having moved since the kick.

"You have no idea."

Jade dashed forwards again, swinging her twin blades. She had to keep Ruby's attention. Whatever Ruby's semblance was, she would never beat her like this. She could move on a dime and appear anywhere, making a frontal assault almost impossible. But there was always a chance that Jordan could sneak behind her. All she had to do was keep her attention. But with every swing, Ruby just ducked or sidestepped, a grin spread across her face. How was she this good? She hadn't even taken out her weapon yet. Qrow had bragged about his niece before, a scythe wielder of his caliber at such a young age. So why wasn't she using it?

Finally Jordan made is move, appearing behind Ruby and swinging his massive fist. As he swung, flames danced from his knuckles, as dust ignited in the air. But as he swung, his fist met nothing but air, Ruby easily ducking the blind strike.

"Classic dust knuckles, I like it. Add a little something with each blow, and extending your punches indefinitely. Not common, but then again, neither is a brawler style hunter. Too bad for you that my sister is one too."

Another flurry of petals blew between Jade and Jordan as Ruby disappeared again, appearing behind Jade yet again. However, this time she was ready, and flipped back over Ruby, giving Jordan an opening to finally deliver a strike. Unfortunately for Jordan, Ruby was the one to make the first move. Jordan saw the punch coming, and braced himself for what he thought would be a series of quick blows. But only she struck Jordan's block once, sending him flying and landing on his back, sliding to the edge.

"OW!" Ruby exclaimed, shaking her fist. "A little warning would have been nice. Using your semblance to harden your body? That just hurts!"

Jade once again found herself in shock. 'How did she not break her hand? That should have been like punching a brick wall! And how had she figured out both of our semblances so quickly? This girl is not to be messed with.'

That was a nice thought, except for the fact that she was now flying through the air. While she had been standing shocked, Ruby had delivered a perfect kick to her midsection. It lifted her off the ground, keeping her from rooting herself again.

She gathered herself just in time to land on her feet just outside the ring, only to have her large friend land on top of her. As she lay with her friend of top of her, she heard Qrow chuckling off to the side.

"That lasted longer than I thought," he admitted. "In reality, I expected you both to be out after one blow, but you kept your auras up and stayed in the ring very well. Hell, you managed to make Ruby hurt her hand. I know it's not an actual class, but what the hell, you both get some extra credit."

Jordan finally rolled off Jade, groaning. "Not that it matters, we didn't even make her take out her weapon. Just what is she?"

"She, is a warrior. A survivor. And a very good friend to have."

Jordan and Jade both looked to Ruby, who was grinning ear to ear. Her sheer joy literally radiated off her. But why was she so happy? She had just beaten them like it was a joke, 2 on 1. Sure, she could feel good, but what was there to be this excited about?

"You two. Are. Amazing. He is not a quiet man, but you managed to distract me enough to get him to sneak up on me. And you, changing from offence to defense in a split second when you realized that I still was attacking, fantastic. You worked together like that without speaking, flawlessly flowing to each other's method. I love it!"

Jade wasn't ready for this excitement. This girl had just gone from a death machine to a bubbly teenage girl. But what surprised Jade the most was her own reaction. She giggled. The giggle slowly grew into chuckle, then a full on laugh. Jade clutched her sides as Ruby managed to bring her to her knees laughing. When Jade finally managed to breathe again, tears were streaked down her face, and a grin was plastered on her face.

* * *

That had been the start of a wonderful friendship. Ruby still had that favor, but she had never intended to use it. Now, whenever they got the chance, the strange trio would meet up, forming a bond that Ruby shared with few others. They had become two of the first people she had revealed her Faunus heritage too, and they had accepted her without batting an eye. Unfortunately, neither of them had gone on Qrow's trip, instead visiting Vacuo. She would just have to wait until later to see them. Until then, there was something important Ruby needed to finish.

As her memories had danced around her mind, Ruby never once moved from her spot in the clearing. Something about her mediation today was different. Inside her, she could feel… something. A cyclone of emotions and instincts whirled around, colliding with each other and exploding through Ruby's senses. Each emotion swept over her as she meditated, and with each passing second, her senses exploded outward. This had happened before, but never to this extent. She had been fighting this internal battle for a while now, fearing to stop or move should something go wrong. She had already felt loss, sadness, anger, and fear, each one almost defeating her in her determined battle. But that had been early in the day, when the sun had yet to break the horizon. Now, it was high in the sky, and Ruby was experiencing more pleasant emotions. Acceptance, peace, freedom. Not exactly emotions, but feelings she had experienced none the less. But the best was still to come. Joy. Amusement. Love. She didn't know why, but she knew that these three were all that was left, and they were ready to come out. Joy and amusement made their move at the same time, almost sending Ruby into a giggling fit, and blasting the radius of Ruby's senses. From where Ruby now sat, she could barely hear the school, the chatter of students, the clashing of weapons. If she could have, Ruby would have cheered. The school was over 15 miles away, easily the farthest away she'd ever been able to hear.

But she still wasn't finished. There was one more hurdle, and she wasn't going to let her stop her. Love finally joined the fray, blasting every other feeling away and asserting itself. But it didn't flow all the way through her. It sat in her heart, and before her eyes. It gave her a feeling of belonging, of being wanted, of being safe. Images flashed before her eyes. Jade and Jordan, hugging her when they get to see her. Qrow, praising her for good work. Blake, silently smirking at something she had said. Yang, hair ablaze, standing between Ruby and some danger. Every one of their faces flashed briefly, before fading into the next. Eventually, everything began to fade to black, but the feeling remained. Slowly, the black turned to white, and Weiss appeared before her. She put her arms around Ruby's neck, sending prickles down her spine and speeding her heart up like never before. Slowly, gently, Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby. Once their lips met, sparks flew, and Ruby felt herself start to melt. A growl came up in her throat as the beast inside approved. Her heart stopped for a moment as the human concurred.

As suddenly as it had started, it was over, and Ruby was back in the clearing, alone. Sighing, Ruby rose to her feet, glad that the ordeal was over. She smiled briefly as she finally acknowledged just how far her senses had stretched. She could hear small rodents crawling around the ruins where she had met the rest of her team. She could smell the remains of the nest she and Weiss had destroyed. Just by the way the wind blew, she knew the location of nearly every creature was for a 10 mile radius.

This wasn't that new of a feeling, she felt it every time she stopped meditating. Her senses had stretched quite a distance further than normal, but she was used to the long range experience. Ruby started to walk out of the clearing, expecting to have her range fail with each step. But no such thing happened. After she had walked a short distance, Ruby stopped, looking around her in confusion. Usually, by the time she left the clearing, every sense would have returned to normal, but now, it was stubbornly remaining. 'No, it can't be,' Ruby thought as sudden joy welled up inside her. As for a final check, Ruby searched inside herself, looking for the beast and the man, hoping one of them had the answer. But what she found wasn't two separate entities, or even one of the original two. What she found was a whole new manner of being, a wolf Faunus, seeming to glow in Ruby's chest.

A cheer escaped Ruby as she started to dance around the woods. She had done it. 8 long years of hard work and dedication had given her a gift. A new freedom. New skills. Now, there would be no more fighting. Now, there would just be her, giving the Faunus another chance.

After a few moments of dancing, Ruby froze. Despite her joy, something wasn't right. Not within her, but in the surrounding woods. Someone was here that didn't belong. Someone she recognized. Another presence entered Ruby's now expanded range, a more welcomed presence. 'Blake, what's she doing out here? And why is he here? Don't tell me...'

Without another thought, Ruby set off into the woods, hoping she could stop the problem before it even began.

* * *

Blake lay in the shared dorm room, lost in her thoughts. In one short weekend, so much had changed. Ruby had turned her world upside down with her revelations, and Blake had no idea how to react. It went against everything that Blake had been taught about repressing the beast, about hanging on to your humanity over all else. Do anything else and you would become a mindless monster. Yet there Ruby was, clearly herself, breaking every rule Blake had been taught since birth. But Ruby was in control of her beast, benefiting from it, becoming a better person from it.

Maybe when Ruby got back later, Blake would ask her about it. Maybe she would give this a chance. Ruby seemed happy, she seemed productive. Maybe there was something to all this. Blake just didn't know.

Of course, there was a much more pressing matter at the moment, something else she needed to ask Ruby about. Her supposed uncle, Qrow. Who the hell was he, and why had he written a letter of recommendation for her? She had never even heard of him, yet he had backed her. Just why? Was he the Reaper? Could he be the one she had searched for all along? No, that was too easy. Why would just give himself away to her just like that? Besides, if it was him, Ozpin would have never given her the name. No, it couldn't be him. But that didn't change the fact that he had written the letter for her. It still didn't explain why.

Blake got to her feet and made for the door. Maybe a walk would clear her thoughts. Grabbing Gambol Shroud, Blake made for the door. But before she reached it, a certain fiery blond opened it, blocking the exit.

"Ah, perfect timing," Yang said with a smile that send Blake's heart pounding. "Me and Ice Queen were gonna get a workout in, wanna join?"

"Don't call her that, you know she doesn't like it. Also, Ice Queen and I. And I'm good, I got a workout in this morning."

"What, already? You got to be kitten me?"

Blake groaned. "Yang, what have we said about this?"

"You said you would stop correcting my grammar if I stopped making puns. I just saw the purr-fect opportunity." Without saying a word, Blake simply walked up to Yang and hit her with a nearby book. Yang clutched the top of her head, regretting pushing her feline friend. "Fine, fine, no more cat puns. I'll just have to figure out something else then."

"You do that. In the meantime, I'll be taking a walk on the edge of Forever Fall. I just need to get out for a bit."

"Keep an eye out for Ruby, she could be coming back soon, and I feel like she would be the one to just wander through for forest for a bit before actually coming home."

"Has your sister always been that weird? Just wandering through the Grimm infested woods?"

Yang simply shrugged at this. "Not always, no. Her mom, Summer, raised her on the edge of the woods, so she's always been comfortable with them. She just got more so when she started to live in them."

Blake walked by Yang, taking this in stride, until she realized what was actually said. But when she had turned around, all she could see was the briefest flash of yellow as Yang turned the corner at the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

"Now what did Yang mean by that?" Blake thought aloud as she walked along the edge of Forever Fall. She couldn't hear any Grimm nearby, and their stink didn't perforate the air, so she allowed her mind to wander, particularly to what Yang had let slip before disappearing around that corner. "What is it about Ruby that they aren't telling us?"

Their leader was obviously strange. She was two years younger, yet she was one of the best fighters at their school, proving to be too much for even some of their seniors. Of course, Blake could probably attribute that to Ruby's unparalleled Faunus abilities. But in today's world, there were always anomalies, oddities among the populous. Hell, the entire team were oddities. An ex-White Fang spy, working with the Schnee Dust Company Heiress, and a blond whose hair caught fire, led by possibly the last wolf Faunus outside the packs outside the kingdoms. But even then, living in the woods where the Grimm ran wild, when there were the kingdoms right there to provide protection, was unheard of. But according to Yang's loose tongue, that's exactly what Ruby did.

And then there was Yang herself. Something about her had changed Blake. For better or for worse, she didn't know yet. All she knew was that every time the blond spoke, Blake stopped what she was doing and listened. Even if she was reading, she would turn all her attention on Yang. No one had ever done that before. She'd even beaten the dust out of someone from the White Fang who had dared interfere with her reading. Then there was that smile. It hadn't been there to start with, but as they spent time together, Yang had smiled more and more, something that always brightened Blake's day. But she still didn't know why. Yang had always liked her jokes and puns, and she always had some sort of grin on her face. But it hadn't been a true smile. Not like the smile that had just sent Blake's heart racing.

A branch snapping behind her dragged Blake out of her trance. Blake whirled around, reaching for her blades as she turned. 'How did someone sneak up on me? I may have been engrossed, but not so much that they should have gotten that close.' But where she stared, nothing stirred. Only the trees moved in the gentle breeze, leaving Blake staring into an empty treeling. But her other senses said otherwise. The threat wasn't gone, it had simply moved. Slowly, Blake turned back around, facing the one who had been sneaking up on her seconds ago. "And just who are you?"

A lone man was before her, leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets, and shaking his head. Dirty blond hair covered his head, and a thin tail flicked behind him. All the covered his face was a single white mask. "I expected so much more out of you. You were supposed to be one of the best, yet it took you so long to figure of where I was."

"Consider yourself lucky. What does the White Fang want, sending a lion Faunus after me?" Gambol Shroud was now deployed, its barrel pointed at the head of her stalker.

"I'm not with the White Fang. I'm the White Fang's claw. Their teeth. Their fang, if you would. You know exactly what they want. They want you and what you know about the Reaper. So the better question is, what were you thinking? Did you really think that Beacon would keep you safe? No, now all you've done is make it so that we have to clean up after you. Brace yourself, Shadow, for neither you nor your team will escape the Fang's Embrace."

Anger burned in Blake's chest as she readied herself. How dare this man threaten her? Threaten her team? If he really was with the White Fang, they would have known better than to send just one man. But if he wasn't White Fang, who was he? Before she could get an answer to her questions, the man before her disappeared.

* * *

**So this chapter took way longer to write than I originally planned. Between working on a lab notebook for 16 hours over two days and celebrating a friend's 21st on Saturday, I wasn't in the right mind for writing. Sunday wasn't much better (guess why), so I didn't write this till Monday. Now with travelling back home for thanksgiving, I won't have a ton of time. My goal is to get a new chapter up Saturday and getting back on schedule, but my plans never seem to work out.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Despite how long it took me to get up, I did enjoy writing it. Ruby's mediation didn't come out quite right, but I couldn't find a way to change it, so it stays. But hey, until next time, Happy Thanksgiving! Peace out!**

**Also, courtesy of bl4nk.**

**I know many chemistry jokes, I'm just afraid they won't get a good reaction. (not dead yet!)**


	10. Not So Friendly Banter

**Here we are. One month later. One month ago today I got the courage to finally post the first chapter to my story. And what a month it's been. 217 followers, 129 favorites, and one hell of a good time. I want to thank all of you for allowing this story to become what it has, and for giving me the motivation to keep writing. Here's to the future, and another month of stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blake didn't even blink as the masked Faunus vanished. Blade at the ready, Blake focused her other senses and scanned the area. While she searched, her mind worked double time, checking off all the possible explanations for her target's disappearance. 'Speed semblance? No, they didn't leave behind any aura residue like Ruby does. Teleportation? No, they would have come out by now. Time stop? No, same problem, and I'd already be dead. Invisibility? Maybe. It would explain why they haven't come out yet, but it doesn't explain why I can't sense them.'

A painful silence settled over the clearing as Blake looked around her. A cliff face on one side, Forever Fall on the other. Blake should have known better than to get herself in this situation. Alone, in the open, and trapped on two sides. Running along the path would only expose her to attack from behind, and for no small distance. Climbing the cliffs would expose her back even worse, and the trees just led to the Grimm infested woods. No matter which way she ran, she would be at the disadvantage for quite some time. All she could do was wait for her attacker to make a move, and build off that.

She didn't have to wait long. A gentle breath whispered behind her, giving away her opponents position. Blake spun around and raised her katana over her head, blocking an overhead strike. 'How did he get so close? I know I can't see him, but is he really that quiet?' Blake kicked out, knocking her attacker back and finally getting a good look at his weapon. It was a double bladed axe, enshrouded in black casing. It gleaming in the light of the sun, reflecting Blake on the flat of its blade.

"Well done. Most people are dead by now. Only one other person has ever blocked my first strike. Perhaps you will live up to your legends," the stranger smirked beneath his mask. "Let's find out, shall we?" With a twirl, his axe shifted shape, the blades folding in and becoming the butt of a shotgun. Still smirking, he pointed his weapon straight into the air and fired once.

The blast was met with a roar that echoed off the cliff behind Blake. An Ursa burst through the tree line, charging straight at the two Faunus. The masked stranger stood between Blake and the angry Grimm, but never once did he stop smirking, let alone turn around to see what had let loose such a battle cry. Blake knew something wasn't right, that there was something she didn't know about this man. Blake's answer came soon enough as the Ursa skidded to a stop next to the man, growling as it stared at Blake. The Ursa's eyes seemed to glow brighter as it saw its prey, and the growl deepened. 'No,' Blake thought, fighting back shock. 'It can't be.'

"Go," was all Blake heard before the Ursa charged again. 'What the hell?! He's controlling the Grimm! How is that even possible?' Blake would have to find that out later, as the charging bear posed a slightly larger threat. Blake flicked Gambol Shroud into its pistol form, firing at the Grimm, hoping to divert its path. But the Ursa was determined, not once taking its eyes from its target. When it was within ten feet, Blake flipped into the air, still firing at the beast, trying to hit the vital spots. Blake came down on its back, shifting her weapon into its katana form. The Ursa jerked as it came to a sudden stop, hoping to throw its prey off its back.

Unfortunately for the beast, Blake was ready for this, and had jabbed her blade next to the beast's spine. The sudden stop only aided Blake in dragging the sword through the flesh, slicing through most of the monster in one swift motions. When it came to a complete stop, Blake pulled the blade free and flipped back, preparing herself for a counter attack. But it never came, as the Ursa collapsed, its shoulder separated from its body. Flicking her blade clean of the filth the beasts called blood, she turned back to where the stranger had been, only to find him standing there, leaning on his weapon like a cane and shaking his head.

"This is getting better and better, Shadow. I guess that were going to need more Ursa." With a chuckle and a flick of his tail, he rose his gun to the sky once more, firing off another shot.

Blake stood still, expecting more beasts to come crashing through the trees. Apparently, so was the stranger, because when nothing happened, he turned to glare into the tree line, as if threatening it to reveal some deep, dark secret. Nothing moved but the leaves in the wind, only adding to the man's anger.

"And just what is the meaning of this?" the stranger growled as he turned his glare on Blake. "I know these wood are filled with Grimm, so why is it that when I'm trying to kill you, they all up and vanish?"

"How should I know that? And more importantly, how are you doing this? Just what are you?" Blake shot back, not once lowing her blade.

"You don't need to worry about that. I guess I'll have to deal with you myself." Taking a step forward, the man started to twirl his weapon again, shifting it back into an axe. Blake quickly shifted Gambol Shroud back into a pistol, but it was too late. Before she could even take aim, he had disappeared again, leaving no trace and not making a sound.

Blake stayed rooted to her spot, closing her eyes and focusing on her hearing. It had saved her once, maybe it could do it again. The leaves danced as a breezed moved through it, making the only sound to be heard. No animals moved, not birds chirped, Blake didn't even breathe as she searched. All she needed was a hint, an idea of where her target was. A breath was all she needed. As if answering her prayer, she heard it, but she didn't like what she heard. Directly in front of her, she hear the swish of air as someone raised a weapon over their head. Blake's eyes shot open and she started to raise Gambol Shroud as quick as she could, but it wouldn't be quick enough. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched her tormentor appear before her, their axe quickly descending towards her neck. There was no escape. Blake closed her eyes again, preparing to let darkness take its hold over her.

That's when she heard what sounded like a soft purr. It seemed crazy, but time slowed down around her and two figures emerged from the darkness. One walked on all fours and the other upright, but she could tell no more as they stayed shrouded in shadow. 'No, no, no, no, no, not now. I can't go crazy now.' Blake started to panic. She had heard of this happening, but only to those beasts that let the animal rule.

"Calm yourself, child, we mean you no harm," came a gentle voice, mixing itself with the purr. Blake looked around wildly in her own mind, trying to find the source of the voice. "There is no need to search, Blake, we are right before you. We are you." Despite the sincerity of the voice, it did nothing go calm Blake down. All it did was scare her more. Was she losing herself? Was she going to become like one of those things? Had her beast overcome her humanity? How? How had this happened?

"Find peace, Blake, we will keep this brief. We know you have doubted yourself and what you could be. We know what you can be. Your alpha is prepared. They have achieved Statera. They will need their beta for what is to come. Simply open your eyes and see your future. See what you can become." Both the figures began to dissolve, fading into the black and returning Blake to her own world. Once more, Blake opened her eyes, staring at the mask of her attacker. Yet just as she expected the axe to connect to her neck, the impossible happened.

Two shots rang out of the forest, knocking both the axe and her attacker away, burying the blade in a tree and slamming its owner into another. The scent of burnt dust floated into Blake's noes, telling the story of her rescue. High velocity impact dust rounds. Only one person she knew used those, and it had been the last person she expected.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Blake asked weakly, still recovering from the shock of her near death experience.

"Yep, glad I made it in time too. Yang would kill me if I let her partner get hurt," Ruby walked into Blake's vision, giving the raven haired Faunus a wink. Crescent Rose rested over Ruby's shoulders, fully deployed and hooked around her arms. Blake simply stared, still not sure what to think. Is this what those figures had meant? "Just relax, Blake, this will be quick."

"And who, pray tell, might you be?" Blake's attacker had finally recovered from the shot. Annoyance was etched across his face, but with his eyes covered by the mask, it was impossible to a true read on how he felt.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, especially since your attacking my teammate."

"You don't need to know who I am, you just need to know that Shadow here upset my employers, and I am simply here for compensation." The Faunus in the mask had recovered some of his composure and stood facing Ruby, a frown creasing his face.

"Well, you see, I was asking to see what to do with you, but seeing as you just referred to her as Shadow, that's all I need to really know. Lion."

If he hadn't been upset before, the intruder definitely was now. His frown deepened and he wore anger lines all across his exposed face. Even his tail had stopped swinging. After a few moments, he took a deep breath, and clearly surpassing his anger, growled out through gritted teeth, "So you know who I am, but I still don't know who you are. Please elaborate, Miss..?"

"Rose, Ruby Rose. And I'm upset that you don't remember me Lion. I knew you before you became a big, bad White Fang operative. But, then again, I guess you're better than that now."

Lion's frown deepened, but his voice smoothed out. "Ahhh, Ruby. I knew I recognized the name, but I couldn't put a face to the name. It's been a long time, Red. Now, you would like to tell me why the White Fang, with their endless network of informants, is unable to tell me who you were beyond your name?"

"Because I'm better than your informants, Lion. I know how to take care of myself and stay out of your radar. You, however, have not escaped mine. Leon Tanister. 23. Known as Agent Lion. Lived on the streets of Vacuo until 7 years ago, when he was picked up by the local White Fang. Scouted by the Red Fang last year and just recently became a full member. And in doing so, has become the scum of Remnant. I didn't need an informant for that part. I could taste your stink a mile away. So before I beat the ever living crap out of you, tell me who sent you."

"You seem to be well informed, so you should know. I am here on behalf of the White Fang. I am their claws. Their…"

"Oh no, not this again. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're their fang, and you're here to grant the Fang's Embrace. Good gods, get a new line already."

Silence seemed to echo around them, with Blake still just as lost as she had been at the start. Just how did Ruby know all of this? And just why Lion, as Ruby called him, slowly getting madder with every word Ruby said. Was it possible that everything she was saying was true? But how could that be? Blake had been a member of the White Fang, and she had never heard of this Red Fang. Could it be there were things that even Blake hadn't known about the Faunus liberation group? And, more importantly, just what had those voices in her head been talking about? Was Ruby the one she was supposed to be watching? Was she supposed to be learning something here?

"Before we start this Lion, tell me something," Ruby snapped Blake out of her trance as the brunette lifted Crescent Rose off her shoulders and spun in briefly about her head. She impaled the tip of her blade into the ground, turning the barrel of her rifle stare at Lion, as if challenging him to make a move. "I want you to tell me, have you completed initiation already?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course I was initiated. I have joined the ranks of great warriors, and ascended far beyond what weaklings like you could ever hope to achieve."

"That's all I needed to know Lion. I'll try to make this quick, for the sake of who you once were." Blake was shocked at the steel in her voice. This was not the Ruby that Blake had seen around school. This was not a care-free, life loving Ruby. The one before her sounded determined, dedicated, yet somehow, sad.

"That's what you think, you foolish girl. I've come a long way from the street rat you knew." Once again, Lion vanished, his killing intent filling the clearing.

Ruby just shook her head and pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground. In a flash of petals, Ruby also disappeared, only to reappear near the tree line. She just stood there for a moment, not moving, as if holding a pose, until a scream cut through the silence. Behind Ruby, Lion reappeared, but something was different. Still screaming, he fell to his knees, clutching at where his arm had been.

Blake was horrified never thinking Ruby would go this far. And there was the question as to how. Where Blake had completely lost where Lion had gone, Ruby had managed to find, attack, and literally disarm her opponent. Could this have been what those voices had been talking about? Speechless, Blake stared at Ruby, still wrapping her head around what just happened. Never had Blake thought Ruby would be someone able to complete such an act against another person. Grimm, easily, but another person? Blake had always assumed that Ruby would stop before maiming someone. She watched as Ruby walked over to her writhing opponent, and laid her hand against his wound. Slowly, he stopped screaming, and stopped moving all together.

Finally, Blake found her voice. "Ruby, what have you done? How could you do this to a person? It doesn't matter who he was, but you just…"

"Just what? I used my aura to keep him alive and stop the bleeding. Besides, it's better than he deserves. After what he's become, I should just let him die."

"For what, being a beast?" Blake felt fury building up inside her. "Need I remind you that we aren't that much different? We both have that part inside us. We both could be like him."

Ruby's eyes hardened even more, if that was possible. "We will never be like him Blake. If you think you just became a beast, you're in for a surprise. Look at his arm."

"Wha..?" Blake started, then stopped, as she saw the limb that lay at Ruby's feet. Dissolving into petals. Ruby's signature mark for purification. As if to cinch the deal, the gentle smell of wood smoke drifted through the air, tickling the cat Faunus's nose. "No, that can't be. He's a person…"

"I'll explain later, but now isn't the time. Tell me, where are Weiss and Yang?"

"What? No, you will explain this now. What the hell is goin…"

"BLAKE!" Ruby shouted, shocking Blake into silence. Ruby never raised her voice before, but now... "Now is not the time to argue! This man never works alone, and I don't smell a partner. Now tell me. Where. Are. Weiss. And. Yang?"

* * *

"Alba Schnee was picked up from her cabin in northern Atlas yesterday, after becoming the target of the latest White Fang assassination attempt. Little is known about the attack, other than what has been shared with us by Mrs. Schnee. White Fang attackers ambushed the Schnee party as they made their way to Mrs. Schnee's personal cabin, killing all of the body guards. At this point, Mrs. Schnee claims to have lost consciousness, only to reawaken in her cabin. However, reportedly, Mrs. Schnee wasn't the only one present in the cabin. Apparently, the Reaper themselves stepped in and stopped the attempt on Mrs. Schnee's life, then carried the unconscious woman to her personal cabin. It has been confirmed that unknown footprints were observed approaching and leaving the cabin, proving that there was another party present. While this raises many questions, there are few answers. How did the Reaper know about the attempt on Mrs. Schnee's life? How did they stop such an attack by themselves without using lethal methods? How did they know about Mrs. Schnee's cabin, when our researchers couldn't find it in any official books? All of these may remain mysteries, but one thing is known for sure. The hooded vigilante is still out there, meeting the White Fang at every turn. Will they continue to fight for us? Only time will tell."

"Turn that down Yang. This room may be sound proofed, but it's getting ridiculous."

"What wrong with wanting to hear every juicy detail? I just wanted to know just how much your family owes the Reaper now." Yang chuckled. The two girls sat in the common area at the end of their dorm. Yang was sprawled across the couch, watching the news tick by while Weiss sat reading a book, legs tucked up to her chest. After completing their workout, the figured their needed to wind down. Figuring they might get in another one of their infamous arguments, which they both secretly enjoyed, they chose the soundproof room to avoid disturbing the other residents. Not that it mattered, most people had gone out on the town for the weekend.

"It's an old story. I knew about this almost as soon as it happened. I was warned about it should the media start banging down our door trying to find out more about it."

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs. 'The Spotlight is No Big Deal'. I just thought it was surprising that, yet again, the Reaper saves your company."

"Ok, Yang, you know that's not what they do. Sure, more often than not, that's what makes the news, but they fight against the White Fang, not for Schnee Dust. It's just that, more often than not, those two coincide."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, Ice Queen."

"I told you to stop calling me that." The two girls relaxed deeper into their respective seats, using their 'discussion' as a way to past the time. That was, until something shifted in the air, catching both their attention. However, neither commented, allowing their banter to carry on.

"You know that's not gonna happen."

"Well, how you like it if I just called you a brute?"

"You do that anyways."

"Well, I would do it more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"I don't think you can do it."

"Oh, I know I can do it."

"Just a thought. How long do you think were gonna go on like this before our guest realizes we know they're there, and are just spouting nonsense?"

"I don't know, but since you just gave it away, we're never find out, you barbarian."

"Ohhhh, looks like frosty is changing up her game. I wonder, what does our guest think about all this?"

Both girls turned their heads to the corner, not blinking as they watched the shadows begin to move. What came out of the darkness was a lone woman, shaking her head. She was dressed in all black, helping her blend into the darkness of the corner. Even her hair was black, streaming over her shoulders. Atop her head, sat two short, round ears, flicking with annoyance.

"Better than I expected, but then again, you are Weiss Schnee. You were trained to be a hunter since an early age, so any less would just be sad. And you, Yang Xiao Long. Working as a private detective did nothing to dull your senses." The stranger's voice was smooth, but Weiss couldn't place where it was from. It was almost as if it was completely devoid of an accent.

Weiss frowned, but didn't let her voice change. "So you know who we are, but who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important. What matters is who I represent. I'm …"

"You're here on behalf of the White Fang, and you're here to kill me, and now Yang since were on the same team," Weiss interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Wha… okay, that was rude. Yes, I am. So before we start, how could you tell?"

"You snuck in, your have animal ears which you aren't even trying to hide, and I have never seen you at this school before," Weiss said in her best matter-of-fact tone.

"That, and you have the mask sticking out of your pocket," Yang added, finally sitting up on the couch.

Glancing down briefly, the girl winced and shoved the white mask deeper in her pocket. "So it is. It doesn't matter if you know who I am, I'm still going to kill you."

"Yeah, no," Weiss chuckled before grabbing Myrtenaster and plunging it into the ground. Around her and Yang, a wall of ice erupted, separating them from there would be assailant.

"Just like we practiced?" Yang sighed against Weiss, deploying Ember Celica.

"Just like we practiced," Weiss confirmed, deploying a series of glyphs before Yang. Yang chuckled, then leapt into the air, kicking of glyphs to propel herself over the wall. While Weiss couldn't see, she heard Yang's gauntlets fire as she launched into her assault. With a flick of her wrist, Weiss dispelled her wall of ice, preparing to charge forward and join the fray. But as the wall of ice fell, Weiss herself froze, seeing what she thought she never would. Yang was slumped against the wall, not moving, and blood dripping down from her face. Weiss hadn't heard a thing since Yang's battle cry, but she never expected Yang to be beaten so quickly. Her opponent now faced her, a trident in her hands.

"That was adorable, but you're gonna have to do better than that."

"What did you do to her?" Weiss growled, trying to hold back both her anger and her fear. Standing before her was someone that had managed to beat Yang, one of the best fighters Weiss had ever met. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

"Don't worry, she's fine. For now. Once I'm done with you, I'll deal with her," the Faunus girl's voice was as smooth ever, but it was laced with a cold harshness that sent a chill down Weiss's spine.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss gathered herself, and charged forward with the aid of a glyph, blade at the ready. Her speed should have been near impossible to follow, but somehow, her target simply stepped to the side, tripping Weiss like it was nothing. Weiss tumbled into a wall, barely managing to lessen her impact with another glyph. If she hadn't, Weiss might have just knocked herself out, ending this fight before it really began.

"Good catch. I was sure I was gonna have you there. Let's see if you can at least make this interesting," Weiss's attacker taunted. As soon as she finished, she dashed at Weiss, trident raised. Weiss rolled to the side, narrowly escaping the stabbing blade. Weiss could barely follow the attack, and realized just how over her head she was. This was not someone to be messed with. While the weapon was still embedded in the wall, Weiss rose her blade a dashed forward again, hoping to catch her assailant off-guard.

Her hopes were dashed as the trident pulled out of the wall easily, turning on her once again. Before Weiss could stop herself or deflect the trident, the weapon spun once, knocking Weiss's blade aside, before stabbing directly into her leg.

Weiss screamed in pain, barely able to fight her gut instinct to drop her blade and cradle her leg on the floor. Ever so slowly, her senses started to return, awaking the burning question of how this had happened. Her aura was weakened slightly from training, but not to the point that it should have been bypassed so easily. Yet there was this weapon sticking out of her thigh. Before she could figure out how it had got there, the trident was yanked out, and Weiss was kicked back, flipping head over heels into the couch that Yang had been laying in moments ago. Pain blurred Weiss's thoughts as she lean against the couch, closing her eyes as she fought back another scream. When she reopened them, her attacker was standing over her again.

"You like? This is my baby, Aurant. It's completely laced in black dust, giving it the ability to ignore auras. Let your guard down like you did, and you're gonna regret it. Now, good-bye Mrs. Schnee. No one will miss you."

The woman rose the trident over her head, ready to deliver the killing blow, when suddenly the room burst into light. The stranger looked around in surprise, but suddenly flew off to the side, slamming into the wall and slumping to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take kindly to people trying to kill my friends, even if they do tend to be a bit bitchy." Now standing in her attackers place was Yang, her golden hair ablaze as her aura crackled around her.

"Wow Yang, that was almost a perfect entrance, but then you had to speak," Weiss groaned, despite in her heart of hearts knowing she would be eternally in debt to the blond brawler.

"Shut up and be rescued like a good damsel in distress." Yang shook her head, the flames slowly dying down. "Wow, that workout hit me harder than I thought. I can hardly maintain my aura."

"Is that why you punch like such a little bitch?!" Weiss and Yang froze in their spots, not expecting to hear that voice again so soon. Its smoothness was gone, turned jagged with fury. Suddenly, the roles were reversed, with Yang flying back against the wall once again. Only this time, she hit the wall with enough force to smash in part of the wall, making her look like a fly caught in a spider web. In Weiss's dazed state, she could barely see what was happening, but watched as the black clad assailant stalked past her. While Yang's hair had been in flames, the Faunus walking past Weiss had eyes of ice, actually turning black with her ire. The eyes of a monster. Slowly, their opponent strode towards Yang, the anger rolling off them in waves. "Little girls like you should know your place. So you can take a hit. Big deal. I'll put you in so much pain that you will wish you had stayed down."

But suddenly, she stopped, looking down at her feet. A soft glowing circle emanated around her. Slowly, she turned about and looked a Weiss, who had her arm extended. "A trap glyph. Thinking that ff you can hold me in place, you might be able to beat me. Clever. But not clever enough girly. You see, I can still shoot you." As she spoke, her trident shifted forms for the first time, folding into an assault rifle. Without saying another word, she took aim and unloaded a barrage at the already weakened Weiss, pounding away at her depleted aura shield. Each impact caused a small explosion of pain, and Weiss felt several of her ribs crack under the force. A few bounced off her head, sending her mind spinning. Luckily for Weiss, it seemed that these bullets weren't laced with dust like the trident was, but it did nothing to lessen the pain. The rain of bullets was relentless, not stopping until her aura finally failed and a bullet ripped through her right shoulder. Weiss's screams filled the room, fading into the soundproofed walls.

"About time. You impress me Schnee. Holding out for as long as you have. But now it is time to end this. You won't be alone though. Your friends will follow you shortly."

The attacker lined up for the final shot, smirking as she prepared to end Weiss's life. Satisfied with her aim, she began to pull the trigger, only to be interrupted by the door slamming open. A shot echoed through the room, nicking Weiss's right ear, causing her to slam her eyes shut as ringing echoed through her head. When the ringing finally faded, she reopened her eyes, seeing a lone figure standing before her, with a red cloak billowing around them. Petals seemed to float off and fade into nothingness, fascinating Weiss as she finally tumbled into the darkness.

* * *

Ruby had never been so angry in her life. At herself, at the world, at the White Fang. First, she had run all around the school searching for her teammates, only to get lucky and barely hear Weiss's scream as she runs past the dorms. Her enhanced hearing was paying off, but that wasn't her concern right now. Why she didn't check the dorms first when she hadn't found them in the gym, she didn't know, but now Ruby was seeing red. Not only had she almost been too late, but Weiss was on the ground still bleeding out, with Yang slumped against a wall, blood dripping down over her eyes. If it hadn't been for her years of meditating, Ruby would have lost it on the spot and torn this person to shreds. As it was, they were still useful, but that wouldn't stop Ruby from making them pay. Slowly, Ruby stalked forward, confusion clearly showing on her targets face.

"And who are you? One of their little friends? You think that you can stop me?"

Ruby said nothing, just stalked forward, her anger building with each step.

"Wait a second, aren't you one of the ones Lion was supposed to deal with?"

Ruby's voice was low, not even trying to cover the anger she was feeling. "Lion will be joining us later, Bear. But now, we're gonna take care of some business." Without hesitating Ruby dashed the rest of the way forward, striking Bear under the chin and rocketing her towards the ceiling. Bear didn't even had time to be shocked about this girl knowing who she was before stars danced before her eyes. She struck the ceiling much like Yang struck the wall, with cracks fleeing from the impact site. Dazed, she fell back down, freefalling towards Ruby. Without a second thought, Ruby's foot shot staight up in the air, meeting with Bear's shoulder at its apex. A sickening crunch echoed through the room as the joint was completely shattered, along with what remained of Bear's aura. Bear's eyes went wide, then dark as the pain forced her into unconsciousness. She fell to the ground, and Ruby stared down at her, wanting to do so much worse than she had. Hell, every part of her being, of her instincts, screamed for her to punish this beast who dared hurt what was hers. Her teammates. Her family. The people she loved. The only thing that kept Ruby from finishing the job was the smell in the air. This one wasn't like Lion. This one still could be saved, not that they deserved it.

Ruby turned away, ignoring the dark thoughts running through her head. Silently, she strode over to where her partner lay. Careful not to brush Weiss's injuries, she slid her arms beneath her fallen ally, and gently lifted her in a bridal carry. Blood dripped down Weiss's fingers as she left the ground, splashing into a small puddle. Gently, Ruby pulled her unconscious partner's head into her shoulder, tears streaming down her face as she pressed her forehead against the platinum hair. Ruby could see where the bullet had torn through Weiss's ear, leaving a divot along the otherwise perfect arch.

Blake finally walked in, having delivered the body of her attacker to Ozpin's office. "Oh dust, Ruby, what happened here? Were we too late?"

"I was. I couldn't protect them. I failed…" Ruby's voice trailed off as she started to choke on her tears.

Seeing the state Ruby was in, Blake knew she had to snap Ruby out of it, or they might be too late. "Ruby, tears can come later, but first, we need to get these two to the infirmary. There still alive, but if we don't hustle, they might not be. You grab Weiss, I'll grab Yang."

"No, I'll get them both, I'm faster. You take that scum behind me to Ozpin. Tell him what happened, and that we need to talk." The harshness in Ruby's voice echoed her pain, but when she turned about with Weiss in her arms, her face only showed determination. Tears still glistened on her face, but she would save the crying for later. Now, her team needed her. Without saying another word, Ruby disappeared in a storm of petals as she rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

Moments later, the door to the infirmary burst open, and a red cloaked girl stood their holding her white companion. She screamed for a nurse and a gurney, but neither came quick enough. Before the nurses could even reach for the handle, the door between the waiting room and the treatment center was kicked off its hinges. The nurses watched as a girl with fire in her eyes marched over to them, before muttering, "I need two gurneys, now." While most stood frozen, one rushed off, disappearing through a door, only to reappear moments later with a second nurse. Each pushed a gurney before them, stopping in front of the now blood covered girls. With great care, the one in red placed her white counterpart on the stretcher, and gently brushed the hair out of her injured companion's face before disappearing in a flash of rose petals.

Confusion rippled through the nurses, as they had thought that the second stretcher was for the girl in red. Confusion shifted to shock as, just as suddenly as she had disappeared, she reappeared, carrying yet another injured young woman, this one a blond. With just as much care, the girl in red set her charge down, before turning to the nurses and pointing for them to get to work. Quickly, the girls were wheeled off, nurses already completing their preliminary analysis.

A few nurses stayed behind, hoping to ask the girl in red just what had happened. But before any of them could speak, the girl in red collapsed to the floor, her eyes still locked on the two gurneys as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

**There is it. Chapter 10. I didn't really expect to get past chapter 5 at first, but its amazing how things change. I can look back and say I'm happy with the past month of work. I know I can do parts better, but I'm happy none the less. Once again, thank you all for sticking with it to this point, and I'll be back in a few days hopefully with the next chapter. Until then, Peace out.**

**Alcohol is not a problem. It's a solution. If you say its a problem on a test, you will fail.**


	11. The Morning After

**Before we get going, I want to say sorry for taking so long. Had a very stressful week and a half, so I didn't find much time to write or edit. And honestly, its not gonna get much better over the next week and a half. So sorry in advance for that. But anyways. I wanna say thanks to all of you that follow this. 244 people, I just grin when I look at that number. Love you all, and lets get on to the story.**

* * *

Blake sat silently in her empty dorm room, lost in her own thoughts. So much had happened over the last few hours. She had been attacked by a strange man. Ruby had saved her life. And almost ended the attacker's. She had been so cold about it, not even hesitating to remove the man's arm. Ruby had then gone off in search of Yang and Weiss, telling Blake to drag the man to Ozpin. Easier said than done when the man only has one arm. Blake considered bringing the other arm along, but that was hard to do after it had dissolved into petals. It took far longer than Blake would have liked, but she finally dragged the man to Ozpin's office. She had been there for seconds, briefly telling Ozpin what had happened before setting off after Ruby. But after following Ruby's scent, Blake walked into a warzone. The first thing she saw as a blacked haired bear Faunus laying on the ground, their arm contorted at a strange angle. But before Blake could check to see if she was alright, she spotted Ruby, kneeling nearby, cradling Weiss's limp body. Blood was soaked through her white clothing and dripped down her hand. If it wasn't for a subtle, rasping breath escaping from Weiss's lips, Blake would have thought her dead. Yang looked to be in better shape, but not much so. At least Blake could see the rising and falling of her chest.

Blake had snapped Ruby out of her trance, but when she did, what she saw scared her even more. Ruby's eyes were cold as ice, daring someone to make a mistake. She had told Blake to drag the strange Faunus to Ozpin's office as well, then disappeared in her usual manner. Not 30 seconds had passed before Ruby reappeared by Yang's side, lifted her effortlessly, and disappeared again. When Blake finally made her way to the infirmary, she found not two, but three beds filled. Apparently, Ruby had collapsed of exhaustion after delivering Yang, but the doctors had assured Blake she would be fine by the morning. But morning was a long way away.

Blake sat in anticipation for that morning. She had seen a side of Ruby she never knew existed. A dangerous side, one that would destroy anything in the way of her goal. One that would push herself beyond her own limits, for the sake of her friends. Something that made Blake proud to call her leader.

Of course, today hadn't left her without questions. How had Ruby beaten both the attackers, when the rest of her team could barely touch them? How had Ruby known so much about that White Fang agent, when Blake had never heard of him? And what had her vision meant, when those two figures had told her that her alpha would need her? Had they meant Ruby? What was this Statera they had mentioned?

None of her questions would be answered today. Ozpin had said he would visit when the team had recovered and answer any of their questions, but who knew how long that would take. Weiss and Yang had taken a solid beating, and it looked like they wouldn't wake up anytime soon. All Blake could do was wait for morning, and pray the Ruby would fill her in on what the hell happened today.

Mind still reeling, Blake lay in her bed, waiting for the long night to end and for what the morning would bring.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Blake rose with the sun. Her mind had run wild all night long, running through thousands of possible explanations to yesterday's events. Each one had been crazier than the last, ending with Ruby not being from this world. Once the sun had cleared the horizon, Blake was out the door, heading to the infirmary.

Blake silently padded past the front desk of the infirmary, heading for her teammate's room. Given they were all from the same team, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby had been placed in the same room. It make Blake's life easier, as she had only one place to go. Blake slunk silently down the hall, sticking to the shadows, avoiding the nurses. Normally, she be welcome, but visiting hours were still a few hours away. Blake just couldn't wait that long. She needed to be there if they woke up. But when she walked into the room, she wasn't greeted with three sleeping forms.

Instead, on the center bed, silhouetted in the morning light, sat a meditating Ruby, legs crossed and palms upright. Her posture rose slightly as she breathed deep, opening her eyes on the exhale. Ruby flicked her ears, as if signaling to Blake. As to not wake up Yang or Weiss, Blake carefully padded over, stopping at the foot of Ruby's bed.

"Someone's up early," Ruby quietly commented, not moving from her meditative position.

"Your one to talk. Sun's barely up, and you're sitting in your bed meditating," Blake shot back, making sure to keep her voice just above a whisper.

"I assume that you want to know what happened yesterday."

"You could say that."

"Then let's talk. Just not here." Ruby sprung off her bed, looking far better than someone who was admitted to the infirmary the day before for exhaustion. Without speaking, Ruby strode to the window, opening it wide and closing her eyes as she let a soft breeze whip her in the face. Eyes still closed, Ruby put both her hands on the frame, and threw herself over the edge.

Blake rushed to the window, not believing what she had seen. Her team was placed on the third floor, but Ruby had just thrown herself out the window like it was a three foot drop. But when Blake reached the window, she looked down, only to see a pair of silver eyes staring back up. Three stories down. 'And I thought cats were supposed to always land on their feet,' Blake thought with a shake of her head, before launching herself over the edge once after her leader.

Landing softly, Blake turned to Ruby, who turned and started to walk away, signaling Blake to follow. They walked in silence for quite some time, heading towards the rising sun and enjoying the peace of the morning. When they reached the edge of campus, Ruby stopped, looking over the cliff down into the Emerald Forest. Blake stopped a short distance behind her, not sure where to start.

Fortunately for her, Ruby took the lead. "You heard the voices, didn't you?"

Time stopped as Blake's heart froze. Ruby had hit the nail on the head, but how? How could she know about that?

Ruby turned her back to the cliffs, facing Blake with a small smirk. "Don't look so shocked, Blake. I can smell it on you. Tell me, you feel any different?"

Blake stood shocked for another moment, still not sure how to respond. "No…I…I can't…Its crazy…" Blake stuttered, trying to find the words to say.

"Relax, Blake, its nothing bad. Just a sign. That you're ready."

Finally, Blake found her tongue. "What are you talking about Ruby? Ready for what? How do you know any of this? Just what the hell is going on?!"

Ruby just smiled and turned back around, looking over the forest once again. "Do you remember what we were talking about before I left?"

"Of course, how could I forget? I've been thinking about it all weekend. But that's not the issue right now. Right now, I want to know what those voices were and how the hell you knew about them!" Blake's voice stayed level the entire time, but Ruby could tell that with each word she was getting more and more frustrated.

"Trust me, Blake. This is nothing bad. Tell me, what did they say?"

Blake sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of Ruby without admitting this. "I don't know. All I know is that I saw these two figures, and they said something about my future. Well, one did, the other just kept purring. They mentioned something about Statera. And, I think they called you my alpha."

"Did they now?" Blake could have sworn Ruby had a note of pride her voice, but she moved on too quick to be sure. "Well then, it seems that you're farther along than I thought."

"What? Ruby, I swear to dust if you…" Blake asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know.

"It means that you're ready for balance. For Statera."

"Yeah, that does me a whole lot of good Ruby," sarcasm lacing Blake's voice.

Ruby chuckled and turned to face Blake once again. "Statera is an old word. Very old. From a dead language old. But it means balance. Inner peace. And freedom. As for those things you saw, they were real. That wasn't you going crazy. They were you. Or, to be more precise, they were the parts of you that make you, well, you."

"Wha…" Blake started, but then realized that she had nothing to say. Deep down, she knew it to be true. Ruby was right. Those, things, had been her.

"And it they are showing themselves to you, and speaking to you, then wow. You are really ahead of the curve," Ruby laughed while shaking her head. Blake still had no idea what was going on, but somehow, she knew that Ruby spoke true. That something was happening inside her. And it scared her. Tears began to well in her eyes as she immediately assumed the worst.

"I'm becoming one of those things, aren't I?" Blake said in a flat voice, fighting to maintain herself.

Ruby brought her hands up and shook them furiously, as if trying to dash the idea away. "No, no, no. Just the opposite. Without even knowing it, you're achieving balance. You're the same as me."

"No, I'm not. I've seen the things you do. What you did yesterday. I'm not like that. Not even close." Blake's eyes began to water, but she refused to let a tear fall. She refused to show anymore weakness than she already had. Ruby sighed and turned to face the forest once again. She took a seat in the dew covered grass, dangling her legs over the edge.

"Blake, come here." Ruby motioned to Blake, signaling her to sit on the cliff edge with her. Blake took her place, still struggling to maintain composure. "I want you to tell me something. What's the furthest thing you hear out there?"

Now Blake was completely lost. What did her hearing have to do with anything? Turning to Ruby, she started, "Ruby, I don't…"

"Blake, don't question it. Just do it," Ruby cut in, as if knowing Blake was going to argue.

Blake turned and faced the Emerald Forest, staring out into its green expanse. Her ears twitched beneath her bow, picking up the subtle sounds of wildlife, and finally finding her limit. Point out towards the still rising sun, she said, "There's an owl settling in for the day that way, just on the edge of my hearing.

"Ah, good choice. See Blake, that's about 10 miles away. Tell me, what's the usual distance a Faunus can hear?"

Blake was stunned, not even realizing the distance. "About 5 miles. After that, it gets pretty touchy. But it's not unheard of for my hearing."

"Ehhh, yes and no. It's not unheard of for the beasts to hear that well, but that's long after they lose their humanity. So tell me Blake, how does someone like you, who holds firmly unto her humanity, gain such an ability?"

Blake fell into silence once again, not sure how to respond. It had never occurred to her before, but Ruby was right. She had never heard of anyone but the beasts have her kind of hearing. And it scared her even more. That was, until she realized something. "Ruby, how far away can you hear right now?"

"Right now? About 15 miles out," Ruby said with a shrug, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT?!" Blake shouted, finally losing her control. "How can you hear that far out?! How is that even possible?! Is it possible?! Has anyone done that before?!"

Ruby just chuckled at Blake's outburst, knowing it would come out sooner or later. "Relax, Blake. It's just part of my training. It's why I meditate. Actually, if I was to meditate right now, I could double that range for a little bit. As to if anyone has done it before, I don't think so. Not for hundreds of years anyways."

Blake brought herself back under control, still finding this hard to believe. "What does this have to do with those things I saw? I still don't understand what's going on Ruby."

"It's like I said earlier. You're reaching Statera. Bringing your animal side and your human side together. The parts that make you, you. I'm honestly amazed that you can see them, let alone have them speak to you. It took me years before I got there."

"But how can that be Ruby? I've never meditated like you. I've never gotten in touch with my beast. Hell, I've done my best to bury it. So why is this happening?"

"Yeah, not gonna lie, that may be my fault."

Blake narrowed her eyes, turning to look at Ruby. "What do you mean, it might be your fault?"

"Well, according to the books I've read, when your seek Statera, it starts to wake up parts of yourself that you couldn't touch before. It expands your senses, increases your athleticism, and improves your survivability. But that's not all. When you seek Statera, it draws not only you to the goal, but those around you as well."

"But that means…"

"Yep, you're been searching for it without realizing it." Ruby said matter-of-factly. "Actually, I'd say that you're at where I was about half a year ago. How you got there so fast, I don't know, but here you are. That's why you can hear so far, and why you've seen your inner selves."

"A little warning would have been nice," Blake said flatly, but when Ruby looked over, she saw the corners of Blake's mouth twitch up, as she tried to suppress her smile.

"You're taking this surprisingly well for someone that wanted to shun me a few days ago for this very reason."

"Am I? I suppose you're right. Actually, I wanted to apologize for my behavior Ruby. I just couldn't believe that such a thing existed. But then again, here I am, being told that I'm just the same. And honestly? It's a relief. I honestly thought that I was losing myself, becoming one of those things. One of those beasts that attacked us yesterday." Blake said these words, but as they left her mouth, a though occurred to her. "Ruby, if were not like those monsters, but were not normal either, just what are we?"

"We're Faunus Blake, plain and simple. You'll understand more soon enough, but now, we need to get back."

"What? But… no, I'm not done yet. There's still way to many questions that you need to answer. You've barely told me enough to scratch the surface. Who were those people yesterday? What were they? How the hell did you beat them by yourself when none of us were able to touch them? And how do you know any of that? And no, telling me it's a trade secret will not cut it. They went after us and our friends, so I have a right to know everything."

"Relax Blake, you'll know all that very soon. But right now, we need to head back. Yang just woke up, and Weiss is stirring, which means Ozpin will be by soon. When he gets there, I'll answer all the questions I can."

"Wait, how do you..?"

"I can hear 15 miles away, what makes you think that I wouldn't keep an ear on our teammates in the infirmary?"

"I guess you got a point," Blake conceded as she stood up from her perch on the cliff edge. Blake hadn't been listening for it, but now that she thought about it, the sound of Yang's steady breathing had died down, replaced with a deep yawn. Blake could just picture Yang sitting up in the bed, looking around in confusion, her hair disheveled as usual. Blake cracked a smile at the image, until she caught herself. Why was she smiling at that? That was how Yang spent every morning, and it wasn't a particularly flattering image.

Ruby noticed when Blake stopped, and turned to look at her friend. "Something wrong, Blake?"

"I don't know…" Blake trailed off. That was, until a thought sprang into her mind. "Ruby, tell me, this Statera, or whatever you called it, how does it change you?"

Ruby flashed a look of confusion at Blake, but she answered, "Well, like I said, it amplifies your senses. I can smell them cooking lunch right now. It's meatloaf, by the way. It takes a bit to get used to, but it's not bad. It also improves your other physical abilities, like agility and strength. Other than that though, I've only read about it in books. I mean, come on, I just got here yesterday, you can't expect me to know everything."

"Ruby, what does it say in those books?" Blake asked, her voice leaving no room for distraction.

"Not a whole lot. Mostly they just talk about the fighting abilities and what not. A few of them mention the mate, but that's about it."

"Wait, the mate? As in, love life mate?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Apparently, the closer we get to Statera, the more aware we become of our chosen mates. Human rational colliding with beast instincts and all that."

Blake squinted are Ruby. "What do you mean, more aware?"

"You know, you notice more about them. That they make you happier. That you want to be with them."

"Oh, so like you and Weiss."

"What? Oh… I guess your right… Yeah, just like that." Ruby had that innocent smile on her face. "But as far as the changes we undergo because of Statera, that's about it. Oh, I forgot improved aura production. We do that too. Now I'm curious though. I thought you wanted nothing to do with this. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, uh, you know, to, uh… know what to expect. If I do chose to carry on with this Statera thing."

Ruby's face lit up at the prospect. "Yeah, then that's about it then. It does say that we will pull those near us to Statera, but considering there aren't that many Faunus around us, that won't really be an issue."

Blake nodded in agreement, and the two continued on their way to the infirmary. But for the entire walk, Blake's mind was working overtime. She had to figure out what was happening. Why her thoughts always drifted there. Why she always found herself thinking about Yang. And just what that meant.

* * *

Blake and Ruby climbed back through the window just as a nurse was about to run out the door. She hadn't been prepared for Ruby's unscheduled departure, and seeing her climb back through the window didn't do much to help her anger.

"And just what do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to stay in bed!"

Ruby just shrugged at the outburst, as if she had heard it all before. "I woke up, and I wanted to go out. So I did."

But the nurse was having none of it. "You collapsed in the hallway after dragging these two here, and that's all you have to say?!"

"You know Ruby, I meant to ask you about that too. Why did you pass out like that? You seemed fine after fighting that girl."

Ruby shrugged once again. "Just overused my semblance. Between that and achieving Statera, you can imagine that I would be a little worn out."

"Fair enough."

The nurse, however, wasn't done. "And you, Ms. Belladonna. Visiting hours aren't until 10. You need to go."

"Hey, that's my partner you're talking to. She stays." All three turned to nearby the bed, where Yang sat, smirking at the scene before her.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you're awake! That's excellent news!" The nurse completely forgot her anger, overjoyed with Yang's recovery. "Now we just need Ms. Schnee to awaken, and…"

"No, you don't. It's not like I can sleep through this racket." Ruby's ears shot straight up at the sound of Weiss's voice, and dashed to her partner's side, a trail of petals floating behind her.

"Weiss! You're awake!" Ruby cheered, her voice far louder than it should be in a hospital room.

Weiss cringed at Ruby's shouts, shrinking away slightly. "Ruby, please don't. Just, whisper, please.

Ruby just smiled at her partner, before leaning forward and whispering, "Can do Weiss."

"Ow. Okay, why do I feel like I had way too much to drink? What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is some bitch attacking me and Yang."

"That's exactly what happened," Blake calmly explained. "Ruby stopped her and carried you both here."

"Well, that explains why I'm here, but not really what happened. Who the hell was that girl?"

"In due time Weiss," Ruby patted her on her good shoulder. "Not everyone's here yet." Ruby turned to the nurse, her voice becoming serious. "I need you to go get Ozpin. Tell him that we're ready."

The nurse just looked at Ruby like a misbehaving child. "I'm sorry, what? I don't think so Ms. Rose. You are patients here. We still need to do tests on your friends here. They both sustained head injuries, and we need to determine just how severe they are. You, however, will get into your bed and rest, while Ms. Belladonna here will leave and come back during the appropriate hours."

Ruby sighed, as if she was the one dealing with a child. "Weiss has a moderate concussion on top of the other injuries, and Yang has a mild one. Yang will be fine by the end of the day, as her aura has strong healing properties. Weiss will take two days, less if I use my aura to help the process. And I simply passed out from using too much aura at once when it was already weakened. Now, you will please do as I say and fetch Ozpin."

The nurse's face turned as red as Ruby's cloak. Never before had she been talked to like this by a first year student, and she didn't intend to start now. "Oh, and since when did you become such an expert on head injuries? There is no cut and dry for the head, and if you are going to assume such things, then your friends will be in danger of hurting themselves further. Besides, if Ms. Schnee had a concussion as you say, she would likely still be asleep. I can't speak for Ms. Xiao Long's healing capabilities, but I highly doubt that she will be cleared by the end of the day. And you Ms. Rose, need to get back in your bed before I strap you to it. Professor Ozpin will be here soon enough, but we will worry about that later."

Ruby camly turned and walked over to the nurse. When she was an arm's length away, she stopped, crossed her arms, and looked the nurse in her eye. "I am more than experienced enough with diagnosing and treating injuries to tell you what they has and how long it will take. I know my team quite well, and I know just what to expect from them in terms of recovery. As for myself, I have more aura in my little finger than you do in your whole body, and I've been steadily feeding these two my aura while they slept to speed up their healing processes. Now do your job and get Ozpin."

"My JOB, is to take care of…" the nurse started before Ruby brought her hand up to the woman's face, silencing her.

"Your job, is to assist huntsman and huntresses in healing and anything else they might request. As my team doesn't need your help healing any further, please do as I request and fetch the headmaster."

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU CHEEKY LITTLE…"

"Hunter Order 12-3-4-9-3-12. Now. Go. Get. Professor. Ozpin." Ruby's voice was cold, clearly having had enough with this nurse. Silence fell between the two, as they stared into each other's eyes. The nurse's eyes widened in surprise, shock evident all over her face. Ruby's, on the underhand, were frozen pools of silver. They stared at the nurse, waiting for her to make a move.

"How do you know that order?" The nurse finally whispered, as if she didn't want to believe it.

"How doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know it and I just used it. Go."

Without another word, the nurse turned and walked out the room, leaving team RWBY in an equally stunned silence.

"Ruby, what just happened?" Yang finally asked. She had seen her sister mad before, but never took it out on other people. Well, innocent people.

"Soon. All will be explained when Ozpin gets here. If that woman had just listened, he would already be here."

"I don't care about that. I mean, I've never seen you treat anyone like that. What the hell was that?"

"We have more important issues right now, and I lost my patience. I'll apologize to her later, but right now, we need to get Ozpin here to figure out our next course of action. And what to do with those two."

"Indeed we do." The voice came from the doorway, and all eyes turned to see their grey haired headmaster standing there, cup of coffee in one hand and cane in the other. "I was already on my way down when I ran into Ms. Iola. Ms. Rose, was it really necessary to get her so worked up?"

"I didn't know you were on the way here already, and she wouldn't do as I asked. I'm sorry to cause a problem, but you can imagine if I'm a little stressed right now."

"Indeed." Ozpin pulled a chair up to the base of Ruby's bed and took a seat. He placed his cane between his legs and rested his hands on the handle. "So, where shall we begin?"

Ruby jumped into her bed leaning back against the headboard. "I know Blake has questions, and I'm sure that everyone else does too. But first, where are they?"

"I had them placed in the holding cells in the basement. Separate, of course."

"Of course. Let's make sure they stay that way. And don't be fooled, he has a tricky semblance. Well, that's all I really need to know right now. Right now, we need to answer all of my team's questions."

"Of course."

The room fell silent as Ruby and Ozpin looked around. Yang's and Weiss's faces were pictures of confusion. They knew that Ruby had leadership classes with Opzin, but never expected Ruby to speak so casually. Hell, she was sprawled out on the bed, hands behind her head, acting like he wasn't even there. Blake was the only one that maintained her poker face. She was expecting a few shocks today. She couldn't let this catch her off guard.

Blake stood silent for a moment, before crossing her arms and walking over to the wall between Ruby's and Weiss's beds. She leaned against it, keeping her arms crossed. After another long moment of silence, she spoke. "Who were they?"

"Who was who?! What the fuck is going on?!" Yang finally exploded.

Weiss covered her ears at the sound, but nodded all the same. "I would like a better explanation of what happened before we get to who," Weiss said, quite a bit calmer than Yang, but her eyes told just how serious she was.

Ruby sighed, and swung off the side of the bed. She walked to the window, staring out at the sun that had finally risen above the trees, spilling light over all of campus. She spoke without turning around. "Yesterday, two assassins came to Beacon. Their targets were Blake, for her connections to the White Fang, and Weiss, for her family's business. Yang and I were just going to be casualties for them. They barely even looked into us. I fought them off, and there shouldn't be any more any time soon, but still…"

"So it was you," Weiss interrupted, voice barely above a whisper. "You were the one that I saw when that girl almost killed me. In that case, before we go on… Ruby, thank you for saving my life."

Without saying a word, Ruby turned away from the window and strode to Weiss's side, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I would do it again a hundred times over. All of you, are the most important people in my life. If I was to lose any of you…" Ruby's voice trailed off, not wanting to think about such a possibility. She slowly pulled away, and looked out over the room. "To answer Blake's question as to who, well, that's gonna take a little longer."

Ruby pulled a chair next to Ozpin and took a seat, resting her elbows on her knees. She scanned the room, making sure she had everyone's attention before speaking again. "Their codenames are Lion and Bear. They are two assassins that work for the White Fang, indirectly. They aren't actually members of the White Fang, but they were at one time. Now, they're part of the Red Fang."

A frown creased Ozpin's face. "The Red Fang? Well, then, this is a problem…"

"I'm sorry, the who?" Yang spoke up again, this time more in control of her emotions.

"They're an elite division, technically separate from the White Fang. But, they handle all of the White Fang's reconnaissance, assassinations, and code enforcement." Ozpin replied, looking to Ruby to once again take the lead.

"Lion was their last fully-fledged member, the others having been recently wiped out, and Bear was on her final test. They were, are, two of the most dangerous people in all of Remnant."

"Then how did you beat them by yourself, if they're so good?" Weiss chipped in, confusion etched across her face.

Blake's eyes widened as she realized she had the answer. "Statera," was all she said.

"What?" Three voices filled the room, all turning to Blake while Ruby nodded.

"That's right. As I told all of you before I left, I was hunting for balance. Well, I found it. It's called Statera. It was because of that that I was able to beat them. Even with their training. Even with their... other advantage." Ruby's voice fell as she finished her sentence.

"What advantage?" Yang asked, almost afraid for the answer.

Ozpin's eyes widened as he realized what Ruby was talking about. "No, you don't mean to tell me…"

"Only Lion. Bear isn't one of those things. Yet," Ruby quietly said, looking at the ground. "But she's close. I don't know if you can still save her."

"We'll try, but we might need help if it gets too far." Ozpin's voice was sullen, realizing what he was up against. "I'll double the security on Lion as well."

"I'm sorry again, but one of what things?" Weiss pressed, confusion evident.

"Do the two of you remember the argument Blake and I had before I left? About how I found a different way from the normal two?"

Both nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, the people of the Red Fang, they follow a fourth philosophy. One far, far more sinister than you could ever imagine."

Blake's eyes narrowed, not liking where this was going. "What do you mean Ruby?"

"In the usual methods, people put one side of themselves over the other, giving that one the dominance and therefore, the control. In my method, I find balance between the two, bringing them together into one being. But their method. They try to make it so there is only one being as well. But…" Ruby's stopped, trying to find how to put this gently. Finding no such way, she said flatly, "They let the beast kill and eat the human inside them."

Her words seemed to echo in the small room, resonating in ways they never should. Blake was the first to recover from the shock, but her voice still shook when she spoke. "They… They what?"

"They kill their humanity. They give the beast complete, 100% control. And when this happens, there is a void, a gap that needs to be filled."

"So what do they do?" Blake asks, not really sure she wasn't to know.

"They fill it with the only thing they can. Darkness, negativity, hatred. You might be able to fill it with other things, like love or kindness, but if someone ever gets to this point, all they know is darkness." Ruby shut her own eyes and leaned back in the chair. When she opened them again, there was a fire there, a burning hate that knew no bounds. When she spoke, her voice radiated anger. "When they fill the gap, they change. They become, something else. You wouldn't see it by looking at them, but they become the very things we fight."

Weiss's eyes opened, realizing just what Ruby meant. "No, that can't be…"

"I'm afraid it is," Ozpin interjected. "You see, the Red Fang that Ruby is talking about, is an organization that turns its members into Grimm."

"That's impossible," Blake cut in, refusing to believe it. "They can't be part Grimm. There is no Grimm humans. Besides, Lion had a semblance. Grimm can't have those, they don't have auras."

"Yes, they can," Ruby replied, the fire dying as she calmed herself down. "Grimm do have miniscule auras, but they can't activate them. But human Grimm aren't born, their made. And if the person has an activated aura, well, we get what Lion is. A Grimm with a mind and a semblance. The process shatters their aura, so they can't shield themselves anymore, but somehow, their semblance remains."

Blake was now nodding as the story started to piece together. "That's why you were able to cut his arm off without any effort, and why you had to stop the bleeding for him."

"Wait, Ruby cut someone's arm off?" Yang looked back and forth between Ruby and Blake.

"When she saved my life," Blake explained. "She came across me and Lion fighting on the edge of Forever Fall, and she intervened. He was about to kill me..."

"Then I have no issue with this," Yang said, eyes going hard. "If he still breaths, he got off easy."

"Anyways…" Ruby continued. "The Red Fang makes Grimm humans. They are faster and stronger than regular people, and are significantly smarter than Grimm. In fact, you can consider them Grimm commanders. If there is a Grimm within a mile, they can sense and control them. When I went for Blake, I had to clear out the Grimm in the area first, making sure that Lion didn't call for help."

"Lion mentioned something about that," Blake put in. "I guess that explains how he knew."

"Yeah. But the worst part of the Red Fang, is that that is their final goal. They want to make the entire world Grimm humans. They split off from the White Fang to search out this goal, but will continuing working with them for as long as their goals align."

"But what about humans?" Weiss put in. "You said that they need to let the beast kill the man in order to become one of those things. I though only Faunus had those."

"No. Almost everything as those two sides. But Grimm don't have that human side. That's why everything except the Grimm have auras. That's why everyone has instincts. It's just that among the Faunus, the beast and human sides are more prominent than in any other species."

Silence once again filled the room as the team processed this new information. Blake in particular was stunned. Over the course of less than a week, her world had been turned on its head so many times, she never thought she would know which was up again. First, Ruby had blown her away with a supposed third way of life. Then, she learned that she didn't know as much as she thought about the White Fang and their operations. And now, she was being told that humans and Faunus were willingly being turned into Grimm. But her day wasn't done yet.

"Ruby, you've told us the how, the why, and the what. But you still haven't told us how you know all this. I specialized in information gathering and hunting, but here you are, telling me things that I've never even heard rumors of. So tell me now. How? How do you know?" Blake amber eyes stared into Ruby's silver ones, demanding the answers she sought.

Ruby sighed and stood once more. She walked to the window and sat on the ledge, looking out at the courtyard. When she spoke, her voice was serious, and even if she wasn't speaking loudly, it rang through the room. "Let me ask you a few things first. Blake, the Reaper, how long ago did they emerge?"

"What? What does this have to do with the Reaper?"

"I know that you were following them for years. You'll see what I'm getting at soon enough."

"Well, they emerged three years ago, but that's only officially. They've been around for about 8 years…" Blake's voice carried off, still confused as to why she was being asked this.

"Weiss, why does the media believe that the Reaper has been able to elude the White Fang for so long?"

"They believe it's because the Reaper does precision operations all around the world, and doesn't spend more than a few weeks in one place."

"Ok, good. Yang, do you remember how long it's been since mom died?"

"Huh… Oh, yeah, it's been about 8 years now."

"And where have I been living during thos e 8 years?"

"You stayed in that house, on the edge of the kingdom, until about 4 years ago, when you sold it and started living in the forest itself." Yang's voice trailed off, not liking where this was heading.

Ruby then turned to Ozpin and dropped the final bomb."Professor Ozpin, who is the Reaper?" Six eyes immediately turned to their headmaster, two sets filled with shock that he would know, one hoping for a solid answer.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before starting. "The Reaper is an extremely talented individual, someone who grew up training to be a hunter. About 8 years ago, an event occurred that made them hate the White Fang and all they do. They started a war all by themselves, picking up some help along the way, but generally fought by themselves. For the first three years, before the public even knew about the Reaper, they were hunted by the authorities and the hunters alike. Wanted as a violent vigilante, they lived on the run. They became pretty well known in the underground and among the authorities."

Before continuing, Ozpin looked at the girls around him, making sure they were still with him. Weiss and Yang seemed interested enough, but Blake looked like she was barely containing herself. Obviously, the story about her hero had caught her attention. "Soon, renowned hunters began to follow the Reaper, hoping to bring the vigilante in. For about 5 months, far longer than anyone expected them to last, the Reaper stayed 2 steps ahead of the elite hunters. And they would have continued indefinitely, if it wasn't for sheer bad luck. One day, two hunters came across a White Fang operation. I was one of them. We prepared for a fight, thinking that we would be the ones to strike a blow against the terrorist organization. What we weren't prepared for was the Reaper walking out the door, dragging a group of bound White Fang members behind them. From our lookout position, we could see smoke began to billow from the windows, and a small glow could be seen through the door behind the Reaper."

Ozpin took a breath and another sip of his coffee. "Naturally, we thought that the Reaper had started the fire, and were about to charge in when the Reaper did something unexpected. They charged back into the burning building. Moments later, the glow started to wane, and the smoke started to die down. The Reaper had gone back in to keep the building from burning. We were confused, but took up positions to capture the Reaper nonetheless. We would figure out why they went back in later. When they emerged, we pounced, prepared to subdue the Reaper with nonlethal force. What we hadn't expect, was for the Reaper to be waiting for us to make a move, and instead, capture us."

"Wait, so the Reaper attacked you?" Weiss cut in. "How come I've never heard of this before? This would have been national news."

"Your right, it would have been, if the Reaper had harmed us. All they did was use a small amount of their aura to stun us."

"Wait, that's high level stuff," Yang cut in. "Only a few people know about it, let alone how to use it in combat. Hell, the only people who I know can do that are…" Yang's eyes widened, as she came to a revelation.

"That's right Yang. And as it's such an advanced technique," Ozpin put in, "you can imagine my surprise when this random vigilante was using it. The only reason I wasn't knocked out like my partner that day was because of the training I received from Qrow."

"Qrow never said anything about it," Yang mumbled, clearly upset this was the first she heard of this story, considered that her uncle was involved, even if indirectly.

"He had his reasons Yang. Anyways," Ozpin started up again, "I asked the Reaper who they were, and who taught them their fighting style. But all the Reaper said was they learned from the best. They turned to leave, but I wasn't done with them yet. I asked them why they went back in, and do you know how they answered? They said because they didn't want the fire to spread to the other buildings. They had gone back into the burning build, risking their life, to protect the property around the White Fang warehouse. Now tell me, does that sound like a randomly violent vigilante?"

No one answered. "Exactly. While I had their attention, I asked them another question. I asked if they wanted to be a hunter."

"Wait, you asked the Reaper, the vigilante and a criminal in the eyes of the law, to become a hunter?" Weiss questioned, shock across her face.

"Some people do not have the resources available to become a hunter, even if they have the talent and the heart." Ozpin nodded at Blake, who said nothing. "I just assumed that the Reaper was one of the ones that slipped through the cracks. But they turned the offer down. They said that they had been alone for too long to start working in a team. That they would just put others in danger like they did to themselves. 'I can't lose another. Not again,' were their exact words if I remember right."

Ozpin went to take another sip of his coffee, but found his mug was empty. Frowning, he put the mug on the ground before continued his story. "I told them that we could fix that. That we could train them. But they still declined. They said it would look to suspicions. But when I asked how so, they didn't reply. Instead, they simply took off their hood. And what I saw was the reason they had declined. The reason it would look suspicious. They were a 13 year old girl. A teenage girl was the one that had been causing the White Fang hell for years, and eluding all the hunters chasing them. What they said next, broke my heart, both as a teacher and a hunter. They said that for what they were doing, they needed to go alone. If they got a team, they would only lead them to an early death, because that's where they were heading. This thirteen year old girl, barely out of adolescence, was already prepared to die in the shadows, just to defeat the White Fang. I decided then that I would do everything I could to make sure that didn't happen."

"Wait, wait, wait," Weiss interrupted again. "You're telling me that the Reaper was a child when they started fighting the White Fang? That they are younger than us, and they're out there alone, fighting these monsters?"

"Yes, I am. But they aren't alone anymore. I made a deal with them that day. We agreed that we would unofficially make the Reaper a huntress. They would be backed by the hunters, but we couldn't openly support their actions. If they were in a pinch, or needed information fast, they could get what they needed with a simple code. I wasn't much, but I would be enough to keep them alive. And in return, when the time came, they would come to school and learn to work in a team. They would become an official huntress."

"That was 5 years ago, so what, does that mean that the Reaper will be here in two years?" Weiss asked.

"No, not quite. See, it would be strange if a 13 year old joined Beacon, especially one that would outclass every student there, even the upperclassmen. An 18 year old, however, not so much."

Weiss continued to look confused, but Blake's eyes slowly widened, as she reached the same conclusion as Yang. "Wait, so they're here now? At this school?" Weiss asked.

"No, no, that can't be…" Blake whispered off to the side. She had brought her hands to her mouth, the shock evident in her amber eyes.

"Weiss, they are closer than you think," Ozpin said, then stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll leave the rest to you, Ms. Rose. Come to my office later, and we'll discuss what the next step will be."

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby said from her chair. As soon as Ozpin left the room, all heads turned to Ruby.

Weiss opened her mouth to start talking, but closed it quickly, looking a Ruby as if she was seeing the younger girl for the first time. Blake and Yang just stared at Ruby, equally at a loss. 'I can't believe I never realized it. She knew everything about me, but I never questioned how before…' Blake thought, too shocked to speak.

Ruby stood and put the chair against the wall, then turned and faced her team who was facing her, shock still apparent. "I'll finish Ozpin's story where he left off. Obviously, the Reaper accepted the deal, but there was still 5 years before she could come here. So she went to work, weakening the White Fang so that she could have 4 years of peace. 4 years to do what was needed. When she was done, she planned to take her team and finish the White Fang once and for all. Over the years, she grew stronger, did more jobs, and became a symbol against the White Fang. But the entire time, she hid in the shadows. Few people knew who she was, but she always did what she could to protect those close to her. When she got to the school, she joined a team. A team that she knew could carry themselves. Alone, each of them was, are the best of the best. But together, they will be the ones to take down a monstrous organization. Together, they could become the family she had lost."

Somewhere along the line, a final connection had finally clicked in Weiss's head, and she started to cry. She cried because she hadn't known. She cried because she didn't know what to say. She cried, because Ruby had been looking out for her far longer than Weiss had known.

Yang stood up, tears streaming down her face as well, and limped over to Ruby. Without saying a word, she pulled Ruby into a hug. "You could have told me. I would have helped," she whispered in Ruby's ear. "I loved Summer too. I promised to end those that hurt you two if I ever found them, but there you were, doing it all yourself."

"I'm sorry Yang, but I couldn't do that to you. You were already searching for your own mom. I couldn't put you through what I went through as well. I was young and stupid, and I let my pride get to me. But now," Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang, "now you know, and we can get the bastards together."

Blake walked up and hugged the two sisters herself, pressing her forehead against Ruby's ears, wetting them with her own tears. "Ruby, because of you, I have another chance. You got me here. You gave me this life. Now, I give it back. I will fight by your side. Together, we will end the White Fang and truly find peace for Faunus everywhere."

The bed creaked as Weiss climbed out, and with the help of crutches leaning against the wall, she made her way over to her team. Tears still glistened on her face when she reached them, and she put her arms around their shoulders, using their weight to support herself. She placed her head on Ruby's free shoulder. Through the tears, she said, "Ruby, I said thank you for saving my life earlier, but now I don't think that will be enough. No, I know I can never thank you enough. Because not only did you save my life yesterday, but you saved my mom just days before. I can never thank you enough for that. I can never thank you enough for the times you protected my family and my family's company for all those years. But I can start to make it up. Ruby, I swear on my life, that I will stand by you. I will fight for what's right. I will do all that I can to help you defeat the White Fang, so you can finally have a normal life."

Now the tears flowed from Ruby's eyes like waterfalls, as she wrapped her arms around her other two teammates as well. "You two don't owe me anything. You have given me things that I have never had before. You gave me best friends. You gave me people to love. I couldn't ask you to do more."

"Don't you dare try to stop us," Blake growled. "You may not ask for it, you may not like it, but we're here, and we're gonna stay whether you like it or not."

Ruby didn't say anything to that. They stood in that hug for quite some time, crying into each other, reveling in each other's touch. Despite what they had been through, despite where they were now, despite what was to come, they would always stand together. They would become the voices of justice. Together, they would end the White Fang and all the pain that they brought with them.

* * *

**Whoo, happy ending! Ok, this was by far the longest chapter I have written. It doubles the minimum I put for myself, but there no way that I was gonna break these into parts. It ended up being over twice as long as my self-set minimum. I'm sorry if the editing was off at all, but I did this after doing Calculus for 3 hours and Thermodynamics for another 4. This basically ends the first arc. Again, this is much farther than I even originally thought out, so now I need to plan out some of the build up. Was gonna do that this week, but finals decided to blow that plan out of the water. Along with next week.**

**But hey, some good news! As well as planning along this arc, I'm thinking of starting a second story as well. Throwing a couple ideas around in my head, so no, I don't know what it will be. I'm ranging from college au to post apocalyptic, so I have no idea what it will be about, or if it will even happen anytime soon. Just a warning should I have ample amounts of time this winter break.**

**I may post again in time, but should I not, I would like with wish you all Happy Holiday's.**

**Bad joke time: What do you call a tooth in a glass of water? One molar solution.**


	12. Discovering Herself

Ruby Rose sat in the garden, legs crossed beneath her, and light failing as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. Sounds floated across the clearing as she meditated, easing her mind and granting her peace. Owl hooted, deer wandered, and rodents curled up for the night. The garden was an amazingly place, especially for being in the center of campus.

She had needed this escape. Even if it had only been for the day, she had hated being trapped in that small hospital room. The size hadn't been an issue. Quite the contrary. For a full team, that room was quite spacious. It was the smell. Sickness, blood, pain. They just sickened her to no end. It was ever worse now that she was a Statera. 'Stat? Stater? I need to figure out a word for that.' Those heightened senses had worked against her, and soon she couldn't bare it any more. She would never get used to hospitals, no matter how many times she was in them. If that ever happened, Ruby would have lost herself, and that was something that she could never let happen.

Even if it was just the campus infirmary, the medical care given there was top of the line. In fact, it was the best in the nation. On almost a daily basis, new people were flown in, requesting some treatment for their condition. Some were worse off than others, but no matter who or what it was, the people in need got the help they needed. Really, it was beautiful, how open and accepting Beacon was. Sure, there were always people like Cardin, who were unsavory at best, but the edges were always buffed out. In the end, no matter who you were, you were alive, and deserved to stay that way. Of course, as beautiful as that was, it only made Ruby's situation worse. Just down the hall Ruby could actually smell an emergency medical procedure as it happened. Just next door, they were disinfecting the room. Anywhere you went, the smells got worse. It was all Ruby could do to stay focused on her story and not bolt out the room.

After their group hug, Team RWBY had another run in with a certain nurse. Well, run in makes it sounds worse than it was. Nurse Iola had actually come in while the group was still hugging, and after a moment of silence, broke them up, exiling the injured Weiss and Yang back to their beds. While there was initial grumbling, the girls complied, realizing the sooner they were better, the sooner they could leave. But the nurse wasn't done there. She turned on her heels to face Ruby, who braced for the worse. But instead of being berated for being out of bed, or for her previous behavior, the nurse stepped forward and warped her arms around the brunette. Nothing was said for a few moments as Ruby stood in shock, all eyes on her. When the nurse disengaged, she placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Ruby could see tears glistening in the corners of the nurse's eyes.

"When I first took this job, I knew I would see incredible things. Young men and women who fight the monsters and protect those that can't protect themselves. The best of the best, and the future leaders of the world," the nurse said weakly. "I knew that this wouldn't be a normal job, and that I would have a few shocks. But I never thought I would hear that code, or that it would come from such a young woman. I never thought that the Reaper, the one who saved my brother from a White Fang attack, would be one of my patients. But here you are. And I can finally thank you." With that, Ruby was brought into another embrace. "If there is anything, ANYTHING, that you need, let me know. No matter what it is, I'll do it."

Ruby finally pulled away from the woman, a small smile on her face. "I'm happy to do what I can. But I couldn't ask that of you. You have your own job here. I couldn't let you risk that."

"Yeah, you don't get to say no. You can't go through what you do and not need any help. Living such a life will wear you down, no matter who you are. I've already put my name down to be Team RWBY's personal nurse, so this is more of a statement than a request. Besides," the nurse cracked her own smile and whipped away her tears, "if everyone else knew who you were, they would be fighting tooth and nail for the opportunity. Besides, each nurse is required to pick a team to care for. Even if we're older, we're in training too. This way, no one else needs to find out the truth."

Ruby just shook her head, still smiling. "There's no stopping you is there?" Nurse Iola just shook her head, matching Ruby's small smile. "Well, anyways, thank you. We'll be sure to stop by when we need some help."

"Damn right you will."

Shortly after that, Ruby had been given a clean bill of health and discharged. Blake had stayed behind to spend time with her injured teammates, but Ruby couldn't stay there any longer. She needed to feel the wind against her face. She gave Weiss a quick kiss and left the room, making a beeline for the garden. She needed to meditate.

* * *

And there she had sat for hours, clearing her mind of all thoughts, and just embracing quiet. Of course, that hadn't lasted. The sun was starting to fall below the treetops when suddenly, the light shifted, and a dark figure walked soundlessly into the clearing. It said nothing at first, just walking the edge of the tree line, watching Ruby behind shaded eyes. Ruby watched right back, curious, but not sensing any malicious intent from the figure. After what seemed like eternity of watching, the figure seemed to deem it safe and stepped into the newly shining spotlight.

No amount of training could have prepared Ruby for what stood before her. Nothing could have readied her for the face that stared back at her. Her face. Yet not. The details were there, the silver eyes, the curve of her nose, but there was something off about them. They were aged, wisdom pressing creases into her once soft face. The eyes shone with determination, and the walk told the tales of countless days training, honing the perfect weapon. Dressed in all black, the figure stood there, wolf ears twitching on her head, waiting for Ruby to make the first move.

"And just who are you," Ruby questioned, not moving from her spot, but every muscle tensing in preparation. 'And just how can there be another wolf Faunus in the area that I didn't know about?' Ruby thought to herself.

"Come on, I thought this would be an easy one. What, with a smart girl like you." When Ruby didn't relax, the other Ruby sighed, and leaned against a nearby tree, the light seeming to follow her. "I'm the inner you, the you that you just woke up. The combination of your beast and human."

Ruby sat for a moment, not quite believing what she was hearing, but eventually she nodded and relaxed. It explained what was happening at least. Why she was talking to an apparently older version of herself, and why the sun had suddenly decided to turn into a spotlight. "So, you're me? Just thought you'd go for a walk and pop in to say hi?"

"Hey, I'm just here to bring you up to speed, I don't make the rules of how."

"What do you mean, bring me up to speed?"

Inner Ruby stood up straight and walked into the center of the clearing, before dropping down and crossing her legs, facing Ruby. "Like I said, I'm here to talk to you about what you've done. I'm sorry, that sounded harsh. What you've achieved. Statera. And at such a young age. It's impressive to say the least."

"And how do you know anything about it? You even said you just woke up." Ruby was doubtful to say the least. "I barely know anything about it, yet you're telling me it's impressive? I thought you were me."

"Hey, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Inner Ruby chuckled. "Ok," she conceded, "I know the what, not really the how. I guess you could call it instincts. All the matters is that I know what you need to know, and I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"First, one question. Why do you look like that? I can tell you're me, but not. What gives?"

"Not what I was expecting, but fair point. I'm the you that wasn't supposed to come out. This is what you would have looked like if you never achieved Statera. I am you if you had just put that book down all those years ago and lived a normal life. But you didn't, and here I am. Now, your future is anyone's guess."

Ruby seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and gave the other her a nod to continue. Without standing, the Inner Ruby straightened her back and cracked a smile. "Then where to start. Well, let's start with the obvious. Me. I'm literally the combination of the beast and human inside you, transforming me into a Faunus," Inner Ruby said while wiggling her ears. "I was always there, yet I wasn't. My consciousness was split between the two beings, and I couldn't come too until they settled their differences. Congrats on that again by the way. You're the first one to do this in over 10,000 years."

"And how the hell do you know that? It's not in any book that I know of."

"Instincts. You'll learn to trust them, especially since they'll be more noticeable now. But you'll see that soon enough. I need to tell you what you can do before it's too late."

"Too late for what? You're inside me, so what's the rush?"

"The rush, little wolf, is that you woke me up. I'm a temporary thing. Since you matched the inside with the out, everything will start to balance out. I'll only have a few days until I fade into your subconscious. But since you decided to take that little adventure for a couple days, I haven't had any time. I won't be leaving you, but becoming you. So in the little amount of time we have, I need to tell you everything. Everything you are. Everything you can be."

Ruby just sat in stunned silence. That hadn't been the answer she expected. Inner Ruby took the silence as encouragement to go on, and she did just that. "The first thing you need to know about is the impact you'll have on those close to you."

Ruby found her voice for this one. It was nothing new. "I already know about that. I'll drag others toward Statera. It's just natural. Hell, its already happening to Blake."

Inner Ruby shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. "You know the basics. You have no idea what kind of effect you'll have on your pack."

"My pack? I'm literally a lone wolf, I don't run with a pack."

"Fine, your team, your family. Whatever you want to call them, just those you're close to."

"What does this have to do with my team?"

"Well, everything. As you know, achieving Statera affects everyone around you. As you discover inner peace, they will start to search for it. As you get stronger, so will they. In the end, you'll be all the better for it. Closer. If you do it right, you're pack will never be out of reach. They will always just be a thought away."

"Wait, you mean like mind reading?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's terrifying!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure they don't want me in their heads."

"Relax Ruby. It's all voluntary. If they don't want you in their heads, you can't get in. But I don't think that will be an issue. You're a pack. They already trust you unconditionally. Should be as easy as thinking about them."

"I'm not going to abuse that!" Ruby insisted, not liking the thought of stepping into her teammate's minds.

"Calm down. You shouldn't be able to do that for a while anyways. And again, voluntary. You're not going to be kicking down any mental doors." Inner Ruby stood from where she sat, looking directly into the light that shined on her. "There are only a few changes besides that. I would mention that physical boost, but you've already put that to good use. Same with aura boost. I guess all that's left would be life expectancy." Inner Ruby turned and began to walk out of the clearing, waving over her shoulder. "It's safe to say it's going a little bit longer. You be good now, Ruby. Remember, trust those instincts, and we just might live to not grow old." Suddenly, she stopped, and looked over her shoulder, grinning. "Maybe Weiss will do it right along with us." And then she disappeared.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Ruby shouted at no one in particular. The light was now completely gone, and the stars shown over head. She was alone in the clearing, but it looked like another hour had passed. "You can't drop a bombshell on me like that then just disappear. Now I've got to go do more research. Really. Fuck… well I guess that's me," Ruby muttered under her breath. That was, until she heard a rustle off to her left. Ruby prepared to leap away, until a familiar scent drifted through the air. Ruby relaxed again, and motioned for her visitor to step of the shadows.

"I know you're codename was Shadow, but you aren't in the field right now. You can come out," Ruby said nonchalantly. A few seconds later, Blake stepped into the clearing, her amber eyes glowing in the faint moon light.

"I figured that I'd find you out here when you weren't in the dorm. What I didn't figure was I would find you shouting at nothing," Blake said evenly. "Care to explain?"

"Just having an argument with myself. I didn't want to give myself the full story. We'll work it out later."

"I'm just not gonna ask anymore," Blake sighed before walking next to Ruby and sitting against the tree. She said nothing at first and just leaned her head back against the trunk, soaking in the sounds of the garden, eyes closed. When, she spoke, it was barely over a whisper, as if not to disturb the wooded area. "Train me."

Ruby wasn't sure that she had heard Blake right, and did a double take. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Train me Ruby. I've seen what you can do. You're a hero as the Reaper, and you always were even before you achieved Statera. Now that you have, you're unstoppable. I know it sounds selfish, but I want that. That strength. That ability to protect those around you. So please, teach me."

Ruby was silent for a moment, and simple leaned back looking up at the stars. "I thought you wanted to think about this first. What changed your mind?"

"I did think about it. All day. Ever since we went on out little walk. I've seen what you can do. And I want to help you. So in short, you did."

Ruby just leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Silence fell between to two, and Blake shifted uncomfortably. When Ruby spoke, she matched Blake's initial tone. Accompanied by a soft breeze, Ruby whispered, "Okay."

"Listen, I know you probably don't think I'm ready, but I am. I've been following you for years, and now I finally have the chance to help, so just let me…"

"Blake…."

"Look, I know you probably think I'm being reckless, but I know this is what I want, and if you don't train me, I'll…"

"BLAKE! Stop babbling. I already said okay."

Blake sat in embarrassed silence for a moment, realizing what she had just done. When she recovered, she simply nodded and said "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting so formal. I know you just asked me to train you, and I know you just found out I'm the Reaper, but before all that, I'm Ruby. I'm no different from the person you've lived with for the past semester. So don't start acting different now."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous. Not very often that you get to be trained by your savior."

"Well, don't be. Like I said, I'm still me. Nothing special. So don't you start acting strange on me. You're the calm one. If we lose you, team RWBY is nothing more than a cluster of unstable war machines."

"No, you'd hold us together. You can…"

"Blake, don't start."

"Sorry."

Ruby just shook her head and looked at her feline friend. They both broke into small smiles as their eyes met, which turned into soft giggles. Those giggles turned into gentle chuckles, and before they knew it, they were balled up on the ground, howling with laughter. After a while, the laughter finally died, and Ruby was able to breathe again. She placed her hands behind her head and laid back, staring up at the stars.

"So you wanna start now?"

Blake jumped a little bit at the sudden question, but recovered quickly. "What?"

"You wanna start now?" Ruby asked again. "It's a beautiful night, and it never a bad time to find that peace."

Blake just stared at her friend, who was still flat on her back staring at the starts, and simply smirked. "Ok, let's do it. What do I do?"

* * *

"There you go, now you're relaxing." Ruby encouraged. Blake and Ruby had been in the clearing all night, and the sun was actually staring to peak over the opposite horizon. "Just focus on your core, your inner self, and let it flow out of you. Let it reach out through the trees. Let it push the edge of your senses beyond what you thought was possible."

Blake sat across from Ruby, legs crossed beneath her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had finally steadied. It had been a long night, but progress had definitely been made. Blake had slowly relaxed into a meditative trance, and somehow, Ruby could actually feel Blake's inner beings slowly begin to work out their differences.

Ruby looked at her friend as a smile broke across her face. Blake had always seemed like the calm one on the team, the one who was always relaxed and could take anything the world threw at her. But despite appearances, it had taken Blake ages to even grasp the concept of breathing steadily, let alone allowing the mediation take her. She had actually been staining herself to the point of sweating while listening to Ruby. Ruby was just impressed that she had actually figured it out before the night was out. With how far gone Blake was, Ruby had expecting this to be an all day affair.

Given the recent events, Ozpin had excused team RWBY from all classes for the next week, and now that Blake was ready, Ruby planed on wasting no time. While they had the time, she figured she could send Blake as far down that path as possible. But there was one thing that still bothered her. What her inner self had mentioned earlier. That she would be able to read her teammates minds. That just didn't seem possible, but then again, neither was Statera if you asked most anyone. All Ruby could do was try. Who knows, maybe there was something to this. Ruby sat across from Blake, crossing her legs as she lowered herself to the ground, and easily slipping into her meditative position. With a small smile on her lips, Ruby closer her eyes and let her breathing steady. She began to focus her mind, not on her inner self, but on the girl that sat across from her, the girl who had just found her inner selves.

Almost immediately, Ruby found herself in a clearing, different from the one she had just been in. No sounds of animals reached her ears, and not breeze cut through the air. But before her was a scene she hadn't been expecting. Blake was standing with her back to Ruby, arms crossed, and shaking. In front of Blake sat two figures. One was clearly a cat of some sort, and the other a person. 'Blake's inner selves,' Ruby thought, surprised at what she was seeing. Was she in Blake's head? Already? 'Why is she shaking? What are they saying to her?'

"I told you that you could do it," a voice echoed in her head. "Though I never thought I would see it. You're good at this. Barely a couple days in, and your already melding minds with your pack. And you said you didn't want to."

"You're still here?" Ruby thought back. "I thought I'd seen the last of you."

"Nah, you still got a couple more hours of little old me."

"So, are we are in Blake's mind?" Ruby thought back. "I didn't think this was possible."

"Anything is possible for us. Well, not anything, but you know what I mean. But you'll figure it out. Right now, it looks like our beta needs our help."

"Beta? You mean Blake?" But the voice was gone, and Ruby was alone in her mind again. Shaking her head, she walked beside Blake and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Blake jumped at the contact, and she spun to face Ruby. Fear shown in her eyes, but it wasn't purely from the shock. Some of it lingered from before. Blake was terrified, and it was breaking her down.

"Ruby? What… What's happening? What are these voices?" Blake tried to sound calm, but as she spoke, her voice quickly broke down, cracking as she finished.

"Shh… It's okay Blake. I'm here to help. Nothing is going to hurt you," Ruby consoled. She looked at the two figures that were just outside the tree line, allowing the shadows to conceal them. They sat close enough to the edge of the shadows that a stiff breeze could send light streaming down on them, but that wouldn't be changing any time soon.

Well, that was what Ruby thought. Suddenly, the two figures were thrown forward, as if shoved by an unseen force. Blake flinched at this, looking around in renewed fear.

"You two stop tormenting the girl already! Your scaring her witless!" A familiar voice echoed around the clearing, confusing Blake. The owner of that voice was standing right next to her, and hadn't uttered a word.

The two figures sat back up in the light, cleaning the dust off their respective coats, wearing their hurt dignity like a badge. "Just because you're the alpha doesn't mean you can act like a child. You should act with more authority," the human complained, smoothing out her jostled hair. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of dramatic entrances?" The cat sat beside her, yowling in agreement.

"You know I really don't care about any of that. All I care about is the fact I see this girl shivering, alone, and her inner selves sitting in the shadows, scaring the dust out of her!"

Finally, a lone figure stepped out from behind the two, and stood up over them, crossing its arms. Blake had to blink multiple times, trying to figure out what she was seeing. "Ruby?" Blake muttered to her leader, standing beside her with her head pressed into her hand, "Why am I seeing two of you?"

"Because apparently my inner self doesn't know how to be subtle."

"Neither do you!" The second Ruby called out, grinning widely.

"Wha…I…" Blake started, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Listen, it's simple. We are representations of us, and they are representations of what's inside us. Since I reached Statera, I only have one. You still haven't, so you have two."

"That doesn't make it better," Blake muttered, but decided she could figure this out later. "How are you even here?"

"Statera." The four other figures all said in unison. Well, three of them did. The fourth one mewed. Ruby was shocked at the sudden unity between them, and turned to look at the inner selves. For the first time, she got a good look at Blake's inner personas. The human was a beautiful woman, one that Ruby guessed to be late 20's. She had black hair to match Blake's, but stark blue eyes. She was dressed in all black, as if she was some sort of ninja. 'Actually, that's very fitting.' Ruby thought with a smirk. The cat, on the other hand, sat calmly, amber eyes staring at Ruby with interest. It was no ordinary house cat, but then again, Ruby had never expected it to be. It was a large, powerful beast, muscles rippling in its shoulders are hit lifted itself even more upright. 'A panther. I knew that Blake as dangerous, but this takes it to a whole new level. Glad she's on our side.' A small growl emanated from the beasts throat, not threatening, but present none the less.

"She wants you to know that she isn't happy a dog is her alpha, but she will still fulfill her duty as beta," the woman in black sighed, as if she already tired of this.

"Oh, uh… tell her that I will do what I can, and I appreciate her cooperation," Ruby replied, unsure of what to expect.

"You just did," the woman replied. As if on cue, the panther nodded its head, and laid down, seeming content to finally lay in the daylight. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, this was a big step…"

"Shove," Inner Ruby put in.

"STEP, we just took. Seeing as were out in the open now, I would like to explain things to Blake."

"Oh, of course," Ruby realized what she had done, and rubbed the back of her head. "My bad, didn't mean to interrupt. I was just trying something out, and it worked better than I had hoped."

"So I noticed. But right now, it seems we're confusing Blake like none other, and I would like to explain what's going on. And seeing as you yourself got here by accident, I feel like you will only just cause more problems."

"Aw, your just a kill joy," Inner Ruby said behind the woman. "Fine, we'll get out of your hair. Ruby has something to take care of on the other side anyways. You two take good care of her now." And with that, Inner Ruby slowly faded into the shadows.

"Ruby, just what is going on? At least tell me that?" Blake said, starting to sound defeated.

"Relax, Blake, your just starting your journey. Those two will explain more, but there's nothing to worry about. You're in good hands."

A yowl sounded from the seated pair. "Right, and paws. Sorry, but right now, I should go see what I meant when I said I have something to take care of."

"What?" Blake asked, confused by the constant use of "I" in Ruby's speech, but Ruby had already faded out of her mind.

* * *

Just a Ruby opened her eyes, a ding sounded from her hip. Sighing, she stood up and stretched. She hadn't been in Blake's mind all that long, but she felt like she had been sitting there for days. Rolling her neck, Ruby felt it pop in multiple places. Slowly, she reached into the pocket where she kept her scroll, and took out the buzzing device.

Ruby's focus quickly sharpened as she glanced at her device. The calm blue that normally sat in the background was now a solid, violent red, and that only meant one thing. The Reaper was needed. Badly.

This system was given to her by the hunter association, meant to contact her before sending the mass alert to all hunters in the area. It gave her about three minutes warning, just enough time to get into a support position. The last time this had happened, a civil war almost broke out in Vacuo. Whatever it was, it was big.

Ruby opened her scroll, hoping that it was nothing serious. But as she read through the message, she felt her heart sink. Before she even finished, she swore once and went to work.

Blake slowly came back to the world, rudely awakened by the sounds of a bolt action rifle. Blinking against the light, she opened her eyes only to see Ruby disappear in a flurry of rose petals.

* * *

Professor Ozpin dazed into his office, looking out over the campus though one of his many windows. People told him that it was a safety hazard, even if the glass was bullet proof, but he couldn't just lock himself in a concrete cube like many of his counterparts had. He needed to be able to look out over the campus, to see the students as they went from one building to the next. They were why he did this, and he could never let himself forget that.

Behind him, his coffee maker dinged, letting him now that his morning pot was finished. Ozpin strode back to his desk, groaning inwardly at the pile of paperwork that had made its way there over the past couple of days. Having been preoccupied with RWBY situation, he had gotten little actual work done. 'Glenda's gonna let me have it later. Shame she doesn't know the truth. It'd make my life easier,' he thought as he poured the dark liquid into his mug. A gentle steam rose above his liquid gold as he walked back to the windows, looking at the extensive garden area. 'I wonder if Ms. Rose is out there again. I can imagine that she would need to get out after the past couple days.' A low buzz came from his desk, letting him know he had a message on his scroll. 'Great, I just got here and someone already needs something.' Ozpin sighed again, and brought his coffee to his lips.

But before the drink could reach his tired lips, the glass all around him exploded. Ozpin didn't move, holding onto the handle of his now shattered coffee mug. He didn't even turn around as his door burst open, but judging by the timing of the two events, it could only be one person.

"Any particular reason I'm not allowed to enjoy my coffee, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby didn't say anything, just marched over to his desk, grabbed his still buzzing scroll, and threw it at her headmaster. Ozpin caught it with his right hand, his left still holding the remains of his mug. He looked at the device, and realized the urgency of Ruby's movements.

His screen was flashing red, and a series words scrolled across the top. 'Three hunter leaders found dead, Ironwood in critical condition. All hunters, protect your designated senior huntsman until further notice.' He looked up as Ruby walked over to where he stood, and watched as she spat in the puddle of coffee at his feet. Ozpin stared on in barely concealed horror as, after a minute, the coffee started to bubble, and ate straight through the carpet that covered his office floor, and began to work through the concrete base.

Ruby Rose had just saved his life.

* * *

**Wow, that took way longer than I meant it to. I thought, hey, I'll have the motivation to do this after finals, right? Nope. Hey, family stuff won't take up that much time, right? Negative. Hey, I know were getting new carpet, but I won't need to move that much right? Not a chance. I swear, they wait just for me to come back so they don't have to do any heavy lifting.**

**Sorry, rambling. Also, as I started, sorry this took so long. I actually hoped to get this chapter up for Christmas, but obviously that didn't happen. But hey, better late than never I guess. Anyways, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to stop putting an Author's note at the beginning of every chapter, it just seems a little self serving. (I still love the 286 of you following right now, but I need to stop doing that at the start of every chapter). I think it also threw off the flow a bit.**

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get another one up relatively soon. It all depends on how my schedule treats me the next few days, but I'd say they odds are in your favor. (Unless my family somehow finds some other piece of furniture I need to move.)**

**Did you hear Oxygen went on a date with Potassium? It went OK.**


	13. Gathering Storm

Ozpin was at a loss for words. Keeping to his duty as headmaster, he made sure to not let his true feelings show. He had to stay strong. He could never tell when a student would burst through the doors with their world turned upside down, and he was the only one that could right it once again. But the shock of his near death experience naturally had him a little stressed out. Ozpin just stared at the floor, where his coffee now slowly bored a hole through the carpet. Not more than a minute before, he had been about to drink that coffee. If it hadn't been for Ruby, he would have. He would have been the one on the ground, painfully dying as the acid worked its way through his stomach.

The doors to his office flew open once more, and a desperate Glynda Goodwitch rushed into the room. Before she could even access the situation, her instincts kicked in. All she saw was the shattered window, and a cloaked figure standing near to the headmaster up on the loft. With a flick of her crop, the shattered glass took to the air once more, quickly fusing into a jagged spear. The makeshift spear rushed at the unknown visitor, its only goal to protect the headmaster from any unknown danger. At least 3 hunter leaders lay dead, and Glynda wasn't about to let Ozpin join that sad list.

But as the spear flew, reason began to reassert itself. There was something off here. The headmaster was far too calm for this to be a threat. This wasn't his work face, or even his hunting face. It was a face that few knew. She considered herself lucky to have seen it. And now, there was someone else that was receiving such a privilege. Spear still flying, Glynda finally took the time to glance over their guest. Even beneath the cloak she could see they stood tall, with their shoulders thrown back and their head held high beneath that hood. The perfect picture of confidence. Yet a chilling, deadly air emanated from them. Anyone with proper training could see just how dangerous this person was. Even without seeing their face, Glynda knew that is person had seen their fair share of battles and were not to be trifled with. But how had they beaten her there? As the second-in-command at Beacon, she was supposed to have all warnings rushed to her before any other hunters. It was always better to panic a few powerful people with a false alarm rather than cause riots among the masses. But, after her, there should be a least a 5 minute window before the other staff members even got the warning. Just enough time for her to reach her destination and assess the situation. In fact, it was the same system they had given to…

'Oh no,' Glynda thought. 'I've just killed the Reaper.'

But even as she thought this, she was proven wrong. In a swirl of red, the cloaked visitor spun around, and caught the spear, a mere few inches from their chest. With their bare hand.

Calmly, they reached up and touched the inside of their hood with their free hand. "Good to see you too, Glynda," the disguised voice drifted across the room. Its electronic echo sent a shiver up Glynda's spine, as it usually did. Of course, this was the first time she was hearing it firsthand. Generally it was over the phone or through garbled recordings. There was just something about hearing it in person that made it all the more real. She was standing in the same room as one of the most dangerous people in the world. And she spent her whole life around hunters.

"Sorry about that Reaper, but you can imagine why I might be a bit jumpy," Glynda said evenly as she walked up the stairs to where the pair was standing, hiding her relief that her attack had failed. "I'm a bit surprised you know who I am though."

"There isn't a single hunter I don't know. But your second-in-command at Beacon. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't know you," Glynda tried to look the cloaked visitor in the eyes as they said this, but the hood hid their face in perfect shadow as they spoke. "And as second-in-command, I believe you have the power to lower the alert level at Beacon."

"Why would we want to do that? Hunter leaders are dying out there. What's to say Ozpin won't be the next target?"

"Because the attack already failed," Ozpin said, gesturing to what was now a smoking hole of mess.

"And just what would that be?" Glynda asked, eyebrow cocked.

"That would be my coffee, which our mutual friend here stopped me from drinking." Ozpin face was still as stone, a mask of indifference.

Glynda had spent a lot of time around Opzin, and had long since picked up his mannerisms. She knew about his tendency to procrastinate, his addiction to coffee, and his need to appear strong for those around him. So she knew that while he was staying strong as the headmaster, he was terrified. He had almost died, and it was only because of this vigilante that he was still alive. And he would need her to be strong too. If she started to panic, he would lose it as well.

"I'll lower the alert level, but I won't end it completely. We still need the staff to report to the office. We just don't need the carelessly alarm the students."

"The students would have received this alert?" the disguised voice asked, surprise still reaching through the electronic garbling.

"Yes. Even if they are barely adults, they are some of the best warriors Vale has to offer. There are first years here that could handle this situation like true hunters."

"Is that right?" the voice mused, seeming, was it proud? Ozpin just shook his head at the comment. What did he know that he wasn't telling her? But Glynda shrugged that thought off. If he wasn't telling her, it was either for her own good, or that important to the Reaper. If she needed to know, she would.

"Indeed." Glynda turned to take care of the alert, when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "How's your hand?"

"Hmm?" Glynda could almost feel the eyebrows rise beneath the hood.

"You're still holding a spear of jagged glass in your hand. Isn't it cutting you?"

"Not at all. My aura wouldn't let it."

"That's quite impressive. I was propelling it along with my semblance, yet you stopped it dead in its tracks. I've only known a few people with either an aura that strong or the ability to focus it that well."

"Well, I'm lucky enough to have both. Now, why don't you adjust the alarm before we cause a panic? I'm sure we'll be meeting the teachers here in a short while. When that happens, we'll need your help to keep everyone on their best behavior."

"Quite right," Glynda said as she turned and strode down the hall. Her scroll had started to beep, rather loudly, as all on and off duty hunters were informed of the situation. A bit less subtle than the single ding she had received earlier, but it got the job done. She still had about thirty minutes before the students also got the message. She needed to move quickly, or else it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"So you don't want to tell her yet?" Ozpin turned to Ruby, who had dropped the spear and was reaching to turn off the disguiser.

"She's stressed right now. I don't know how she would take it." A soft click sounded as the tiny device was switched off. "Maybe later. I might still need her help as it is," Ruby shrugged. She had left her hood up, glancing as the door as she spoke. She didn't need any more close calls with the staff.

"When I said stop by my office later, this isn't what I expected," Ozpin said lightly, only earning a shrug in response. "So how did you know my coffee was poisoned?"

"I don't know. Instincts I guess." Ruby then froze, and then shook her head, laughing. "Son of a bitch. You weren't kidding, were you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Not you, me. I had a conversation with myself earlier, and she told me that my instincts would be sharper." Ozpin just cocked his eyebrow, confusion etched across his face. "It's a Statera thing."

"Ah," Ozpin exhaled, "that makes a bit more sense. It also explains how you knew Glynda was about to skewer you."

"No, I heard her come in. Only Ms. Goodwitch could respond that quickly, seeing as she's the only one besides me that gets that early warning. I just figured she would stab first, ask questions later."

Ozpin was a little surprised by the simplicity of the reply. "How did you know she would do that? She's the most levelheaded huntresses I've ever meant."

"That's just it," Ruby replied. "Huntress. There's a reason that someone like her has survived so long as a hunter, and it wasn't because she sat back and waited for someone else to make the first move."

Ozpin just looked at this girl who was barely a legal adult, and yet she was picking up on mannerisms that he himself had overlooked. In a matter of seconds, she had processed who it might be, how they might react, and how to respond. Granted, it was an assumption that could be made of most anyone coming in his office, but he still never would have assumed Glynda capable of stab first, ask questions later. Ruby had skills that it took veteran hunters decades to master, and she wasn't even 20. 'I wonder,' Ozpin pondered as she walked over to his desk, 'if the teachers knew who she was, who would be the real student?' Of course, he had seen her last dust management test score. It was still passing, but for someone that had a dust expert as a partner, it was nothing to celebrate. But such a thing was a comfort. It just proved that this was still just a young girl. As talented and skilled as she was, she still wasn't perfect. She still needed help.

"Ozpin, I need your opinion."

Ozpin sat in his chair and swirled to face Ruby. "I doubt I will be of much use, but I'm always here for you Ruby."

"Should I keep hiding this from the staff here?"

"By this, you mean your Reaper side, correct?" This earned a quick nod from Ruby. "Well, for now, it might be best if it remains a secret. Much of the staff doesn't even know about our support of your actions. In fact, Glynda is the only other one on campus that knows about the deal hunters have with the Reaper. The rest only know about your emergency code."

"Wait, so they don't even know about all the rooftops I've sat on looking through a sniper scope, making sure they didn't get their asses shot off?"

"They have no idea.

"But then how did the nurse figure out who I was, if all she had to go on was that code?"

"It's still linked to you. It's listed in the hunter directory as an emergency code. A drop all and listen code, if you will. No one really knows who has the authority to use it except for the higher ups, and never expect it to be used. They also know that if someone uses it, and they don't listen, lives are in danger. The only way to link it to you would be to link it though a hunter computer for a request. It's the infirmary's protocol is to enter all reasons for treatment or action into a system. When they enter your code as the reason, they are given a simple message. 'Do as the Reaper says, and ask no questions.'"

"Really, that's it? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Why even put that there?"

"Nurses will need a slightly better reason than because we told you too. They're not official hunters, and tend to want details of what happened."

"How can you be sure they'll stay silent?"

"Oh, I was very careful when selecting their staff. All the nurses in there are sworn to secrecy as it is, for the sake of protecting the hunters that go through. But for the past few years, with you in mind, I've been putting together a small staff with people who you have helped in some way. Seeing as you would probably end up there one day, I figured it would be better met with friendly faces."

"How do you know no one will use the code without the proper authority?"

"Because it's a code that's reserved for the top of the chain of command. And there is always a report after it's used. We had that happen once. Now, that individual is barred from any further advancement through the ranks. They could have been a captain. Now, their nothing more than a mere foot-soldier. We can't have such an abuse of authority, especially when they haven't even earned it. As such, everyone is afraid to use the code without the authority."

"So only you, Glynda, and that nurse know that the hunters are working with the Reaper and that that code is more than just a protocol?"

"On campus, yes."

"So if Port were to come in right now, he might try to blow me away with that ridiculous axe of his."

"As someone with a high caliber sniper rifle on a scythe, I don't think you have room to talk."

"I have plenty of room to talk. Crescent Rose is cutting edge tech. But that's good to know. Now I really need to make sure I don't brush my voice disguiser by accident while around them."

"I don't think you need to fear your teachers. Even if they suspect something, they won't hurt you."

"Oh trust me, it's not me I'm worried about. But can we get back to the 'should I or shouldn't I'?"

"Right. Well, the issue is that they would only see you as the vigilante. Not as a hunter. Not as the hero you have been for the past few years. They would only see someone who is breaking the law to fulfill their own dangerous sense of justice. It might just be better for you to attend the next meeting as the Reaper. Nothing more. To at least get them used to the idea of the Reaper being an unofficial hunter."

"Fine. I guess that makes sense. I'm just getting a little sick of hiding it. I know it's only been a day, but being able to tell people, to open up, is a feeling I can't even begin to describe. Hiding it, even if it is natural at this point, just seems like I'm holding myself back."

"I know what you mean, Ms. Rose. Despite your secret life, you're a very open person. But remember, you hide it for a reason. It the word got out to the wrong people, you and those around you could be in danger. Your team is now in on your little secret. You can trust them. For now, that's all that matters. For now, I suggest that who you are stays between us for a little while longer."

"Fine."

"Now I believe I hear some teachers thundering down the hall," Ozpin said with a resigned sigh. "I guess it's time to get back into character." Ruby just smiled lightly, and tapped the devise inside her hood as she slid into one of the few shadows in the corner of Ozpin's office.

"I'm sure you can handle this. I've got some checking to do, but I'll be here when you need me." And Ruby faded into the dark, just as Ozpin's door burst open for the third time that day.

* * *

Weiss blinked back against the florescent light, its brightness dragging her from a restless slumber. It had been a long, fitful night, mostly thanks to her concussion. Then again, she hadn't slept well the past few days. Not since Ruby had gone on her trip. She had just spent long nights, laying in bed and watching the empty bunk above her sway slightly in the breeze created by the vents.

She winced as her leg throbbed, as if reminding her of the wound that had been there. 'Well, at least it missed the bone,' Weiss though as she slowly sat up, blinking away the fog as her head protested the movement. Everything ached, though not near as much as the previous day. Maybe she would be cleared by the end of the day like Ruby had said. The progress she had already made was amazing. The stab wound itself was already closed up, leaving a light pink line in its place. Her head still hurt, and her vision got fuzzy if she sat up to fast, but even that was an improvement on the previous day. Besides that, all that remained was reviving the muscles that had been sliced through. A single session of focused aura therapy should be able to clear both those right up. But that was just the problem. 'Just how much aura did Ruby give me? Even with the extra help, I still shouldn't be this far along.' And she was right. She knew her aura's healing abilities, and she knew she should have been laid up in bed for a week before her leg wound closed up. But here she was, ready to get up and go just a bit over a day later. A rustle of covers to her right dragged her out of her thoughts and brought her attention to a stirring Yang.

Ruby had been right in the end. Yang had been cleared to return to their room at the end of the day. But it had been late, and Ms. Iola had offered, rather forcefully, to let her stay one more night in the infirmary, so she could rest as much as possible. Yang had accepted, begrudgingly, but it had given Weiss a good opportunity. She had a few questions, and with Ruby elsewhere, Yang was the next best choice.

"'Bout time you woke up you lazy brute," Weiss said flatly.

Had it been anyone else, Yang might have knocked them into next year just for saying that. It was early, and she was by no means a morning person. But as it was Weiss, Yang let it slide, sitting up as she prepared a reply. "As if Princess. This has got to be the only time you have woken up before me."

"In your dreams. As if I could sleep through your racket. You snore like a damn dragon."

"Then you better watch out, or you might get burned."

"Please, your nothing but hot air."

"Oh, how cruel. You've got a heart of _Weiss_."

"You've been sitting on that one, haven't you?"

"Hey, a good pun is its own re-word."

"That's it, I'm telling Blake."

The two girls looked at each other, light grins touching their lips. It wasn't quite their best back and forth, but they were in the infirmary. They could excuse a little bit of slacking off.

"Yang, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, what a surprise, the Princess wants to get serious."

"I am serious. It's about what Ruby said."

Yang's smile fell slightly, but she didn't look away. "Which part?"

"About her mother. And about living in the woods."

Yang sighed and laid back down, putting her hands behind her head. "Well, I guess that makes sense, but it's not my place to tell. I don't even know the full story. All I know is, one day they both went out, and something happened. Summer was killed, by the White Fang apparently, and Ruby was never quite the same again."

"But why? Why would the White Fang go after them? Wasn't her mother a Faunus? Since you're not, and you have different last names, I'm assuming you share a human father and different mothers."

"There you go, using that logic again. Yeah, she was. But as to why, I don't know. Ruby always was pretty quiet about it. But despite what happened, Ruby refused to move in with us. She said she preferred that little cottage that she had shared with Summer. Not that she hated us. Quite the opposite. She visited often. Especially to get training from our Uncle. But she never stayed. She always seemed to be on the move. I guess that makes sense now."

"But what about that cottage? How could your father let her stay there alone?"

"It's not like he could stop her. She's a wolf Faunus, faster than sound, and trained to be one of the best. And to top it off, she was a survivalist. She could go out and live in the woods at any time she wanted, easily avoiding any unwanted confrontations."

"Wait, she was already trained? At 10?"

"Summer believed in starting early, and so did our dad. It's a dangerous world, and they wanted to make sure we would stay safe. When I was 10, I was already getting scouted by schools like Signal, hoping to get me on their team for the Brawler section of tournaments. Ruby didn't get the attention I did, but that's because she did everything she could to stay out of the spotlight."

"So your dad left her to her own devices?"

"No, but he did give her freedom. We checked in on her frequently. Made sure she was alright. Made sure the cottage wasn't gonna fall in on her. Not that that mattered. It was lived in, but barely. It seemed like she spent much more time away from home than in it. To many dark memories I guess."

"Then what about 4 year ago? You said that she just left. That she was living in the forest. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. She even told me herself. It doesn't hurt that she's a wolf Faunus. The forest will always call to her, I guess it was just stronger then than it is now."

"But how? How did she survive?"

"Like I said, she was a survivalist. She could easily live off the land and in the tree tops. I don't know the details, but I do know this. The area she settled in was once the most Grimm infested area near the kingdom. In the few years since then, it was cleared of Grimm, and most of the beasts won't go near it. They know whose territory it is, and they know better than to mess with it. There are people considering building out there now."

"But all that time, she was fighting the White Fang. Fighting a war that apparently, we don't even know the extent of."

"Yeah, I guess she was. Look, you're not the only one with questions, and I don't have the answers. If you want to know more, you better ask her yourself."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." And Weiss leaned back once again, squinting at the obscenely bright light. When she was out of here, she would make sure to get all the information out of Ruby she could. There was so little she knew about her partner. It was something she needed to fix.

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, we need to get you to a safe place, now."

"Quite right, you are in danger here."

"Please, let's just get out of this room. It's already been compromised."

Ozpin sat at his desk, head in his hands, surrounded by the staff of Beacon. They had slowly been piling in since Ruby had pulled her disappearing act. None of them seemed to have any concept of how to calmly open a door, as the knob had long since punched through drywall on the opposite side.

It crashed open once more as another wave of staff clamored into the room. This one consisted of the remaining teachers and security that lived off campus or were off for the night, delaying their arrival until the airship arrived. The air was filled with "Headmaster!" and "Professor Ozpin!" as the new intruders made their entrance. Glynda silently slipped in with them, sliding behind the desk and handing Ozpin a new cup of coffee.

"Why are you still here?! Haven't you heard the alert?!"

"What happened to your window?! Were you attacked?!"

Despite the pressure, Ozpin refused to crack. He sat at his desk, calmly sipping his fresh coffee and looking out over the crowd. "Thank you Glynda. Is it safe to assume this is everyone?"

"It is sir. I've been keeping a kind of role as they've made their way here. Everyone is accounted for."

And it was apparent as the staff surrounded Ozpin's desk. By no means was Beacon's facility as small group, and it was only made larger when you brought the security teams out of the shadows. Easily 50 people crowded in front of Ozpin's desk, intent protecting him from a danger that had already passed.

"All of you can calm down now," Ozpin began, his calm voice carrying over the worried shouts. "Yes, I am quite aware of the situation. Yes, there was an attack. No, I am not in any immediate danger. And no, I'm not going anywhere. Currently, at least three hunter leaders lay dead, and I have no intention of hiding under a rock while this is happening. This is still the most secure room in the building besides the bunkers, and as I said, I have no intention of cowering there. I need to be here for the students."

"Most secure room?" a random female voice shouted. "Sir, that window is blown out! It's supposed to be 2 inch thick bulletproof glass, and it's shattered!"

"Once again, I am aware of the situation. However…" Ozpin paused as he reached under his desk and flipped a small switch, something that could be easily be mistaken as a small piece of wood splintering away from the leg as is ran down from the metal frame. Instantly, the clatter of shutters thundered through the crowded office, and metal slammed down in front of the windows. The door swung shut, and it too had metal come crashing down in front of it. All the shouting died down as the staff looked around in shock at the sudden change to the open office. Once it had been lit by natural light. Now, only the lights mixed in with the gears in the ceiling brightened the office. "I have it under control. This will remain the most secure building on campus. The ceiling, walls, and shutters are laced with a steel alloy that has the strength to withstand an irradiated dust blast, tested and proven. Just beneath the drywall that you all so mercilessly smashed on your way in here is an additional wall of concrete, 5 feet thick. The hallway on the way here isn't just for show. It's lined with more sensors and camera's than you can hope to count in a day. So trust me when I say I am safe."

"But you were already attacked! We saw the glass!" This time a male voice shouted, cracking slightly as he finished.

"That wasn't the attack. That was the rescue. The attack was when someone spiked my coffee with a poison that has yet to be identified. The glass was from when I was stopped from drinking it."

"But who did that? Glynda?" All eyes turned to the blond professor, who simply shook her head.

"No, I came in a minute later. It was thanks to someone else."

"Then who?" a second male voice asked. "And where are they now?"

"Maybe if you looked around, you would have noticed them already," the level, electronic voice drifted across the room, seeming to come from everywhere.

Instantly, the entire staff reached for their weapons, looking about for the new speaker. But as they searched desperately, they found nothing at all, just empty darkness barely touched by the dim lights of Ozpin's office. A few panicked even more at this new development and formed a circle around the Professor, facing out as they searched for the supposed threat.

"Please, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it when you all came bursting into the office without even glancing around." Ruby had to force herself to maintain character and not laugh at the ridiculous antics of the teachers as they all spun around and jumped away from her. She leapt over the railing and easily landed before the hunters. Now, she stood between the staff and the shutters that covered the door, and that did nothing to ease their fears.

"Must you make an entrance like that? They're liable to shoot you if you keep this up," Ozpin said from his desk, head once again buried in his hands.

"Headmaster, what is this? Who is this person, and why do they speak with a voice disguiser?" the first female voice asked, barely managing to keep the fear out of their voice.

"I will handle this," Glynda said while stepping forward. The staff expected the combat instructor to lash out at the figure, so their surprise when she stood next to them and turned about was almost comical. Ruby once again had to hold back a laugh, and even Glynda stifled a smile. "You all know who this is, even if not personally. And they know all of you. Over the last few years, unofficially, they have been one of the top hunter agent's against the White Fang, and single handedly held back the tide of war as the White Fang has grown."

A few murmurs drifted through the air at this. Most was lost to the ears of those informed, but a few comment broke through the chatter.

"One of our top agents?"

"I don't recognize them."

"Is that Qrow?"

"No, Qrow wears black."

"I think he has some red."

"It doesn't matter, he's a teacher at Signal. He would need an airship to get here within the hour."

"What does she mean, unofficial?"

"However," Glynda continued, ignoring the chatter. "You may know them as the Reaper."

At first there was silence. Teachers stared on as they faced the vigilante they had only heard about. Some had hunted them in the past, but they had never gotten close. Yet there they were, standing before them, criticizing them for not noticing sooner. Then the shouting started once again.

"What do you mean, hunter agent?! They're a vigilante!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"How can we trust them?!"

"And what do you mean, they know all of us?!"

Ruby had had enough, and held her hand up. Instantly, the crowd fell silent. A few held their weapons closer, but no one made a move. "What she says is true. I am the Reaper, and I work with the hunters. I've seen each and every one of your files, and have met all of you personally, even if you didn't know it was me. You don't need to trust me, just trust the man who hired me."

"And who would that idiot be?!" an agitated voice called out, followed with a few cries of agreement.

"I would be that idiot," Ozpin's calm tone once again joined the fray, bringing on a stunned silence that was only broken when Ozpin spoke again, looking directly at Ruby. "Something that was asked earlier did bring a thought to mind that I should ask. How did you break the window, so we can better prepare in the future."

"Easy," Ruby said with a shrug. "Aura laced high impact rounds. Four shot in a square pattern, weakening the glass, and then one at your coffee mug. All hitting near simultaneously. Don't bother preparing for it. I'm one of three people that can even prepare such ammo, and I'm the only one who can shoot like that."

"Alright then." All eyes were still locked on Ozpin in stunned silence, too shocked to even hear what was being said. All they had heard was the Ozpin had hired the Reaper, and then it became too much to process. The only thing that snapped them out of it was Glynda snapping her crop again the desk. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around at them, before nodding at Ozpin.

"Well, Reaper," Ozpin continued, "I believe you have something's to ask of us?"

"I do. I need a certain team added to my alert list. I want them informed on issues at the same time as me. Ozpin, you know who they are. Second, I am going to train some students. They need to be prepared for what's coming, and quite honestly, I'm the only one here that can do that. Ozpin, again, you know how and why. I'll deliver the list of who later. You can decide if you want it in a classroom setting or privately. Third, I need to speak to those two captives, Bear and Lion. They have information that will be useful in the near future. I'll let myself in after I deal with something first. The last piece is something you'll want to know. In the time that you gathered here, I looked into the attacks that are happening. They haven't taken credit yet, and I doubt they will, but I have confirmed through my sources that the White Fang is responsible. As to how the poison got in your coffee, the coffee shop you bought the beans from had one of its attendants not come in today. Or the day before. When I ran their face through my program, they came up White Fang. On top of that, they were far more successful that we had originally thought. Ironwood survived, but he is now in a coma and shows no signs of waking soon. He was attacked by his own mechs, apparently hacked. The other two headmasters were previously confirmed dead, one with poison on the butt of a cigar, the other jumped while walking along the forest edge. However, before we only thought one field general was dead. Now we have confirmed that all 4 lay slain. Each one attacked or poisoned similarly. Even the hunter commander has fallen victim to the attacks. The enemy was well versed on their habits and traditions, and used them to their advantage. Professor, you are now the sole leader of the hunters."

A shocked murmur rippled through the gathered teachers, shocked at what they had just heard. So much death, and it wasn't even noon. What else could today bring? Once again, Ozpin was the one to speak out over the hushed voices, turning heads in the process. "Alright, I'll get you whatever you need. You are the expert on the matter."

Several voices rose in protest. They weren't quite ready to accept this cloaked figure as an ally.

"But sir, this is the Reaper!"

"A vigilante! Someone who has no regard for the law!"

"How can we trust them so easily?! Especially with our students!"

"I don't care what is said about them, but they have no place here!"

Despite the unrest, Ruby didn't miss a beat. "Understood, _Commander_ Ozpin. You know where to find me." She jumped back over the railing and walked over to the broken window and knelt next to the shutter. With a flick of her wrist, the shutter violently rose, and then fell. By the time it crashed down, she had stepped out into the nothing, feeling the wind whip against her face and try unsuccessfully to throw her hood back. She landed easily at the base of the building, surprising a couple that was out for a morning stroll. Without saying a word, she glided into the garden to find Blake. It was already shaping up to be a long day, and she would need some help.

* * *

**I just can not get into a pattern. Of course, I did end up having to move furniture. A lot of it. Kind of a motivation killer there. But I am now far away from that all. 2 states away in fact. With classes starting back up, I may now finally have the motivation to write! I know, that sounds backwards. But that's just how I work. So cross your fingers and hope I get my shit together.**

**Sorry bout that little rant, but I've been staring at this screen for a few hours and am going a little crazy. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. As I mentioned before, I've been working on ideas for a second story to do. Unfortunately, I've made literally no progress with that. But I have plans. It's better than nothing. I'll let you know how that might end up going. But besides that, thanks for reading!**

**There is one thing I wanted to say real quick. Thank you, to all of you, who have been reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me. I've told a couple of you that already, but I just want you all to know that I like knowing what you think. Your opinions do matter to me. Really. So thanks.**

**What do you call a clown whose in jail? A silicon.**


	14. Second Chance

"Ruby, just what are we doing here?" Blake asked as they trudged down yet another flight of stairs. Ruby hadn't said a word since she had collected Blake about 10 minutes ago, hood up and in full Reaper character. All she did was place a hand on Blake's shoulder and signal for her to follow. Blake almost didn't expect an answer now, not after so much silence. And coming from Ruby, that was concerning. Sighing, Blake reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, collapsed mask. It was the same as she had used in the White Fang, but it would serve its purpose for now. If Ruby was going full Reaper, she need to become Shadow once again. Later, she would need to think of a better way to conceal her identity.

They carried on in silence for a few moments before the stairs finally ended. Before them was a long hallway, with a single guard standing before a cage, barring their entrance. But he didn't even flinch at the sight of them. In fact, he opened the door for them, practically inviting them in. They swept by, no one speaking. The door clicked shut behind them as their footsteps echoed down the concrete hall, bringing some life to the otherwise empty hallway. The only proof they had that this was a holding area was the metal doors and the occasional anchor latch that adorned the walls.

When they stopped about midway down the hall, Ruby finally spoke. "We are going to collect the girl in this cell. We will then take her down the hall, and have her wait outside the cell of her partner. I will go in alone, to make sure it's safe. When I call for you, bring her in. She will need to see this. As will you." Before Blake could respond, Ruby open the metal door, revealing a sleeping Bear slumped against the wall, shackles attaching to one of her wrists to the wall. Her right arm was in a sling, and bandages still wrapped the shoulder that Ruby had shattered in their previous meeting. She wore an orange jumpsuit, sleeves tied around her waist. A white tank top kept her covered the best it could without getting in the way of the bandages.

Blake was about to protest when Ruby held her hand up and shook her head. Ruby turned on her voice disguiser and walked over next to the sleeping girl, placing a hand on her good shoulder. With an abrupt shake, she dragged the prisoner out of her slumber.

"Wake up Bear," Ruby's disguised voice ordered. "There's something you need to see."

The prisoner awoke slowly, gazing around in a cloudy haze. Slowly, she seemed to grasp where she was, and who was talking to her. Once her vision cleared, she reacted violently, striking out with her chained fist. Ruby didn't flinch as the fist flew, stopping just short of her face, yanked back by the shackles that restrained the would-be assailant. Pain flashed across Bear's face as she pulled back, grasping her wounded shoulder.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Ruby's calm voice reached through the disguiser. "You're lucky I didn't kill you when I found you. Especially after you hurt my friends. However, I can see that there is still a hope for you. Barely, but it's there. But before you can see it, you need to see where your current path will lead you."

Ruby strode over to the wall that confined the girl, and unlatched the chain from it anchor. Almost like leading a dog on a leash, Ruby walked out of the room, lightly pulling the chain to signal Bear to follow. Slowly, the brunette Faunus followed, dragging her feet as she walked. Blake just watched the pathetic sight as the girl shuffled past, not even glancing around as she was led to her destination.

Ruby walked her to the end of the hall, with Blake silently following, watching their captive for any signs of misbehaving. But defeat was evident in her posture. Her shoulders slumped and her head bowed, the once proud bear Faunus submitted to her captors, completely surrendering any hope of escape. Blake knew this girl was easily strong enough to break that chain if she so chose, but it looked like the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Perhaps it was her injury, or maybe it was the fact that it was the Reaper leading her, but for someone so obviously powerful to surrender so easily was almost depressing.

Ruby lead them all the way to the end of the hall, and stopped before the final door. It was different from the rest, but Blake couldn't put her finger on how. It matched every other heavy, metal door that they had passed, but something about it just seemed more... dangerous. A darkness seemed to cling to the cool metal, contaminating the air around it. A shiver ran through Blake as she looked at the door, and even Bear wrapped her good arm around herself, as if to ward off the chilling air. But Ruby didn't flinch, walking right up next to the door after attaching Bear's chain to the hook opposing the wall.

"You two stay here, and wait for me to knock. When I do, give me a 5 count, then come in, quietly. I should be quick, but I need to make sure it will be safe for you."

"Please, as if Lion would hurt me," Bear muttered, a sound that didn't escape Blake or Ruby's hearing.

"I know he wouldn't," Ruby replied, "but there's nothing saying that's still Lion in there."

Bear shot her cloaked captor a confused look, but before she could say anything, Ruby had pushed into the cell, leaving Blake and Bear alone. Bear leaned against the wall, making every attempt not to look at Blake. But no matter what she did, it was obvious she was very aware of the masked Faunus that stood with her back to her, staring at the door that her friend had just disappeared through.

"So, you're Shadow?" Bear's voice was weak from disuse, but the words still managed to crack out. Blake almost jumped, but managed to contain her surprise and glance over her shoulder to the girl in chains.

"I was. Not anymore," Blake replied. She didn't want to get into this, not with this killer.

But Bear wasn't done. "You were a hero in the White Fang. A member basically since birth and the greatest black ops operative that we have ever seen. You were a hero. Why would you throw that away for this life? Living subservient to that heartless monster."

Blake lost it. She didn't even know what came over her, but a fire leapt into her eyes as she turned on the girl, her fist smashing into the concrete next to Bear's head. The impact stung, but she ignored the pain. She was face to face with the girl, amber eyes glowing through her mask. Bear didn't eve flinch as she stared into the burning amber, matching it with her own cool brown. Blake had to fight every instinct she had to kill this person on the spot. She had just insulted Ruby, her friend. Her leader. Her alpha. Not only that, this girl had tried to kill her team. She had dared to lay a finger on her Yang.

That last thought surprised her, once again bringing reason to the forefront. She pushed away from Bear, who leaned against the wall, never blinking. "Never. Talk that way. About her. Again," Blake said between breaths, blood pounding in her head. But even as she defended Ruby, she realized her mistake. And Bear noticed it too.

"So, Reaper's a she, huh?" Bear smirked at her newly acquired information, satisfaction across her face. "Anything else you want to share? A name perhaps? Not like I'm going anywhere."

"You'll get that if you earn it," Blake said levelly, staring Bear in the eye. The chained girl fidgeted uneasily, not liking the harshness of the gaze. "And if you keep calling her a monster, you will regret it. Compared to the White Fang, she's a saint."

"How could you say that, when you've seen the good the White Fang has done? Before us, Faunus were nothing more than second class citizens, looked down on by the worthless humans. Now, we at least get the basic respect we deserve. We still have a long way to go, but we wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for the White Fang."

"That's where you're wrong," Blake was getting frustrated, but she kept her voice calm and level. "The White Fang hasn't earned us respect. Its earned fear. Contempt. Hatred. If we had stuck to our peaceful ways, we could have earned true respect."

"This, coming from the greatest black ops agent in White Fang history. The one who laid the groundwork for half our operations. The one who half our initiates inspired to be."

"The one who saw the White Fang for the racists they were, holding back true progress while they killed for their own benefit."

"How can we be racist, when it's those damn humans that are holding us back?!"

"Racism works both ways. Both sides must overcome their hate for the other before the blood will finally stop flowing."

"And how is the Reaper going to make it any better?!" Bear was getting angry, and she wasn't afraid to show it. "They attack us! Cage us up like animals! They hold the Faunus back! They let the humans do as they please!"

Now Blake was angry too, shouting right back. "The Reaper cares more for the Faunus cause than the White Fang! If you ever actually followed what they did, you would know that! They have actually freed Faunus from slave camps! They distracted Faunus hunters so those living on the streets could at least have a night of peace! They protect the innocents, be it Faunus or human!"

"Like a human could be innocent! They look down on us! Enslave us! Belittle the Faunus!"

"And how are you any better, grouping all humans together like that?! Not all of them hate Faunus! Not all of them work against us!"

"Tell me one human that hasn't looked down on you while you were here! Name one of them that hasn't thought worse of you for being a Faunus!"

Blake realized that they were only fueling the others fire, and brought herself back under control with a deep breath. Calmly, she replied, "Try the two people you yourself tried to kill. Try the entire team across the hall. Try the headmaster. Try all the people that you tried to hurt by attacking here."

"Bullshit," Bear spat. "One of those was a Schnee. The worst of the worst. Her company enslaves us. Her family thrives off our tears. Her uncle is even on the watch-list for Faunus hunting!"

"She is not her family," Blake hissed. "She is her own person. And from what I've seen, she's a better person than you. When I told her that I used to be part of the White Fang, you know what she did? She shrugged and asked me why that mattered. She didn't care that I was Faunus. She didn't care that I used to be White Fang. All she cared about was that I was me."

"Then she lies," Bear said, venom on her tongue. "I've seen what happens in the Schnee slave camps. She obviously has no love for the Faunus."

"Tell that to her Faunus girlfriend." And with that, Blake turned her back to Bear once again. The hallway fell into silence once again, and Blake thought she heard a small amount of shuffling behind the door. Barely a minute had passed when the silence was broken once again.

"I wouldn't have touched the rest."

The voice was barely over a whisper, and Blake wasn't sure it hadn't just been her imagination. She looked over her shoulder once more. "What?" She asked.

"My job was to eliminate team RWBY. I could care less about the rest of this school so long as they stayed out of my way. Even if they're scum, even if they're worthless humans, there's no point it attacking them without reason."

Blake said nothing to this, and looked back at the door, waiting for the knock that Ruby had promised.

* * *

The wait wasn't long as, shortly after, the knock finally came, letting Blake know Ruby was ready. Quickly, Blake unhooked Bear from the wall, slowly counting in her head. When she reached 5, as quietly as she could, she undid the bolt, slowly sliding the door out of the way. Pulling a reluctant Bear in behind her, Blake slipped into the room. The chilling darkness she had felt outside was even worse inside the room, almost smothering her where she stood. Quickly, she latched Bear's shackle to one of the many anchor hooks that adorned the wall before quietly sliding the door shut, leaving it open a crack for some relief to the suffocating feeling of despair. Before them, Ruby stood facing the wall. The only think that pierced the room's shadows was the light that streamed through a single caged window on the wall, which now placed Ruby in a spotlight. Chained to a chair behind Ruby, with their back to the new visitors, sat a blond Faunus who was missing an arm. Bear seemed to lighten up at seeing the figure, but stopped herself before she called out. It was obvious that something was off. The person before her was Lion, her partner, yet at the same time, it wasn't. Even Blake, who had only met him once, could tell this wasn't the same person that had walked out of the forest. Something was darker about him, more sinister. He hadn't seemed to notice Blake or Bear come in, and stared at Ruby's back with a crooked grin and a black eye darkening.

"That was far more difficult that it needed to be. All you had to do was sit in the damn chair," Ruby's voice was filled with annoyance. Her voice disguiser was still on, giving her voice an electronic quality that seemed eerie in the already unsettling room.

"Sorry Reaper," Lions voice drifted through the air as his tail flicked with amusement. "Thought I would have some fun while I can."

Relief filled Bear's eyes. That was the Lion she knew. Making things more difficult just because he could. Disrupting the system on all fronts. And that was definitely his voice. Bear opened her mouth to call out to her friend, but was stopped when Ruby spun around and faced the three. Placing her head in her hand, she shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "Drop the act. I know that's not Lion in there."

A multitude of emotions flashed across Bear's face. First anger at the thought of her partner being mistreated in any way. Then confusion as she processed just what Ruby had said. Then, shock, as the darkness surrounding Lion intensified, and the room cooled significantly. Bear shivered, but never took her eyes off Lion. Until he started to laugh. A deep, demonic laugh, echoing before it even left his throat.

"Really now, what gave the game away, dear Reaper?" The voice came from Lion, but it was not his. Again, it seemed to echo before the words left his lips, as if it was two people speaking from one mouth. And the worst part was, the second voice was one she recognized.

"The fact that you didn't hear me come in, or how clumsy you were while struggling. You don't have full control yet, and it shows."

"Ah well, it was worth an effort. Bravo on figuring me out. But you must have already known before you even came to visit. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your hidden face?"

"I was hoping I wasn't too late, that you hadn't noticed Leon's absence just yet, and that I could still save him."

"Leon? Ohhh, you mean Lion. See, he abandoned the name Leon when he join our order. Not that it matters now. Mr. Lion can't hear you. He is no longer in control." An evil cackle erupted from Lion's mouth once more. "You're too late, Reaper."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ruby sighed. She leaned back against the wall, still facing the trio. Lion, or whoever was controlling Lion's body, was still blissfully unaware of the pair that stood behind him, and continued to cackle at Ruby's exasperation.

"Always playing the hero, Reaper. Well, you can't save them all. You may have stopped me from controlling Badger, Shrew, and Tiger, but failed this time. Not that it mattered then anyways."

Ruby could see Bear react to the names. They were names she knew well. They had been three of the last full-fledged members of the Red Fang, before Lion. Three of the people that had trained her. She had been told that the Reaper had killed them, but now…

"Don't tell me… You didn't!" Ruby was getting angry, and it showed even through the disguiser.

"Oh yes. I hunted all three traitors down. Killed them like the weakling they had become. I had to do this myself, of course. Couldn't let young Bear see that just yet."

"They had nothing to you anymore! You couldn't just let them live normal lives, away from you and your madness?!"

"Oh no, of course not! They knew far too much. Or they did, before you wiped their memories."

"To protect them from you! Damn it Eztli! They were finally free!"

"They knew the risks when they signed on. No one may leave the order. No one."

Bear was frozen in place. She knew she recognized the voice, but having it confirmed by the Reaper made it all the more terrifying. Eztli Kepi. Known to some as the Black Death. His name literally meant Blood Tempest. Former member of the White Fang, and skilled assassin. Anywhere he went, it ended in a blood bath. He was the strongest person Bear had ever known. And he was the leader of the Red Fang.

Ruby drew in a deep breath and regained her composure. With a sigh, she asked "So why kill Lion? He never once mentioned abandoning you. In fact, I believe he's the last one of your kind, besides Luna."

"Too much temptation. I know how you work Reaper. Once they fight you, if they lose, they're dead to me."

"Then what about Bear? Are you going to kill her too?"

"Oh yes. I can't control her because she hasn't completed the final ritual, but she'll get her due soon enough. Besides, she was always weak willed. Only killing the targets. Refusing to remove obstacles in her path. Not that that matters now. Looking at the time, I believe you should have more pressing matters on your hands. Tell Ozpin hi for me. If you still can."

Suddenly, Lion's head jerked around, and a sickening snap could be heard around the room. Pain seemed to crease Lions face, but it quickly disappeared as his head slumped forward, and his breathing stopped. The room was in silence as they looked at the body of the young Faunus. Without saying a word, Ruby walk across the room, stopping before Bear. Silently, she reached down and grabbed Bear's shackle. A crack was heard, and the shackle fell to the floor, its lock shattered. Bear looked up at the hooded figure, who only gestured towards Lion with their head. Slowly, as if afraid to confirm what she already knew was true, she walked up the body in the chair. But when she came face to face with the proof, all she could do was wrap her good arm around the body of her friend. And then, she cried. Even as Ruby lead Blake out of the room, the wails could be heard down the hall, as Bear begged Lion to come back to her.

* * *

The silence between Ruby and Blake as they stood outside the cell was made even more uncomfortable by the wailing that emitted from the room. So much had just happened, and Blake wasn't even sure how to processes it. So instead, she chose to think about the things she could. "So you can wipe memory?"

"Not quite. I use my aura to establish a block between the memory and the conscious. It works because aura and the conscious are essentially the same, but if they try hard enough, its easy to overcome."

Silence fell once more as they listened to Bear lament her lost friend. Eventually, the cried died down, and Ruby opened the door once again. Bear was standing now, facing away from them, with her hand on the shoulder of her dead companion. When she turned to face them, she wore a face of pure determination. Yet the tears remained. She refused to wipe them away, as if giving her proof of her own resolve.

Ruby's question was simple. "Now you see what the man you were following thinks of you. What will you do now?"

"What do you want me to do?" Bear asked in her smooth tone. That one simply line was all Ruby needed.

"All I need you to do is work with me. I want to save you. Help you. Make you stronger."

"They promised to make me stronger. All they made me was a killer. How will you be different?"

"I'm different in that you're still alive. I'm different in that I won't make you embrace anger and hate. I'll have you use your skills. I'll help you hone them, and control them. You will command yourself, but before you can do that, you have to let me help."

"How?"

"I'm going to drive the darkness from your body. It might hurt, but it will let you start over. It will give you a second chance."

"Why do I deserve a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves one. If you don't want it, I could simply cut you off from your beast, erase your memories, and let you go off to live a normal life."

"Cause that worked so well for Badger and Tiger. Why not just kill me? Get rid of the problem all together."

"Because then I'm no better that Eztli. If I must be a beast to stop a beast, no progress is gained."

"Fine, do what you will. But I have conditions. One, give Lion a proper burial."

"Leon will get the respects he deserves. He was manipulated by a monster. It's not his fault he became one himself."

"The second is that you train me."

Ruby paused for a second. This was not what she had expected. "Why?"

"Because that asshole is going to come after me sooner or later, and I figure that is the only way that I can protect myself."

Ruby was silent for a moment, pondering her decision. Finally she nodded. "Very well, if that's what you want. It won't be easy, but I will do what I can for you. But just remember, you attacked two very good friends of mine," she gestured to Blake, who had been standing silently behind her. "Of ours. So if you make one slip up, make one wrong step, I won't hesitate to wipe your memories and send you off to fend for yourself. I believe in second chances, not third."

"Fine, then do what you will to me. Anything to get back at the man who ruined my life."

Nodding, Ruby stepped forward, and placed two fingers on Bear's forehead. Her aura flared up around them, and a faint red glow began to shine around the room. Bear closed her eyes, and her aura began to flare up as well, reacting to Ruby's. It shined a faint black in contrast, yet there was something off about it. Something sinister. It had places where small flares seemed to jump off, hoping to spread its dark mischief.

Suddenly, Ruby yanked her hand back, and held it high overhead, her two fingers still glowing with her aura. But with it came a dark streak, pulling away from Bear's aura like a parasite being ripped from its host. Bear was silent, and her face set in stone, but her eyes flung open as a searing pain tore through her body. The blackness congealed at the end of Ruby's fingers, forming a ball roughly the size of her head. As the last of it peeled away from Bear, her aura settled, become a calming dark blue, pulsating as it shielded its host from whatever hurt her. She fell to the floor, exhausted from the trauma she had endured.

Ruby, meanwhile, walked across the room with a ball of black still attached to her fingertips. She stopped before the window, and held the dark mass before the light that streamed through. A hiss could be heard as the ball started to bubble, and it shrank away from the light. But Ruby anticipated this move, and adjusted appropriately so the entirety of the mass was stuck in the light. Slowly, the ball shrank down, the hiss fading with the size, until it stopped all together, and the ball was no more.

Blake spoke up first, as Bear was on the floor still recovering from her ordeal. "And what the hell was that?"

"I removed the darkness from her. Given her a clean slate. Now, she can either follow the first two paths or Statera, but her body will never again accept that much dark energy."

"How the hell did you do that?" Bear gasped on the floor, determined to not be overlooked.

"Precise aura control, peeling away the first layer of darkness, then unraveling the whole ball. Don't bother trying to repeat it, I can guarantee you can't do it."

"How did you know the light would destroy it?" Blake asked as she leaned back against a wall and crossed her arms.

"Simple. The darkness is what makes the Grimm. You don't just wake up one day a monster. The dark emotions builds up inside you first, then fill the gap that Eztli's so-called ritual creates. And what do Grimm hate? The light. It burns them, drives them into shadows. So, when the darkness is exposed, the best way to drive it out is with the light."

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with Grimm?" Bear demanded without losing her smooth control.

"So you had no idea." Ruby muttered before walking over to Bear, squatting next to the exhausted Faunus. "Don't worry about that right now. First, do you remember who you are?"

"What do you mean? I'm Bear, agent of the Red Fang. Well, ex-agent now."

"That's what you were. I want the real you. Not what they tried to make you. I want to know if it hasn't already been drained out of you, or if I'll have to start from scratch."

Bear was silent for a moment, thought creasing her brow. Finally, she said "My name… My name is Bellemere. People always called me Bell. I… I never had my last name. I was an orphan raised on the streets. The White Fang picked me up when I was 14, and a year ago, the Red Fang recruited me and gave me the name Bear."

"They always were creative with their code names." Ruby said dryly "Alright Bell, tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, soon to be 19. Why does it matter?"

"I need to be sure you remember yourself. It will keep you in touch with your aura. It's too easy to become detached. Don't worry, so far so good. What kingdom are you from?"

"Vacuo, like Lion, or Leon, or whatever you called him."

"Good. Okay Bell, I think you're going to be alright. We're going to take you to the infirmary, and they're going to look after you tonight. A nurse that I know will make sure of it. So go rest. I'll take care of Leon."

"Don't, don't bury him without me. I still need to say goodbye." Tears began to well up in Bell's eyes once more as she looked at Ruby. Even through the tears, the eyes begged that her voice be heard.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now let's get you out of here." With that, Ruby held out a hand to help Bell up. Slowly the girl took it. As she pulled the girl up, Ruby looked to Blake, who, without a word, opened the door and lead the pair out of the prison.

* * *

Hours past, and now Blake found herself on the roof of a building, staring down at a warehouse. Ruby had asked her to scout it out for any unusual activity while she took care of some business, and it hadn't been time wasted. It seemed like every other warehouse on the block, with one exception. Earlier, through the dimly lit window, Blake had seen a Faunus walk past, holding a box. This wouldn't have bothered her, if the man hadn't been wearing the mask of the White Fang.

"How the hell does Ruby do it?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Trade secret Blake. One day, I might let you in on it."

Blake didn't even flinch as the voice drifted from behind her. Ruby's silent entrances and exits were becoming common place. Even before telling the team she was the Reaper, she had a habit of simply disappearing. She looked at her leader, who flipped a small disk to Blake. She caught it easily, and glanced at the device. She smiled as she recognized the voice disguiser, much like the one Ruby used.

"So there's a warehouse being used by the White Fang, just like you said," Blake begin, her attitude shifting. There would be time for jokes later, but now they had work to do. "But I don't see it being much more than storage. They might keep stolen goods there, but I can't tell."

"It's a staging point. It used to be a warehouse like you said, but after I destroyed their local operations safe house, the need somewhere to prep for operations. I guess they just moved here."

"And why are we attacking it?"

"Because we need information. Information that's filed away in that building."

"And how do you know this?"

"Intuition. The people that attacked Ozpin used this place as a hideout after they put poison in his coffee beans. Eztli had no idea Ozpin had survived, even a few hours after the attack, so it seems that he doesn't have a source inside Beacon. In that case, I want to know how they got their info. It's well known that Ozpin loves his coffee. He's almost famous at the coffee shops around town. It's not well known that he only buys beans from 'Has Beans Coffee'."

"He buys his beans from a place called 'Has Beans'?"

"They sell coffee, I never said they have good naming sense. But anyways. White Fang protocol, as you know, is to destroy all hard copies after the mission is complete. However, they keep an electronic file on sight at the staging ground for 24 hours after. The reason for this is they hard wipe every computer on site at that time, and they need time to save important documents on the computers. Since the operation started today, that means we have little time. The sun just went down, so we have about 4 hours before the hard wipe begins."

"Well, besides the front door, I don't see any good ways to enter. No weak point in the structure, no windows that can be opened without shattering them. There is just no quiet entry strategy."

Silence fell between the two as they looked out over the building, trying to figure out how best to go about their work. Blake, however, had other things on her mind, and Ruby didn't fail to notice.

"Blake, what is it? If we're gonna do this without hurting anyone, we need to be on the same page."

"It just, what happened earlier. That darkness you took out of Bea… I mean Bell. Could that happen to anyone?"

Ruby sighed, and shook her head. "Of course it can. Everyone has dark times. Everyone gets angry, or gets upset. It's just how life is. It how we deal with it that matters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bell was taught to hold on to all the dark emotions, to let herself always be angry. Normal people move on, but the Red Fang teaches them to hold on and try to use it. And it builds up."

"But what if we can't move on? What if we can't forget?"

"No one is telling you too. Like I said, everyone has dark moments. Everyone has the things they regret. But most people have light too. Happiness that cuts through the black. The Red Fang smothers that light, making the darkness darker."

"Ruby, I…"

"Blake, just relax. I know all about your past. What happened with and before Adam, everything. And even if I didn't, I would know something was up. Every time you wake up, the room drops three degrees and I feel the need to reach for Crescent Rose. You control it well. It won't consume you. You're too strong for that."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't be afraid to talk about it though. Everyone on the team has their own darkness. You, me, Weiss, even Yang. We're all here for you, whenever you need. Talking about it will make the darkness not seem so dark."

"Thanks Ruby. I think about that. So, do you have a plan?"

"Well, I've got an idea..."

* * *

"He's here! The Reaper is here!"

The shout echoed through the base as Ruby stood in the street, facing the building as the White Fang began to panic. After a short bit of scrambling, the doors burst open, and a wave of Faunus in masks streamed out, most carrying guns, some with swords, but most with only one stage weapons. 'So much for a good time,' Ruby thought, but she didn't move from her spot. A single streetlight illuminated her, and cast her opponents in varying shades of shadow.

"Why are you here, Reaper?!" A single voice called out. "And who is that beside you?!"

Ruby glanced over at the figure to her left, mostly hidden in the shadows, before shrugging and calling out "What, you don't know who Shadow is then?"

That got their attention. A ripple of concern went through the White Fang forces as the echoed the name in disbelief. Apparently, the betrayal of their top agent hadn't reached this far down yet.

"Listen, make this easy on yourselves and just give up. You know you can't touch me as it is, and with Shadow here, you have even less of a chance. So just line up, and surrender like good little criminals."

Apparently, this wasn't the right thing to say, because almost instantly, three of the White Fang members rushed forward, brandishing their swords. After quick sigh, Ruby rushed forward, using her semblance to vanish, and struck the first one under the chin. The light faded from his eyes instantly, so Ruby moved on to the next, sweeping his legs out from under him before delivering a blow to the chest, sending him crashing into the ground. For the third attacker, she kicked his legs out like the second, leaving him up to fall flat on his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another White Fang member raise their pistol. In a flash, she dashed to their side, striking their arms three times in quick succession, forcing them to release the gun. After a quick blow to the head, she returned to her place beneath the lamp post. Quickly, she yanked off the pistol slide and threw the parts down, shaking her head.

While it had been easy for her, she had simply vanished in the eyes of the White Fang. So when she reappeared a second later and the 4 comrades that dared oppose the Reaper collapsed, panic erupted. Fearing for their own safety, they threw their guns down and raised their hands, surrendering to cloaked vigilante. She calmly walked out to the dozen or so surrendering White Fang and threw a pair of hand cuffs at each of their feet. "You will put one end of these on your right wrist. The other end will go one the left wrist of the buddy next to you. You will all do this till we have a nice little circle around this lamp post here. Do this quickly, or else you're going to end up like your friends over there." She jerked her head over to the four that still laid on the ground, rolling in pain if conscious at all.

The White Fang members worked quickly, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Reaper, or their partner. Shadow had just stood under the light across the street, arms crossed, not saying a word as the Reaper chained the 4 unconscious members together around a different lamppost. In fact, Shadow hadn't moved an inch since they had spotted her. As the last cuff was linked, the door to the warehouse opened up, and a figure clad in black walked out, freshly printed files in hand. A pure red mask covered her face, much like the White Fang mask. Their pure black outfit made them nearly impossible to see. If it wasn't for the glowing white skin just below the mask, they might have been a floating red speck.

"Damn Reaper, that was faster than I expected," Shadow said with a shake of her head, her own voice disguiser deepening her voice. Every White Fang member in the area immediately looked at the still unmoving figure that stood just outside of vision, questioning who or what they were looking at. Reaper simply walked over to the figure they had feared, and threw a punch. That went right through the head of what they thought was Shadow. The figure dissolved in black flakes as the aura dispersed, and the real Shadow took its place.

"Well, it was nice playing with you guys," Ruby said as she turned her back. "Police should be here shortly. Be good till then." She then placed an arm around Blake's waist, and used her semblance to make them both disappear.

* * *

**Called it. I go to school, and suddenly I get much more motivation to write. Motivation to edit could still use some work, but that will get better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get another up soon enough.**

**One of my longer chapters, and I know not a ton happened, but I hope to change that soon. Thanks for reading, and hope to see you next time!**

**There are 10 types of people in the world. Those who understand binary, and those who don't.**

**Not really a chemistry joke, but made me laugh none the less.**


	15. The Reaper's Lesson Plan

**Well, I wish this could come out on a happier note. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the loss of RWBY's creator, Monty Oum. But I also don't believe that he would want us to simply mourn his loss. He was a creative, hard working man, who touch us all with his work. We won't honor his memory simply by moping around. Live as he did. Express your creativity. Be the next big thing. Live each day like it is the greatest day of your life. Be the one that changes how we look at things. He will surely be missed, but we can still honor all he has done.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum. May he live on in our hearts and our minds.**

* * *

Silence.

All around her was silence.

Dark, crushing silence.

Weiss was running for her life, but from what, she didn't know. She didn't know how long she'd been running. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she needed to keep moving forward. She had to keep moving away from the dark. Away from the silence. Into the light.

But where was the light? She was running from the darkness, but darkness was all around her. Closing in on her. Blinding her. Suffocating her. There was no escape. But she kept on running. There was no hope if she stopped. She was a Schnee, and a Schnee wouldn't give up. They wouldn't say die. But no matter what she thought, with every passing moment, the darkness grew closer. The air grew colder. Her breaths grew shorter. It became more and more difficult just to keep going. No matter how hard she fought, it was soon almost impossible for her to keep going. It had become a chore just to lift her foot, let alone run. The weight on her shoulder pulled her to her knees. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't just die here, in some strange dark hole. She had people waiting for her. She needed to get back to them.

Yang. Blake. Ruby. They were waiting for her. Just on the other side of the black. If only she had some sort of light. Something to move towards.

As if on command, the thought of her teammates seemed to cut through the fog. The black didn't seem as dark, and a sliver of light could be seen in the distance. Slowly, Weiss pulled herself back to her feet, and began to work her way forward once more. With each step, the darkness seemed to retreat, and the warmth of the light worked its way over Weiss's cold body. As she struggled forward, a gentle yipping could be heard, growing stronger with each step she took towards the warmth. But whatever was making that noise was not her concern. Her concern was getting out of the darkness that had almost consumed her, and to escape to the light.

But soon, the light started to become too much to bear. It blinded her. Burned her. Hurt like she had never hurt before. Even the yipping in the background started to be drowned out by the searing light. With each step Weiss took towards the light, the yipping seemed to become more urgent. More worried. Weiss found it strange that she could describe yipping in such a way. But none the less, she listened, and started to back away from the light. Away from the inferno that they had been running towards. She retreated, finding the temperature drop with every step, and her vision returning from the white out she had been experiencing. Slowly, she worked her way back, towards the yipping. Towards the only other sound besides her breathing and the echo of her footsteps.

But as she worked her way back, she felt the chill of the black start to creep back in. She came to a quick stop, not wanting to face the all-consuming darkness once again. She didn't need to face that cold, lonely place again. But at the same time, she didn't need to go into the burning sun that was behind her. So she stopped. She stopped at the place in between. The place that didn't chill her to the bone, or burn her flesh right off.

"Well done," a voice echoed around her. It seemed to come from everywhere. Filling Weiss's mind and rooting her in place. It was gentle, carrying a woman's tone. One similar to her mother's. Weiss stood as still as a statue as she searched about, hoping to find the voice that had so rudely intruded her thoughts. But as she looked about, the emptiness began to fill in. The darkness began to fade, and the light slipped back into its source. Slowly, trees sprouted from the empty spaces, growing into a forest. The light started to stream through the leaves, and the dark slipped into the shadows.

Weiss stood in a small clearing, no more than ten feet across. It was just enough to allow her to look up and see the clouds drifting by in the sky above.

"You did well. You are ready," the voice said once again, coming from all around. A yip of agreement echoed behind it, as if encouraging Weiss to listen. But all it served to do was terrify Weiss.

"Who's there?!" Weiss shouted into the shadows, spinning about as she searched the tree line. "Show yourself damn it! I'm tired of your games!"

"In due time child. But now, I believe there is someone waiting of you." As the voice finished its statement, it started to fade, along with the forest around Weiss. "We will speak again soon."

As soon as the forest faded completely to black, Weiss began to notice gentle warmth emanating around her. Soon, the forest faded to the darkness of her eyelids and the warmth intensified. But it never reached the burning qualities the light had. It remained kind and soothing as the warmth worked its way through her body. It reached her heart and sent it pounding. It carried a kindness that Weiss knew only one person could have.

Cracking her eyes open, Weiss looked over at her nighttime visitor. "Morning Ruby."

Ruby stood over her, one hand pressed against her shoulder and the other on the scar that ran along her thigh, her aura shining gently in the dark. A small grin broke on the girl's face as she looked at her newly awakened partner. "It's still evening Weiss. Only 10 o'clock."

"Really? I can't tell anymore. All I know is if I spend much longer in this bed, I'm going to go crazy."

"Well, it won't be much longer. I think you're good to go."

Excitement coursed through Weiss's veins. The mere mention of getting out of that hospital bed was more than enough to get her ready for the day. "Really? I'm good to go?"

"I need to get Iona in here to give you a clean bill of health, but there shouldn't be a problem now. Your shoulder is completely healed, and your thigh only has some minor muscle regeneration left. Your concussion has also cleared up, thanks to your aura. I really see no reason for them to keep you another night. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Ruby quickly leaned in and gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out of the room, a small bounce in her step. Weiss just grinned at her partner's easy demeanor. So much had happened in the past week. So much had changed, yet Ruby just went along with it like nothing was new. She acted like she hadn't just saved all their lives. Like she hadn't just told them she was the most famous vigilante in Remnant. Like the two of them hadn't _just_ decided to start going out.

That last one was the one that mattered to Weiss. Sure, the other two were important, but they didn't make Weiss grin like a kid in a candy shop. They didn't send Weiss's heart pounding whenever she thought about it. Which she did. Quite often. Ruby had left shortly after they made the decision, and there had been little else for Weiss to do while confined to her bed. Maybe now they would finally have some time to themselves. Maybe now they would have time to figure out what they were going to do.

Ruby re-entered with the nurse, chatting with her lightly as they walked through the door. With a smile, Nurse Iola turned towards Weiss. "So, Mr. Rose here tells me that you're ready to be let out, huh? Well, your progress certainly has been impressive, but we need to check for ourselves before we can let you go. I'm sure you understand. So, if you could, would you please stand up for me? No crutches if you can."

Easily, Weiss swung he legs over the ledge of the bed and let them dangle for a second. With a sigh, she slowly pushed herself up off the bed, preparing to put weight on her leg for the first time since Ruby's last visit. With great care, Weiss placed her feet flat on the floor, focusing all the weight on her uninjured leg. Slowly, she started shifted her weight, centering herself properly, paying close attention to her thigh. But her mind stopped her before any real weigh could be applied. She was afraid. Afraid that she wasn't ready. Afraid that her leg wasn't fine. Afraid that as soon as she stood on that leg, it would collapse out from beneath her.

Ruby just stood back and leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed. Her smile shone upon Weiss, encouraging her to push forward. It warmed her heart and erased her worries. Ruby had taken care of her personally, funneling whatever aura she could spare towards Weiss's recovery. Weiss had every reason to trust her. Every reason to believe that she could do this. With a deep breath, Weiss, took the leap in her heart, and shifted her weight over her injured leg.

She expected it to buckle. She expected to fall to the ground. She expect anything. Anything but what actually happened.

She stood easily, shifting her weight back and forth. She even bounced on the balls of her feet for good measure. Everything was fine. Better than fine. It felt great. She felt like she could just start running and never stop. She felt invincible. She felt, alive. Free. She felt something coursing through her veins. Something that made her strong. Something that made her feel like a better person. Something that simply made her smile.

Ruby never stopped grinning as Weiss went from shifting her weight from foot to foot, to bouncing on the balls of her feet, to jumping in place, quickly tucking her knees to her chest before easily landing once again. She was energized. Like she hadn't been in a long time. And it was contagious. Her energy made Ruby restless. Ruby was a little better at containing it, but hey, she had a long day while Weiss had been stuck in bed.

"Very good Ms. Schnee. Your leg has recovered nicely. But let's not add a twisted ankle to your list of injuries," Iola said with a shake of her head. "Do me a favor, and do some arm circles as well please. We need to makes sure your shoulder recovered as nicely as your leg."

"No problem," Weiss replied, all semblance of doubt erased from her mind. Easily, she swung her arm in large circles, slowly shrinking their loops as she brought her arm parallel to the floor. Soon, the circles were nothing more the simply shaking her straightened arm, but even that small action brought a smile to Weiss's face. Every movement, every little step, it was all something she couldn't do in that damn hospital bed, and there was something about it that just felt so right. Free, unrestricted movement is so easy to overlook. So easy to forget. And when it was gone, it left a void in your life that you didn't even know could exist. But that void couldn't begin to compare to the freedom that she felt now. The absolute, unbridled freedom.

"Well then," Iola cut in. "It looks like you've made a decent recovery. Seeing as you were cleared of the concussion this morning, there is no real reason to keep you here any longer. You're free to return to your room, but no strenuous activities for a week. You may feel great, but let's play it safe. If you come back in here with a torn muscle because you went back to training too soon, I will not be happy."

"Oh, I'll make sure she stays safe," Ruby said from behind the nurse. "Trust me."

"That's just what I'm worried about," Iola sighed. "You were barely cleared before you took off. Back to work from what I hear too."

"Yeah, I imagine the faculty is pretty vocal about that right now."

"Oh, you know it. Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me."

Ruby didn't say anything too that. She simply placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder and smiled. With a nod, the nurse returned the smile and handed Ruby the discharge papers, and walked out of the room. Soon Weiss and Ruby were alone again, Weiss still bouncing on the balls of her feet and looking energized.

"So, shall we go?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dust yes. Get me the fuck out of here. I've always hated hospitals," Weiss replied with a shiver.

"That makes two of us," Ruby chuckled. She extended her hand to her platinum haired partner, offering to lead her out of the hell they found themselves in. "Right this way then, Princess."

* * *

Silently, the couple walked through the courtyard between buildings, hand in hand. The sky was clear above them, and the stars illuminated their path. Yet there was no moon overhead. And Ruby felt its absence. As part wolf, she couldn't help but feel abandoned. Alone.

But she wasn't alone. And she know that. If she hadn't recently reached Statera, she would have said it was her human side that told her better. She had Weiss. Her teammate. Partner. Friend. And so much more.

"It really is beautiful at night," Weiss spoke up, looking straight up at the sky.

"It really is," Ruby replied. "Without the moon, every star is a clear a day."

"Yeah," Weiss sighed. "But you know, it just makes the sky feel… I don't know… empty."

Ruby couldn't help but grin at her statement. "You sure you aren't a Faunus in disguise? 'Cuz I was just thinking the same thing."

"Of course not you dolt," Weiss replied with a shake of her head, but a smile was evident on her face even in the low light. She looked back up at the sky, grin still on her face. "It's just like that night."

"So it is," Ruby confirmed, gazing up at the sky along with her. The thoughts of that night only served to widen the smile already on her face.

"You know, that was the last night I slept peacefully."

It was so quiet, Ruby wasn't even sure she had heard it at first. But she knew better than to ask Weiss to repeat it. Because she knew exactly what Weiss had said. It had been the same for her. Ever since that night beneath the stars, it hadn't felt right to be alone at night. To not have that warmth beside her. To go without the warm embrace of the one she cared about. So rather than say anything, she squeezed Weiss's hand tighter, and pulled her closer. A small gesture, but one Weiss did not miss.

"Well, I don't intend to go anywhere again soon," Ruby reassured easily. "I'll be right here by your side."

Weiss didn't reply. She simply stopped where she was. When Ruby turned about to see what was wrong, she was met with a pair of lips crashing into hers. Rather clumsily at first, but quickly regaining the grace the heiress was known for. Ruby quickly lost herself in the heat of moment. Nothing else mattered right then. Not the White Fang, not Ozpin, nothing. All that mattered was the white haired beauty that was currently clinging to her.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart, panting lightly as they caught their breath. Small puffs of vapor dance together as they stood together, forehead to forehead. Weiss had her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck, not letting the moment end.

"Not that I mind, but what happened to keeping it low key?" Ruby breathed out after a few moments, her breath finally returning.

"To hell with that. I almost died. That tends to make you think about what really matter. And you know what? I decided that you matter. I can care less if my parents find out about us, just so long as I get to spend more time close to you."

Ruby grinned at the sentiment, and gave Weiss a quick peck on the nose. Then Ruby's grin grew sly as she came to a realization. "You know, without your heels, you're shorter than me."

"And there goes the moment," Weiss exclaimed, releasing Ruby momentarily, before latching herself onto Ruby's arm. "You have no idea what romance is, do you?"

"Not a clue," Ruby chuckled. "Let's go, Blake and Yang are waiting. I'm sure they'll be excited to know you're out."

* * *

"Shit, did it just get colder in here?"

"Yang, what did I say?"

"Sorry kitten, couldn't help myself."

Weiss and Ruby were hardly through the door before Yang started cracking her jokes. Blake just sat on her bed, head now in her hands, shaking her head at her partner's lack of tact.

"Don't worry Blake. I expect nothing more from the barbarian."

"Weiss, I'm honored! When did I get promoted from brute?" Yang pressed on, a grin on her face.

'Oh god, here we go,' Ruby thought with a shake of her head. She looked at Blake and saw she shared a similar expression. Their eyes met, and a shared smile broke out on their lips. Off to the side, their partners once again started their usual insult session.

"Ozpin get the file?" Ruby asked under her breath, not wanting to draw the attention of the bickering duo.

"Yep, he's reviewing it now. Said to come in tomorrow to discuss it."

"It's nothing special. It just describes the operation. Apparently, they got the information on Ozpin's coffee addiction a year ago eavesdropping on a pair of hunters while out to lunch. After that, they simply staked out every coffee shop until they figured out which one Ozpin bought his beans from. A little bit of randomization, and the problem will be solved. Nothing on the other ops though."

"So what, is that it?"

"For that tale, yes. There's nothing else we can do now. But the story is just beginning. But don't worry about that now. Our partners are back. For now, let's just be content with that."

Blake didn't say anything, but her smirk spoke volumes of how she agreed with Ruby. She had missed the energy that her team brought to any situation. Yang's loud jokes, Weiss's hidden soft spots, Ruby's carefree attitude. All of them had become natural to her. Her time apart from them had only confirmed just how important they had become to her.

Slowly the back and forth died down, and team RWBY made their way to their respective bunks. The lights flicked out, and the chatter faded. Ruby stood at the base of her and Weiss's makeshift bunk bed, preparing to leap into her hanging bed when a cold hand grasped her wrist. A chin rested on her shoulder, and her wrist was released as the hands slipped around her waist.

"I'm so glad your back," Weiss whispered in the brunette's ear.

Gently placing her hand's one the one's that wrapped around her, Ruby closed her eyes and hummed in reply, leaning her head against Weiss's.

"You said you'd stay by me?" Weiss whispered.

"Of course."

"So start tonight. Any time away from you is just time wasted."

Ruby didn't say anything in response. She just turned around to face her girlfriend, and pulled her into her bed. Pulling each other close, they fell asleep, hand in hand, face to face.

* * *

"Students, please quiet down," Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed throughout the dueling arena. "Before we start for the day, I have an announcement to make."

The chatter in the gym died down almost instantly. Even team CRDL ceased speaking, fearing another lashing from the no nonsense huntress. Her gaze slid over the bleachers where the students sat, waiting for their chance in the dueling ring. "As per a special request from an associate of the hunter association, a few teams will be excused from their combat classes to take up supplementary training. These lessons are voluntary, and extremely high level. If you were selected, you will need a unanimous vote from your team to take these lessons, as they will require a full commitment from every team member. Ms. Belladonna, I believe our associate left the list with you?"

Without saying a word, Blake vaulted over the railing between the stands and the dueling arena. After landing easily, she strode over to the professor in the center ring and handed her a small scroll. After a quick nod, Professor Goodwitch opened the scroll and began reading off the listed names.

"Any teams that agree to this arrangement are to follow team RWBY to the area where the associate is waiting." She paused for a moment as she looked over the list, reading the names silently before completing the announcement. "Team JNPR, it appears you are the only team in this class that has been selected. Please decide if you desire to do take these supplementary lessons, and if so, follow team RWBY to your destination."

"Wait, why does team RWBY know what's going on?!" a single voice called out from the stands, accompanied by murmurs of agreement. Murmurs that were cut short when Blake spun around, her amber eyes burning in challenge. They had seen Blake spar with Yang, and the thought of the calm warrior actually snapping and turning on them was terrifying indeed.

"A couple weeks ago, Team RWBY was involved in a situation that lead to this decision, so they have been appraised on what is happening. However, anything beyond that is need to know. Now, Team JNPR, have you reached a decision?"

But when she looked at where team JNPR was previously sitting, she only saw an empty row of seats. Quickly looking around the room, she caught sight of their backs as they followed team RWBY out of the gym and on to the next destination.

* * *

"Ahhhh, come on Yang… Tell me! Where are we going?"

"You'll see Nora. Just be patient," Yang replied without turning around. The two teams were walking along a path, leading straight to Beacon cliff and the Emerald forest. Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged glance, engaging in a silent conversation that had become come between them as of late. They both could tell that something was up, and the way team RWBY was acting did nothing to ease their nerves.

"Ah, come on! That's no fun! Will you at least tell me where Ruby went?"

And sure enough, Ruby was no longer there. She had vanished shortly they exited the gymnasium, and hadn't made an appearance since.

"She has work she needs to do. Our special guest is already aware. In fact, I thinks its work for them that she's doing."

"Luckyyyyy," Nora sighed, "She just gets to skip class while we do whatever this is."

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be plenty busy," Wiess said from behind her. Nora jumped a little at the sound of her voice, as it was the first thing Weiss had said all day.

"So who are we meeting?" Ren asked, placing a hand on Nora's shoulder to ensure she didn't interrupt.

"In due time. We need to get a few more people first. We're not the only one getting special lessons," Weiss ensured. Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged another glance, but still didn't say anything. Team RWBY was being more secretive that usual, but whatever they were hiding wasn't JNPR's business.

"Good, it seems they're all here," Blake said to no one in particular. And sure enough, as they came up on the cliffs, they were faced with about 4 other teams, only one of which Blake really recognized. Although, in all honesty, how could anyone ever overlook Coco, or the rest of her team? Team CFVY sported the most well-known Faunus on camps, the fashion queen, the giant, and the silent warrior. Then again, maybe they weren't all that different from team RWBY.

"God, they're even sending first years in? How special can this training be if even the young pups are going through it?" The dissenting voice came from one of the teams that Blake didn't recognize, so she just chose to let it slide.

Blake cast her eyes over the group once before nodding. "It seems that you're all here. Let's go, we don't want to keep our instructor waiting."

"And why don't you check yourself, first year? Respect your elders." The same voice. This was going to be a problem.

"Fine, you can stand on this cliff and look like a fool for all I care, but we're going to continue on and actually do what we came here for." Blake's eyes stared in the general direction of the voice, hoping to at least slightly throw off the vocal upperclassman.

"And what makes you think you're good enough to tell us what to do?" The opponent stepped forward, rolling his shoulders as he brushed others aside. Blake recognized instantly as the leader of a senior team. Having completed their third year, his team only had a year left being mentored by a senior hunter before they became hunters themselves. But it seemed that his experience didn't make him any more reasonable. Blake knew that there was only one way to deal with this type of person. She stepped right up to her opposition, looking up into his eyes.

"You want to know why I can tell you what to do?"

"That's what I said. So just why should I listen to what a bunch of first years have to say, when their worthless leader isn't even here for her team?"

That one statement pushed Blake over the edge. She got right up in his face, her amber eyes staring daggers. She only said one thing before turning away.

"Yang."

"What's that sup..." The question was never finished, as suddenly an explosion echoed out. Where the senior student had stood, now stood a blazing blond beast. Apparently, the comment on their leader hadn't gone well with her either. The senior student was now a few dozen yards away, slumped against the tree he had been blasted against.

"If there are no more questions, please follow me." Blake said calmly, but the treat wasn't missed. Even if these students we seniors, they knew better than to mess with the blond brawler or her team. Their leader was known to spar against entire teams of upperclassmen, and never even take out her weapon. It was needless to say that the rest of her team was more than likely dangerous. In fact, it seemed that only that one fool had missed the memo.

They walked a short distance, descending the cliffs to the Grimm infested forest below. The single opponent to Blake leading them was now being carried by his team, still unconscious from the shot Yang had delivered. Thankfully, it was a short trip into the woods. Soon, they were in a clearing surrounded on all sides by the trees that never faded into fall. The leaves rustled overhead, and small animals scurried through the undergrowth. But other than that, they were met with silence.

"What gives, girl?" One of the upperclassmen called out. "You get lost or something?"

"I suggest you don't call her girl," A voice echoed from behind them. Hood up and voice disguiser on, Ruby broke the shadows that hid her as stepped into view, soliciting a jump from quite a few students. "She might just kick your ass."

Nearly every student immediately drew their weapon, and quite a few lunged at the figure, war cries echoing. Only team CVFY and RWBY didn't move, looking on the situation in interest. Nora and Jaune had drawn their weapons, but caught on to team RWBY's relaxed posture before joining the fray. Well, Ren and Pyrrha did, stopping their more inexperienced teammates from making the situation worse.

"Well that was stupid," Coco said with a shake of her head. "They really need to learn to recognize when they're simply outmatched." And sure enough, before the cries had even finished echoing off the cliff face in the distance, the front line of the attacking students lay at their guest's feet, groaning and clutching various body parts.

"Easy now, children," Glynda Goodwitch's voice drifted through the clearing. Every scroll in the area had activated, and now the intimidating huntress's voice drifted through the air accompanied by a light buzzing. "They are not here to hurt you. Meet your new instructor."

"Who are they?" a voice called back back, anger clear in their tone. "And why should we trust them?"

"They, are the Reaper, and you, should trust them because they can kill you otherwise." Coco said calmly from the back of the group.

"You mean that lawless vigilante?!" Why would they be here?"

"Maybe, because they aren't near as lawless as you think," Ruby said with a shake of her head. "I've got this Glynda, but thank you."

"Very well Reaper. I'll see you after this and we can assess how it goes."

"Sounds good," Ruby agreed. The buzzing stopped as Ms. Goodwitch disconnected. "Now then, how about we actually get this lesson started, before any more of you do something you'll regret."

"I still don't believe it," the same voice argued. "You could have created a false recording of Professor Goodwitch just to trick us."

"Dust, you just won't let it go, will you?" Ruby shook her head, sighing into the disguiser. "Fine. Hunter Code 12-3-4-9-3-12. Happy? You're a third year, so you should know what that code means."

"Bullshit, you can't have that authority!" The student shouted. He just refused to back down. "That code is dead. There's no one that…" A thud sounded through the air as Coco brought her purse down on the protester's head. He crumpled without another word, ending the rant quite effectively.

"Gods you're annoying," Coco sighed. "Well, let's just get this over with. What has the Reaper themselves deemed so important that they needed to teach Beacon student's personally?"

"Combat, obviously," Ruby replied, a smile showing through the shadows of her cowl. "Just not the kind that you'd expect. Yang, would you be so kind as to punch that tree behind you? No weapon, just your fists."

Yang complied without a second thought. She turned about, and struck the tree behind her with all her strength, snapping the trunk in two.

"Good, now watch as I do it." Ruby walked up to a nearby tree, eyes following her with every step. When she reached it, she turned about, showing her empty hands to the remaining teams. Calmly, she turned about and flicked the tree with her middle finger. Almost instantly, the tree exploded, shards blowing out the back, covering the ground in bark and leaves. As it toppled over, Ruby turned about, looking out over the shocked crowd. "That's what you will be learning, on a smaller scale."

"Ok… But what the hell was that?" Jaune called out, finally finding his voice.

"That," Ren said calmly, "is aura projection. Apparently our friend the Reaper is a master at the most dangerous form of hand to hand combat known to man."

"Correct," Ruby confirmed with a nod. "And I will be teaching you the basics."

"So, will we be doing that by the time were done?" Jaune asked, a mixture of fear and excitement in his voice.

"No," Ruby said with a shake of her head. "Not without years of practice. What I just did is far too dangerous to teach just because I can. No matter how careful you may be, there is always the possibility of aura detachment."

"What is..?" Jaune started, but was quickly interrupted by Ren.

"It's exactly as it sounds. Your aura becomes detached from your body, and you run the risk of never getting it back."

Ruby nodded before continuing. "What I will be teaching you is basic aura enhancement. Essentially, how to use your aura to run faster, fight longer, and hit harder."

"But we already know how to use our auras," Nora chipped in, her own pink aura lightly flaring.

"You know how to activate them, and use them as shields," Ruby replied, getting a little tired of the questions. "What I will be doing is teaching your how to weave it throughout your body. This will enhance not only your strength, but your endurance, your senses, and your recovery."

"But…"

"No more questions," Ruby interrupted, not caring who was arguing now. "We are already behind because of the fools who attack first and ask questions later. If we wish to make any progress today, we need to start now. All of you who are conscious, line up, and activate your auras."

* * *

There was a chorus of groans as the group began to trudge out of the clearing. The work today had taken more out of them than they had expected, and this was only day one. How they were going to survive this was anyone's guess.

The lessons weren't even physically demanding. All they did was learn how to direct their aura inwards and use it to enhance their fighting capabilities. All the while, the Reaper would sit back, and randomly flick pebbles at the students at speed faster than the eye could follow. Supposedly, they were supposed to enhance their eyesight with their auras, and catch the stone. What actually happened was multiple bruises and a possible cracked rib.

It wasn't an awful experience for all the teams. JNPR actually did very well, considering their inexperience. Jaune's naturally defensive aura took to the directions quite well, and before long, he was moving at speeds that he could match Pyrrha. That was, if she hadn't also faced success with directing her aura. With the improvement, the most dangerous gladiator Remnant had seen in generations was now even deadlier, almost moving quicker than the eye could see. Nora seemed to pick up on it well enough, but that didn't change the fact that Ruby was convinced that Nora had already been using this method, even without direction, or prior knowledge. But now that she knew what she was doing, her strength more than doubled, and that was a terrifying thought. Ren, of course, being a martial artist, immediately grasped the concept, and began meditating on ways to improve the aura flowing through his body. Though despite his meditation, he couldn't help but smile at Nora's contagious laughter as she went around smashing holes in the ground with her newfound strength.

Team RWBY, on the other hand, didn't take part in the exercises like the rest of the class. Ruby had already began schooling them on the basics of aura projection, and they were far beyond where any of the other students were. They instead joined Ren, cross-legged and eyes closed.

"Preform the exercises as I instructed. We will meet again in a week. And remember, this is confidential. If I find out that any one you so much as utter what you learned here to someone that wasn't invited, you will regret it."

Acknowledgement of the threat drifted through the air as the group wandered off in the direction of Beacon, leaving team RWBY and team JNPR standing in the clearing alone. Ruby still maintained her Reaper facade, but at least now she could relax a little bit.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Ruby muttered, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"What you're teaching is very high level, even if it is only the basics," Ren reassured. "The fact that anyone made progress truly is amazing."

"Not quite," Ruby sighed. "Every student here was chosen because of either their combat abilities or their exceptional aura capacities. If anyone at this school is going to grasp what I'm teaching, it will be these students. I'm just glad you 4 were able to pick it up quickly."

"Well, it's as you said," Pyrrha put in. "Everyone here had exceptional auras or combat abilities. Surely some of us would be able to understand what you were teaching. It just happened to be us 4."

"I don't think that's what they meant," Jaune said with a shake of his head. "Is it, Ruby?"

Silence fell in the clearing. Even Nora stopped bouncing around, and turned her gaze on Jaune. Tension filled the air, and subconsciously, team RWBY began to reach for their weapons, moving in front of their leader. Even if they knew Jaune wasn't a threat, the fact that he knew was unsettling. The air grew think, and time slowed down as Jaune stared at the hooded figure.

Until a laugh broke the silence. A deep, electronic laugh emanated from the Reaper as they slid down the tree, grasping at the inner part of their hood until the voice disguiser suddenly cut out. Ruby's high pitched laugh rang out as her friends stared on in either disbelief or amusement. Only Ren's face remained unchanged as the events unfolded before him.

"Wait, what?!" Pyrrha exclaimed, braking her grand character. "Ruby? What the hell?!"

But Ruby kept right on laughing. Despite making multiple attempts, they're was just no stopping the giggle fit she had fallen into. And slowly, it became infectious. Yang was the first to crack. Her deeper, heartier laugh started to ring through the clearing, bringing a smirk to Blake's face. Then she too broke down laughing gently into her hand, swept along the current by the two sisters. Weiss fared little better, as looking a Ruby's beaming face brought a smile to her own, weakening her resolve and in the end, breaking her down.

JNPR just stared on in disbelief as RWBY laughed at their sudden realization. But before long, they too were caught up in the current caused by the energetic team. All it took was a sidelong glance between Pyrrha and Jaune before they gave way to the joyous laughter. Nora didn't even last a second after them, immediately breaking down and joining the mass of laughter. Only Ren never truly laughed, but the grin on his face was far larger than team RWBY had ever seen it.

The laughter lasted for quite some time, slowly dying down and starting back up again as each chuckle fueled the next. When they finally quieted down, Ruby managed to speak between gasping breaths. "So… What…hehe… Gave me away?"

"We've been friends for over a month now, you really think I wouldn't recognize your cloak?" Jaune said though a grin.

"The professors didn't."

"They don't know you like we do."

Ruby sighed and laid her head back against the tree. "Well, I was gonna tell you sooner or later. I guess this is as good a time as any."

"Wait," Pyrrha interrupted. "So that wasn't just an act? You really are the Reaper?"

"In the flesh," Ruby said while pulling back her hood.

"But, how? You're just a student."

"Uhhh, yes and no," Ruby shrugged. "I'm here as a student, but in Ozpin's eyes, I'm already an unofficial hunter. Honesty, I could pass every class as it is." That comment earned a cough from Weiss. "Ok, almost every class. So what if I'm not that good at using dust? But anyways, Ozpin has me here so I can become an official huntress, and learn to work as a team."

"That hasn't seemed to be an issue so far," Ren commented.

"True, but from where he found me about 5 years ago, I've made a few improvements. If I was like I was back then, I would have been a problem child."

"You still are," Weiss said flatly, earning a pout from her leader. Weiss didn't say anything to the pout, she just turn and sat against Ruby's tree, getting as close to her partner as possible without actually embracing her. This silent action brought the smile back to Ruby's face. The action might have caused questions, if team JNPR wasn't too caught up in their pre-existing questions.

"So wait, you said 5 years ago, but the Reaper has only been around for 3."

"Media misconception," Blake said calmly. "Ruby's been doing this for 8 years."

"But… that would mean you started doing this when you were 10!" Jaune all but shouted shouted.

"Thank you, Jaune, that is how math works," Weiss said flatly, earning a slap on the leg from Ruby, along with a look that said 'be nice.'

A small silence fell as the information sunk in, and team RWBY just looked at the amazed faces of their friends. It was Yang who spoke up first.

"Nora, for someone who talks so much, you're awfully quiet."

"What? Oh, that's because this isn't news."

"What do you mean, this isn't news?"

"Ren figured it out a while ago while watching Ruby and Weiss duel. He said, and I quote, 'That's the Reaper's fighting style.' After that, it was pretty easy to put two and two together. I mean, come on, she has a giant scythe!"

Ren just face palmed at her simply analysis. "Nora, that was just an idle comment. She could have just had the same training. And besides, they were never even sure the Reaper used a weapon."

"Yeah, but come on. Reaper is a badass. Ruby's a badass. AND THAT SCYTHE."

Ruby just started laughing at Nora's analysis. "I guess you figured me out Nora." Her comment earned one of Nora's silly grins, the kind that you couldn't look at without grinning yourself. "Come on, it's getting late, and I'm getting hungry. Let's head to the cafeteria, and you can ask all the questions you want."

And so the two teams walked out of the forest, laughing at shared jokes and the day's successes.

* * *

**Again, I wish this didn't have to come out on such a sad note. But we can still use his example to change the world for the better. I saw on tumblr people suggesting to make Feb. 1st Monty Oum day, and to do something creative on that day. But I say take it one step further. Use the whole month in his honor. Use it to start that story you've had in mind. Create that drawing that has been stuck in your head. Express yourself, in the best way you know how. This, is how we will can remember a great man.**

**On that note, I have finally found the motivation for my second story. I will write it alongside this one, but there will be no connection between the two aside from being RWBY stories. It will be a sci-fi fic, using the motivation I got from a story I read recently called The Flight of a Rose, by ****GhostPhoenix113. The title is yet to be determined, and I am open to suggestions. Ruby will be the focus character of the story, but others will be involved, obviously.**

**Well, that's all I've got. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I will see you next time.**

**Do you have mole problems? If so, call Avogadro at 602-1023.**


	16. Early Morning Discoveries

Weiss was in that forest again. Again, she was running. But what was she running from? There was no crushing darkness. There was no sinister air. There was nothing at all. So what was she so afraid of?

"It's you," that same voice called out. That same voice that had been haunting her for a month now. That smooth, motherly voice that had come to her dreams every night since the first in the infirmary. The one thing that refused to change no matter how many times she fell asleep. The one that was always followed with a high pitch yip.

Weiss came to a stop and looked about, searching for what she knew she wouldn't find. Desperately trying to put a face to the voice. Trying to find whatever was barking in the background.

"Why don't you just come out?" Weiss called into the trees. She grew tired of this game, and she wasn't going to play it anymore. No, she was going to get the answer if she had anything to say about it.

"So you finally acknowledge me," called back, seeming to come from every direction. "Good. Perhaps now we can make some progress."

"What progress?!" Weiss shouted back. "All you do is chase me through my dreams. All you do is speak nonsense!"

"It was nonsense because that was all you would hear," the calm reply came. "Your greatest hurdle was yourself. But it seems that perhaps you are finally ready to accept change."

"It still sounds like nonsense to me."

The voice audibly sighed before continuing. "That's because while you hear me, you still refuse to listen."

"And why should I? Why should I listen to the crazy voice that visits me in my dreams? Why should I listen to anything you say?"

"You know exactly why. Tell me, why are you aware this is a dream? This has never happened before, yet here you are, night after night, refusing to listen."

"Well, I…" Weiss trailed off. As little as she trusted the voice, it did have a point. Night after night, she found herself running through some random place, be it a forest, or a desert, or a mountain path. Each night was different from the last, yet they all had two things in common. One was the voice that would follow here no matter where she went. The other was her awareness that this was, in fact, a dream. "Fine, what do you want then?"

"Just for you to listen," the voice said, a touch of relief in its tone. "But unfortunately, we are out of time. Perhaps next time, you will be willing to listen, yes?"

"We'll see…" Weiss said reluctantly as the forest started to fade to black, matching the darkness of the back of her eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted with the sun streaming through the gap between the shades.

Instead, she was greeted with a darkness she was unaccustomed to, and her girlfriend, sitting on the end of their now shared bed, lacing up her boots. Sitting up, Weiss rubbed her tired eyes, causing her partner to look about.

"Well, good morning, Princess," the cheerful girl whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping blond across the room. "You're up early today."

"I had a weird dream," Weiss said lightly. "But what about you? It's the weekend. Don't tell me you're always up this early." Weiss glanced at her scroll, and the screen almost blinded her. But in her quick glance, she had manage to see the clock flashing 5 am.

"Yeah, but I usually get back before you wake," Ruby shrugged. "I just need to get my morning training in, or else the whole day just won't feel right."

"I guess I can understand that…" Weiss conceded. During the week, she was used to waking up alone to prepare for the day, with Ruby popping in at some random point in the process. But the weekends were different. She usually woke up with Ruby's arms wrapped around her, and no desire to move anytime soon.

"You wanna come?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, you're already up, why not get a workout in?"

Weiss just placed her head in her hands and shook her head. That was the simplistic thinking she had come to expect of Ruby. Workout first, everything else could come later.

"Fine, just give me a minute to get ready," Weiss sighed as she stood up. 'Well, at least this way I'll be done for the day,' Weiss thought. As she gathered her gear, she glanced about, and noticed that Blake's bed was also lacking an occupant.

"Hey Ruby, you know where Blake is?" Weiss whispered, glancing quickly up at Yang, who was snoring peacefully.

"Huh? Oh, she must have already gone down to get her workout it. She wakes up even earlier than me."

Weiss just shrugged at the thought. It didn't surprise her at all the Blake was a morning person. That would explain all the catnaps. Well, part of them. Quickly, she slipped out of the night gown that she slept in, noticing out of the corner of her eye as Ruby quickly looked away. Ruby had always been very shy about changing, always blushing the same scarlet shade as her cloak and looked away whenever Weiss changed in front of her, even after they became a couple. In fact, Weiss had never seen her girlfriend change before, as she always used the shared bathroom whenever she wore less that her pajama shirt and pants. 'Maybe one day, I'll get a good look under that cloak,' Weiss thought, before blushing at her own thought. Shaking the thought from her head, Weiss finished getting dressed. Making sure that Myrtenaster was secured properly on her hip, Weiss strode up to her partner and offered a hand. "Shall we go then, dear Ruby?"

"Absolutely." Gently, Ruby took Weiss's hand and stood up from the bed. Smoothly, Ruby turned her hand about and interlocked her finger's with Weiss's, grinning at the white haired beauty as she did. "Well, what should we do first?"

* * *

"I should have known this was a bad idea," Weiss groaned as she rubbed her aching shoulder.

"Awww, come on. They were just dust generations, not real," Ruby countered. The two of them were walking out of the gym, having finished their workout. The stars still shone overhead, but in noticeably fewer numbers. In the distance, they could barely see the horizon begin to brighten.

"Yeah, well they still hit like they are."

"Hey, pain is the best teacher. Trust me on that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I need to enjoy it," Weiss sighed. They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company, and the peace that came with the morning. Soon enough, there would be students all over this courtyard, but right now, it was all to them.

"Hey Weiss, you said you had a weird dream earlier?" Ruby asked while staring ahead.

"Huh? Oh yeah, but it was no big deal. Why do you ask?"

Ruby turned and looked at Weiss, shrugging as she did. "I don't know. Just curious I guess. What was it about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it," Weiss said with a wave of her hand.

"Ahhh, come on. Now I really want to know."

"It was nothing, really."

"Weiss, come on, tell me! Was it hot?"

This caught Weiss off guard. She missed a step, and stumbled forward into Ruby, who caught her in surprise. Weiss quickly gathered herself and shot Ruby a look. "Really Ruby?! That's where you went to? You, who won't even change in the same room as me? Dust, you need to spend less time with Yang."

"I'm sorry, I just thought since you wouldn't tell me, you were embarrassed," Ruby replied, holding back the laughter at her partners shock.

"Well, I'll have you know, it was nothing like that. I was running in a forest or something, and this voice called out to me."

Still grinning Ruby managed to completely suppress her laughter and looked Weiss in the eye. "Really? Was that so hard to say?" This earned a huff from Weiss, but Ruby ignored it. "What did the voice say?"

"Oh, it just went on about how I haven't been listening or something. It's rather annoying."

"Wait, you sound like you've had this dream before…" Ruby said, a slightly more serious tone to her words. Weiss, however, didn't pick up on the change.

"Yeah, it's been a reoccurring dream for a while now. At first, it said I was ready, but all it does is speak nonsense like that. It never says for what."

Ruby didn't reply, she just shut her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. Weiss wasn't sure what to do, until Ruby nodded and grabbed her hand. Quickly, she began to drag Weiss off towards the garden, determined in her path.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"To meet up with Blake. She needs to hear this too." Weiss didn't even bother questioning why, as Ruby seemed dead set on the path before her. They reached the garden in a matter of minutes, and plunged straight into the depths. Still holding her hand, Ruby lead Weiss through the trees, pausing only once to smell the air. The pressed on in silence for a short while, weaving between trees and around bushes, before finally coming into a clearing, where a single black haired Faunus sat on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed. Slowly, she opened them, acknowledging Ruby and Weiss.

"Blake, you need to hear this," Ruby said simply before turning to Weiss. "Weiss, could you tell me and Blake about the dreams you've been having?"

Weiss just shook her head, still thoroughly confused, "Why? They're not that big a deal, are they?"

"I don't know, but they might be. Don't worry, it's not bad, but Blake needs to hear this too."

Weiss wasn't sure what to do. She looked at Blake, who hadn't said a word on the subject, hoping she had something so say. Blake simply shrugged before nodding, silently encouraging Weiss to tell her story.

"Fine," Weiss conceded. "But I don't see why it matters. I started when I was in the infirmary, the night that I was discharged…"

* * *

"And that was just last night," Weiss finally sighed. "I still don't see why this matters though."

Neither Blake nor Ruby said anything at first, simply looking at each other. It was strange, but it almost looked like the two were holding a conversation, but neither moved their lips. Blake's eyes narrowed, but then widened in surprise, before whipping her head around to look at Weiss.

"You don't mean…" Blake trailed off, not taking her eyes off Weiss.

"I do," Ruby said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Weiss asked, looking back and forth between Blake and Ruby. "All you did was look at each other."

"Long story, but this is big Weiss. Huge, even." Ruby eyes glimmered with excitement.

"But are you sure, Ruby?" Blake asked, doubt edging her voice.

"Only one way to find out," Ruby shrugged, and turned to face Weiss. "I need you to sit like Blake just was. We're going to meditate."

"Okay…" Weiss sounded confused, but still lowered herself to the ground. "But why? And what does my dream have to do with any of this?"

"Honestly, we aren't sure," Ruby admitted, "But we want to find out. And there is only one way we know to do that."

"So we're… meditating? I'm sorry, but what? How does that help at all? And since when did you two become dream experts?" Weiss was now thoroughly confused.

Ruby walked over to Weiss, squatted to eye level, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Weiss, trust me. I know it doesn't make sense now, but if this works, then everything will be clear soon."

Weiss was silent for a moment, before nodding. What reason did she have not to trust Ruby? Her leader had yet lead her wrong before, why start now?"

"Ok, good. Now, close your eyes and steady your breathing," Ruby said as she sat across from Weiss, crossing her legs and entering her own meditative position. "I'm going to be right here with you, so just focus on me. Match your breath with mine, and ignore all else."

Weiss complied, shutting out everything except the girl across from her. Each breath Ruby took, Weiss matched with her own. Soon, the world was nothing but the two of them breathing. Everything was black, and it was peaceful.

"Well, you're back sooner than expected."

And now the voice was back. So much for it being peaceful. This had never happened while she was awake before. Weiss's eyes shot open and she looked about in a vain attempt to find its source. What she found instead as an empty clearing, very different from the one she had been it. This one was filled with trees newly unfolding its leaves to the shining spring light, unlike the garden trees that were beginning to succumb to the promise of winter's chill. And it lacked two important characters, as Ruby and Blake were nowhere to be seen.

"Relax Weiss, I'm right here," Ruby's voice echoed through her mind. Weiss whipped around in search of Ruby, and this time the search bore fruit. Sitting behind to her, in a similar position, was a certain brunette. "Looks like I was right too. Damn, I never thought this would happen."

"What would happen? Ruby, where are we? What's going on? And how are you speaking in my head?"

"We're in your mind Weiss. This is a world that you created, and one that will become very familiar to you." Ruby assured, rising from her sitting position. "And what you've done, I wasn't even sure was possible for a human. Hell, I thought it was impossible."

"Ruby, just what is happening? I don't understand."

"You remember, when I told you about my past, how Blake mentioned something called Statera?"

"I recognize the word, but I have no idea what it means."

"It means balance. And it is exactly like that. You achieve inner balance, inner peace. It's something that I thought was only possible for Faunus. But you, you've broken every rule. You've gotten almost as far as Blake was without having any idea what was happening. Hell, you don't even know what the beast side of yourself is, do you?"

Ruby was rewarded with a slightly blank stare from Weiss. It was clear that she had taken in everything Ruby had said, but processing it was taking a little longer than she was used to. Slowly, she began to shake her head. "I remember you and Blake talking about it, but I don't know anything beyond what you said."

Ruby nodded quickly, "So you remember how we mentioned that there are the two sides of a Faunus, or in your case, a human?"

"Yeah, it's the beast and the human parts of you," Weiss said confidently. "Blake was freaking out because you were doing something weird. Something that no one else did."

"Right. What most people do is keep the two separate, keeping one in the forefront while suppressing the other. What I do, and what Blake does now, is bring the two together as equals. It's something that hasn't been done for centuries. Hell, millennia. It's a very old technique. And something that's very hard to learn about."

"What does this have to do with me though? I don't have anything to do with beasts. Besides, like you said, isn't that only for Faunus?"

"That's what I thought. But remember, I said you're breaking rules. You're doing things I thought impossible. You're moving toward Statera."

"But, how? And what does that have to do with my dream?"

Ruby chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Well… It may be partially my fault that this is happening. You see, when you achieve or work towards Statera, you tend to bring others along with you. You make them more inclined to achieve balance. And seeing as I achieved Statera… You get the picture. But as far as what this has to do with your dreams, I'll let her explain."

"Who...?" Weiss started, but stopped as she looked about and made eye contact with a tall woman. Her eyes were pale blue, and her hair stark white. In fact, it looked exactly like…

"Mother…?" The words escaped Weiss's lips before she could stop them. But even as they left her tongue, she knew that this wasn't her mother. Weiss's was her mother's height, while this woman stood a good foot taller than either of them, and had a chiseled build that told of endless training, not the life of business.

But as she heard the words, the woman smiled, and chuckled. "Not quite Weiss. Our mother isn't here." Weiss immediately recognized that voice. It was the voice that she had heard for every night for the past month.

"Our mother? But, you're not Winter…"

"No, I'm not Winter either. I'm a bit closer to you than that…"

Weiss's eyes widened as she began to recognize what this woman meant. "Then, that means…"

A smile spread across the woman's face as Weiss trailed off. "Yes, dear girl, I'm a part of you. Your human half. The actions of a certain Faunus," she nodded towards Ruby, "has made me become a bit more aware of my surroundings. Especially, of a certain someone we both should know."

As she spoke, a bright white spot appeared behind her. It seemed to glow as it emerged from the bushes on the tree line and trotted to the side of the tall white woman. It sat down and barked once, looking at Weiss with intelligent eyes.

"Oh my god…" Ruby whispered beside Weiss, staring at the tall white furred animal that sat beside Weiss's human half. "Well, that explains why you're so good at using dust."

"What?" Weiss glanced at Ruby before returning her attention to the glowing white animal that sat aside her inner person. It sat, staring at Weiss, unmoving. Its slender snout ended in a single black spot, and its eyes were a bright, shining blue. White fur covered its entire body ending in black tuffs of fur near the paws.

"It's a fox, but…" Weiss wasn't sure what to say. What she saw before her definitely was a fox. But it was much larger than any fox she had ever seen. Its head reached the shoulders of the woman it sat beside, and the muscles in its lean body rippled beneath the fur, which swayed gently in a breeze. But its sheer size wasn't when it ended. Behind it, 9 beautiful pure white tails fanned out, each one easily as long as the rest of its body.

"Weiss, meet your inner beast," the woman said matter-of-factly.

"A nine-tailed fox. Damn, Weiss. Do you always have to be the best?" Ruby asked with a shake of her head.

"What? Is this even possible? I thought they were a myth!"

"Every myth is based in fact, dear girl," the woman next to the fox said. "Every once in a while, a mythical beast appears, and with it comes great power. However, never before have so many gathered in one place."

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed, confusion crossing her face. Then, all at once, the light bulb clicked, and a smile started to grow. She shook her head in disbelief, but the smile never left. "You have got to be kidding me."

"About what? Ruby, what does she mean?"

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll explain later. But right now, I'm sure your friends here have some things that they want to talk about first."

"Quite right. I thank you for understanding, alpha," the woman said with a nod of her head, and the fox yipped in agreement. Bowing her head, Ruby began to back away, fading into the shadows.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss called out, grabbing Ruby's wrist before she completely faded out.

A small grin still rested on Ruby's face as she looked into Weiss's eyes. Simply her gaze did wonders to calm Weiss, and slowly she released her grip on Ruby's wrist. "Don't worry princess, I won't go far. But what comes next is something that they really should explain." With a quick movement, Ruby stepped up to Weiss and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you on the other side." And with that, Ruby faded out of the forest."

* * *

"Yang, you need to come down to the garden, now."

"Uhhh, what…? Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked groggily, having just rolled out of bed to answer her scroll.

"Yes Yang, it is. Come down to the garden, there's something you should be her for."

"Ruby, its Saturday, why the hell am I getting up before noon?"

"Cuz I told you too sis. Don't worry, it's important."

"Fiiiine," Yang sighed, pulling off her pajamas and slipping into her casual attire. She looked out the window to see the sun just begin to crest the horizon. 'Hmmm, first time I've woken up to that on a weekend. I used to go to sleep about now. This school does funny things to you,' Yang thought to herself before turning and walking out the door.

Quickly, she made her way down to the garden, and worked her way into the woods. She had followed Ruby and Blake through these woods enough times in the last couple of months that she was rather familiar with the towering wooden giants.

"Yang, over here!" Ruby's voice called out, just a bit to her left.

"Every time…" Yang sighed as she changed course, heading towards her sisters voice. When she emerged into the clearing, she was almost blasted back with a wave of…something. It felt like anger, but that couldn't be right. How could an emotion actually knock her back? She looked about and saw Blake sitting cross-legged, eyes closed and hands turned palm up. Next to her sat Ruby, but her eyes were open, and a grin reached across her face like few Yang had seen in recent memories. "Ruby, why am I here, and not in my warm bed?"

"Because, dear sister," Ruby said without standing, "Your partner is on the verge of a breakthrough, and I thought you should be here for it."

"A breakthrough? In what?"

"Think of it as a step up. The next step of her life. And seeing as you are her partner, I thought that she would want you here for this."

Yang just had a blank look on her face, not quite getting what Ruby was saying. She glanced about, and noticed a third guest, also sitting cross-legged in the clearing. "And is that why the Ice Queen is here too?" Yang asked, hoping to turn the subject to something she could comprehend in her half wake state of mind.

"No, Weiss is here because she is starting her own journey today. You see, that's the other part of the reason I called you down here. Today, Weiss made a breakthrough, one that I never thought was possible. And it made me realize, that you too, could have the same kind of breakthrough. That you, too, could realize a potential far beyond what you are now."

"Is that supposed to be a jab?" Yang's eye narrowed. "Because if it is, it's the only thing that has made sense so far."

Ruby sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere. "Look just come sit next to Blake. As much as I want to get you started right away, this is more important. I'm sure that she can make it through this on her own, but at the same time I know that she would rather have your support through the ordeal."

"What ordeal? Just what is happening?" Yang was getting frustrated now. She hated it when her sister started talking in circles. Always skirting the answer without quite saying it. "And I want a direct answer, not some more of the walk around bullshit you love so much.

Ruby shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Yang, you always were so straightforward." Ruby rose from the spot she sat, using only her legs to generate force upwards. "What we have here, is Statera."

"What, you mean that thing you and Blake were talking about with the whole Reaper thing?"

"So you remember. Good, that makes it easier. Statera is the finding of balance within yourself. And when you do that, the two parts of yourself stop fighting, and divert their efforts elsewhere. Your thoughts and emotions become that much stronger, and your senses sharpen like a knife. The process, however, is a bit taxing. Every emotion courses through you, and threatens to tear you apart. I know you felt the anger Blake has felt as you walked into the clearing. Imagine that feeling, increased by four fold."

"What the hell? Why would you do that to yourself?" Yang asked in shock. She had had her fair share of emotional breakdowns, and the flood was not something she wished to endure again.

"Because, dear sister, the trial is worth the ascension."

"Ascension? Ruby, the fuck are you talking about? I thought I said direct answers."

"Sorry, sorry. Basically, it unlocks our inner potential. When I did it, it gave me unimaginable senses. Like right now, I know where everyone is on campus through scent and sound. And at the same time, I opened the gate to my aura generation. Before this, I was already abnormal in how much aura I produced. But now, that amount is nothing but a trickle compared to a raging river."

"Yeah, I noticed. So that's what happens. Got it. But why is Blake going through this now? I thought it took you years to do this."

"It did," Ruby admitted. "Honestly, I'm not sure how, but Blake had one hell of a head start. And with me already having reached Statera, she covered a lot of ground, very quickly."

Yang sighed in resignation. She knew that they could stand here all day, going back and forth over what was happening, but it wouldn't help them make any progress. "Fine. We'll talk more about this later. For now, what do I need to do for Blake?"

Ruby's grin widened, and she waved Yang over next to Blake. "Just sit here, and place your hand on her shoulder. She is going to experience a lot of emotions, most of them not pleasant. She has already gone through anger and fear, but she still has a bit to go. Sadness will be noticeable, but that will be the turning point. Things will take a lighter turn after that. But even then, stay by her. Comfort her in any way you can. Your presence will help her press on."

"Okay, I can do that. But what will you be doing?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a couple calls to make, and Weiss will have questions when she comes too. But I'll stay close by. If I feel anything go wrong, I'll be here in a second."

Yang nodded in understanding, and took her place next to Blake. Gently, she placed her hand on the shoulder of her raven haired partner, and closed her eyes. Not knowing if it would work or not, she began thinking happy thoughts, taking the feeling they gave her, and pushing them towards her meditating friend.

Ruby watched her sister take her place by Blake's side, and a small smile cracked on her lips. It was almost comical how Blake relaxed at the touch, seeming to melt into Yang's gentle hand. Even before she turned and walked out of the clearing, she knew she made the right choice.

* * *

Blake sat in the clearing, struggling to maintain a level mind. The emotions were like crashing waves that battered her against the shore of her mind. Thoughts that she had buried long ago reared their ugly head, and brought back old feelings of anger and loss. But Blake refused to succumb to the waves. She had beaten these feelings once, and she would beat them again.

Ruby had told her about this. About how old feelings and emotions would sometimes come up and wash over her. And it had happened before, gently reminding her why she did what she did. But this. This was completely different. This was an assault on her mind, by her mind.

But so far, she had not only survived, but thrived. She had beaten down the sadness she felt from old loss. She had suppressed the anger of old mistakes. She held up against the pressure of guilt, backed by past mistakes and regrets. But no matter how much changed, no matter what came at her next, one thing remained constant. The lone, burning passion that rested on her shoulder. Its heat coursed through her body, warming her from her head to her toes. It was peaceful. It was protective. It was comfort. And it was something that she never wanted to let go of.

Another wave struck her, and she braced herself as she prepared to relive the horrors that she expected to come with it. But instead of more pain, she was greeted with a splash of joy. Of a soft current of laughs shared. A steady stream of images flashed across her vision, of smiling faces, all of which she recognized. JNPR and CFVY's laughs filled her ears, and their grins became infectious, filling her heart with joy as she too broke out into a smile. Then Ruby and Weiss made an appearance. Ruby's overjoyed laugh and Weiss's small smile brought her a peace that she hadn't known for years. Not since the years before the White Fang's violent turn. They had become people she could trust. Two of the only people in the world that she knew the truth about her and her past, but still stood by her side. Comrades and friend that she could have throughout this life, and into the next.

Then, slowly, the laughter faded, and the smiles along with it. Everything sank into black, and she was alone once more. A creeping cold began to work its way under her skin, and sent shivers up her spine. Silence roared in her ears and loneliness began to eat away at her mind. This was nothing new to Blake. Before Beacon, this was how she spent her nights, waiting for the sun to rise and she could begin her search for the Reaper anew. But now, it was strange and suffocating. She was nearly smothered beneath the pressure of her despair when a new heat surged through her body. The warmth from her shoulder was back, and even stronger than before. And it wasn't alone. This time, it was joined by a comforting squeeze on her hand. Calming warmth emanated from both points, and slowly cut through the cold, wrapping her in a loving embrace.

Blake melted into the warmth, allowing it to completely consume her. It was safe, protective, and most importantly, familiar. It was a warmth that she had known for a short while, but now, she couldn't imagine her life without it. It was a warmth that made everything okay, even if the world was collapsing around her. And it could only be coming from one person.

Blake's eyes flickered open as light started to stream through the trees above. She was laying back, gazing up at the branches above, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the early morning chill. But despite the cold air, Blake felt nothing but the warmth that had been wrapping around her. That, and a few strands of stray blond hair that flicked against her face.

"Hey there, Kitten. Strange place for a cat nap, isn't it?"

Blake tilted her head to the side to gaze into the violet eyes of her partner. She found herself laying back, supported by one of Yang's arms and her hand clasped in Yang's. "Well, there was no good sunspots, so it was good as any."

"Whoa, making cat jokes right back? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Yang's warm smile shone down on Blake as she held her partner. But despite the goofy smile and the jokes, the relief still shown in her eyes, and it wasn't something that Blake would miss.

"Right here Yang. I'm right here," Blake said and closed her eyes, melting into Yang's grasp. 'And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,' Blake though, as she let her partner pull her close.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" Weiss's voice called out, a note of humor carrying with it.

Blake opened her eyes and lulled her head over to where Weiss was getting to her feet, brushing off the dust from the forest floor. "So she joins us again in the world of the living," Blake says lazily, a small smirk on her face. "So, how was your first time?"

"It… Was interesting, to say the least. I think I understand most of it, but those two… they said Ruby could explain anything I don't get. What about you though? Why do you look like you just raced Ruby around the school a few times?"

Blake laid her head back once more, and closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to stretch out, reaching as far as it would go, and reaching even farther. Soon, the entire campus was in her range, and the forest beyond. Flipping her eyes open once more, she replied with a grin, "Just taking the final exam. Seems that I passed."

Yang and Weiss exchanged a quick look, but before either of them could speak, the leaves rustled as Ruby made a sudden appearance in the clearing.

"Oh good, you're all still here. Sorry to rush ya, but we need to go." Ruby's words were rushed, and her breath short.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked, concern edging her words.

"Just grab your gear and meet me at the flight pad. I need to speak to Ozpin. I'll explain on the way." And then she was gone again, a flurry of petals swirling in her place.

* * *

The three huntresses stood at the flight pad, waiting for their leader to arrive. The sun had finally cleared the horizon, and was slowly making its way up into the sky as Weiss and Yang looked around impatiently, curious as to why they were suddenly told to come here. Blake, though, just stared out at the city in the distance, a look of concern on her face. The concern slowly creased deeper into her face, until it was replaced with surprise. She started to shake her head, catching Yang's attention. But before she could speak, they were greeted with a blast of wind as a high speed transport suddenly landed at the pad, not cutting the engines as the pilot hopped out of the cockpit.

"ARE YOU THREE WITH TEAM RWBY?" the pilot shouted out the sounds of the jets.

Rather than shout, Blake simply nodded, as Weiss and Yang looked on in confusion. Quickly, she followed the pilot as he led her, Weiss, and Yang onto the drop bay, before she started to pace back and forth.

"Blake, what is the matter?" Yang called out, barely being heard over the sound of the engines roaring. But Blake just shook her head, signaling Yang to wait as she turned and faced the bay door.

Not more than a second later, Ruby was in the bay, a whirlwind of petals billowing behind her. She pounded on the door to cockpit three times, and in response, the bay doors shut and the craft lifted off the ground, causing Yang to stumble. When she righted herself, she looked around, hoping her team hadn't noticed.

Which, of course they had, but none of them were about to mention it. Instead, they gazed at Ruby, who now stood, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently. All that they heard was that tapping and the soft roar of the engines, muffled by the shut bay doors. Suddenly, she turned about and looked at her three friends. Her eyes were hard, emotionless, and determined. And her eyes matched her voice.

"I spoke to Ozpin. What we are about to do will not be officially recognized by the school. We will, however, be excused for however long it takes us to take care of the problem and return, including any recovery time that may be needed."

"Ruby, what are you talking about? Where are we going?" Yang asked, concern in her voice. Very few times had she seen her sister like this. And it scared her. Ruby rarely got this serious, about anything.

"The White Fang are about to attack a dust quarry in the mountain range between Vacuo and Vale. We are going to stop them."

"Okay, but why us? Why not some other official hunters?" Weiss, asked, looking slightly confused.

"Because this came from my intel. This is a Reaper job."

"But that's not all, is it?" Yang asked, not taking her eyes off Ruby.

Ruby sighed before looking out over her team. "No. The team pulling off the attack, they're White Fang elites. Not quite Red Fang, but some of their best."

"Okay, so do these elites have a name?" Weiss asked, finally catching on.

"They don't have an official name," Blake put in, apparently already filled in on what was happening. "They are a group of about 20, specializing in everything from stealth and large scale combat. They have become famous, and feared, in the underworld, where they are known as the Shadow Beasts."

Weiss was about to question how Blake knew what was going on until Blake said that name. Weiss's eyes widened, recognizing it from her father's angry rants. "The Shadow Beasts, as in the maw of the White Fang? The claws of the beast? The most feared group known to the underworld?"

"Yes," Ruby said simply. "That's them. But that's not all they are." Three pairs of eyes turned on Ruby, curious on what she could mean. "They are what made me who I am today."

"Ruby, what do you mean?" Weiss questioned, her voice just over a whisper.

Ruby closed her eyes, obviously struggling with what she was about to say. She bowed her head momentarily, before nodding once and looking back up at her team. "They are the ones that killed my mother."

* * *

**And there we have it. Blake passed her test and Weiss is part magic fox. Good progress overall.**

**Just wanted to thank you guys for reading this far. I just noticed the total word count of this story, and I must say, you guys are dedicated to have read this far. Thank you so much for all your support, and I hope you will continue to read. And on that note, 420 followers! Blaze it!**

**A photon checks into a hotel and the bell hop asks if he has any luggage. The photon replies, "No, I'm travelling light."**


	17. Withering Rose

Nothing moved. No one breathed. As soon as the words had left Ruby's lips, nothing else mattered. Time froze as the air grew cold, and the turbines in the background faded into obscurity. Slowly, the team processed what they had just heard. Not only were they going after one of the deadliest divisions of the White Fang, but they just so happened to be the ones that killed Ruby's mother. The ones that had turned the young and innocent Ruby Rose into the Reaper, the most feared force in the underworld today.

Yang was the first to recover, anger overwhelming her shock. The air began to heat up, and her eyes shifted from their gentle lilac to an angry red. But she held her cool, keeping her semblance from fully activating and starting a small inferno. That came later. But now, there were questions to ask.

"I want the whole story Ruby," Yang said, making it clear through her tone she would not take no for an answer. "Tell me what happened that day."

Ruby sighed and lowered her head, knowing Yang wouldn't rest until she told her story. Her sister was easy to predict, especially when it came to family matters. She glanced at Weiss and Blake, and saw the desire for answers in their eyes as well. With a quick shake of her head, she accepted that they had the right to know. If she was dragging her into this war, they deserved to know why.

"8 years ago, I was living with my mother out in our cabin on the edge of the woods. We went there every few months in order to help calm the beasts within us, and to help me train. That particular trip was when she taught me the close combat technique that she had developed with Uncle Qrow, and things were going well. Even at my young age, I had exceptional aura control, and picked up on their unique aura projection art that they had developed together. We would train out in the forest, and sparred quite regularly, building up endurance and reinforcing combat muscle memory. It got to the point that she had to put her all into keeping up with me, my semblance easily outpacing her if she didn't."

Ruby paused briefly, scanning the eyes of her teammates to make sure they understood what she was saying. Liking what she saw, she continued her story. "We had been out there for about a month, living in the cabin for a few days at a time, then in the forest for a few days. We would switch off where we were, but every day, we would train. I guess our pattern became too obvious, because one day, they found us."

"They? The Shadow Beasts just found you?" Weiss put in, mildly confused.

"No, it was just White Fang cronies. Not even recon-specialists. Just random members, sent out in such numbers that it would have been impossible not to find us. My mother saw them coming, and told me to get behind her. I did as I was told, that didn't stop me from bracing for a fight. I didn't know this then, but they were recruiters. They had heard my mom had retired as huntress, and they wanted a Faunus of her standing to join their cause. 'For unprecedented equal rights,' they said. They told her that with her help, they could free the Faunus from repression, by force if necessary. But my mom saw right through them, realizing that they just wanted her strength to suppress the masses, and force others into their way of thinking. She told them to leave and never come back, but I guess they didn't take too kindly to that. They attacked us, hoping that their numbers could overwhelm us and somehow convince her that they were in the right. The fools never stood a chance. Between the two of us, we were able to drive them out of our woods in no time at all."

"I heard about that," Blake said softly. "It was a major event when it happened. They were ridiculed for months for letting a woman and her child beat them. I was young then, so I never gave it much thought, but now, it makes so much sense."

"But it didn't end there. Apparently, they White Fang didn't appreciate how we rejected their proposal. The very next day, as me and my mother finished training for the day, the Shadow Beasts arrived. They held true to their name, merging with the shadows as they slowly surrounded us."

Ruby paused again, taking a deep breath to slow her racing heart. "They gave her an ultimatum. Join them, or they would kill us both."

The temperature of the cargo hold jumped up a number of degrees, and Yang's hair began to spark. Weiss was standing stalk still, a fire burning in her eyes. Eyes that shown with understanding, being used to get to one's parent. Her eyes burned with a passion, a hatred for the people that had put Ruby through such an ordeal at such a young age. They had become eyes that would not forgive.

Blake, on the other hand, looked ashamed. Ashamed to have even been part of such an organization, who would dare to use a child as leverage. Blake's amber eyes met the silver of Ruby's, and there was a brief flash of apology. Ruby just shook her head and gave a small smile. A smile that told Blake she nothing to apologize for, one that eased Blake's heart. Then, with a quick nod of her head, Ruby directed Blake to Yang, hoping that the raven haired Faunus could calm the blond brawler. Without a word, Blake slid closer to Yang, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately, the air began to cool, but the fire in Yang's eyes refused to die out. The burning crimson stared are Ruby, refusing to move away from her younger sister. However, just below the anger that boiled to the surface, there was a proud, loving gaze. She knew her sister was strong, stronger than most anyone she knew. But to hold this story in for so long, it took a strength that Yang didn't think she possessed herself.

Seeing the situation begin to resolve, Ruby continued her story. "My mother refused, saying that they wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. That if they didn't get out of our sight, they would regret stepping foot in our forest. But they refused. In fact, they tried to make the first move, charging us all at once. We beat back the first wave easily enough. Apparently, they hadn't believed the rumors of the child that had beaten back the last horde of White Fang troops by her mother's side. They hadn't believed the others when they said I had the strength to knock them through trees and the speed to disappear from sight. But their true mistake, was they didn't believe the fury my mother fought with. And they didn't believe in the power of the doppelganger semblance. They didn't believe that they would be facing down three full grown wolf Faunus running on rage and protective maternal instincts. For every three I downed, she planted 10. Those first attackers never stood a chance."

"Wait, I thought you said that this was a small, elite unit?" Weiss interrupted, "Just how many were there?"

"They weren't as small back then," Blake responded for Ruby, thinking back on the story as she had heard it. "They were a battalion, still the best trained in the White Fang, but not quite small or elite. They had about, I don't know, 300 soldiers total? 100 of them deployed at the time?"

"That sounds about right," Ruby confirmed. "That first wave, we downed about 30 of them. We fought well, but we were at a disadvantage. See, all these soldiers were fresh, ready to fight. My mother and I, on the other hand, had been training all day, and we were working with depleted auras and exhausted muscles. So when they started sending their elites after us, things got a bit messy. For the next few hours, we beat back wave after wave of White Fang fighters, maybe taking down 10 in the process. Despite attacking a lone woman and her 10 year old daughter, they couldn't do any real damage. But they were able to wear us down. We even ended up needing to use our weapons."

"And you did this when you were 10?" Weiss cut in again. "I still fail to see how such a failure of a group could go on to the elites of the White Fang, especially if 100 of them couldn't stop an exhausted woman and her 10 year old daughter, when they weren't even using weapons, no matter how talented you may be."

"Even if that woman was one of the most renowned huntresses of her time?" Blake countered. "I remember hearing about this as a child. The Wolf's Thorn was not to be underestimated, even if she had retired."

"Wait, Ruby, your mom was the Wolf's Thorn?!" Weiss exclaimed, shock once again etched on her face. "The one woman army? The tonfa devil? The same Wolf's Thorn that held Mistral Pass against the Beowolf surge without even using her legendary weapons?!"

"Yeah, Summer was kinda famous," Yang chuckled while scratching the back of her head, the violent crimson finally fading from her eyes. "I'm surprised that you knew her actual name though, Blake. Most people only know her huntress name."

"She was a hero to the Faunus, there wasn't a single Faunus child at the time that didn't know her name. She's still a legend told to young Faunus as they're tucked in at night." Then, looking at Ruby, Blake gave a nod. "Ruby, your mother meant more to a young Faunus like me that you can ever know. After what happened to her… That's what made me begin to doubt the White Fang. I know she was your mother, but she was also my hero. She's the one that make me want to be a huntress."

Ruby smiled lightly at this, giving Blake an appreciative nod. "I know Blake, it's the same for me," Ruby said, her voice just above a whisper. She took a deep breath and looked around at her team. "Anyways, after fighting for hours, apparently our tormenters had decided they were done waiting. So they rushed us, all at once, once again. We held our own for a bit, but when you're fighting in a clearing, it's hard to keep them from getting behind you, especially when your 10." Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mask of calm breaking a bit as she did. "That's just what happened, and one of them slashed me across the back with his blade. I never saw who it was, or what he used, but I will never forget what they called him, or what came next. After he cut and kicked me to the ground, I heard a cheer arise from the White Fang, praising Blanc Feu for cutting down a child."

Silence took control once more as team RWBY processed what they had just heard. Weiss's grip on Myrtenaster tightened as she struggled against rushing over to Ruby and putting her in a crushing embrace that only Yang could match. Yang seemed to be in a similar predicament, as the harsh red once again returned to her eyes as she clenched her fists, nearly to the point of drawing blood. As usual, only Blake appeared to maintain her cool, but in reality, she was the angriest of all. She recognized the name as one of the most respected and feared members of the White Fang. Yet her Ruby was, telling the story of how one of the supposed heroes of the White Fang had tried to cut down a child. And from behind no less.

Quietly, Ruby continued the story, her earlier confidence all but gone as she spoke just above a whisper. "As they cheered, I saw my mother spin about, her eyes full of fear as she saw me laying on the ground. I tried to warn her, but I couldn't." Ruby choked on the last words, her unshakeable character finally falling apart.

Weiss finally gave in to her temptations, quickly striding across the cargo hold and wrapping Ruby in a loving embrace. She pulled Ruby close and gently ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "It's okay, Ruby. We're here for you."

Ruby just pulled herself closer to Weiss and buried her head into her partner's shoulder. Slowly, her breathing began to level out as she wrestled for control of her emotions. Once she had caught her breath, she continued her story, head still buried in Weiss's shoulder. "I watched him come up behind her while she stared at me on the ground. I wanted to shout. I wanted to point. I wanted to do something. But I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything as he got behind her, and I had to watch as he put his hand through her chest."

A loud crash echoed through the hold as Yang struck the nearest wall, denting the frame to the couture of her fist. All eyes fell on the angry blond as she struggled to keep her semblance for flaring and cooking them alive. After a few moments, Blake quietly replaced her hand on Yang's shoulder, once again anchoring the rage that coursed through the brawler's veins. They stood like that, only the sound of the engines echoed through the cargo bay, all struggling to keep their emotions in check. Finally, Yang looked up, the fury in her eyes replace with cold determination. "Who was it?""

Ruby looked up from Weiss's shoulder and gave her sister a questioning look for a moment, prompting Yang to ask again. "Who was it, and where can I find them?"

Ruby just shook her head, slowly pulling away from Weiss. She looked Yang in the eye, holding the fierce gaze. "You won't, not today. I've been hunting this man down for 8 years, and only once have I seen him in person."

"That was alone. With both of us hunting, the bastard won't stand a chance. Now tell me, who was the monster who killed Summer?" Yang's voice was steel, allowing now room for discussion.

Ruby sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk Yang out of this. After a moment, she walked over and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "The man who killed Summer, his name is Eztli Kepi. That man is out of our reach for now, but we can start avenging her today. Today, we will find Blanc. Today, we take down the leader of the Shadow Beasts."

* * *

Ruby stood high in a tower, looking down on the quarry below. She cradled a half-deployed Crescent Rose in her arms, using only her Faunus vision to pick out the workers as they were ushered out of the work area and back into the bunker that served as their sleeping quarters. When they had arrived, Ruby had her hood pulled up, ready to fall into her usual Reaper routine when Weiss had stepped forward, demanding a word with the foreman. Apparently, this facility was under her uncle's jurisdiction, and her name alone carried more than enough weight.

Weiss now stood on the other side of the tower, using Ruby's detached scope to look out over the scattered forest that adorned the mountain side. The Schnee heiress sought out any strange movements, asking Ruby multiple times to confirm or deny a movement. One time, she had caught sight of Blake and Yang doing a perimeter check and almost rose the alarm before realizing who they were. If Ruby hadn't been there to stop her, she just might have.

"So tell me again how we're supposed to communicate with Blake and Yang if you ordered radio silence?" Weiss asked, shattering the tense silence as they waited for their pray.

"Well, we wouldn't want to give out presence away with a careless radio transmission, so Blake and I will be using a slightly more complicated form of communication. Something that only Statera can use."

"Ruby, all that told me was you aren't using radios. I'd like to know just what you're using. And no, before you ask, trade secret will not cover it."

Ruby turned about and gave Weiss a nervous smile, shuffling her feet as she did. "I didn't want to tell you cuz I'm afraid you might freak out when I do."

Weiss shook her head, sighing as she did so. "Ruby, what could you possibly be using that could freak me out that badly?"

"Well, um… We're kinda…" Ruby trailed off, looking a Weiss sheepishly before finishing, "reading each other's minds..."

Weiss was silent for a moment, just staring at Ruby. Staring as the crimson wolf Faunus awkwardly shuffled her feet, waiting for her partner to respond. And Weiss had no idea we're to begin. Multiple times she began to speak, then thought better of it and stopped, mouth agape. Finally, a singular word worked its way past her lips, causing the ears atop Ruby's head to perk up. "What?" It was all that Weiss could say to this revelation. All she could manage in her shock. That was until she managed to stutter, "How?"

"Well, you know how I accompanied you into your mind when you were meditating earlier today? Weiss nodded slowly, not understanding where this was going. "Well, like I'm sure you can tell, that's not a normal thing. Only a Statera can do that, and even then we can only do that with people we're really close to. Like, really, really close to," Ruby explained, clasping her hands together to aid in her explanation of just how close you needed to be. "And it turns out, that if we know other Statera, we don't need to meditate to do that. No matter how far away we are, we're just a thought away from each other."

"Really, just like that?" Weiss asked in disbelief. This sounded too good to be true, and in Weiss's experience, when things sounded too good to be true, they were.

"Just like that," Ruby confirmed with a nod, before blushing briefly. "It's actually a bit awkward, because until you get a handle on it, you… well, they can kind of see everything you're thinking."

Weiss eyes narrowed as she thought about what Ruby had said, then widened as she realized just what Ruby meant. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, we know more about each other than we ever wanted to know… Like her thoughts on Yang, didn't need to see that…"

Weiss just shook her head, not believing her partner's relaxed attitude towards something so serious. Reading each other's minds was no small feat, but her Ruby was brushing it off like it was nothing. She kept shaking her head until she truly processed the last thing Ruby said. "Wait, what about Yang…"

"Shhhh…" Ruby cut her off, holding her hand up as she looked out into the forest. "They're here."

* * *

"So mind reading, huh?" Yang asked Blake, hands behind her head. They walked the perimeter of the wall, assuring that there were no significant weak spots they should know about. The large stone structure had been designed to keep Grimm out, but it would serve its purpose against the White Fang as well. It stood 15 feet off the ground, with towers resting in the corners. It followed the older tradition of castle building, but integrated the wonders of modern science. The wall may be made of stone, but running through it was the strongest metal the Schnee Dust Company could afforded, assuring that no Ursa could charge in unhindered. Barbed wire ran across the wall about 10 feet up, dissuading any Beowolves that wanted to take a shot at climbing. Against the Faunus of the White Fang, it would be more than enough.

"Yes, Yang, mind reading. Just comes with being a Statera apparently," Blake sighed. "It's not near as glamorous as you seem to think. If I'm not careful, Ruby and I can see everything the other is thinking, and that can just get awkward."

"Awww, come on. How bad can it be?" Yang pressed, before a sly grin crossed her face. "I bet you've learned a lot about Weiss."

"Yang, just stop," Blake replied flatly, but no matter what she did, she couldn't keep the blush from rushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Yang said in smug victory. The pair continued in silence for a distance, scanning around for any signs of danger. But no matter how hard she tried, Yang kept finding her eyes wandering back to her raven haired partner. So much had changed since they had first met. At the start of the year, Yang would have never been able to coax a blush like that out of her silent partner. Blake was no longer the quiet woman that had calmly thrown her Gambol Shroud into the spine of an Ursa Major at the beginning of the year. She wasn't the same woman that had held a blade to Yang's throat for guessing she was a Faunus. No, she had changed. In the nearly 3 months of their partnership, Yang had watched Blake emerge for her reclusive shell for a few select people. JNPR had worked their way into their lives, and Blake had embraced them with open arms, after some gentle prompting on Yang's part. And then there was Velvet and team CFVY, becoming fast friends with Blake and team RWBY, for reasons only obvious to those close to the team.

But that wasn't what amazed Yang. That wasn't what brought a smile to Yang's face. The source of that smile stemmed from her own team, and how they had all grown together. How Blake had opened up, now speaking on her own terms, as opposed to a few token lines when prompted. How Weiss had started to strip her icy shell, revealing the lonely girl that just wanted to feel loved. How they had all changed each other for the better as they formed their own strange family to replace the ones they lacked. Sure, Ruby was Yang's family, but look at all the good that did. Not only had she let Ruby just live in the woods by herself, but her sister had been the deadliest vigilante in the world, putting fear in the hearts of the criminal underworld, right under her sister's so-called watchful eye.

No, before team RWBY, Yang and Ruby had been sadly estranged, without Yang even knowing it. With their father almost always way on missions, Yang had come to think that she and Ruby were as close as close can be. She knew her sister's fighting style inside and out, knew how many screws Crescent Rose had, and could identify her aura by the way the air changed when she activated it, but apparently that was only scratching the surface of Ruby.

But now, she knew the truth about her sister, and she could truly be there for her. Now she could stand by her side, as an ally in this war that had been raging in the background for years. And it all came back to a certain cat Faunus. If it wasn't for Blake, Ruby and Yang might never have been on the same team. If it wasn't for Blake, Yang might have killed Weiss over a misunderstanding. If it wasn't for Blake, Yang might have never learned to trust again.

There it was again. Something Yang thought would never happen. She had long known that she didn't trust people. It just came with the territory of being a private eye. Especially one that hangs out in all the shadiest clubs in town. But somewhere along the line, Blake had broken that boundary. There was just something about those eyes. Those amber orbs cut right through Yang, sending a shiver down her spine that Yang had come to embrace. There was just something about Blake that she just couldn't let go. Blake had worked her way past Yang's protective walls, walls that had stood tall for years, shutting out anyone that dared attempted to scale them. Blake had somehow worked her way into Yang's life, and was now someone that Yang couldn't imagine life without.

But before she could continue that thought, Yang was yanked back to reality as Blake stopped before her. Stopping just short of running into her partner, Yang reached out and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, worry coursing through her veins. "Something wrong, Blake?"

Blake just stood still for a moment, before nodding at nothing and turning round to face Yang. "That was Ruby, it seems were up."

A wicked grin crossed Yang's lips as she engaged Ember Celica, pounding her fists together and engaging her aura. "'Bout time, too. So, where to kitty cat?"

* * *

"Sir, everyone has reported in. We are prepared to begin the operation."

Blanc Feu stood in a small clearing, hands behind his back and staring out into the woods. No more than a thousand meters away rested his objective. The Schnee Dust quarry, owned by the disgusting Eis Schnee. Home to a few hundred business essential documents. All of which could change the tide of the war in favor of the White Fang. He was close enough to reach out and grab it. It was just sitting there, waiting for him. But something was stopping him. Something wasn't quite right. He turned about and faced the reporting scout, who was still standing at attention. "Take off that mask, Eagle. You're not White Fang anymore, you don't need wear that ridiculous thing around me."

The scout smiled and reached up, removing the white bone mask from her face. With the obstruction removed, her brown hair finally flowed free, a single strand sliding down over her face. Golden eyes shimmered as she looked at Blanc and chuckled. "Sorry, just feels strange without it. You're the only one here that won't wear it, and I almost feel naked around the rest of them because of it."

"Don't mind the beasts, dear girl, they don't know any better. But your eyes are far too beautiful to cover up with such an ugly thing," Blanc said lightly, brushing the straggling hair behind Eagle's hear. "Surely I'm not the first to say so."

"Not at all," Eagle replied with a shake of her head. "Master Eztli and Mistress Luna say the same. I'm not sure what you all see, but it's flattering none-the-less."

"Speaking of Eztli," Blanc continued, turning about and running a hand through his powder white hair, "what is he doing sending his reconnaissance specialist so far out of the way, especially on a mission that doesn't advance our mutual interests?"

Eagle smiled and shut her eyes, concentrating for a moment. The air grew colder, and a darkness seemed to overwhelm the clearing. When Eagle reopened her eyes, she revealed that they were no longer the sharp golden orbs that had been present moments before. In their place were two pits of blackness, draining all life from the surrounding forest. "He has instructed me to consider this an initiation."

Rather than be shocked at this development, Blanc only smiled briefly while glancing over his shoulder before closing his own eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, matching the pitch black of Eagle's eyes. "So I see we have a new sister among us. Congratulations Eagle. Though I was under the impression that you were still quite a ways from joining our ranks."

Eagle closed her eyes once more, and the darkness faded, returning to the gentle forest that it had been. "I was. But after the recent defeat of Lion and Bear at the hands of the Reaper, Master Eztli decided it was time to speed up my training."

"That's covering a lot of ground in one month though," Blanc pressed, not quite believing what he was hearing. "It has taken me years, and I have only just reached my pinnacle, yet in just under 6 months, you have done the same. Forgive me, but I must be cautious. There have been a number of liars that have tried to get close to me, claiming to be a brother or sister."

"Not at all Blanc, I understand. If it hadn't happened to me, I might not believe it myself. Apparently, exposure also has a factor in the awakening process. Spending as much time as I have around Master Eztli has apparently accelerated the process."

"Really now?" Blanc asked, scratching the stubble on his chin. "Interesting. How did we not realize this sooner?"

"We simply thought that the younger you are, the quicker the process. It never occurred to us that there was another factor present," Eagle replied with a simple shrug.

"Fair enough...," Blanc trailed off as he turned back around to face Eagle, his eyes having returned to their original solid white. Eagle found her eyes forced away from the blank orbs, unable to look at them for longer than a few moments. How he was able to see out those, she would never understand, but that wasn't her business.

"Is something wrong sir, sir?" Eagle asked after a moment, seeing the concerned look etched into Blanc's features.

"Eagle, I want you to contact each of the squads one more time. Order them to give keyword Omega 6. Something doesn't feel right here."

"Sir!" Eagle replied, completing the Red Fang's salute. As she brought her head up once more, she turned about and strode to the communications tent, placed just outside the clearing. As she slipped through the tent flap, she earned a glare from the communications specialist of the Shadow Beast. After a brief moment of confusion, she realized that she hadn't put the mask back on yet, and silently swore as she dug the mask out of her back pocket.

"Commander Blanc wants us to contact each squad once more, asking for keyword Omega 6." Eagle ordered, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"Why? We already know everyone is in their positions," the communications specialist sneered. He had been part of the Shadow Beasts since the beginning, and he did not enjoy the fact that this strange girl had simply showed up before the mission and taken a position of command. He barely tolerated that Blanc was in charge, and that was only because if he questioned Blanc directly, he would end up dead in a ditch. Whatever Eztli was thinking putting Blanc in charge when he left, the specialist would never know.

"Because he has a bad feeling. Now let's get to work rather than question superiors, hmmm?" Eagle had never liked this man. He was rude, uncooperative, and annoying. It was no wonder Master Eztli had passed him up as a candidate. Once they made their new world, everyone would cooperate. Everyone would be equal. And everything will be peaceful. No, this violent, self-concerned fool would have no place in that world. She would only have to tolerate him for a bit longer.

"Squad Alpha, report," she spoke into the mic before her, using the best radio voice she could muster.

"This is Squad Alpha, reporting no changes," a voice called back, sounding slightly confused.

"Squad Alpha, keyword Omega 6."

"Keyword: Free World."

"Accepted, remain on standby." Eagle turned to the specialist, seeing him wrap up the call to Squad Beta. Nodding once, she turned back to her switch board, switching her frequency to that of Squad Charlie. "Squad Charlie, report."

Nothing but static replied.

"Squad Charlie, report."

More static. Now Eagle was getting worried. She listened as the communication specialist didn't appear to be having the same problem with Squad Delta. Quickly, she switched her frequency once more, praying for this to be a simple miscommunication.

"Squad Echo, report."

The sizzle of static was all Eagle got in response. Not even bothering to try again, Eagle switched once more, hoping for a better result from the final squad. "Squad Foxtrot, report!" She basically shouted into the microphone.

"Squad Foxtrot, nothing to report," The call came back.

Relief washed over Eagle as she heard the voice. "Squad Foxtrot, I need a fix on Squad Charlie. They should be near your position.

Silence for a moment, as static echoed in her ears. After a moment, the voice came back. "Negative contact. May have gone dark in prep for operation."

"Very well. Thank you Squad Foxtrot. Now, I need keyword Omega 6 from you."

"Keyword: Free…" The radio cut to static.

Eagle waited for a moment, hoping that they had slipped.

"Squad Foxtrot, repeat that."

Static roared in her ears. Nothing was said, and Eagle could feel the eyes of the communications specialist on her, slowing getting wider. She shot him a look, and was about to speak when the static cut out.

"Squad Foxtrot, are you there?" Eagle called out in hope. Maybe they had just lost contact for a moment. These mountains were filled with Dust and various metals. Maybe they were just facing interference. Maybe they had attracted some Grimm and were waiting for them to go away. Just maybe…

"Eagle, is that you?" A deep voice echoed through the speakers. "Well, I never thought you would be here. How are you?"

Eagle sat in shocked silence, staring at the switched board before her. The communications specialist picked up on her sudden change, but before he could ask what was wrong, Eagle blew out of the tent, rushing back to the clearing where Blanc waited. The specialist moved over to her station, taking over the headset.

"Squad Foxtrot, what just happened? Why did the operator just run out?"

"Oh, that's probably because she heard something shocking. Special guest appearance and all that."

"Special guest…?" the specialist began, until the tent flaps were thrown open once more. Blanc Feu strode up to the microphone, and pulled the headset off the specialist's head. Taking a seat at the desk, he leaned forward, switching off the mic and burying his head in his hands. After a moment, he leaned back in the chair and waved his hand at Eagle, who had followed him in.

"Start the operation. Alpha, Beta and Delta should be enough. Alpha takes point," Blanc ordered, his voice cold and calculated. He then leaned forward, flipping the microphone back on. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Blanc spoke, shaking his head as he did. "It's not every day that the Reaper drops in to say hi."

"You know, just thought I'd come by, see how everyone was doing. I stopped by to visit some of your troops, and it was the strangest thing. They didn't seem all that happy to see me. Now why could that have been?"

"Might have something to do with you getting about twenty of my men arrested last we met," Blanc replied, his voice not near matching the cheerful tone coming through the radio.

"I don't see how that's my fault. They're the ones that broke the law," came the reply, and Blanc could almost hear the shrug in the Reaper's voice. "Anyways, I can't really chat. I've got a job to do. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." And the radio went silent.

* * *

**And the story of Summer Rose emerges. Kind of a slow chapter in terms of plot advancement, but I think I got some good back story there.**

**Oh, and I should probably apologize about how long this took. First I tried writing that second story, but that hasn't gone anywhere. Then school decided to go crazy, giving me 4 tests in 3 days. On top of that, I had to write two papers, kinda draining my writing drive (I'm an engineering student, if I have to write a paper for anything, its a bad day). But here it finally is. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you next time.**

**Two chemists go into a ****restaurant. The first chemist says, "I'll have H2O." The second chemist says, "I'll have H2O too."... He didn't make it.**


	18. The Shadows Strike

An exasperated sigh cut through a brief few moments of silence. "You sure they're coming?"

"Yes, Yang, they're coming. Now for the hundredth time, pay attention. They could be here any minute."

Blake and Yang stood atop the wall surrounding the quarry, looking out into the woods. Normally, such a place would be limited to the sharpshooters trained to 'discourage' the Grimm from getting near the facility. Earlier, the pair had been out in the forest, silently subduing a squad of White Fang members as per Ruby's instruction. But now, while Weiss and Ruby were off doing whatever it was Ruby had planned, the raven haired Faunus and her blond partner were confined to the ramparts, gazing out into the forest, searching for their own pray. Well, Blake was. Yang on the other hand seemed to be idly fiddling with her gauntlets, messing with her hair, and looking everywhere except the tree line. She seemed particularly fond of Blake's ears, which were finally free of the bow's constraint. Blake wanted the White Fang to know what she was, to know that there were Faunus that wouldn't stand for their violent methods any longer.

"By the way Blake, what's up with that mask? It looks like one of those White Fang masks, but it's not."

Blake sighed, reminding herself that this was just Yang. Patiently waiting wasn't her forte. Especially after they had so easily ambushed a group of supposed elites. Blake still wasn't sure if she had just gotten better in her time at Beacon, or if this Statera thing really was making that much of a difference in her life. Maybe it was a little bit of both, but either way, that fight had left Blake wanting. She couldn't even imagine what that meant for Yang.

So, Blake humored her anxious partner. "It's my mask from my time with the White Fang. When I left, I had this on me, and I could never quite bring myself to throw it away. As dark as it may have been, as awful as they have become, at one time they were my family, and I can't just forget that. It's not in my nature. So I hung on to it. I've always had it on me, folded up in my pocket, right there should I need it."

"But why is it red? I thought the White Fang masks were all white," Yang inquired, not dwelling on the past the mask held.

"Well," Blake continued, "people with higher positions in the White Fang have the right to customize the mask, in order to make them stand out from the common recruits. And while I wasn't in a leadership position, I was high enough that people recognized me, respected me, and assumed I held power. Whatever the reasoning though, I earned the right to customize my mask."

"So, just red then? That's all you did?" Yang asked, shaking her head. "Blake, you had so much potential there, and you made it red..."

"Well, I just didn't care," Blake said with a shrug. "They could do what they want, but I wasn't about to pretend that our hands were clean. A blood red mask was the only way I could try to make a statement about spilling the blood of innocents without getting hung as a traitior."

"Now there is the Blake I know, making a statement, even if she's the only one that gets it!" Yang exclaimed with a grin. "I doubt your higher-ups appreciated that though."

"They either didn't notice, or didn't care, because no one ever said a word about it. But now, that's all behind me, and this mask will no longer be the face of a monster. No, now it will be the thing that monsters fear. It will be the last thing that those who dare harm an innocent life will see. Ruby has her cloak to instill fear in the hearts of the White Fang. Well, this is my cloak. When they see this mask, they will know that their time has come."

Yang didn't say anything. She just stared at Blake, who was still scanning the woods, looking for any sign of a threat. There wasn't anything to say. Blake had made it clear what her intentions were. She would stop the White Fang. She would destroy the monster that, in a way, she once was. Yang smiled lightly at her partner's dedication, until she noticed a sudden change in Blake's demeanor. Blake stiffened slightly, her ears perked up, and she slowly reached for her weapon. She was no longer scanning the woods. Now she was focused in, her eyes darting back and force and she tried to analyze movements.

Quickly, Yang dropped low and pressed herself against a rampart, shielding herself from view. Keeping her eyes on her partner, Yang readied her gauntlets, waiting for Blake's signal. The world fell silent as Blake continued watching the tree line, trying to get a bead on the threat she was certain was waiting for her.

Sure enough, no more than ten seconds had passed before an explosion of gunfire shattered the silence. Blake quickly drew Gambol Shroud, shifting it into its pistol form as she took cover beside Yang. Bullets peppered the stone structure of the wall behind which the pair crouched.

"So, what we looking at?" Yang asked, all traces of her carefree chatter earlier banished. Now was the time in which Yang shined. Now it was time to fight.

"There are three squads of three, like the one we subdued. Spread wide, with one squad left, one right, and one center. That's all I could tell before they opened fire."

"'Aight," Yang replied, a small grin coming to her face. "From the sound of gunfire, I'm guessing that only the flanking parties are firing. The middle will likely try to breach the wall, and we can't have that. So, let's get this party started."

Staying low, Yang moved along the rampart, sliding away from where the gunfire was still focused. Blake moved in the opposite direction, readying her pistol as she did so. They would only have one real chance at this. After that, the White Fang would likely change tactics, and that was something that the two of them couldn't keep up with on their own.

Slowly, the gunfire began to die down as the Shadow Beasts hoped to conserve their ammo. Soon, the echoes of gunfire quieted until two distinct shooters could be heard. Even caught blind behind the ramparts, Blake and Yang could reasonably guess their position.

In near perfect unison, Blake and Yang stood up over the rampart, unleashing their own barrage on the nearest attacking White Fang members, each having their own devastating effects. Blake struck with unrivaled precision, disabling her target's firearm in two quick shots. She then moved on the actual attacker, only to watch her bullets bounce off her target's aura. However, while she was unable to do any actual damage, she could clearly see the pain that crossed her target's face with each impact. Blake dropped back beneath the edge of the rampart before the remainder of her target's squad could turn their focus on her. As she dropped into a crouch, she glanced over at Yang, to see how she was fairing, only to be pleasantly surprised.

Yang specialized in close combat, and Ember Celica only emphasized that, using devastating shotgun blasts to brutally punish any enemy foolish enough to come close to her. Each of the shells was laced with read dust, meant to spread out and cause a small explosion, emphasizing each blow. Unfortunately, that detracted from Yang's long range capabilities, as anything more than 10 meters away tended to escape her wrath with little to no damage.

But that didn't explain why the forest below Yang now resembled a smoking crater, with White Fang limping away from the blast zone and deeper into the protection of the forest. As Blake watched, though, everything soon became clear. Yang's shots were far more precise than her usual shotgun blasts, and her pellet spread was greatly reduced. All the explosive red dust that was mixed into her shots was far more concentrated, and as a result, far more destructive.

'I should have known better,' Blake thought with a shake of her head. 'When it comes to combat, no one is better prepared.' And it was true. While Yang had seemed disinterested waiting for the White Fang to attack, she hadn't just mindlessly tinkered with her weapons. No, she had been calibrating them, preparing them for the ranged combat that was sure to come. She had personally adjusted the spread of her shots, shifting them from fiery bursts to devastating explosions. She had ensured that while they couldn't fight face to face, her explosive presence wouldn't be missed.

With the White Fang on Yang's side scattered, those firing on Blake's position realized their disadvantage and began to fall back as well, hoping to regroup before pressing the attack once again. Blake and Yang made their way to the middle of the wall, making sure not to poke their head over the rampart should one of the White Fang still be sitting out there, waiting for them to make a mistake.

"Well, how was that kitten?" Yang asked with a light grin, obviously fishing for praise.

"I swear, I can't take you anywhere without something blowing up, can I?" Blake said with a shake of her head, but a grin still on her lips.

Their moment of peace, however, was exceedingly short lived, as three strange Faunus vaulted themselves over the ramparts, trapping Blake and Yang between them.

"Damn, looks like we missed a few…" Yang said, turning to face the two closest to her.

"That what we get for forgetting there were three squads," Blake grunted, readying her weapon against the final attacker. Briefly, Blake wondered how these three had cleared the barbed wire lining the wall, but that didn't matter now. There were already here. Back to back, Blake and Yang faced down the White Fang, who were reluctant to rush in on their pray. While the huntresses-in-training were outnumbered, they had just witnessed what these two did to their comrades. No, they would wait for Blake or Yang to make the first move, to pull themselves out of position.

Yang was more than happy to oblige, rushing forward and throwing a massive uppercut at the nearby dog Faunus. The operative dodged, jumping back to establish a distance from the blond brawler. Only Yang wasn't about to give him the space, and pressed her attack, pushing him back towards the mouse Faunus that seemed to be trying to line up a shot. With a quick, wide swing, Yang sent a blast from her gauntlet flying at the second Faunus, forcing her to roll out of the way and directly behind the dog Faunus, blocking any shot she may have had.

While she was pressing an advantage, Yang couldn't land a blow. It was like she was fighting Ruby all over again. No matter how hard she swung, no matter how she set it up her next strike, the dog Faunus seem to just slip past her fist. Not that he was fairing much better. No matter how far back he fell, Yang was always on top of him, trying to deliver the next strike. He couldn't even work his way about to give his partner a shot. His weapon was still holstered on his hip, and without a moment to breath, let alone draw it, he was forced to bide his time. All he could do now was dodge and hope for Yang to make a mistake first.

Yang never let up, but she kept analyzing her opponent, trying to figure out what he was doing. Trying to find out what she wasn't doing. Anything to give her the upper hand. Slowly, her frustration was building, born out of her inability to land a hit. Her hair began to glow, and the air began to heat up. Just how was she going to help her sister take down the Red Fang if she couldn't even handle this White Fang lackey? What had all that searching been for? What about all the tears? The sweat? The pain? Was all that training just wasted effort?

'Oh, son of a…' Yang thought, frustrated at her simply mistake. She had trained for almost a month, and now that she had a chance, she was forgetting to use it? 'Amateur Yang, amateur.'

Yang's blood continued to boil as she turned that rage inward. Internally, that rage turned to determination. Defeat would never claim her as a victim. Not at the hands of these nobodies. Her veins burned as her aura began to course through them, fuelling by the burning passion that lived in her heart. The passion for what she did. Her love of winning. The desire for victory.

Time slowed down as Yang channeled her strength. Her hair was now a blazing inferno, and her narrowed eyes into twin seas of crimson. She moved with the practiced precision of a boxer as she stepped forward and delivered a simple right hook. She expected him to move, to duck, and set up an uppercut with her left. But he didn't. No, Yang was now moving far too quick for that. As soon as the aura began to flow through her body, it was over for this White Fang member. Yang watched in slow motion as she caught her opponent in the jaw with her hook, and the light instantly left his eyes. Like a ragdoll he toppled over the edge of the wall, unconsciously falling into the courtyard below.

Yang's confidence soared as she watched the man that have been giving her such a challenge fall so easily. A grin adored her face as she turned to the mouse Faunus that had been standing behind him. Except now, that Faunus had a clear shot at her.

Only, she wasn't aiming at Yang. No, she was aiming at Yang's feet, where three impressively large red Dust crystals now lay. Yang glanced at the crystals, eyes widening as she realized what she had gotten herself into. A single shot rang out, followed by an explosion that echoed off the mountains as the top of the wall disappeared in a fireball.

* * *

Blake stood facing her opponent, trying to read their movements. Yang had rushed off to face her opponents long ago, or at least it felt that way. The silence between the two combatants roared in their ears, and fingers twitched as they adjusted the grip on their blades. Blake had Gambol Shroud fully drawn, her katana gleaming in the light, and the sheath in her off hand. Her opponent stood across from her, her own weapons held out before her. They appeared to be long knives, with a sharpened, slender portion of the blade extending over the knuckles. There was one for each hand, and each end of the blades were imbued with what looked like fire and ice Dust respectively. Fire and ice, sharing a single handler. To most people, that might have seemed clever, or effective. But Blake knew the history behind the blades. It was currently a favorite among White Fang elites. The blades both held great power, supposedly representing the Faunus and the humans. When they first started to use them, they were meant to represent meeting in the middle, achieving their own balance, but that quickly changed as the White Fang grew more and more violent. Now, they were only favored because both blades can cut and seal the wound in a single slash, making them excellent 'interrogation' tools.

Seeing Blake's minor distraction as she analyzed the weapons, the opposing White Fang member charged forward, swinging a blade for Blake's katana arm, hoping to disarm her. Seeing this movement, Blake quickly flicked her blade about, easily deflecting the charging woman. But rather than stop her attack, the woman allowed the momentum to carry through, bringing the second blade around for another strike. Deflecting again, Blake worked her way around the woman, so her back was no longer to Yang and the other two. She glanced over at Yang as she swung at her opponent repeatedly, barely missing each blow.

A loud clang snatched her attention away from Yang, as the woman had struck out at Blake, hoping to catch her off guard. Unfortunately for her, all that had earned her was an up-close view of the barrel of Gambol Shroud. Blake fired a quick three rounds, but they weren't quick enough, only one of them glancing off her opponent's aura as she threw herself out of the way. Blake's distraction had cost her an easy victory.

As she came out of the roll, the White Fang member came up quick, jabbing at Blake with the closest blade. Blake easily swatted the attack away, only to see the other knife now swinging for her throat. The blade sliced through the air, the fire Dust igniting as it moved, and sliced through Blake's neck, before she could even raise her sword.

"Burn in hell, traitor," the White Fang elite panted, turning her back on the black clad figure. Only to come face to face with the same Faunus whose throat she had just cut. All the elite could see was the dark red of Blake's mask, filling her view. Before she could raise either blade into a defensive position, a sharp blow struck her in her abdomen, doubling her over. All it took was a second blow with Gambol Shroud's handle at the base of the head to knock out the so called elite, as the shadow Blake had left behind dissolved into flakes of aura.

Satisfied with her victory, Blake turned about, expecting two see Yang finishing up with her two opponents. And sure enough, Blake watched as one of the two toppled over the edge of the wall, knocked out from Yang's vicious strike. Confident in her partner's abilities, Blake began to stride over to where Yang fought, in no rush to interfere. Until she noticed a light gleam at Yang's feet. A small jumble of fire crystals gathered beneath Yang, each one seeming to twitch with explosive potential. Blake open her mouth to warn Yang, tell her to move away from there, but it was already too late. A single shot rang out, and the crystals exploded into a massive fireball, blasting away a portion of the wall and completely engulfing her partner.

In that moment, Blake's world stopped turning. Nothing else mattered except for the fact she had just watched Yang, her partner, her best friend, disappear in a blaze of flames that no one could survive. Slowly, Blake pulled the mask away from her face, trying to prove to herself that it was just her imagination. But even without the mask, all Blake could do was just stare into the flames as they licked the ramparts, towering into the air as the fire consumed the red dust that swirled within the inferno. Blake fell to her knees, and felt as cool tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, beating back the heat of the flames.

"No…" Blake whispered, not quite believing what she was looking at. There was nothing else to say. The realization that she might have just seen her partner's demise began to overwhelm her, as tears began to flow over her cheeks and thoughts of Yang flooded her mind. 'No, Yang's better than that. She wouldn't let some White Fang scrub do that to her. Yang would have done something. Kicked the crystals, charged forward, hell, taken the bullet herself, but she wouldn't just let this happen!' Blake screamed in her mind, trying to remove the image from her head. The incident replayed in slow motion in Blake's mind, showing her Yang glancing down briefly, before disappearing in the resulting explosion.

Blake couldn't move as sobs racked her body. She couldn't even bring herself to look up, even after the soft sound of boots rang in her ears. She knew she was in no shape to fight and prepared for the worst. She was ashamed in her weakness, but she didn't have the strength to do this now. Not after what she had just seen. Perhaps it would be quick.

There was a thud as a body before her. With great effort, Blake looked up, expecting to see what remained of Yang, a trophy for this White Fang monster. But instead, she found herself staring into a solid white mask, concealing the face of the unconscious brunette before her. 'Wait, brunette?' Realization gave Blake new energy, as her head shot up at the person standing over her.

There, wrapped in the warm light of the flames behind her, stood Yang, a smile on her face as she held out her hand to Blake. "Wiped out already, Blakey?"

Blake didn't have a response. What could she say? Her partner, the one she thought she watched die, was standing over her, acting like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just come back from the dead. Blake didn't say anything as she slowly rose up, ignoring the hand that Yang was holding out. But that didn't wipe the smile off of Yang's face. No, what did that was the slap that Blake delivered. While it wasn't quite as loud as the explosion that had preceded it, the echoes off the quarry walls carried just as strongly.

A quite hush fell as Yang processed what just happened. She had walked up to a crouched Blake, who had seemed to be rather exhausted after her fight. Her whole body had been shaking as she struggle to catch her breath. That's what Yang thought, until she saw the glistening on Blake's cheeks. 'She's been crying? Blake?' The thought seemed preposterous. Blake, the calm, levelheaded warrior never cried. Not once, in all the time she had known her, had she ever shed a tear. Granted, it hadn't been that long, but this was still not very Blake like.

Without saying a word, Yang stepped forward, and pulled Blake into a tight embrace. She felt Blake stiffen against her, but Yang only drew her partner closer, rubbing her back as she did. She remained silent, feeling the raven haired Faunus start to shake as the tears came forth once more.

"Never…" Blake started, only to choke on her tears. "Never do that again…"

Yang simply hummed in response, not releasing Blake from her hold. Slowly Blake softened, gently wrapping her arms around the brawler before her, as if afraid she would break if she were too rough. Until, all at once, she pulled Yang into her, crying into her shoulder. "Yang, I thought you died! I thought I had lost you! I thought you weren't coming back! How could you let me think that?! How could you?!"

"Shhh…" Yang comforted Blake, now stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere…"

Gradually, the two pulled apart, watery amber eyes staring into soft, caring violet ones. For Blake, the moment seemed to last forever, and there was nothing wrong with that. The way that Yang was looking at her, no one had ever looked at her like that. Never with so much concern. Never with so much relief. Blake just stared on, swimming through the emotions that were swirling within her. But she knew that she never wanted to look away, let alone abandon this moment. A small purr began to build in her chest, accompanied by a feeling that this is what was right. That this was what was meant for her.

But the feeling never reached the surface, as her purr was cut off by an explosion rocking the wall they stood on. Grudgingly tearing her gaze from Yang, Blake spun about, searching for the source of the blast. Rushing to the edge of the wall, Blake saw something that made her heart drop. Beneath them was the gate, laying scattered across the courtyard. The six remaining White Fang members streamed through the breach, ignoring their fallen comrade at the base of the wall and dashing for the on-site warehouse.

"Welp," Yang said, the cheer returning to her voice, "looks like we have some more work to do."

* * *

Two shadowy figures drifted through the forest, silently moving on to their destination. Neither said a word, and both emanated a chilling air that discouraged even the Grimm from coming near. In fact, they moved with such natural grace, the only reason they could be noticed was the vastly contrasting cloaks they both wore. One a deep crimson, and the other a shimmering white.

Weiss swore under her breath as the damn cloak caught on yet _another_ branch, yanking her back as the fabric struggled against the tree. "Ruby, how the hell do you keep from catching these damn things on every branch you pass? Because I swear, this whole forest is about to become a Schnee family bonfire."

Ruby chuckled lightly at her girlfriend's complaining, bringing a little warmth to the unnerving air that both of them were giving off. After they had dealt with the last squad, Ruby had decided to make a move on Blanc. She knew that he would send the remaining three squads on to attack anyways, but she was certain that Blake and Yang could handle it. They both knew how important this was, and had spent the walk mentally preparing themselves.

"Practice, Princess. Live in the woods for as long as I have, and you pick up a few skills," Ruby replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Ruby, about that," Weiss started, her tone turning serious, "Why did you start living in the forest by yourself? Why…," Weiss paused as she ducked under another branch. "Why not go back to live with Yang and your father?"

Ruby slowed down, and Weiss began to fear that she had made a mistake, until Ruby began to speak. "Because it was safer for them if I just stayed in the forest. Because if I had stayed with them, it would have just painted targets on their backs…" Ruby's voice was just above a whisper, and if Weiss wasn't right beside her, she wouldn't have even known Ruby had said anything at all.

"Ruby, you know they can handle themselves. Your father's an active hunter, and your sister has strength unmatched by anyone I've ever met. I'm sure that they could handle anything the White Fang threw at them. And I'm sure they want to know you're safe."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't just the White Fang that was after me. You know that, officially, there is a bounty on the Reaper's head. Basically the entire underworld, all of them want a piece of me. Sure, the hunters and the police have wanted posters out for me, but if I ever got turned over to them, they would just come up with some excuse as to how I got away, but they aren't the ones offering people money. No, the White Fang and the various underground groups all have bounties out for the Reaper, either for my capture or the capture of someone close to me."

"Ruby…"

"But they aren't the only ones. Weiss, are you aware that even your Uncle has a bounty out for me?"

"What…? No, that's impossible. My uncle has no reason to have a bounty out on the Reaper. He may be a racist, and an uncaring bastard, but he's no fool. He wouldn't risk tarnishing his name by putting a bounty on the Reaper. Not after all you've done, both for the company and the people."

"Your right, he wouldn't be that foolish. Even if he posted it in underground channels, there's always some connection that can lead back to him. But the bounty isn't for the Reaper. No, the bounty is on _my_ head."

Weiss stumbled as she heard this revelation. Ruby Rose, her sweet, protective partner, the one who only looked for the best in people, had a bounty on her head? Placed there by her own Uncle? But that couldn't be right. What possible reason could he have for such an action?

"Do you remember 4 years ago, when your Uncle returned from one of his 'hunting trips,' with half his friends dead, and the other half relatively battered?" Ruby continued, Weiss only nodding in acknowledgment. "Well, that was my fault."

"W-What? You? But… how?" Weiss stuttered, not sure what she was hearing.

"Well, to begin with, his hunting trip was just a cover for his actual activities. He was hunting, but not regular animals. Weiss, your uncle was hunting Faunus…"

Weiss froze in her place, causing Ruby to walk a few paces ahead of her before turning about, facing her white clad partner. "He… He was doing what?" Weiss asked, forcing her words out as she did.

"He was luring Faunus out of a nearby town with the promise of food and shelter, before leaving them in the woods with two options, run and get hunted, or get shot and left for dead. I just so happened to be in the town he decided to pay a visit to…"

Weiss didn't say anything, she just stood rooted in shock. Her uncle, the man who she saw more often than her own father, had done this? Sure, he was far from perfect. He was racist, quick to anger, and had a superiority complex, but surely he wasn't capable of such evils. Surely he didn't…

"He lured me out into the woods, thinking I was nothing more than another foolish little Faunus. But when we reached the clearing and he delivered his ultimatum, I made my own option."

"Ruby, you didn't…"

"Your right, I didn't. I attacked, I beat him and his followers, but I didn't kill any of them. You know how I operate. Only true monsters are greeted with death. In fact, none of them had anything worse than a cracked rib or a minor concussion when I was done with them. But, that was when what none of us expected, happened. Apparently, the hate that the 'hunters' were oozing as I beat them for their acts had attracted unwanted attention. The next thing I knew, the clearing we fought in was overwhelmed by a group of Ursa and a couple Death stalkers…"

Weiss's eyes widened as she realized just what that mean. No matter how good she was, Ruby couldn't defend nearly a dozen injured men from two of the most aggressive Grimm breeds out there.

"So, while you're Uncle got his people out of there, I held back the Grimm, saving who I could. Obviously, you know how that worked out. I cleared out the Ursa easily enough, but the Death stalkers proved to be a bit more a challenge. I didn't help that your uncle turned tail and ran as soon as his survivors were out."

Ruby watched as Weiss's hands balled into fists, anger evident in her face. Ruby was worried for a moment, thinking Weiss was angry at her for putting her uncle in such a situation. Such feelings were dashed, however, as Weiss struck out against a tree, her aura fueled anger nearly uprooting the pine. "How dare he…" Weiss whispered. "How dare he do such a thing, then the first thing he does is put a bounty on the head of the one that saved him…"

That brought a small smile back to Ruby's face. "Its fine Weiss, it's not like anyone has cashed in on it. Besides, he only has my face out there, not my name," Ruby said with a shrug. Weiss didn't say anything as she hung her head in shame, waiting for Ruby to continue the story. "After he ran, I was left alone to take care of the Death stalkers. I'm just glad there were only two of them…"

"Wait, you dealt with the Death stalkers alone?" That earned a nod from Ruby. "Two of them?" Another nod. There was silence for a moment, before Weiss asked "Then what the hell happened at the start of the year when I had to save you?"

Ruby's voice grew flush with embarrassment as she remembered the incident. "T-That was different," Ruby stuttered. "It was older than either of the other two, so it had thicker armor than I thought it would…"

Ruby carried off, but Weiss had known her leader long enough to know that wasn't the whole story. "Ruby, why did you charge the Death stalker alone at the start of this year?"

Ruby sighed, arms falling to her sides in defeat. "I was trying to impress you…" Ruby conceded. "I didn't get to spend much time around other people, so I thought that would be the best way to do that, so I kinda rushed in without really thinking…"

Silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft rustle of leaves in the trees above. Not even animals made a noise as Ruby waited for Weiss response. Expecting a scolding for being reckless, Ruby braced herself. But to her surprise, she was greeted with a stifled snort.

Weiss, hands over her mouth, was struggling to keep from laughing, her eyes twin pools of mirth. Ruby, stared for a moment, watching Weiss fight a losing battle as she slowly broke down into a fit of giggles, unable to hold back the tides of laugher.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and pinnacle of social grace, snort with laughter?"

Weiss kept right on giggling, still fighting to keep her laughter under control. "I'm …hehe… sorry Ruby, but…pfff… that's just so you!" Weiss finally managed, fully giving in to that laughter. She laughed for a short while, her partner gazing on in amusement as she struggled for control. When she finally worked the laugh down to the occasional chuckle, she looked up, and loving smile on her face. "Well, you certainly proved that you were… unique."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked with a small pout.

"Nothing, Ruby, nothing at all," Weiss asked, returning to Ruby's side as they strolled through the woods. "By the way Ruby, where did you get this cloak? I don't recognize any of the patterns."

"Oh, that's cuz I made it," Ruby said with a shrug. "The pattern helps you blend in, not matter what color the cloak is. It's just more natural on the eyes."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You'd be amazed at what simply stitching patterns can do."

"No, I mean you made this?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked over at Weiss. "Yeah, I made it. I figured you'd want something to wear when I went full Reaper, at least to protect your own identity."

Weiss smiled at her partner, pulling the cloak tighter around her. It didn't matter what its purpose was. If this was made especially for her by Ruby, then she definitely wasn't about to let it go any time soon.

"Just be careful though," Ruby's words cut through Weiss's thoughts, returning the huntress to the forest. "It's got a little surprise, one that I'm sure you'll figure out real quick."

"Surprise? What sort of surprise?"

"You'll see soon enough," Ruby replied, before lifting her hood and touching the voice disguiser inside the cowl. "We've got work to do."

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know it's been a month. I meant to get this up sooner, but life just had different plans. Like three different writing projects, out of nowhere. I know some of you are scoffing, but I'm an engineering student damn it! I'll do your damn math, but if I'm gonna write, it will be on my terms.**

**So, anyways, part of the reason I wanted to get this out sooner was to thank all of you who have been following Fang's Embrace for so long. As of this chapter, I have been writing for just over 6 months, and over 100,000 words, and this has reached places I'd never expected. So to the 544 of you out there who follow this, and the 376 of you who deemed it worth of a favorite, I thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your dedication, and support.**

**But Hell week is now over! (for me anyways, I feel for those of you whose hell week is just beginning.) Now, something I should mention. Yes, I only have my finals, and then my semester is over. But that doesn't mean I'll have more time. I will obviously still keep writing, cuz I love doing this for you guys. But, I got an internship over the summer, working for Hach in Ames, Iowa. Basically, its going to be a real job for about 3 months. We'll see how my personal schedule works around this, and I will do my best to get you guys quality work as quickly as possible, but realize, that might not be easy.**

**But I digress. Thank you, all of you for sticking with me for this long. Feel free to follow, favorite, review, or even PM me if you have specific questions. In fact, I've added a link to my tumblr on my profile if anyone wants to check that out. One of these days, I might start posting these stories on there as well. But, like I was saying, I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to shoot me a message. And so, to you all, thank you, and here's to another 100,000 words (not really, that would be a lot) (well, I might, well see how I feel at 150,000 words).**

**Today's words of wisdom: It's hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs, because they always take things literally.**


	19. Survival of the Fittest

Ruby and Weiss emerged from the woods to stand in the small clearing that was currently Shadow Beasts' base. Everything was silent, and nothing dared to move. A couple tents stood abandoned, their subtle green canvases blending into the mossy woods. The air was thick anger and hatred, almost to the point that one couldn't breathe. And all that hatred, all those negative feelings, emanated from two figures that stood facing them across the clearing.

"Reaper, so good of you to join us! I was just talking to Eagle here about our previous encounters. I must say, you look good," Blanc called out, a bit of cheer in his tone. But no matter what he said, his blank eyes burned with such malice that Weiss actually shivered. She could almost see all the lives he had stolen in that gaze, and how he had grinned cheerfully as the life drained from each of his victims.

Ruby didn't say a word as she stood waiting, releasing her own air of malice to counter Blanc's. The two seasoned warriors stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Weiss found herself rooted in place, the atmosphere almost becoming too much for her to handle. Across the clearing, she could see the one Blanc had called Eagle struggling to maintain herself as well. They were in the presence of two of the strongest people in Remnant, and their sheer willpower was enough to flatten lesser men. Standing against each other, only a fool would dare get between these two giants.

"I see you've brought a guest as well," Blanc continued when he saw Ruby wasn't going to reply. "Is that Snow Angel you brought with you? Oh, Reaper, you shouldn't have! Tell me, what were you thinking bringing one of the White Fang's top targets and placing them right at our feet?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Blanc," Ruby replied through her disguiser. "For one, I know you really don't give a shit about the White Fang's top ten list. And two," Ruby paused as the communication specialist leapt at her. The man had been trying to sneak up on her and Weiss since they had entered the clearing. But as he leapt through the air, Ruby didn't move, instead opting to watch as the man crashed into a glyph Weiss seemed to throw up as an afterthought. He was repelled away, crashing into a tree on the edge of the clearing. With a small flick of her blade, Weiss encased the man in a jacket of ice, pinning him to the tree. "She can take care of herself," Ruby finished, a smirk on her lips beneath the hood.

"So I can see," Blanc admitted. "Reaper, why must we play this game? No matter what has happened between us in the past, can't we put it behind us? As allies, we can truly change this world for the better. The same goes for you, Snow Angel."

"Don't call me that," Weiss growled, her voice deepened even more by her own voice disguiser.

"Cold. Of course, knowing your family, I'd expect nothing less," Blanc chuckled, before sighing as he continued. "None-the-less, you both would be powerful allies. So why don't we put this awful situation behind us, and work for a better world together?"

"You already know that won't happen," Ruby replied instantly, anger evident in her voice.

"I was afraid of that," Blanc sighed. "Well, nothing else to do then. Eagle, if you will."

Without hesitating, Eagle rushed forward, deploying a glaive as she ran. Dust was kicked up behind her as the blade briefly grazed the ground, before she brought the staff up, swinging for Ruby's throat. A clang echoed through the clearing as the powerful weapon as brought to a sudden stop, Weiss standing before her with Myrtenaster pressed against the glaive.

"I don't think so," Weiss growled. "You have to earn that right first. And to do that you'll have to go through me." As Weiss finished speaking, a glyph appeared beneath Eagle, forcing her to jump away. Using the glyph herself, Weiss threw herself at Eagle, forcing the brunette to retreat back through the tree line, and away from the two warriors currently locked in a staring contest.

* * *

Eagle burst through the tree line into a nearby clearing, turning herself about as she did, facing Weiss with anger in her eyes. She had been running for a solid 10 minutes, dodging though trees and trying to find an area big enough to swing her weapon. Really, it should have been easy for her, but Weiss never let up for a minute, using her glyphs to effortlessly maintain the chase. Eagle never had the chance to use her semblance even for a second. Not that it mattered now. Now Eagle had some breathing room, and this white clad rich girl had no idea what was coming at her.

Weiss immediately noted the change in posture as Eagle cleared the tree-line. This girl intended to fight, and her eyes were locked on Weiss. As soon as Weiss cleared the tree-line herself, she readied Myrtenaster, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, before Weiss even landed, Eagle rushed forward, bringing the blade down in a powerful overhead strike. Weiss was forced to roll out of the way no sooner than she landed, instantly causing her to lose any orientation she had.

Recovering as quickly as she could, she brought Myrtenaster to a fighting position, just in time to stop the glaive mid-swing. Weiss was thrown to the side, her feet leaving the ground as Eagle followed through. With practiced grace, Weiss tucked into a roll, and righted herself before Eagle could continue the attack.

"What's the matter, rich girl? You were so confident earlier, chasing me through the woods with your fancy glyphs. So what happened?" Eagle taunted, standing with one hand on her hip. The other loosely clutched her glaive, the blade shining in the sunlight. Sunlight that, with a practiced flick of her wrist, gleamed directly into Weiss's eyes.

Temporarily blinded, Weiss threw her hand up, but it was too late. Eagle had made her move, and was already on top of her. Her eyes turning pitch black, Eagle swung her weapon about, aiming to take off the heiress's head. With no room to spare, Weiss ducked down, feeling the tug of wind pull at her cloak as the blade sailed overhead.

Then, the world went white, and Weiss was sent sailing away. Eagle had swung her glaive completely about, slamming the butt of her weapon in Weiss's ear. Myrtenaster slipped from her grasp on contact, and a deafening ringing echoed through her head. Her flight was only stopped when she slammed into a tree, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Yet through it all, Weiss maintained consciousness, knowing that blacking out now would surely mean death.

"Well that was disappointing," Eagled called out as she sauntered towards Weiss. "I thought the Reaper said you can handle yourself. I guess they're just mistaken. Not that it matters. Soon enough, the Reaper will be dead at Blanc's feet, and people will know what happens when you interfere with the Red Fang."

"They… will never… be killed… by the likes… of you," Weiss panted, her breath and vision slowly returning.

"By me, no, you're right. I'll never get the chance. Because Blanc is over there right now, tearing the bastard in two as we speak!" Eagle shouted as she finally reached Weiss. "But you'll never get to see that, because I'll be taking your head as a trophy." Then, with a wide, powerful swing, Eagle went for the kill, spinning herself around by the sheer force of her swing.

Her blade met little resistance as she cut, and she was rewarding with a thud. Satisfied, she straightened, rolling her neck as she did. 'One down,' Eagle thought, 'one to go.' She turned back around to be greeted sound of the tree she cut crashing to the ground, and the cold bite of Myrtenaster stabbing through her side.

Eagle screamed in pain as Weiss delivered her strike. Where Myrtenaster had lain, a single glyph faded out of existence. Weiss's pale blue eyes stared directly into Eagle golden ones, as she whispered "Brag all you want, but your moments over. You're going to wish you killed me instead of running your mouth."

With a kick, Eagle propelled Weiss away, causing Myrtenaster to be pulled out in the process. Grunting in pain, Eagle allowed her eyes to return to the black of night. "Don't worry princess, I won't miss again," she growled, gripping her weapon tighter.

"Only one person gets to call me princess," an angry voice whispered behind Eagle. "And it isn't you." Two more sharp pains erupted in Eagle's shoulder and side, as Myrtenaster found its way past her defenses twice more. Calling on her unnatural speed, Eagle leapt away, feeling the cushion darkness envelope her even more.

'How did she get behind me?' Eagle's mind raced. 'This girl couldn't touch me earlier, and now she's pulling stunts like this? What the hell happened?'

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously earlier," Weiss called out, a soft golden glow emanating around her. "I underestimated you. It won't happen again."

'That glow, of course!' Eagle roared in her mind. 'She's a dust user. She cast a haste spell on herself. But she's moving far too quick for that to be all. Just what is she?'

Weiss charged again, disappearing to the naked eye. If Eagle had been any normal Faunus, she would have died right there. But she was a whole other being. She was one of the Chosen, and she wasn't about to lose to this prissy heiress. She deflected the rapier with little effort, she sent the charging heiress right past her, and opened up her back to Eagle's next attack. With a powerful downward cut, Eagle swung her glaive.

Only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a block of ice. The cloak glowed gently as the heiress extended her arm, wrapped in a protective shell of ice. It had cracked beneath the force of the blow, but the cloak and its owner remained unscathed. Eagle's entire blade was now trapped in its own case of ice, rendering it no more useful than a hammer.

"Surprised?" Weiss asked, her disguiser adding a menacing tone to her realization. Weiss turned about, and Eagle saw into her eyes once again. But they were no longer the same blue orbs they had been. No, the pupils had narrowed, elongating to fill almost the entire iris. Eagle leapt away, and she finally began to notice the feeling building in her chest. Terror. Pure, unadulterated terror. Whoever this woman was, she was no angel. No, her codename was poorly given. This was a demon. A wraith. No matter what Eagle did, this monster got up again and turned it right back on her. She needed backup. She needed Blanc.

She allowed her consciousness to reach out, searching for the man she thought could be her savior. But she was too far away. However far they had run, she could no longer reach out and feel his presence. She couldn't call for help. She could use her semblance to find him with her inner eye, but that would expose her for too long. No, now she just needed to run.

"I see we misjudged you," Eagle panted out, backing away from Weiss. "You're not the prissy little rich girl we thought you were."

"No, you were right," Weiss replied, her voice level as she remained rooted to her spot. "I just decided I'm not going to be the damsel-in-distress anymore."

"Well said. We will meet again, Schnee." Eagle then slammed the head of her weapon against a nearby tree, shattering the ice that encased it. With a twirl, the weapon shifted from its glaive form, taking up a long, dangerous barrel.

'A sniper rifle?' Weiss thought, but didn't have time to ponder, as the weapon fired three times. In her accelerated state, the bullets were simple to deflect with Myrtenaster. But when the three had passed, Eagle was already gone, disappeared into the forest.

With a sigh, Weiss released her hold on the haste spell, feeling the aura rush back to her. Weiss dropped to one knee as she felt the aura begin to circulate through her body, healing the various hurts the fight had caused. Maintaining the haste spell on top of using Ruby's aura enhancement technique had left her with little aura for healing. She had barely enough aura to activate the dust inside the cloak, which would have been much nicer if she had known it was there before hand, instead of activating it purely on instinct. Weiss was going to need to have a talk with Ruby about her 'surprises.' Like the fact that ice dust wasn't the only dust running through her cloak. She had almost burned herself to a crisp when putting up that ice armor. But Ruby would come later. First, she needed to take care of this damn headache.

* * *

The sounds of fighting echoed for miles to come, as the force behind each blow was more than enough to cut through a mountain. The white tiger Faunus swung his massive axe in an overhead strike, managing only to slice a few petals as Ruby dashed away, delivering a quick set of blows to his side. But each hit seemed to bounce off the Faunus, his natural strength far outpacing Ruby's. Even with her aura enhanced blows, this man was enduring a lot more than she expected. But slowly, she was wearing him down. His massive axe was moving a fraction slower, and a few beads of sweat had appeared on his brow.

But is that was all the damage she had done, this was going to take far too long. Not long after Weiss had left, had they grown tired of waiting and engaged in combat. Yet in that ten minutes, nothing had changed. Even with her martial art, this man had yet to even stumble. No, she was actually going to need to get serious about this. She was going to need Crescent Rose.

"Why do you hold back, Reaper?" Blanc panted, is tiger tail drooping slightly. "I'm disappointed. I figured the legendary Reaper could do more damage. No wait…," Blanc paused, ripping off his shirt for dramatic effect. His body was the perfect display of fitness. A powerful core, massive shoulders, and a thick chest housed his impressive power. The only thing that that marred his figure, was a long, diagonal scar, running from shoulder to hip across his body. "I know you can do better! Show me that monster again Reaper! Show me the beast that tried to cut me down! Show me the horror that told me they don't believe in third chances!"

Ruby froze, remembering the moment. She had moved to cut him down, to end the life of the man that had dragged his axe across her back. She had let him walk once after that, but she hadn't intended to a second time. But fate apparently had another plan. Ruby calmly and deliberately drew Crescent Rose. Deploying her beloved scythe, she spoke, voice level and determined. "That monster never existed. There was never any beast that tried to cut you down."

"Then what was it Reaper?! What was it in you that had the resolve to end my life? Where is the Reaper, that made this bored old tiger feel alive again?!" Blanc took up an aggressive stance, making as though he was preparing to charge. His eyes shifted from their usual milky white to the black pools that no light escaped. "Monsters like us, there is nothing else but the thrill of battle!"

"I'm no monster," Ruby calmly repeated, walking towards Blanc, Crescent Rose leaving a small trail where the blade caressed the ground.

"Then what are you Reaper?! Because you certainly aren't something that can be explained! No human can attack like you can! No Faunus can move like you can! So where does that leave you? Because all that is left for you is the path of the monster!"

"And what about you? Giving up on your own race, turning your back on the world. You're just handing it over to the Grimm."

"We give nothing to the Grimm!" Blanc spat in disgust. "No, we're taking it back. You know the best way to stop a monster, is to become one yourself. Grimm only respect the strong. And when everyone is a monster, no one is."

"But you give yourself over to the beasts none the less. You become the monsters you used to hunt. People may follow you, but out of fear. Fear of you, and the monsters you surrendered yourself to."

"WHAT OTHER WAY IS THERE REAPER?!" Blanc shouted, finally snapping. "THEY KILLED HER! THE DAMN ABOMINATIONS KILLED HER! THEY TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN MAKE IT RIGHT! SO NO ONE MUST SUFFER THE SAME FATE I HAVE! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"

"That's where you're wrong, Blanc," Ruby said again, before disappearing in a flurry of petals. Blanc looked about wildly, unsure of where Ruby had gone, until a deep voice spoke behind him. "There's always another way." Ruby struck out, hitting the base of Blanc's back, putting a significant amount of her aura behind the blow. Blanc screamed out as he flew forward, pain coursing though is body. But despite the pain, he recovered mid-air, righting himself and bracing for the landing, turning himself about to continue facing Ruby.

When he landed, he stood slowly, his axe clenched tightly in his hands. "What makes you so special Reaper? What makes you different from me?" Blanc asked before charging forward. "WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US?!"

Ruby easily dodged the vicious cut, ducking under the attack, and finally swinging Crescent Rose about. A scream filled the air as blood arched across the clearing and the axe fell to the ground, Blanc's hand still gripping tightly to the hilt of the weapon, even as it dissolved into a flurry of petals. Blanc stumbled away from Ruby, clutching at the stump where his wrist used to be. Numerous swears and screams filled the air, as Ruby calmly walked toward her wounded opponent.

"You want to know the difference between us Blanc?" Ruby asked, slowly pulling back her hood. "The difference is, I don't kill innocents for the actions of a few racists. I don't kill someone simply for having a different idea than me. I protect those that need protecting, as opposed to killing those that only need a strong leader. I only kill those like you. Those that have truly earned their death." Ruby stopped a short distance away, looking down at her victim. "I am a Hunter, and you are the Grimm."

Blanc didn't lift his head, still staring at his shortened appendage. "Why do you protect the trash? You know how the world works. The strong survive, and thrive. With your strength, you could rule a continent, yet you hide in the shadows, feared by the idiots you protect."

"Rule over a continent? How, by killing and replacing the council of Mistral like the White Fang? By becoming the thing that goes bump in the night, like you did in Menagerie? Oh, I know all about those little operations. About your back room deals in the Atlas government. I know all of it. You aren't the only one that works in the shadows. And don't think for a moment that I'm going to let any of it stand."

"And what, you think you can stop us? You think you alone can take it all back from us? You think that you can reclaim the world from our grasp?" Blanc sneered, still not looking at Ruby.

"Remnant doesn't need a Reclaimer. Not yet. No, what it needs are the Hunters. People who will stand up to you, who will fight you for every inch. People like me, who have seen the White Fang at its worst, and will do everything in their power stop them."

"What makes you so special? Why must it be you?"

"Because 8 years ago, I woke up in a puddle of my own blood, staring the empty eyes of my dead mother, and the names of two monsters on my lips. Eztli, and Blanc."

Blanc did nothing at first, simply cradling his wound. But slowly, he realized what had been said, and looked up at the Reaper. The greatest enemy of the White and Red Fang. He looked into the eyes of the 10 year old girl who he had killed 8 years ago. The silver that had held such joyful youth were now filled with nothing but cold contempt.

"Impossible," he whispered. "You're dead. I killed you. Just before Eztli killed that bitch traitor."

"Well, we have both learned an important lesson from each other," Ruby whispered. "Always finish the job." With that, Ruby lifted her scythe, prepared to end both her and Blanc's misery. This man had led to her mother's death, killed thousands of people, and helped plan the murder of thousands more. She had let him walk once, and he responded by killing hundreds of people in a rampage. She thought she finished the job once before, but now, she would be sure.

But before she could bring the scythe down, Blanc's hand shot out, and his massive axe was suddenly there. 'Polarity,' Ruby thought quickly. 'Just like Pyrrha. I can't let him touch Rose.' With a roar, Blanc swung his axe at Ruby's mid-section. Ruby leapt over the blade, grinning as she did. He made this too easy. With a small flip, Ruby brought Crescent Rose about, and sliced off Blanc's other arm at the elbow. A cry of pain filled the air once more, but this time, it was answered. A howl echoed across the clearing, followed by another, and another. The grin that grew on Blanc's face told Ruby all she needed to know.

Ruby leapt away, just in time as a Beowolf swiped at the empty air where she had been. Ruby gathered herself to face the Grimm that were slowly flooding the clearing. It appeared to be only Beowolves, but in these wild mountains, one had to be careful. You could never tell around what bend a Death Stalker could be hiding. Or worse.

The Beowolves stood around Blanc, growling at Ruby in challenge. Blanc motioned with his head, expecting the Beowolves to strike out. But none of them moved. No, they were suddenly locked in place. An alpha was before them, an alpha unlike any they had seen before, and she wasn't about to accept them as challenges. Even the alpha Beowolves in the collection of packs shrunk back from the growling beast before them. Her growl resonated through their bodies, shaking them to the core as her eyes cut through them. Slowly, the beasts began to fall back, some whimpering as they retreated. None of them were foolish enough to fight an angry alpha, especially one of this caliber. Blanc howled out in his own anger, demanding the Beowolves attack. But none of them stopped, continuing their retreat despite just arriving.

Then Blanc made his mistake. He kicked out at the nearest Beowolf, angry at their 'cowardly retreat'. Unfortunately for him, he kicked one of the fleeing alphas, who wasn't about to lose face before his pack twice in one sitting. The Beowolf leapt on the wounded Red Fang member, attacking with teeth and claws. A shot rang out, and the Beowolf fell dead before Crescent Rose, but it was too late. Blanc lay on the ground, his eyes permanently glazed over, and his throat torn out and tossed aside.

"You were a fool, Blanc," Ruby said, watching as both bodies began to dissolve. The stench of wood smoke reached Ruby's nose as she walked out of the clearing, towards where Weiss and Eagle had been fighting. "You said it yourself, the Grimm only respect the strong."

* * *

"Ok, why did they break into the warehouse?" Yang asked as she and Blake readied themselves. "It's not like they can sneak out carrying crates of dust with us here."

"That's not what they're here for Yang," Blake answered as she ensured that Gambol shroud was ready. She had her own questions, like how the hell Yang had walked out of the explosion like nothing had happened. But those would come later. Like Yang had said, they had work to do. "Sure, if they have the chance, they will take all the dust they can. But they're here for information."

Yang just gave her a confused look. "Then why the warehouse? The foreman's office is on the other side of the complex."

"No, Yang, that's the human resources office. If they wanted to steal tax information, they wouldn't be part of the White Fang. Schnee Dust Company keeps the foreman's office in the warehouse, allowing them the quickly ensure quantity and quality of stored dust and guarantee successful shipments."

Yang shrugged, accepting what Blake had to say. "Whatever, it just boxes them in for us." Then, without waiting for a response, Yang stepped back, and came at the door with a violent kick. The door flew off the wall as the hinges themselves were ripped off the frame, sending a single sliver of light into the vast and dark warehouse.

Blake sighed before entering, Gambol Shroud at the ready as she scanned the aisles for any sign of movement. "Next time, Yang, wait for me to say go. You're just lucky I was ready when you kicked down the door."

"Eh, that's why your my partner," Yang said with a sly grin. "You're always ready. Now, where's the office?"

"Probably in one of the back corners," Blake replied. She had to fight against grinning at Yang's antics. They weren't funny. They weren't cute. They were dangerous. But Yang's carefree attitude still managed to pull on the corners of Blake's mouth. "Stay together, they probably set up a trap or something in here."

"Lead the way, kitten," Yang chuckled lightly as she cocked Ember Celica. Slowly, Blake led the pair through the warehouse, stepping around crates that had been left in the aisle when they had interrupted work earlier in the day. That seemed like a whole other time compared to now. Blake kept her eyes open and her ears sharp. Nothing made a sound, and nothing moved. Wherever the White Fang operatives were, they knew what they were doing.

That was, until one of them took a deep, preparatory breath. "Yang, down!" Blake shouted, turning about and firing three times in the direction of the breath.

The first shot clanged uselessly into to shelves behind her pray, but the next two both connected, striking the shoulder and forehead. A gun fell to the ground as his owner fell unconscious. Then the world lit up as White Fang operatives on either side opened fire.

"How did they get behind us?!" Yang called out, crouching behind one of the large exposed crates marked as mining equipment. Blake was hiding behind a fork lift, firing off a few token shots every once in a while to hold their attackers back.

"They must have been hiding in the aisle between sections! I didn't hear anything till one of them took to deep a breath!"

"Well, this is just great!" Yang shouted, firing off a couple rounds from her Ember Celica.

"Yang, be careful! This warehouse is filled with dust! You don't know what's going to blow up and what's just mining equipment!"

Yang glanced over the box she was behind, a small grin forming. "Oh yes I do." Yang then rolled out from behind cover, firing two shots from her gauntlets. The small fireballs sailed at the two White Fang members still conscious on that side. But rather than explode in a spectacular fashion, they just stopped, dropping at their feet and illuminating the hall. "Hey you!" Yang shouted out, drawing attention back to her. "FREEZE!" And another shot flew from her gauntlet.

Except this one wasn't just a flare. This was a red dust round. Yang's specialty. And it had a very specific target. A stack of cylinders, now illuminated by the flares, just behind where the White Fang crouched, labeled with a white snowflake and a singular white bar beneath it. Just like Weiss's ice dust canisters. Before the White Fang even had a chance to return focus to Yang, her last shot collided with the cylinders, exploding in a marvelous display of white. When the smoke settled, Yang's masterpiece was revealed. Two White Fang members neatly trapped in a shell of ice, knocked out from the force of the blast.

"Good job Yang!" Blake called out, firing a few more shots round her cover.

"I aim to please!" Yang called back, unable to conceal her grin from Blake's praise.

The firefight continued for a few moments, with neither side making any real progress. While Yang had made it so that fire was only coming from one direction, Blake knew that they had to finish this soon. They didn't know how long the first victim would be unconscious, or how long that ice would hold their captives in place. Quickly, Blake signaled to Yang to provide cover fire, so she could work her way around. Yang nodded and sent a barrage out at their pray, keeping them pinned behind their respective crates. Yang couldn't risk another explosion since she couldn't tell exactly what she was shooting. So for now, she had recalibrated his gauntlets to fire shotgun blasts, spraying large quantities of pellets at her opponents.

Blake began to fall back away from Yang, thankful for their ability to silently communicate. Even with all the gunfire, these halls only served to amplify sounds, and she had no doubt that their opponents would be able to hear every word she said. Waiting for Yang to start a new barrage between each step, Blake jumped from cover to cover working her way to the other end of the aisle. She would work her way around the ice prison and into the next aisle, allowing her to come up behind their attackers.

About three quarters of the way down the aisle, however, she noticed a small red light, attached to a large box. The crate had a single large, red warning label affixed to it, and Blake's eyes widened as she realized just what had happened. As the small light flicked green, Blake turned to sprint down the aisle and shouted "YANG, RUN!"

A second later, an explosion roared down the aisle, the shockwave almost blowing Yang off her feet. Yang spun about, and her heart sank as she stared into the inferno that stood where her teammate had previously been. Nothing but pure destruction was left. Shouting her partner's name, Yang barreled forward, running straight into the flames that had engulfed her Blake.

* * *

The three remaining White Fang operatives watched as the large blond charged into the flame, unsure of what to do. They had expected a breakdown, but nothing like that.

"Suicide's never a nice way to go," one operative muttered, slowly lowering his gun as he walked into the aisle. He glanced behind each crate he passed, making sure that there were no more young women in hiding, waiting to attack them at a moment's notice. He had to give those two credit, they had given the nine of them a run for their money, but challenging the Shadow Beasts was always a foolish move.

He continued her brief scan of the aisle, until he heard one of his partners whisper, "Oh Dust…" while pointing into the flames. The other two operatives turned to see what had caught their partner's attention, only to see the fire start to swirl about. It became a small tornado of fire, before blasting outward, revealing a blond woman carrying a wounded Faunus. But that isn't what made the White Fang elites freeze. No, they had seen impressive feats of survival before, but nothing like this. They hadn't seen flames bend around a person. They hadn't seen flame make such distinct shapes. They had never seen an angel with wings of flame.

Ever so slowly, the blond put down her Faunus counterpart, using the upmost care to ensure she would be comfortable. Satisfied with her work, the blond rose back up, and turned her gaze back on the attackers.

* * *

_-The following is an excerpt from a memo written by a reporter to his editor, covering the events at the Schnee Dust Quarry-_

What happened next is up for debate. Whatever followed appears to have destroyed the majority of security cameras in the facility, and the witnesses are no better. The events were apparently so traumatic or violent that two of the White Fang members awoke handcuffed to hospital beds and with no memory of what happened. The third, however, claims to remember everything that happened. And if this retelling of the tale is accurate, then there truly is a demon walking among men.

What he described was a woman that had flames arching from her back, forming wings that spanned across the aisle. It is impossible to know exactly how far he meant, as the shelving units for three aisle in either direction were destroyed in the initial explosion. Slowly, she walked towards them, and they could tell two things. One. This blond was very, very, VERY, angry. And two. Everything about the blond embodied flames. Her hair, her gauntlets, her supposed wings. But the thing that held his attention the most was the eyes. Eyes he said shown like a pair of blazing bonfires.

According to the witness, she then roared in anger, and ran forward with speed unexpected. He made sure to clarify, repeatedly, that she just caught them off guard, not that it makes a difference. The first White Fang attacker was struck in the face, sending him flying back against a shelf, causing the entire structure to collapse. There is a victim with burn marks similar to a fist located on his left cheek, but this does not prove this story.

The second operative apparently then opened fire, but the blond apparently took no damage. She didn't even flinch as a full clip of bullets reflected off of what is believed to have been aura shielding, suggesting serious combat training. What's even more shocking is that not a single bullet hit one of the many vulnerable crates filled with dust, nor the supposed Faunus partner this girl had saved. Such aura control is unheard of, even among the kingdom's hunters. Then, with a swing of her flaming 'wing,' the second attacker was slammed against the nearest shelf, being set on fire in the process. The second White Fang member arrested does appear to have been caught in a blast, the burns consistent with both the story told, and an explosion occurring right next to him.

As to what happened to the witness himself, he has never actually said. But considering the damage done, the beating he received was vicious. And after reviewing his record, not undeserved. Whether or not this is how the events transpired, the police are choosing to follow their initial assumptions, and dismiss this story as the ravings of a criminally insane Faunus.

* * *

Yang blinked back into awareness. Currently, she was straddling what looked like a bloody pulp in a White Fang uniform. Her arm was cocked back, and currently being held by someone. Turning about, Yang's crimson eyes met Ruby's calming silver, as her sister stopped her from beating the man to death.

"It's over Yang. There's no need for you to become a killer because of this man."

Yang turned back and looked at her victim, but she failed to feel any pity. Not after what they had done. "Ruby…" Yang started, before turning about again to look at her younger sister. "Blake…?"

Then her memory fully returned. The explosion, the fire, and the sinking feeling Yang had felt when she gazed into the flames. The feeling that nothing would ever be okay again. Without saying another word, Yang leapt up, rushing over to her partner's side. In her anger, Yang had never actually bothered to check Blake over. But on closer inspection, Yang's heart sank. There were several burns a cuts all along Blake's body, and blood ran down her face beneath the mask. Fear set in, and Yang felt tears begin to well up. "No… Blake, no…"

Instantly, Ruby was by her side, her practiced eye sliding over Blake's unmoving form. Until suddenly, a small smile formed on her lips. "Clever girl…"

Yang didn't even process that Ruby had said anything, as her world was in the process of falling down around her. Here was Blake, the one who had taught her to trust again, the one who had given her a second chance with Ruby. The one who meant more than the world, and she was lying in a jumbled heap, covered in burns.

Only Ruby physically shaking her was able to drag Yang out of her stupor, and even that had been a challenge. "YANG, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ruby shouted in Yang's ear, finally catching her attention. "Blake's gonna be fine, but we need to get out of here. I know place nearby where she can recover, but I can't be here when the cops get here to arrest the White Fang. Even if most of them know I help, there is always that one idiot that thinks they can make their career. So we need to go."

Yang finally nodded, before bending down and gently scooping up her partner. With great care not to shake her, Yang followed Ruby out of the warehouse, not questioning what had happened to the flames or the other White Fang members. Yang didn't even fully comprehend when Weiss walked up and handed Ruby what looked like a small drive. She didn't notice when they left the compound. She didn't even notice when they reached their destination. All that mattered to Yang right then was the injured Faunus in her arms. They spend the night in a cave, but no matter how much Ruby and Weiss prodded, no matter how much they assured her Blake was fine, they couldn't get Yang to leave Blake's side. Even after she collapsed from exhaustion, her hands remained tightly clasped around Blake's.

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting this so soon! I felt good after finals, so I pumped this out as a kind of celebration. So, I guess finals did have a positive effect after all.**

**Let me know what you guys think! I might be giving that second story another shot, so that may be a thing here in the next couple weeks, before my internship starts. But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**There's a band out there called 1023 MB. They don't have a Gig yet.**

**UPDATE: Millennial Rose has been posted! Go check it out and let me know what you think!**


	20. A Familiar Path

The sun slowly dawned over the horizon, illuminating the deep valley that cut between towering mountains. A small creek burbled as it slid over the rocks, and leaves rustled as birds hopped from branch to branch. Deer grazed silently, and squirrels skittered through the leaves, searching for food to store against the coming winter. Despite being early November, the cool air did nothing to discourage the small animals scattered throughout the woods. Life all around the forest was slowly waking into existence, and going about their business in peace.

That was, except for near a certain cave, where a deep, throaty growl steadily rumbled in time with the rise and fall of a certain blonde's chest. Yang, despite a fitful night of sleep, had finally reached a point in her sleep cycle that allowed her to snore, much to the disdain of a certain heiress.

"I thought it was bad back in the room, but I couldn't have been more wrong," Weiss grumbled, walking over to where Ruby sat. The two of them had taken turns with watch the previous night, sleeping in three hour shifts. Meaning that a certain hooded vigilante had only slept briefly the previous night, thanks to Blake and Yang both being out of action. "Ruby, I can take over again. Go get some more sleep."

"Phht, like I can. Yang is just hit her stride, and the cave only makes it worst. Nah, I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse. Besides, there's only Grimm in the area, no more White Fang," Ruby replied with a shrug, leaning into Weiss as the heiress sat next to her. "I'm amazed you slept as long as you did though. She has been going at it for the past hour."

"Sleeping in the same room as that has made me a bit, immune, I guess," Weiss shrugged, putting her arm around Ruby and leaning her head against Ruby's. One of Ruby's ear flicked slightly as it struggled to find a more comfortable position beneath Weiss's cheek, but the girl in red not only didn't pull away, but snuggled closer, nuzzling Weiss lightly as she did.

The action wasn't much, but it brought a smile to Weiss's face. This was the real Ruby. The girl that wasn't afraid to show her affection. The girl who cared deeply for her team, and wanted the best for everyone. Not the Reaper. No, the Reaper was a part that Ruby chose to play. The dark avenger that hunted in the shadows. And Weiss prayed for the day that Ruby could finally put the Reaper away, and just be herself.

Suddenly, Ruby sighed, and pulled away slightly as she started digging through one of her pouches. When she leaned back in, she held a small, black device before her. Weiss immediately recognized it as the drive that Ruby had asked her to take to her Uncle's on-site office when they got back to the quarry the previous day. A simple task. Take the device to her Uncle's computer, stick it in, wait for the ding, and take it out. Weiss had wondered why, but complied none the less. Ruby was the expert, and Weiss had no reason to doubt her.

"What is that anyways?" Weiss now asked, seeing as there wasn't much else to do.

"It's just a flash drive, loaded up with a search probe. I use it whenever I work at a Schnee Dust location. Specifically, any your Uncle owns."

"Really, Ruby? Just spying on us like that? You know, if you asked kindly, I probably could get you anything you want," Weiss replied, smirking lightly as she did.

"I'm sure you could. But not this. It looks for very specific things. Anything to do with Faunus, or the White Fang."

"Well, seeing as it's my Uncle, it can't be anything good," Weiss said with a sigh, knowing how her uncle operated. Of course, she had no idea about his 'side activities' before Ruby, but it didn't really surprise her. He was a man of outdated beliefs, and one of these days, he would get what was coming to him.

"Never is. I've started to dread any time I have to go through the drive. The number of slave operations I've uncovered with this little stick makes me physically ill…" Ruby trailed off, still staring at the drive in her hand. A sad look covered her usually cheerful features, and that worried Weiss much more than whatever might be on the drive this time. The things Ruby must have seen, the horrors her own family had forced upon the Faunus, made it a wonder that Ruby had ever tolerated Weiss.

"Let's worry about that later," Weiss suggested, pulling Ruby closer with one arm while lowering the drive to the ground with her other. "I never did properly thank you for the cloak," Weiss whispered, pulling Ruby about to face her. Confusion crossed Ruby's features for a split second before Weiss leaned in and kissed her. Gently, their lips met, and quickly the two lost themselves in the other. Slowly, Weiss began trailing kisses down Ruby's cheek and into the crook of her neck.

Ruby groaned lightly, pulling Weiss closer to her as the heiress continued to kiss her. Suddenly, Weiss stopped, and pulled back from Ruby to stare into the longing silver orbs. But before Ruby could say anything, or return the favor as she planned, Weiss promptly brought her hand up between them, and flicked Ruby in the forehead.

Shocked, Ruby fell back from Weiss, clutching her forehead with both hands a she pouted. "And what was that for?" She whined lightly, rubbing where Weiss had flicked her.

"That, was for not telling me you laced the cloak with Dust. A little warning would be nice before I almost burn my arm off casting a freeze spell on pure instinct," Weiss scolding lightly.

Suddenly Ruby, was grinning excitedly, bouncing lightly as she realized what this meant. "So you got to use it?! Yay, I'm glad it worked! I know Dust laced into clothing tends to be slightly more volatile if done wrong, but it lasts so much longer if done right. So that means success!"

"That's another thing. Since when have you been able to work with Dust? You barely passed that last Dust applications test with a C," Weiss asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Bleh, that's applications. You know I'm not good with Dust myself. I get to excited, and then BOOM, my little flame becomes a full on flamethrower. But theory, that I'm good at. I even got extra credit on the last test for pointing out a mistake the professor made."

"I don't understand what that has to do with you making a cloak and lacing it with the most volatile substance on the surface of Remnant," Weiss pressed incredulously, still finding it difficult to believe that Ruby had managed to do something so complex, and act like it was nothing.

"Well, when it comes to theory, I know every aspect to Dust there is. The four base elements, how people have used it in the past, how to combine the base elements to make new Dust, and, obviously, how to apply all that to clothing. Hell, if I wanted to, I could walk you through the basic principles of fusing Dust with your own body. Mildly crazy thing to do, since it takes a ton of Dust to mean anything, but I can still do it."

Weiss just sat speechless for a moment, processing what she had heard. Ruby, the girl who had almost blown her off the Beacon cliff face on their first day at the academy, was this good with Dust? Of course, now that Weiss thought back, it was her own fault for waving the Dust canister around so thoughtlessly, but that was beside the point. Weiss still had one more question. "Even so, how the hell did you manage to do it with the four elemental Dusts? I've never before heard of anyone managing to get even two Dust types in the same article of clothing, let alone all four."

"That's because it's with my own personal method," Ruby replied with a smirk, running her hand over the cloak that covered Weiss's arm. "What you are wearing is a Ruby Rose original. The first and only article of clothing that has every element of Dust embedded into it. And seeing as your still here, I did it right," Ruby finished, a grin adorning her face.

"'Seeing as I'm still here?' Ruby, you did know that this would work, right?" Weiss questioned, eye's narrowing once again.

"Yeah, I was like, 99% sure it would work perfectly," Ruby said with a shrug. Weiss was about to reply with an annoyed retort when suddenly, the snoring that had been filling the air cut out. A groan echoed throughout the cave a Yang finally rousted herself from her long night by Blake's side. "Yang, you're awake!" Ruby cheered, causing her sister to look about.

Slowly, Yang blinked away the sleep, concern still etched into her tired features. She gave Ruby a tired, sad look before returning her attention to Blake. She mumbled something lightly, prompting Ruby to ask Yang what she said.

"Has she woken up at all?" Yang repeated, slightly louder this time. Worry laced her voice as she stared at the injured cat Faunus, tears slowly building up in the corners of her eyes.

"No, not yet…" Ruby replied, her shoulders drooping slightly when she heard the distress in Yang's voice. Weiss placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, one which Ruby promptly covered with her own.

Yang simply stared at her partner, gently squeezing her hand, willing her to awaken. Willing her to move. Willing her to do anything but lay there, leaving Yang with this empty feeling in her chest. Quietly, she whispered, "I'm sorry Blake. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go…"

"Yang, just stop that." Yang was startled back into awareness as Weiss stood up, walking over to where Blake lay and stared down at Yang with annoyance. "This is not your fault. It was Blake's plan, and it was a damn good one. You were just unfortunate enough that the White Fang had prepared for it. Neither one of you could have stopped this, and you're just going to have to accept that. Besides, look at her now. She's fine, see? Just resting."

"But how can you be so sure?!" Yang all but shouted, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I _felt _the explosion. She was right next to it! She was right next to it, and still took the time to tell me to run."

"And does she look like she was caught in a blast?" Ruby asked, coming up besides Weiss. Her voice was significantly more composed than Weiss's, helping to calm the brawler. Now that Ruby mentioned it, Blake didn't appear to have any major injuries. A burn mark here, a cut there. But nothing serious.

"But, how? I know what happened. Hell, I carried her out of those flames myself. I don't remember how, or when, but I know I did. She was at the heart of it all…"

"We'll worry about what you did later. Right now, all I know is this. When we went go get Blake out of there, I noticed two things, one…" Ruby paused, sifting through a pouch as she did before producing a long, black clip. "This, was in Gambol Shroud."

"What is that?" Yang asked, never having seen anything like it before.

"It's a dust clip," Weiss put in. "Looks like a generic one they use for the standing militaries dust divisions. Our company makes them on site and ships them out to all the standing armies. But it looks like it's been used recently."

"Exactly," Ruby said, tapping the clip with an idle finger. "All of the earth Dust has been used. Which leads to my second point. A small pile of rubble, near the blast sight, made up of earth Dust. Could mean anything really, if it wasn't for the fact that I could still make out two very distinctive boots."

Weiss's eyes widened as she connected the dots before looking at Blake with a newfound respect. "She infused her shadow…" Weiss said, barely over a whisper.

Ruby nodded, giving Yang a smile of encouragement. "Your partner is no fool. She took the situation she was given, and gave herself the best chance she had to get out. You," Ruby finished with a smile. "She knew that the shockwave alone would probably knock her out, even if she had the shadow absorb most of the force, but her aura could handle the rest. All that was left for you to come get her."

"But… But she told me to run…" Yang stuttered, still fighting back tears due to her partner's condition.

"That's because she probably didn't know how big the blast would be. It could have been anywhere from a claymore to a bundle of explosive Dust crystals. But still, it just goes to show, she isn't a delicate flower. She can handle herself, and this is nothing to someone like her. She'll be fine. You, on the other hand, need to rest more. You have circles under your eyes deeper than this valley."

Yang didn't say anything, she simply got up and started towards the entrance of the cave. With a final glance back at Blake, she pulled off her Ember Celica and placed them at the cave entrance. "I'm going for a walk," she said simply, and continued out of the cave.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked, deeply confused by Yang's actions.

"She wanted to go for a walk," Ruby said with a shrug as she kneeled next to Blake and ran a gentle hand over the cat Faunus's forehead. A gentle glow emanated around her hand as she injected minute amounts of aura into Blake, speeding up the healing process. Blake's aura activated in response, but still she remained unconscious.

"No, I mean why did she leave when you told her to get some rest?" Weiss insisted, not understanding why Ruby was so calm.

"Because for her, that is rest. Before coming to Beacon she was always on the move. The only times she ever stayed in one place was when she was going to school. But even then, as soon as the weekend hit, she was out, riding Bumblebee to Dust knows where. If she wasn't on the move, she was fighting somewhere. Like I said, in the past three years, the only times I'd known her to stay in one place for more than a few hours was either school or strength training."

"But why? That just doesn't seem healthy."

"She spent a lot of time looking for her mom. Unlike Summer, we never did figure out what happened to her. Honestly, I'm not even sure of her real name. I think Yang knows it, but it never felt right to ask her or dad what the woman's name was. Just, not my place. But, like I was saying, Yang was always looking for her, trying to discover the truth. It took her to some dark places, and places that no one should ever endure by themselves."

"Says the hooded vigilante," Weiss cut in, hoping to lighten the mood.

Ruby smiled lightly at that, but it never reached her eyes. "I guess you're right. We both have some pretty dark secrets, things that we've seen but didn't want the other to endure. Look at all the good that did. While we were making sure the other wasn't looking, we never thought to check that they weren't drowning in their own horror. I don't know when it happened, but whatever Yang saw, it changed her forever. One day, she just stopped trusting anyone that wasn't family. Sure, she was popular at school, and well liked, but it was just a kind of front. She didn't have any serious friends, and every other week she had a different plaything. I would come home once in a while only to find dad usually chasing a different half-dressed guy or girl out of the house while Yang shouted something like 'call me' or 'loving the view.' The longest relationship I knew of was about a month and a half."

Then Ruby looked about and faced Weiss, a true smile gracing her lips. "But then we came to Beacon. We got away from the shadows in which we were lurking, and for the first time in years, we saw light."

"Ruby…" Weiss started, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"Sure, we both had our moments. I toyed around with Blake when she was 'hunting' me, Yang occasionally destroyed a night club. But those moments were nothing more than flickers in the dark. This was something completely different, as we found our way out, back into the light," Ruby continued, stepping closer to Weiss with each pause in her speech. Soon, they were face to face, and the smile on Ruby's face had only grown. "We found our partners."

Weiss was speechless. She truly couldn't think of anything to say. So she did something she absolutely hated. She stuttered.

"Ruby… I… ah…. You… We…" Weiss went on, her face growing hotter with each passing word. She hated when she got like this. She had been taught to be the picture of grace, the best society could offer. Generally, she was a master at articulating her thoughts. Which made it all the more frustrating that Ruby could so easily reduce her to a stuttering mess.

Of course, all such thoughts quickly fled from when Ruby cut off Weiss's stuttering the best way she knew how. With one final step, Ruby closed the gap between the two and pulled Weiss into yet another kiss. Ruby pulled Weiss down, as she still stood above Ruby in her boots, and gently cupped her face as their lips met. Weiss was startled at first, but quickly fell into the gentle rhythm that she and Ruby shared.

"Well, that's not a sight I ever thought I would be waking up to..." A voice carried through the air, causing Weiss to jump in surprise. A jump that caused her to bite the tip of a certain wolf Faunus's tongue as it had started to work its way forward. A small yip followed, accompanied by a small pout from Ruby.

"You could have just said no…" Ruby said as she rubbed her tongue against her cheek, trying to alleviate the stinging with some mild pressure. "I think you made me bleed…"

"Kinky," Blake called as she sat up from her spot on the floor.

"Quiet, you," Weiss shot back, giving her a stern look before returning to Ruby with a softened expression. With a quick peck to the forehead, Weiss whispered, "Sorry about that, Ruby. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"I can work with that," Ruby replied, her pout fading. When her smile had returned, she spun about to face Blake, joy in her eyes. "Blake! It's about time you woke up. How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good, all things considered," Blake replied, rolling her shoulder. "Nothing broken, no deep muscle bruises. I bet I had a concussion from it all, but knowing you, you've already taken care of that." That comment earned a small nod from Ruby. "I am glad I picked up that Dust clip when we were walking down those aisles though. That would be been messy otherwise."

"Messy indeed," Ruby agreed a small smile still adorning her lips. "But you still would have found a way."

"Maybe," Blake replied as she laid back down, head resting on a moss covered rock. She glanced about quickly, and noticed that a key component was missing. Sighing, Blake slowly got up, stretching her aching muscles as she did so. Taking a final glance around, Blake hung her head slightly, and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "And where, pray tell, is Yang?"

"She went on a walk," Ruby said with a shrug. "Good thing she did too, because I was about to knock her out if she didn't either go back to sleep or go clear her head."

"Why? What was Yang doing?" Blake asked, concern evident.

"Nothing bad," Ruby said, waving a hand through the air. "But she wouldn't leave your side. It was killing her that you still hadn't woken up, no matter how many times we assured her that you would be fine."

A smile slowly grew as Blake heard these words. Yang had been concerned for her. Not even Adam, as long as she had known him, had shown much care for her. To him, she was a tool. A tool that definitely functioned better alive than dead, but a tool none the less. But Yang, Yang had been genuinely worried. Blake flexed her fingers, and she could almost feel the contours of Yang's fingers, as if they were still wrapped around her hand. With a small nod, Blake made her way towards the entrance of the cave, pleasantly surprised when neither Weiss nor Ruby made any move to stop her.

"I'm sure you can guess where I'm going," Blake called over her shoulder, as she wrapped her hand around the handle of Gambol Shroud. But when she reached the edge of the cave, two small, gleaming circles caught her attention. With concern etched in her tone, Blake called back, "Ruby, why the hell doesn't Yang have her weapon on her?"

"Probably because she was going to go punch things, and wanted to do so with her own strength," Ruby shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. She can still fight without them. No Grimm is going cause her any trouble."

"Ruby, how can you be so calm?! You know as well as I do that this is Night Watcher territory!"

And with that, Blake bolted out of the cave, leaving Weiss and Ruby standing there alone. "Uhhh, what just happened?" Weiss asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing. Blake's just panicking a bit, seeing as she just woke up and all, and Yang's not here. She will find Yang in no time flat, and she can call out to me anytime that something goes wrong. Statera link and all that. But, now it looks like we have the cave all to ourselves. What was that you said earlier about making it up to me?" Ruby asked with a sly grin. Weiss just rolled her eyes before pulling her girlfriend in close, and continuing where they had left off.

* * *

Yang had left the cave in a hurry, wanting to get as much distance as she could between her and her unconscious partner. Anything to get her mind of the limp body she had carried out of that inferno. To make her forget that blast.

Sure, Ruby had said Blake would be fine. Multiple times over. But that did nothing to calm Yang's concerned mind. Nothing to make her forget that she had failed. That she hadn't been able to protect her. That she had let her partner, her Blake, get hurt.

Suddenly, Yang faced a tall, stone wall. She had no idea how she had gotten there, or how long she had been walking. All she knew was that she was now faced with an obstacle. Something that dared to get in her way. So, Yang just struck out. All of the anger she was feeling, all the frustration she was experiencing, all of it went into that strike. Yang let out a roar as she made contact, feeling the cliff face give way beneath her strength. She struck out again, and again, each strike causing the rocks to dent in even farther. Her aura flared up to protect the skin covering her fists, stopping her from breaking every bone in her hand. But all that lead to was Yang punching harder, and harder. She felt that temperature rise as her semblance kicked in, fueled by her roaring, self-induced rage.

Until suddenly, the wall crumbled away, and the world fell away with it. Everything fell apart, and darkness took its place. A darkness she knew well. A darkness that she had not felt for quite some time. Not since she had met Blake.

And so, she knew what to do. She turned about, until she could find the light in the distance. A light she steadily walked towards. Its warmth started to cover her body, as it always did. But this time was different. The heat soon started to become unbearable. Even for a girl whose semblance set her on fire, the burning light simply was too much. So she stopped, suddenly unsure about what to do. Usually, when the world fell to black, she just had to go to the light. Hell, the first time this had happened, she's thought she had died. Before Beacon, this world had become commonplace for Yang, happening at least once a month. But never before had the light become so bright. Never before had it become so… wrong.

So she turned back. She started to walk back towards the black, back to the cooling release from the light. But as she walked, something inside her told her that that too, was wrong. That that wasn't the answer. So she stopped, trying to find a happy medium between the black and the light. Somewhere where she could think about how she was going to get out from between a rock and a hot place.

Once she found a bearable place, she started to walk. She couldn't never sit still and think. She needed to move, to do something else, anything else. So she walked. She closed her eyes and let the feel of the air guide her. Never letting it get too hot, or too cool. Always maintaining a middle ground.

Until she tripped. Her eyes opened in shock, and her hands flew forward to catch herself. She expected to fall into nothing, or landing on whatever she had been walking on. But instead, she was met with cool, craggy rocks. She looked around and found herself high up on a mountain. Very near the top, as it was. Small plants poked up between the rocks, and pines could be seen far down below, stopped abruptly at a distinct line. But that's all there was. There were no birds, no clouds, nothing that Yang could see.

Not knowing what else to do, Yang continued to climb, heading for the top of the mountain. It was a short trip. With Yang's strength and agility, it was an easy trip, and she reached to top in a matter of minutes.

And the view up top was more than enough to take Yang's breath away. Below her, the way she had climbed up, was the waking life of spring. The pines far below continued far farther than Yang had initially though. Farther than she could see. But that was behind her, to what she could only assume was the south. To what she decided was the west, a field of summer stretched up beneath her. Flowers spouted up through the green, and some trees scattered themselves among them. Small dots that Yang only assumed to be deer bounced around, playing in the open fields. Off in the distance, waves lapped against a golden shore that slowly blended with the gentle green fields. To the north, a sea of warm colors stretched out over the horizon, as the trees of the woods prepared to shed their leaves for the fall. And to the east, and the most varied landscape yet greeted her. Tall mountains rose out of the ground, though none of them reached above her gaze. Snow cover each peak, and coated the trees that speckled the mountain sides.

Four corners and four seasons. All meeting and abruptly stopping around the base of this mountain. Where the hell was she? No such place actually existed in the world. Forever Fall and the Emerald Forest were both on the outskirts of Vale, but there were no mountains nearby, and certainly no pine trees. Those were reserved for high up in the mountains or the Winter Woods of Atlas. So she thought again, where the hell was she?

"So the young one finally awakens to the world," a voice boomed out, echoing off the mountains.

"Whose there?" Yang shouted out, rising her arms and suddenly wishing she had brought Ember Celica with her. She hadn't wanted to damage her precious weapon whenever she had hit whatever she was sure she would hit, but now, that just seemed foolish.

"No one but yourself," a second voice called out, lighter than the first, causing Yang to spin about in her search.

"Keep the bullshit to yourselves and come out!"

"Very well," the booming voice sighed, still managing to echo all around Yang. Then a gust of wind buffeted the mountain she stood upon, forcing her to cover her eyes. A few small rocks bounced off her shins, but she stood strong in the wind, squinting against the gale.

Then, just as suddenly as the gust came up, it ended, leaving Yang standing confused. Until a shattering boom sounded behind her. Yang spun about, thinking she was prepared for anything.

Oh Dust was she wrong.

"What's wrong, young one? It's not like you to be silent."

But Yang couldn't speak. She just stood in open mouthed awe, as a tall, muscular, beautiful blond woman jumped down from her mount. She stood a full head and a half taller than Yang, dwarfing anyone Yang had ever known. She wore a long trench coat, yet she appeared to have torn the sleeves off. Large, powerful muscles shifted as she rolled one shoulder. Each hand was tightly wrapped in cloth, and the exposed knuckles showed slight wear and tear. Washboard abs could be seen through the tight shirt exposed in the gap of the coat, and legs a thick as Yang's head shifted as the woman stood up from her landing crouch.

But it wasn't the woman that held Yang's attention. It wasn't her commanding presence that had Yang standing in awe. She could deal with powerful people, and she was no stranger beautiful women. No, it was the woman's ride that Yang couldn't comprehend. And that was because the woman had leapt down for the back of a dragon.

Golden scales shimmered in the sunlight, and rocks crumbled beneath its great weight. With a head held high, and a long, swinging tail, the beast gazed upon Yang, humor in its massive, crimson eyes.

"I do believe she is at a loss for words," the dragon said, its voice not matching the movement of its maw. But none the less, she could tell it was speaking, and it was talking about her.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," the blonde woman shrugged, her violet eyes locked on Yang, waiting for her reaction.

"What…" Yang started, then stopped, realizing she had no idea what she wanted to ask. What could she say? Before her stood a woman. A woman that, now that Yang thought about it, looked disturbingly like herself. And she had ridden in on a dragon. A fucking dragon. There was no way that words could cover all the questions she had about that.

"You know, instead of asking us, why don't you ask your friend there," the blonde said, a small smirk on her lips. Yang narrowed her eyes at that comment, before slowly looking over her shoulder. Standing behind her, with light smile on her lips, stood a certain raven haired beauty. A certain cat Faunus that Yang hadn't realized just how much she missed.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, running to her partner. Blake just stood there, bracing herself for the bear hug she was sure was to come.

But it never did. Yang certainly did hug her, but rather than lift her up and spin her about as she usually did, the taller girl buried her head into Blake's shoulder, pulling her in tight as she did. Slowly, Blake returned the embrace, reveling in the contact.

"Here I was worried about you, and you're out here hanging out with dragons," Blake joked, expecting at least a chuckle.

Then she felt Yang hick, and realized that the blond was sobbing. Tears streaked down Blake's shoulder as Yang couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She had been strong, fought them back, refusing to cry while Blake lay unmoving. But now that she stood before her. Finally awake. And the dam broke.

Blake just stood there, embracing her partner gently as she cried. She looked out at the two figures that stood in the distance, and wasn't surprised when a third joined them. Her inner Faunus, the recently combined panther and human parts of her, casually greeted what Blake could only assume was Yang's inner beings.

The black haired cat Faunus had come to Blake while she had slept, recovering from her last encounter with the White Fang, and more or less explained everything. What she was, what it meant, and what it would lead to. Not much differed from what Ruby had already told her, but Ruby had left out a few details. One of them being that the inner Faunus would be able to enter her teammate's minds with Blake until she faded back into the subconscious.

Blake watched as her inner self embraced the blond woman, receiving two powerful pats on the back. Breaking away from each other, each wearing a light smile, the inner Blake turned to the dragon, walking up to the massive beast. But the dragon made no violent movements, simply lowing its head to the level of its raven haired companion. Gently, the cat Faunus pressed her forehead against the dragon's, and Blake could hear a faint rumble as the dragon greeted her.

Then Blake returned her attention to her actual partner. The one who was currently crying into her shoulder. Gently, she started to peel the blonde away, trying to get a look at her face. But Yang only clung tighter, refusing the let Blake slip from her grasp.

"I know how you felt now…" Yang finally whispered into Blake's shoulder. If it wasn't for Blake's enhanced hearing, she would have never heard it. But that didn't mean she understood.

"What?" She whispered into Yang's ear, realizing just how upset Yang was.

"When you hugged me after our fights on the wall, I didn't understand. I knew you were upset, because you thought I was hurt, but I didn't understand just how much that hurt you. I didn't know how it felt to have someone you depend upon suddenly disappear into a ball of fire. But then…" Yang trailed off again, not wanting to say any more.

But Blake understood. She knew exactly how Yang felt. Like Yang had said, she had experienced it herself. The crushing emptiness that she had felt when she thought she had lost one of the few good things in her life. So she didn't need to speak. All she needed to do, was be here now.

"You can explain this to her," the blond woman said, walking up beside the crying pair and placing a hand on Blake's shoulder. "But right now, I believe there are more important matters to attend to."

Slowly, the mountain top disappeared, and Blake found herself blinking awake next to Yang, legs crossed in her usual meditative position. Yang stood stalk still, fist still embedded into a cliff face, but her eyes slowly returning to consciousness. In a panic, Yang spun about, looking for her partner. When their eyes met, relief visibly washed over Yang, and she took two hesitant steps towards Blake.

"Is this real? Are you really here this time?" Yang whispered, slowly reaching out to Blake.

A small smile broke on Blake's face once again, as she grabbed Yang's reaching hand, and pressed in against her cheek. "I'm here Yang. And I'm not going anywhere."

Tears welled in the corners of Yang's eyes, and slowly, Yang pulled Blake close, closing her eyes to fight back the rush of tears that once again threatened to break free. She gently placed her forehead between Blake's cat ears, running her fingers through the Faunus's hair. For once, rather than hold back, Blake let loose a small purr, relishing Yang's touch.

"Blake, there's something I need to tell you," Yang whispered, causing Blake look up at Yang, refusing to release the grip she had on her partner. Their eyes met and the world seemed to fade away. A small smile rested on Blake's lips as she waited for her partner to continue.

But before Yang could speak again, a growl broke their concentration, and Blake looked out from her comfortable position to see two black figures stalking up to them. They had stretched, toned bodies, and long tails flicking behind them. On the shoulders, the familiar bone armor of the Grimm could be seen, but that was the only place. Night Watchers had always preferred movement over protection.

"Shit," Blake whispered, suddenly remembering why she had rushed out to find Yang. Night Watchers were some of the deadliest Grimm out there, partially thanks to their stalking abilities and agility, but sadly, little was known about them. In fact, contact with the beasts was so rare, they had different names depending on the region you were in. Anyone from Vytal knew them as Night Watchers, but people in the kingdom of Mistral called them Basts, and Atlesians referred to them as Tigrises. Outside the kingdoms, the names got even more varied, but no matter where you were, there was two clear things to know about them. One was that once they set their sights on you, even if they have to track you for years, they will hunt you to the ends of the world. Your best bet is to kill them before they get a chance to kill you. The other was that if you only see one Night Watcher, then something is wrong. The beasts were renowned for existing in pairs. They will seclude themselves from all other Grimm except their chosen partner. And there was no better hunting combo. So if you can only see one, then the other might already be behind you, delivering the killing bow.

Blake slowly pulled away from Yang, drawing Gambol Shroud as she did. 'Well, at least I can see both of them,' Blake thought, her mind working overtime to figure out how to get out of this. "Yang, stand behind me," Blake said, placing a hand in front of Yang as she did. But Yang didn't fall back. She just glared at the two Grimm before her, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Yang, you don't have Ember Celica. Let me handle this."

"No." The words fell from Yang's mouth, her eyes slowly shifting from violet to crimson. Gently, she stepped next to Blake, and lifted the cat Faunus. Blake squeaked in surprise, not sure how to respond this this. Yang turned and set Blake back down. Blake just stood in shock as Yang looked at her, eyes still shining crimson. Turning on her heels, Yang stalked towards the Night Watchers.

"You two," Yang growled, clenching her fists as she walked. "You two just interrupted me, while I was doing something very important." They suddenly, fire roared into the air as Yang's semblance activated. But rather than the towering inferno that was usually present, two long, fiery wings spread from Yang's back. They burned white with fury, and Blake was actually surprised when the Grimm flinched at the sight.

But the two beasts were quick to recover, charging at Yang in unison. Yowls filled the air as both leapt into the air at Yang, one attacking high, and the other low. A simple strategy, yet one that could easily turn deadly in a flurry of teeth and claws.

But that was only if it wasn't Yang. With a roar of her own, Yang threw a massive uppercut with her left, catching the lower Grimm under its jaw, and blasting it into the attacker above it. Both Night Watchers flew away, landing in a jumbled heap a short distance for Yang. Yang continued to stride forward as the two, the flames slowly sliding down her shoulders and replacing the gauntlets on her wrists.

"I was finally going to tell her," Yang growled, not having missed a beat. "I was going to tell her what I just figured out." One of the Night Watchers stumbled off the other, looking at Yang with beady red eyes. It started to stalk to the side, not wanting to turn its back on Yang, but clearly not wanting a head on confrontation.

Yang, in response turned her full attention to the moving Night Watcher, eyes still a sea of crimson. "It took me so long to figure it out myself," Yang continued. "It took both of us almost dying. But now I know. I know how I feel. But you," Yang paused as she stopped moving, looking down from the limping beast. "You had to go and interrupt us. You couldn't just wait 5 more minutes. That's all I needed."

The Night Hunter stopped circling and braced itself, seeming to have made a decision. "That's all I would have needed," Yang repeated, not seeming to have noticed the change. She closed her eyes momentarily, and that's when the Night Watcher made its move. With another yowl, it pounced at Yang, claws extended and fangs gleaming. But before it could reach her, Yang's eyes shot open as she pulled back and struck with all her strength, shouting the end of her sentence. "To tell her I love her!"

The Grimm seemed to dissolve in the blow, both the force of the strike and the flames instantly killing it. The Night Watcher dissolved into flames nearly instantaneously, leaving Yang standing there with her fist extended into the air.

A snarl sounded out behind, Yang prompting her to turn about and face the airborne Grimm. Its lips were curled back to reveal a row of sharp, white teeth, and its claws extended, intending to punish Yang for forgetting there were two Night Watchers.

The sound as fleshing being torn cut through the air, followed by a thud. The Night Watcher had sailed right past Yang, landing in a heap, with Gambol Shroud sticking out of its spine. With a yank of the ribbon, Blake pulled Gambol Shroud back, quickly sheathing the weapon, before giving Yang a small smirk.

Yang looked down, ashamed at the mistake. But rather than say anything about it, Blake confidently strode up to Yang, who now refused to look her in the eye. She had just said something very personal, something that she had been battling inside herself since the first month of school. And she had said it not at all in the way she had wanted to. All she wanted to do is crawl back inside her mind and hide on the mountain top. The emptiness of that place seemed appropriate to cover up the embarrassment Yang was feeling.

But Blake had other plans. Gently, Blake placed her hand on Yang's cheek. Slowly, she slid her fingers over Yang's skin and slipped her hand beneath Yang's chin. At Blake's touch, Yang's semblance extinguished itself, the flaming wings dissipating into the air, along with the makeshift flame gauntlets. With some gentle nudging, Yang finally took her eyes off the ground, meeting the amber orbs as Blake continued to smirk. Then, without saying a word, Blake leaned in, and kissed Yang.

Yang's eyes widened at the sudden action, but she wasted no time in returning the affection. With practiced ease, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling her body close as they continued to gently kiss. They worked back and forth, each sharing dominance over the other for a moment at a time, but neither truly wanting it. When they finally broke apart, they were panting, light puffs of smoke accompanying their breath in the cool autumn air.

Yang returned her forehead to its place between Blake's ears, grinning as Blake slipped her arms around Yang's waist. They stood in each other's arms for a long while, not feeling the need to speak.

* * *

The buzzing of a scroll is what dragged Ruby out of her state of bliss. Slowly, she pulled away from Weiss, earning a small pout from the heiress. They had spent quite a while in each other's embrace, exchanging kisses and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. They might have gone further, as Ruby suggested, if Weiss hadn't pointed out that Blake and Yang could return at any moment. But despite holding back, they had quickly lost themselves under the other's touch. Ruby had been kissing Weiss's neck when the vibrations had so rudely interrupted.

"Ruby," Weiss whined, "can't you just let it go? I'm sure they'll be there later…"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew all the people that had this number," Ruby replied as she searched various pouches on her belt.

Weiss sighed, accepting that as a fact. Then, while idly glancing at her own scroll, Weiss started as she realized just how much time had passed. "What is taking Blake and Yang so long?" She said aloud, causing Ruby to look up.

After looking thoughtful for a moment, Ruby grinned lightly. "It looks like they're having a moment, and Blake is too caught up in it to block me out."

"A moment? As in…" Weiss trailed off, giving Ruby a small grin as she did.

"Yeah, as in that," Ruby replied with a small grin, resuming her search for the elusive scroll. "Looks like Blake walked in on Yang discovering her inner selves, like I did to you, and one thing led to another."

"Ohhh, really?" Weiss asked, interest peaked. "About damn time. They've spent more time skirting around that than we have in classes. So, what exactly is Yang's other half? This can be good blackmail material."

Ruby shook her head at the comment, replying "I don't think it will work that way. Turns out, Yang's a dragon."

Weiss was silent for a moment, just staring a Ruby as if she had grown a second head. Then, quietly, she whispered, "That, that make so much sense."

"What, you didn't already know?" Ruby asked, mild surprise in her voice. "I mean, come on, she catches fire when she's angry, she's fiercely protective of what's hers, and she snores loud enough to wake the dead. If that doesn't say dragon, I don't know what does."

"That could have been anything," Weiss countered, disappointed in being the last one to know. "She could have been a phoenix, or an Ifrit, or something else fiery, I don't know."

"Nah, most phoenixes are way too tranquil to be huntresses. Yang is just a whole other story from that. As for Ifrit, I don't think that would work. I don't think anyone is part Grimm to begin with."

"Well fine, Ms. Inner Self expert," Weiss teased, earning a small eye roll from Ruby as she grew frustrated in the search for the still buzzing scroll. "So what does this mean anyways? They going to come back hand in hand or are we going to have to pretend to not know anything?"

"Don't know. I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out," Ruby shrugged, face impassive as she was growing more and more annoyed with her inability to find this scroll. Then, her eyes lit up and she whooped in victory as her hands finally grasped the buzzing device, pulling it from its hiding place. "Figures it's the first pouch I looked in," Ruby grumbled as she flipped the device around to see the screen.

Weiss rolled her eyes, before noticing that the scroll wasn't Ruby's usual device. Ruby noticed Weiss's curiosity, and answered before the question was even asked. "It's an emergency device. People I help, I give them burn scrolls, untraceable by the White Fang or anyone. The only number programmed into them is this one's." Then her face grew concerned as she looked at the device. "If this is going off, something has gone wrong."

Without wasting another moment, Ruby pulled up her hood, activated the disguiser, and answered with a gruff, "What's happened?"

"Oh thank Dust it went through. I thought they had blocked the signal for a moment," A relieved voice came over the scroll. A voice that Weiss found strangely familiar. "Reaper, we need help. You said not to call unless the White Fang was banging at our door. Well," The voice stopped as a banging sound reverberated through the phone.

"What happened?" Ruby demanded, recognizing the severity of the situation.

"The White Fang are attacking. They've already killed all the guards on the perimeter, and most of the house staff. We managed to barricade the doors, but we're outnumbered. Sooner or later, they'll find a way in."

"We're on our way. How long do you think you can hold out?"

"An hour, maybe two? We've already called the police, but I think the White Fang killed them too."

"That's more than enough. Stay strong Alba, we're on our way."

* * *

**And we've hit 20. 20 chapters of Fang's Embrace. I know I said this recently, but thanks for sticking with me for as long as all of you have. It's been a trek, and the path before us only gets longer. I hope that you all continue to enjoy, and as always, review and let me know what you think!**

**Side note. My second story is off the ground. Chapter 1 Millennial Rose is out. If you haven't already checked it out, give it a look, let me know what you think. There is also a good chance that I will be writing a third story this summer, but it won't be a fanfiction. I'll let you know the details on that as it happens, but I will let you know that it will be a conjoining story with another author I know. Not co-written, but conjoining. But until then, my release schedule will alternate between this and Millennial Rose. Hope you all enjoy!**

**A couple of people asked questions last time. One was why Ruby let Blanc go once before. I refer back to Ruby's everyone deserves a second chance comment when talking to Bear. And then why Blanc went on a killing rampage. That was because Blanc was fired up from his fight with Ruby, and a crazy man. That's what lead to the comment make this old tiger feel alive again. The last question was why Weiss would use a voice disguiser when people can recognize her. It's there for her protection from associating with the Reaper. Even if some White Fang top brass recognize her, the general public won't.**

**I hear someone wanted to freeze themselves to -273 C. People said it was dangerous, but we know he would be 0K.**


	21. Assault on Schnee Manor

Despite the roaring of the engines, the high speed transport that carried team RWBY across the ocean to Atlas was eerily quiet. Neither Weiss nor Ruby had said a word when the shuttle had landed almost on top of the newly formed couple. All Ruby had done was mentally shoot Blake an order. Get in. And despite the mental message lacking any real tone, Blake knew this was serious. There was to be no familiar teasing from the already established couple. There was to be no joyful grin or knowing smirk greeting them when they got on board. Blake simply knew that any and all niceties would be placed on hold.

It almost hurt Blake how right she was. Weiss didn't even glance their way as Yang and Blake made their way on board. Which would have been perfectly normal, as Weiss generally played the role of the cool, detached heiress whenever they were around someone she was unfamiliar with. And even then, Ruby usually managed to pull her out of her reserved attitude though sheer force of will. But that was not to be the case today.

Today, Weiss sat stalk still, fists clenched atop her knees. A repetitive click echoed throughout the cargo hold as Weiss tapped her foot impatiently. Cool blue eyes stared forward, not even blinking as Blake crossed her field of vision.

Ruby wasn't much better, sitting beside the white clad warrior with her hood up, eyes attached to the scroll in her hands. Fingers twitched rapidly as they danced across the projected screen. As to what they were actually doing, however, as an entirely different story. Ruby flipped through screens at such speeds that an occasional petal sparked off, fluttering briefly before being carried off by an unseen air current.

Yang, unlike Blake, had no way of knowing what to expect when she boarded the ship. She received no determined order. She hadn't put much thought into the way the airship had landed in such a hurry. She hadn't even considered the possibility that something was wrong. So when the ship doors had opened for them, she was already preparing witty retorts. She quickly made note of the purplish bruises already forming at the base of Weiss's neck, coinciding with what looked like fading teeth marks.

But that was all she saw. Sure, Weiss and Ruby were sitting close, but that was it. There was no unnecessary contact, there was no staring into each other's eyes, no playful flirting, nothing. Hell, if she didn't know better, Yang would have thought someone died.

But as Yang walked by Weiss, Yang felt a chill run up her spine as Weiss's eyes gazed right through her. Eyes that she had remembered catching her attention the first day they had met. Eyes that had held a fight in them, eyes that refused to show any weakness. They were eyes that had stared down Death, and forced him to blink first. Those had been the eyes that initially earned Yang's respect. They were the eyes that had forced the brawler to see the heiress as something more than a spoiled little girl.

Those eyes had softened over the few months they had known each other. They had no longer viewed everyone around them as an enemy. They had no longer narrowed in disgust whenever someone spoke an opposing opinion. When she had been with her team, Weiss's eyes could have belonged to any other huntress-in-training. But something had changed.

The cold, unforgiving eyes were back, boring a hole in the opposing metal panel. And they continued to stare right through Yang as she followed Blake to their seats. And so Blake and Yang took their places without saying a word. No sooner than they had buckled in, the craft lifted off the ground, shooting north to their next destination.

And that is how it had remained for the better part of half an hour. Weiss slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, eyes never leaving their spot on the panel. Ruby continued to shoots off message after message, her scroll occasionally buzzing with a response. She only paused briefly to toss Ember Celica to Yang across the hold. Then, without a word, she returned to her work, fingers flying as she raced against some invisible clock. And all the while, Blake and Yang sat in uncomfortable silence, the high of shared realization quickly fading away.

Without warning, Ruby rose to her feet, her boots clanging against the metal floor of the hold as she walked towards the center. The part of Ruby that was the Reaper was in control right now, and it meant business. When she spoke, her voice was level and clear, seeming to come from everywhere. Yet there was something more to it, an underlying determination that Blake had never heard before. One that Yang hadn't heard since the death of Summer.

"I know we just finished a mission, but we are needed again. Almost an hour ago, I received a panicked call for help. It was from Weiss's mother. The White Fang has made a move against her, attacking the Schnee Manor with nearly their entire Atlas division. I've run checks, and it does not appear that the Atlas elite corps are on site, but that doesn't mean that they aren't far behind."

Ruby's words seemed to echo in Yang's ears, shocking the last of the euphoric high she had been experiencing from her body. Her eyes grew wide, and then shot over to Weiss, who was now staring straight at her feet. Her fists were clenched, and her nails threatened to tear at her palms. But the greatest change was in her eyes. They were no longer cold and unforgiving. No, now they burned with such anger, such hatred that Yang could have sworn she saw sparks. The behavior she had been seeing up to this point all started to make sense.

Not waiting for Yang to finish her revelation, Ruby continued. "As of right now, we are a half hour from the Schnee Compound. I informed Professor Ozpin of the situation, and had him order the Atlesian military to check out the situation. Unfortunately, with Ironwood still in a coma, there currently is a internal power struggle, and the one currently with the most power is an anti-Schnee faction," Ruby spat, venom lacing her words. "Ozpin barely managed to get them to fly a drone over the estate, let alone deploy troops. The drone spotted a full battalion of White Fang troops, about half of their Atlas forces from what I can tell. Like I said, it doesn't appear to be their elites, but don't underestimate their numbers. It also appears, either through careful planning or sheer dumb luck, that we are the only hunter team in range, and that is only because we have both a high speed transport on hand and are not officially out here."

"So we're on our own," Blake questioned, having shifted into battle mode as soon as Ruby started speaking.

"Essentially," Ruby confirmed. "I have managed to get Professor Ozpin to send the next closest team as back up, but they will be nearly an hour behind us. So we cannot rely on them to get us out of a jam. We need to get there and clear the grounds as quickly as possible. Thanks to time constraints, we have no choice but to come in from the south. Luckily, there is very little space for them to set up anti-air between the ocean and the estate, so that will not be a concern. What is concerning is that they have planned this attack not only around when the Atlesian military is in a power struggle, but also when there are no other hunters in the area."

"Meaning either they have gotten that much better at intelligence gathering without me," Blake continued, catching Ruby's point, "or they have someone else pulling the strings."

"Exactly," Ruby agreed. "That is something to keep in mind, but do not dwell on it for long. Once we have feet on the ground, all that will matter is getting inside that house. Weiss, it's your home, so you charge ahead with Blake to get inside. Blake will support you any way she can, but try to stick to stealth. Any that are already inside the house won't be expecting you, so hopefully you can get some sort of jump on them. Since me and Yang do better in open spaces, we will clear the yard, and then follow you in. Yang, I will be going straight to their position. I trust that you can clear the house of any undesirables. Report anything strange immediately. Scrolls should be fine, I doubt they have any jamming equipment on the premises. And remember, no door is truly locked."

Yang nodded once, and then busied herself priming Ember Celica. Satisfied with Yang's understanding, Ruby looked to Blake, establishing their mental link as she did. "Stay in contact," Ruby silently ordered. "We don't know what's in there, and we don't want any surprises." Blake nodded as well, then dug her mask out of a small pocket. Donning it, Blake closed her eyes and began to meditate, preparing herself for what was to come.

Finally, Ruby turned to Weiss, walking up to and kneeling before the heiress. "Weiss," Ruby said just above a whisper. "Weiss, it's going to be okay. Your mother is a strong woman and you know it. She isn't about to let the White Fang win."

"I know," Weiss replied, her anger still apparent. "That's not the problem. The problem is when they attacked. The military is in disarray, there are no hunters in the area, and we were away on a mission that they knew you would go after. The only reason we are going to make it is because they don't know you have hunter resources. And to make matters worse, I know for a fact that right now, the house is under-staffed. Recently, a number of the guards and workers simply quit without giving any real explanation as to why. Well, now we know." Weiss finally look up, meeting Ruby's gaze for the first time in hours. And they were no longer the cold eyes from earlier, nor the ones that radiated hatred. No, these eyes radiated fear. Fear for what has happened, and for what might. Fear, for soon she could be losing one of the few people that truly mattered to her. Yet just beneath that fear, hidden away from all but the most observant, burned a fierce anger.

"It all lines up too perfectly," Weiss continued. "The informant, they aren't in the military. Whoever is coordinating this attack is someone close to my family. It's someone on the Schnee estate."

* * *

Alba Schnee was not having the best of days. It had started with her husband rushing off early in the morning, saying something about a special contact landing in Atlas today. He had left in such a rush that he forgot all the other duties he needed to complete by the end of the day, leaving a mountain of paper work for Alba to deal with. Then, the new chef had burnt her lunch twice over, resulting in her not getting her seared salmon as she had desired, but rather a much simpler BLT. Normally, a chef causing such an error would already be on his third strike, but Alba was giving the man some credit. His talents in the kitchen were not the reason she had hired him.

However, the day continued to go downhill from there. She gradually received reports on the attacked Dust quarry, which really should have been going to her brother-in-law, but the man refused to be bothered, not even answering his phone. So it had been her job to organize the cleanup of the warehouse, which looked like a sentient fire had gone through it and kicked over every shelf it could. The blackened remains of crates were scattered across the facility, and nearly 90 percent of the shelving units need replaced.

And now, to put a cherry on top of her wonderfully disastrous Sunday, the White Fang was banging on her doors. What had happened to her relaxing weekends on the beach in Vacuo? The peaceful strolls through the woodlands of Vale? The long days in the cabin she could no longer visit?

"I need a vacation," Alba muttered, resting her head in her hands.

Fortunately for Abla, she was in her study at the time of the incursion. Unfortunately for the White Fang, her study was located next to her husband's, and it was located at the center of the home, surrounded on all sides by thick reinforced steel. Also unfortunately for the White Fang, their first attempt to enter the house had been through the back doors. That went hrough the kitchen. The new chef was already frustrated at his repeated failures to cook a simple meal for the lady of the household, so he none too pleased with the new intruders. As such, he had arrived at the door to Alba's study, panting, with her sandwich in one hand, and a bloody knife in the other.

In the past month, Alba had been taking precautions, as suggested by the Reaper. The first thing she had done was hire new staff. Particularly, hiring people with the ability to activate and control aura. The chef had only been the most recent of those additions. In fact, now that she listened, she could hear the sounds of rifle fire coming from outside. She could only assume that this was her new gatekeeper, dealing with White Fang from their own secure position. Both the chef and gatekeeper had been former hunters, suggested to her by her recently acquired gardener, the former captain in the Atlesian military. The three of them made quite a trio, training the entire staff in the basics of home defense and close combat.

Now if only she had time to have the guards properly trained. Apparently, the ones whose job it was to defend the estate, were the ones least qualified. Not long after the chef had arrived at her door, she had received confirmation that the guards had folded like a house of cards. This may have been due to the recent exodus for staff, but it was still unsettling on how easily they were pushed over. Even the maids, who numbered fewer than a half dozen at the moment, had put up a better fight, sealing all exits and expelling intruders. Four of them currently joined Alba in the study while the fifth dealt with the sixth's wounds.

Now that Alba thought about it, the exodus of staff that occurred recently had timed up far too well with this incident. Half of the deserters had been from the guard, and all of them had claimed the same thing. 'They had received better offers elsewhere,' Alba thought bitterly. Guarding the Schnee household was one of the highest paying jobs on the market, so it had seemed strange at the time, but she hadn't thought anything of it until now. Now, this made a lot more sense.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door, followed by a desperate call. "ALBA! ALBA ITS ME, EIS!"

'Eis?' Abla thought. 'What the hell is he doing here? I thought no one could reach him?' "What the hell are you doing here Eis?" She called aloud. "People have been trying to reach you all day. Why do you pop up now?"

"I was out hunting!" Eis shouted back. "I came in through the kitchen to find it coating in blood and White Fang personal everywhere! For the love of Dust, let me in! I can hear them downstairs!"

Alba sighed, already hating this decision. Glancing at the cook and nodding once, she stepped away from the door. Quickly, the chef walked to the double doors, peeking through the crack to ensure that Eis was alone and not working under duress. Satisfied with what he saw, he slowly opened the door, ushering Eis Schnee into the secure room.

"Thank you Alba," Eis said, propping himself against the door. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I bet I can imagine," Alba replied, slightly confused at the sudden shift in attitude. Eis had always been a cold man, never showing any emotion beside his contempt for the Faunus. So why the sudden change in policy?

It was at that moment that the roar of an airship could be heard rocketing over the home. Everyone in the room instantly went on high alert, fearing the worst. "Reinforcements?" The chef thought aloud, the first to recover.

"No," Alba replied with a grin. "The cavalry has arrived. Now close the door."

* * *

The White Fang members outside the Schnee house were far from elites. In fact, many of them were essentially raw recruits, this being their first mission in the field. And none of them had known what to think when they were told that they were mounting an assault on the Schnee compound. It had been long considered the most secure area in Atlas, with guards patrolling the walls 24-7.

But in recent weeks, that had all changed. An inside source, up until this point, had been weakening the fighting strength of the standing guard with certain, persuasive techniques. And now, they owned the land. The Schnee's were trapped inside like rats, and it would only be a matter of time before they were flushed out.

Somehow, the initial breach teams had be repelled, or simply vanished, but that was of little issue now. They had all the time in the world. The local police force had long since been dealt with, and the military wasn't in any rush at the moment to save the Schnee family. And they knew for a fact that there were no active hunters anywhere nearby, as other White Fang operations had made sure of that. In fact, in terms of sheer scale, this was easily the largest operation the White Fang had ever pulled off, linking White Fang branches from every kingdom, and even a few of those outside the kingdoms. Hell, even the Shadow Beasts had been roped into helping. Various White Fang operatives were imagining the surprise of unsuspecting hunters, investigating a supposedly empty dust quarry, only to get blown to pieces.

Tomorrow, the news stations would have no idea what to do with themselves, after they began receiving wave after wave of reports on hunter failures and the death of the Schnee family.

Of course, that's what would have happened, if it wasn't for three issues. First, Ruby had sent out a hunter wide alert after what happened with the Shadow Beast left a bad taste in her mouth. Nearly as soon as they left to rush to the Schnee estate, Ruby had sent out her warning, telling hunters to watch out for explosive traps in White Fang related operations. In the coming hours, that report would save dozens of hunter lives, but unfortunately, not everyone would take heed to the message, so there would still be a number of hunter's forced to deliver the unfortunate news to their partner's or teammates loved ones.

The second issue stemmed from their lack of information, and their failure to keep track of the current head of the Schnee dust company. Even if they did manage to force their way into the mansion, they wouldn't find their true target. Alba Schnee was always considered a bonus in this operation, along with any other family members.

The third barrier they faced wasn't something they didn't know about, or a message sent without their knowledge. No, it was something much more real. A sniper, somewhere, had started to play a game with them. Anyone who got within 100 feet of any door was suddenly introduced to a business end of a bullet. And for whatever reason, they could not pin the bastard down. Whoever they were, they moved like a shadow, fading into the black nearly as soon as they hit their mark. It was thanks to this sniper that the White Fang had been forced to set up an operations camp so far from the estate.

And it was because of this sniper that there was only one team inside the Schnee estate. The rest had run in fear when their leaders had been dropped from over a thousand yards away. That squad had simply had the fortune of approaching at the same time as another, the last of them slipping in at the last possible moment. That plan, unfortunately, wouldn't work again. Now knowing what they were up against, every other squad refused to approach, fearing that they could be the ones unlucky enough to fall into the sniper's crosshairs.

They would later regret that hesitation, because if they had gotten more than one team into the manor, they may have had a chance to search the entire building before the sound of the high speed transport reached their ears.

* * *

Ruby was the first one on the ground, and wasted no time to clear a path. The White Fang operatives barely had time to look at the cloaked figure before she disappeared in a flash of petals. Sudden cries of pain started to echo around the camp, and White Fang troops began to drop, holding various parts of their bodies. With each flash of petals, someone new was disabled, quickly reducing their fighting strength. Chaos erupted, allowing a pair of blurs to shoot past the troops, heading straight for the door. Each was encased in a golden light, and moving at speeds that should have been impossible without a speed semblance.

And then the scene exploded, as a certain blonde hit the ground. Each of them had jumped at the same time, but Yang had made sure to slow her descent as much as possible, giving her time to build up her semblance. And when she hit the ground, flames materialized around her, taking on their newly acquired shape of wings. Slowly, she stalked to the nearest White Fang member, her aura easily swatting bullets aside, just before her flames melted them into nothing.

Realizing he had no hope, the White Fang member slowly lowered his gun, eyes filled with fear. And Yang walked right up to him, not pausing for a moment as she swatted him aside, sending him flying across the estate. Surprisingly, the force wasn't enough to kill the man, but it was more than enough to smack him against the wall on the opposite side of the estate, and give him a concussion that he would never forget.

The sniper watched all this unfold, her rifle held across her chest. She had been a huntress at one time, fighting Grimm for the people of Remnant. She had been one of the best, an unparalleled sniper in her time. The only reason she had left that world behind was the death of her partner at the hands of the White Fang. So she had taken up various guard jobs, picking places that she had thought the White Fang likely to attack. And none had been more promising than her work as the Schnee family gatekeeper.

Apparently, an old military friend had recommended her the lady of the estate after an attempt on her life. And today, she had been forced to watch as that old friend had fallen before the sheer number of White Fang troops. No matter how many he cut down, no matter how many she shot, two seemed to take their place, spelling out his doom. He had fallen, after confirming that the last of his staff had made it into the estate.

But in all her years, as a hunter or as a guard, she had never seen anything like this. She had heard of the Reaper, and knew exactly what they stood for. And after what she saw today, she would resolve to never stand in their way. They had landed with three allies, and two of them hadn't even stuck around to fight, instead opting to make a break for the house. The sniper hadn't even had a chance to track them, as they were gone nearly the moment they landed.

But the large blonde, she had made no such effort. She moved at a determined, gradual pace, not even flinching in the hailstorm of bullets. One after another, the White Fang fell before her, never standing a chance. Some even bowed before her, as if trying to earn pity. They received none.

It wasn't her strength that caught the eyes of the sniper, or even the way that she commanded respect with only her presence. It was the way her semblance burned, stretching out as wings and encasing her gauntlets. Everything about her was fierce, and deadly, yet beautiful. She truly was an angel of death.

Then, the White Fang was defeated, leaving the Reaper and the Angel of Death standing over a field of bodies. Slowly, they turned towards the house, and went inside. It was only when they were out of sight that the sniper realized she had been holding her breath.

* * *

Weiss and Blake had made it inside without much issue, quickly finding and dispatching of the White Fang team on the inside. It had been simple enough. Weiss, despite what Ruby had said about maintaining the element of surprise, was in no mood to mess around with them, and had quickly froze them all in a pillar of ice. The only thing that protected them from death was their auras, and Weiss's desire to stop any more bloodshed.

Wasting no time, Weiss and Blake had then made their way upstairs, bee-lining for Alba's study. Weiss guided Blake through the maze, never once taking her eyes off the path before her. Blake, on the other hand, kept her head on a swivel, taking in as much detail as possible for Ruby to follow later.

The sounds of fighting outside slowly faded to nothing, causing both Blake and Weiss to pause momentarily. Weiss gave Blake a sideways glance, silently asking for confirmation. Blake mentally checked in with Ruby before nodding once, grinning lightly. Weiss returned the smile momentarily, before setting her gaze on the path before her. Ruby and Yang had done their job; it was now time to do theirs.

The monochrome pair rounded the last corner to be greeted by two massive doors. Beautiful snow patterns were etched across the frame, and the doors themselves each had the symbol of the Schnee family etched into them. A large letter "A" was placed in the center of the symbols, confirming exactly whose study this was.

But not all was alright with this scene. Weiss and Blake had expected guards to be posted outside the doors, and the doors to be tightly sealed shut. But that was not the case. The doors were propped open, and blood leaked from the entrance.

"No…" Weiss whispered, before switching to battle mode and casting haste on them again. In a flash they burst into the study, kicking the door open the rest of the way. What they were greeted with could have been a scene from a horror movie. Bodies strewn all across the room, dressed in maid outfits and butler uniforms. Each of them had gaping holes in their chests, and blood pouring from the wounds.

And in the center of it all, propped against her desk, sat Alba Schnee, clutching at her stomach. Her white dress slowly turned red as blood leaked from her wound, caused by a large spear of black ice. Weakly, she opened her eyes, her gaze falling on Weiss.

"Weiss…" Alba forced out, clearly in great pain.

"Mom…" Weiss gasped, rushing to her side. Blake entered more slowly, scanning the room for intruders. Weiss, on the other hand, was oblivious to all else, all her attention on her mother. Covering her mother's hands with her own, Weiss activated her aura, channeling the healing force into her wounded mother. "Mom, what happened? How did the White Fang get in here?"

"Not… White…Fang…" Alba choked out, just as the door was slammed shut.

"Weiss, it's so good to see you dear girl. Tell me, how is school?"

Weiss froze at the voice, immediately recognizing it. Blake spun around, pulling Gambol Shroud free. A man stood before them, dressed in a white suit, covered in blood splatter.

"You look beautiful as ever. Though, explain to me why you dare walk into this house accompanied by one of those beasts?" The man continued, pale blue eyes locked on Blake.

"Because she is my teammate, uncle. And apparently, she is more human than you will ever be," Weiss retorted, slowly turning to face the man.

"Now Weiss, is that any way to talk to your uncle?" Eis Schnee asked with a shake of his head. In his hand rested another ice spear, identical to the one currently buried in Alba.

"It is, when he stops being an uncle and turns into a murderous bastard," Weiss replied, her voice cold enough to make Blake shiver. "Why the hell did you do it, you son of a bitch."

"I thought that would be obvious Weiss," Eis replied. "I mean, your Faunus loving whore of a mother always did get in the way of my grand plans. My brother could have made this world a better place if it wasn't for her spouting nonsense about equal rights. So, I needed to get rid of her."

It was then that Blake decided she had heard enough. Quickly, she shifted Gambol Shroud into its pistol form, and opened fire. Three shots, two in the chest, one in the head. That would drop the man where he stood.

But, to her dismay, each of the bullets not only didn't hit their mark, but they stopped in mid air, encased in a gentle blue glow.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that, you animal," Eis growled, before pulling a pistol of his own. His aim was significantly worse, with most of his clip planting bullets into the wall behind Blake. But one bullet managed to find its mark, tearing through Blake's shoulder. She screamed in pain, Gambol Shroud slipping from her grasp as she clutched at wound. "You see, you're going to need better toys if you want to play with me. And I'm afraid black dust rounds aren't cheap."

Weiss was rooted to her spot, refusing to show any emotion as her uncle turned on her. She didn't have any time to think about why her uncle had an aura, or why it was strong enough to stop bullets in their tracks. She didn't have time to question where the spears of ice had come from. She didn't have any more time to make a plan. Because that moment was the moment he chose to rear back, and hurl the spear at his niece with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Guess whose not dead? This guy!**

**Okay, really though, I am really sorry about how long this took. First I had a vacation with my family, which cut down on my time, then there was the steam sale, which really cut down on my time, and then there was work, which made me want to nap all the time. But the worst of it was when I finished this chapter the first time, the computer I used to use to write on decided it didn't like its operating system any more, and deleted its driver. And because it was a school provided computer, they locked down the BIOS, so I have a very expensive paper weight until I can take it back to the IT department. Yay... Needless to say, that kinda cut down on my motivation. So that is why you are here two months later as opposed to like, three weeks. I am so sorry, I hope that this never happens again, but knowing my luck...**

**Anyways, I wanted you guys to know I didn't forget about you, and I felt worse about how long this was taking with each passing day. Like I said, hopefully never again, but luck is rarely on my side. Let me know what you think about this chapter, do the whole follow, favorite, and review thing. Especially the review. In case you don't realize it, I have read each and every review like half a dozen times. So please, do the thing.**

**UPDATE: CRAP! I was so pumped about finally posting, i forgot about ya Heika. As for the Ifrit thing, I was simply choosing a fire based legendary creature. Dragons, depending on what story you listen to, vary in every way possible. As for your observation on Ruby not killing Blanc in their first meeting, your right, she would have killed him on the spot, if he was already a beast. BUT, if you look back and Blanc's conversation with Eagle, you will see that he only recently turned, about 2 months before Eagle (actual length not stated, but that's what it was). Ruby had her run in with him over a year ago. She will give a human, which he was at the time, a second chance.**

**If you guys have any questions like this, please let me know. I love talking about details in my story, and if it won't ruin plot, I will answer your questions. **

**The past, the present, and the future walk into a bar. It was tense.**

-two bad jokes, cuz I feel bad-

**What is the lamest element? Bohrium.**


	22. Supreme Mistake

Silence. That's all Weiss had expected. She had known her uncle to be a twisted, hateful man, but she had never expected him to be the one to finish her off. And now she had nowhere to go. She couldn't dodge if she wanted to. So she had closed her eyes, and waited for his betrayal to end it all. She didn't feel a thing.

Blood splattered against the already stained floor, and a gasp came from Blake's general direction. Weiss could only hope that Blake could get out of here and find someone, anyone that could stop her uncle. Something had to be done. But that was out of her hands. Now she could only wait for the darkness to envelope her fully.

* * *

Ruby and Yang had barely cleared the frame of the door before they ran into the frozen White Fang infiltration team. They hardly spared Weiss's victims a glance as they made their way deeper into the Schnee estate. They wove between the pillars holding the vaulted ceiling high above them, and slipped past ancient portraits without a second glance. As beautiful as the sights were, they had much more important business to attend to.

Methodically, they began to quickly search each room they passed, ensuring that no other White Fang members had snuck in and hidden themselves away. They could check for explosives later, but time was of the essence.

Yang had just finished clearing a room when she heard a gasp come from Ruby. She barely had time to turn around before Ruby dashed into her vision. Yang was about to ask what was wrong, but Ruby cut her short.

"Yang, keep clearing the rooms and wait for the backup team. They should be here within the hour. Come find us when they do." Normally, Yang would have questioned this line of orders, wondering where Ruby was running off to. But two things stopped her. One was Ruby's tone of voice. Ruby spoke not as one would speak to a sister, but as one would when they were fighting to hold something back. That could only mean something had gone wrong. The other reason was that by the time Yang even opened her mouth, Ruby was gone, not even leaving a rose petal behind.

* * *

Something wasn't quite right.

A number of seconds had passed since her uncle had thrown his spear, but she still hadn't noticed any changes. No difficulty breathing, no failing hearing, no encroaching darkness. She could still hear Blake's pained breathing quite easily, along with her mother's raspy gasps. In fact, she could even feel her mother grasping at her ankle, anchoring her to the world. So why hadn't she felt the spear?

Her answer came in a low growl. A protective, violent growl. A sound that should have sent a shiver through her body. Something that was bestial in nature. Yet, despite all that, it gave her peace. It was something that was familiar. Something that could never be replaced. Something that reminded her she wasn't alone in the world.

She gradually opened her eyes, not at all surprised when her vision was nearly obscured by a field of red. Ruby stood before her, surrounded in a swirl of petals that were gradually combining to reform her cloak. A long, dark spear was held in her grasp, blood dripping off its tip and down her fingers. Yet Ruby didn't move herself. She simply growled, staring daggers at the man across the room.

Eis, to his credit, was maintaining himself quite well. Most would have fallen back and started begging for their lives as soon as Ruby showed up, emitting such a terrifying sound. Everything about her shouted death, from her from the blood running freely from her hand to her soulless silver eyes. But Eis refused to show weakness, not to his family, not to the White Fang, and surely not to some angry Faunus. The only discomfort he showed was when he shot a confused look at the still closed door.

"I must say, I did not expect this. After all these years, who would have thought you would put yourself right in my lap?" Eis asked lightly, fingers running along a scar hidden beneath his sleeve. He obviously hadn't forgotten Ruby.

"Fate tends to be cruel," Ruby growled back. "Now how about you answer a few questions."

"Well, if you had been a guest in my home, I would be happy to oblige. However, I don't remember inviting any Faunus scum into my home, nor giving any of Eztli's men permission to interrupt my work."

"You wish I was with the Red Fang," Ruby replied, making no other moves than to continue stare down Eis. "Are you the one behind this attack?"

Eis blinked in confusion momentarily, processing what Ruby had said. "You really must not be with them if you don't know what's going on. So how did you come to be here, you little bitch? Why do you show yourself to me again?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," Ruby said through gritted teeth. "But seeing as I can smell them on you, there's not really much to add. Are they also the ones that made you like that?"

Once again, Eis looked momentarily confused, as if he hadn't understood what Ruby had said. Then again, Ruby's vague choice of words wasn't making the situation any better. "Like what? What are you going on about little wolf?"

"I would suggest you stop calling her little," Blake grunted through the pain. "Before you really regret it."

Blake was silenced with a hard glare from Eis, who growled in a low tone "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked you, cat." The sound of ice shattering forced his attention back to Ruby, as the spear that she had been holding was crushed in her grasp.

"What I'm saying, Eis," Ruby said in an equally low tone, "Is that you aren't human anymore, are you? Was it you, or the Fang that made you like that?"

Eis's eyes narrowed at the accusation, and he looked over Ruby as if he was seeing her for the first time. Slowly, he nodded to himself before saying "I suppose you would know, wouldn't you, Reaper? Forgive me for not noticing it was you earlier. Your aura has always has been unique, though seeing it in person is quite something else. I'm surprised I didn't recognize it earlier, otherwise hunting you down would have been so much easier. To answer your question, this was my doing. I am curious though, what gave me away?"

"The stink of your ilk will always be burned into my mind. I never wanted to see another one of you monsters again, but it looks like fate had other plans."

If it was possible, Eis's eyes narrowed even further. "My kind?" he questioned. "There is nothing like me. I am the ultimate being, freed of the constraints of mortal minds. What I am is a superior lifeform, something that has never been done before!"

"You don't know how much I wish that was true," Ruby growled. "If your kind had never been, I would have already won this war."

"I keep telling you, foolish girl, there is no one like me!" Eis shouted, anger displayed across his face. With that, he raised his arm, a spear of ice materializing in his hand as he did.

Weiss didn't have time to question this development, or even ponder when her uncle had developed a semblance. The hole in her mother's stomach clearly demonstrated the deadly force that could be put behind that spear. But before she could move, before she could develop a plan to help Ruby take the man down, there was a sickening snap, followed by an awful scream.

One moment, Ruby was facing the man across from her, not even blinking as he prepared to attack her. The next she was behind him, holding his arm at an unnatural angle. Eis didn't even struggle against her grip, the pain driving him to his knees and tears to his eyes. Eventually, he stopped screaming, but the pain never did leave his eyes.

"Funny thing Eis," Ruby said, voice as cold as ice. "Last I met you, you had quite the interesting semblance. You really made me run for my lien. Someone that can absorb your aura and make it their own, that's quite a skill. Even if you only activated your aura to hunt Faunus, I respected you as an opponent."

Ruby paused, twisting the man's broken and causing a distinctive pop as it pulled his shoulder out of place. He let out another roar of pain, pressing his forehead on the ground in an attempt to escape the pain. "But," Ruby resumed, ignoring by the shocked looks from her teammates and the grunts of pain from her victim, "I don't seem to remember you having the ability to generate ice in any shape at will. So how did you come across that skill? So just who did you kill at your awakening?"

Eyes now shifted from Ruby to Eis as everyone awaited his answer. But to Eis's credit, he maintained what little was left of his pride, and simply chuckled into the bloodstained carpet. "Wouldn't you like to know, you little monster? Oh how I wish I had killed you on the spot all those years ago, rather than let you continue to make fools of me and my men by gallivanting around. But no, instead, here you are, making a fool of me in my own home, asking questions you shouldn't know about. Well, no more. You might as well kill me like the beast you are, because you won't get anything out of me."

Ruby's ears twitched slightly, before a smile came to her lips. "Oh, you're gonna regret saying that. We are going to have so much fun Eis." And with that, Ruby released his arm, and his aura instantly went to work repairing the shattered bone. Not that it gave him a moment of relief. Before the limp limb hit the ground, Ruby delivered a sharp kick to the side of his skull, knocking the man unconscious. Yet, despite being relieved of a conscious mind, the man's aura continued to encase his arm in a light blue glow.

Without taking a moment to breath, Ruby strode over to Weiss, eyes scanning over the heiress before closing her in a tight embrace. "Thank goodness you're okay," Ruby whispered in her ear. Slowly, Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby, her mind finally getting past the shock of what had just happened with her uncle.

"Thanks to you," Weiss whispered back, realizing just how close that spear had been from her heart. Once again, Ruby had come to the rescue, quickly pulling her back from the brink of death. And Weiss somehow doubted this would be the last time.

Then, much to Weiss's dismay, Ruby pulled away, an apologetic smile on her face. "Check on your mother, I'll be right there, I just need to make sure Blake is okay." Weiss wanted to argue, to pull Ruby back into her embrace, but knew that they needed to get to work. Her mother wouldn't last otherwise.

* * *

Yang didn't like this house. It felt so, cold. Granted, knowing how Weiss was, that made a lot of sense. It was hard to be warm to people when your own home felt more like an elegant prison than a place of rest. She had cleared nearly every room on the first floor, and nearly every one of them had sent shivers down her spine. Completely whitewashed walls with the occasional grim painting and cold hardwood floors made it difficult for any room to be anything more than icy.

Hell, the warmest thing she had seen since starting her sweep was the group of infiltrators still frozen at the entrance. Thinking of which, Yang should probably see if she could start to thaw them out. They might be useful later when they needed questions answered. Seeing how Ruby acted when she had rushed off, Yang somehow doubted whoever she was dealing with would be very open to questions later.

The thought caught Yang off guard. She had known for a short while now about her sister's other life, and she had been coming to accept it as a fact. But when had she become so relaxed with the thought of Ruby resorting to extreme violence so easily? Yang herself was a different story. Once, she had completely smashed the engine of sport car whose driver had made an offhand comment about her butt. And she had been holding back then. But Ruby? She was supposed to be innocent, the pure one of the family. Hell, the fact that Yang now knew Ruby had a confirmed body count should concern her significantly more, even if she only knew of one victim, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. It was like that had always been part of Ruby, but now it was just more apparent.

Yang was wandering through the main hall, lost in thought when the main doors of the estate were thrown off their hinges. She hardly looked up as the splintered oak skid to a stop at her feet. Yang didn't even need to question what was happening when the maniacal laughter reached her ears.

"I told you I could do it! Those doors didn't stand a chance!" Nora Valkyrie shouted, assuming her victory pose.

"Nora, I told you not to do it, not that you couldn't do it," Ren sighed in exasperation, walking past Nora with a shake of his head.

"Let her be," an unexpected voice cut in. "I like her energy." Coco placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, giving her a small smirk. "But next time, wait until I say go. I may not be your leader, but I'm in charge of this operation until further notice."

"Hardly an operation," Velvet said lightly as she followed Ren into the hall. "Judging by the body count outside, I'd say team RWBY beat us here."

"Glad to know we carry a reputation," Yang greeted, walking up with a light smile. "But what's going on with the mismatch here? No offence to you guys, but where are the rest of your teams?"

"Fox and Yatsuhashi were off scouting for our mutual friend when we got the message," Velvet said with a shrug. "Though I'm not sure about Jaune or Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha was asked to speak at Signal," Nora put in. "Jaune tagged along with her, though I'm not sure why. It's not like he has anything really to add."

"Nora…" Ren sighed, shaking his head.

"What? He doesn't! What does he know about rifle shooting?"

"Not the point…"

"ANYWAY," Coco cut in, reigning the conversation back in. "What's the situation here? That's a lot of White Fang outside, and I somehow doubt that they simply decided that this was a good place for a nap."

"We got here mid-assault, while the manor was still holding them back," Yang replied dutifully. "Weiss and Blake went ahead while Ruby and I cleared them out. Not sure what happened, but shortly after we came in, Ruby rushed off to support Blake and Weiss, and I cleared this level. With the exception of Weiss's new art piece, there are no other White Fang on this level, but Ruby may need assistance on the next level. We should probably head there now."

Coco nodded, accepting Yang's quick analysis. "Sounds pretty straight forward." Turning to Nora and Ren, she began issuing orders. "You two, go out and start securing the White Fang. Don't worry about being gentle, they wouldn't give you the same courtesy. Velv, you're with me and blondie." Then she turned to Yang and gave the younger girl a small nod. "Lead on, firecracker."

* * *

Despite the lighthearted greeting happening on the lower floor, things were not going well in the study. Eis may be temporarily out of action, but Alba was barely hanging on to life, and nothing Weiss tried seemed to be working. Blake on the other hand, had slipped into shock somewhere along the line without anyone realizing it, and Ruby was fighting to stabilize her.

The bullet hadn't passed through her shoulder as they had hoped, and instead embedded itself in her bone, and the black dust was steadily draining her aura, preventing any healing. Ruby, to her credit, or perhaps thanks to her experience, was acting quick trying to isolate the wound and prevent any further blood loss. As much as she would have rather simply remove the bullet herself, she didn't have anything precise enough to work with. Sure, Crescent Rose was easily sharp enough, and she would have used it on herself without a second thought, but it wasn't exactly a precision instrument, and it would be hard to control when using it on someone that wasn't in the right mind to cooperate.

Once she had wrapped Blake's shoulder to the best of her abilities, she laid the raven haired Faunus back, elevating her feet slightly. As much as she wished she could do, as much as she feasibly could do, this was what was immediately needed. For now, Blake would live. It would be significantly more difficult during recovery than if the bullet had simply passed through her shoulder, but she would live. Alba Schnee, on the other hand…

* * *

Weiss's calm demeanor was slowly cracking, as she poured more and more aura into her mother. Without an active aura of her own, Alba was making no recovery, and was acting as an empty vessel for her daughter's aura, adsorbing more than she used. But that hadn't stopped Weiss from trying. The soft white glow of her aura enchased her hands, spreading over Alba's wound, but the gentle light was fading by the moment.

But no matter what happened, Weiss refused to give in. This was her mother. The woman who had brought her into this world. The one who had taught Weiss how to stand on her own. The one who had opened her eyes to the world, simply by handing her the key to the library. And Weiss doubted they had spoken more than a few dozen times. How could that be? And how could she let that stand?

Something wet fell against her hands, briefly distracting her, and allowing the light to fade even more. But Weiss couldn't tell what it was. In fact, she could barely see anything anymore. When had her vision gotten so blurry? And why couldn't she stop shaking? Every time she tried to breath, it felt like the air simply wouldn't come, catching in her throat. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when her mother needed her.

A light shade of red slipped into her vision, cupping her hands and entwining with the white of her aura. Warmth spread through her body as small amounts of aura trickled back through her, bringing feeling to place's Weiss hadn't realized were numb. How had she missed the tears that were racing down her cheeks, soaking the sleeves of her jacket as they fell?

With a quick shrug, Weiss did away with what tears she could without pulling her hands away. She couldn't let something as trivial as tears stop her now. With burst of renewed energy, Weiss pushed onward, focusing as much aura as she could into her palms. Now was the time to make a difference. Now was the time to show that famous Schnee determination. Now was the time…

All it took to break her focus was a single hand. One blood covered hand, belonging to Alba Schnee. Gently, she cupped her daughter's cheek, lifting her head to look her in the eyes. A kind smile rested on her lips, wordlessly saying everything she felt. Soft blue eyes stared into a matching pair, conveying all the love contained in a mother's heart.

"Mom," Weiss whispered, finally allowing her hands to move away from her mother's stomach, and clasping the hand on her cheek.

"Weiss, it's okay," Alba whispered hoarsely. "Take care of yourself, my beautiful snowflake." And allowed her eyes to close.

The shouts could be heard down the hall, echoing in the empty corridor as Weiss begged her mother to come back to her. Begged her to open her eyes, begged her to do anything. Soon enough, it was followed by a crash, as the door was kicked off its hinges and Ruby emerged, bodily dragging Eis behind her. She didn't say a word as she passed Yang, Coco and Velvet, only hesitating momentarily to grab Velvet by the wrist and pulling her along as well.

* * *

"Ruby, what the hell is going on?" Yang asked for the third time since performing an one-eighty in the hall. Ruby still hadn't said a word, instead opting to kick another door out of its frame and bodily shove some strange man into a chair. Now, she was jabbing the man in various parts of his body with two fingers encased in the red of her aura. She didn't pause for a moment when she spoke.

"Yang, go tend to Blake, she got hurt during the fight. Make sure she's okay."

Confusion flashed briefly across Yang's face before anger settled into her features. "Did he have anything to do with it?" She said flatly, her eyes settling on the unconscious man.

"Let me worry about him. You just go to Blake. She could use a friendly face if she comes too."

"What about Weiss?" Yang asked softly, fists slowly clenching as she listened to the all too familiar cries of pain.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. We both know what she is going through well enough to know not to ask."

With a nod, Yang backed out of the room, not taking her eyes off of Eis until she was already heading down the hall.

"Coco, go with her, and don't let her back in. Not until I say it's okay. Once she gets to the study, I wouldn't be shocked if what she sees sends her over the edge."

Coco's eye narrowed briefly beneath her designer shades. She wasn't used to being ordered around by underclassmen, but there was something about the way that Ruby spoke that commanded respect. Something about it that seemed oddly familiar. But rather than wasting time pondering her thoughts, she stepped out into the hall, slinging her pack over her shoulder and closing the door behind her.

Silence reverberated off the walls as Ruby turned to the last conscious resident of the room. Silver eyes stared coldly into soft brown ones that refused to blink first. "Ruby," Velvet started, "I know what you're going to ask, but I won't do it. Especially not with Coco here. She has no need to know about this. Besides, he's not a beast. You know that I only work with beasts."

Ruby nodded, not breaking eye contact with Velvet throughout the motion. "You're right, I do know that. But he's something much worse."

Velvet narrowed her eyes slightly, clearly understanding what Ruby was implying. She shifted her gaze to the immobile man. "No, that can't be right. We took care of them. All of them."

"Consider him a new breed," Ruby said dryly. "Born of the same hate, but raised by the beasts."

As if on cue, Eis came to at that very moment. Cold blue eyes looked wildly around as went to stand, but instead found himself unable to move. His gaze shot down to his apparently restraint-less arms before struggling yet again, his aura flaring up around him in response.

"Don't even bother," Ruby said is a bone chillingly cold voice. "Even if you can't see them, I have aura restraints placed around each of your limbs, restraining both your movement and your aura at the neural level. You won't move until I say you can, let alone use either of your semblances."

Eis only glared at Ruby before he continued to struggle, his aura glowing brighter by the second. Soon, it was enough to illuminate the entire room, casting dark shadows across the previously elegant furniture.

But as the shadows grew darker, Velvet's expression grew colder. Soon, her expression matched Ruby's, and her generally soft eyes turned to ice. Turning away from Eis, Velvet pulled the small box off her hip, placing it on a small side table. Without turning back around, she spoke.

"Ask your questions now," she said flatly. "You have five minutes."

Ruby only nodded, not turning away from Eis. "Then first thing's first, when did you get like this?"

Eis continued to struggle, only pausing briefly to glare at Ruby and spit in her general direction. Ruby glanced down as the spittle landed at her feet and just closed her eyes. "You're going to wish you we more cooperative in a few minutes if you don't answer my questions."

"Oh really," Eis sneered, still struggling to move pull his arms from the arm rest. "And what are two little Faunus girls going to do to me? Cry when I won't tell them a secret?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Ruby replied, casting a glance in Velvet's direction. It was a small gesture, but for some reason, it sent shivers down Eis's spine. Was that, a hint of fear? Wasn't this girl the Reaper? Her aura was overwhelming, and it left the same lingering feeling that always fell over interrupted White Fang operations. So what did she have to fear? Just who was that rabbit Faunus?

"Three minutes," Velvet cut in, interrupting the uneasy silence.

"Where is Eztli?" Ruby asked, turning back to Eis.

"And why in god's name would I ever tell you that?" Eis shot back. "Please, you're good, but Eztli? He's a monster. Turning on him will only get me killed."

"Does the White Fang have anything else planned?" Ruby went on, ignoring his response. "Or the Red Fang for that matter?"

"Again, why would I tell you? Anything you think you can do, they can inflict ten-fold."

"Time's up," Velvet called out. "It's my turn." Ruby, in turn, sighed and took a step back, giving Velvet room to pass. From her place across the room, Velvet slowly turned, and started making her way to Eis. There was nothing in her hands, but with each step, the air around her grew colder, getting to the point that even Eis shivered in his seat.

Eis tried to shrug it off, to ignore it, but with every step the rabbit Faunus took, fear creeped up in his heart. Something wasn't right about her. Something about her screamed he should run, that he should get away. That she, not the Reaper, not Eztli, would be the death of him. But whatever the Reaper had done to him, whatever was happening had him pinned to the spot, forced to simply wait as the brunette Faunus made her way over to him. And that alone nearly killed him.

"I will not be asking questions," Velvet said, her voice suddenly three octaves deeper. "I will be telling a story. A story about my life. About the first time I dealt with the Supremes. Just like you."

"There is nothing like me," Eis replied, hoping to sound threatening. Unfortunately, what came out instead was a terrified squeak.

"Oh how right you are," Velvet replied, stopping just before him. "By the time I was done with them, they had become an endangered species, of sorts. Not that anyone cares. Anyone who forsakes themselves for petty reasons like yours deserves to be put down."

"There is nothing petty about what I do. I purified myself, freed myself of the…" Eis started, but was cut off when Velvet violently grabbed his throat, cutting off his air.

"Anyone who kills part of themselves no longer gets to call themselves pure," Velvet growled, her teeth bared. "The beast was just as much part of you as the man, yet you decided that you were better without. That isn't pure, it's corrupted. Unbalanced."

"And what of you?" Eis forced out, talking through Velvet's choke hold. "You are clearly more beast than man. How can you call me unbalanced, when you clearly something a monster yourself?"

A wicked grin spread across Velvet's face as she leaned in closer. "You wish it was just that simple," she whispered, and allowed her aura to flare up. Eis braced himself for violence, for her to start striking him, but was surprised when she, in-fact, released her grip. Slowly, he felt as she ran a finger down the sleeve of his jacket. Unsure of how to react, he just watched, until his jacket sleeve burst into flames, perfectly following the path of her finger.

Eis screamed, the heat of the flames eating through the fabric and licking his arms. And then there was a blast of air, and the flames were gone, replaced with the smell of burning fabric and singed hair. Without waiting for Eis to calm down, Velvet yanked at the smoldering sleeve, tearing it to the shoulder and revealing the pasty white arm of Eis Schnee.

"I'm quite aware of what I am," Velvet said in a low voice. "Not quite human, and not quite beast. Hell, I barely even consider myself a Faunus some days. I'm something else altogether. And it's thanks to people like you that I've become like this."

Eis took a gulp, watching as Velvet's irises actually shifted color, changing from their soft brown to a fiery red. He was barely struggling anymore, completely captivated by the Faunus before him. What was she? What happened to her? And jsut how had she summoned those flames without dust? Was that her semblance?

"I can see you have questions," Velvet practically whispered. "Fear not, all will be revealed in time…"

Velvet allowed her fingers to dance along Eis's exposed arms, gently brushing his skin with delicate precision. From the outside, the action would have seemed almost intimate, if it weren't for the fact that with every touch, an explosion of pain shot through his arm, destroying any cognitive thought he may have been having. The action itself lasted for less than a moment, but to Eis, it felt like an eternity.

"You see, getting infused with dust, it's an incredibly painful process," Velvet continued once Eis finished screaming. "Even more-so when the body isn't prepared or willing. Lucky for you, I happen to know the process by heart, so there won't be any mistakes. Wouldn't want you getting hurt unnecessarily, now would we?"

"Now wouldn't that be something?" Eis panted as he fought to pull himself together. "The beast showing compassion for the man."

"You know, I think there are a few steps I can skip," Velvet replied, gripping the man's wrist and drawing out the screams once again. "Might speed up this whole process, you know?"

Ruby just stood of to the side while this went on, arms crossed and hood up. Personally, she hated doing this. To Velvet, not Eis. Eis deserved every second of what he got, and Ruby personally hoped that it would go on for some time. But for Velvet's sake, Ruby prayed it ended soon. It was true that she was the best at what she did, finding the tiniest chinks in their armor before bearing all their secrets for the world to see. But just because she was the best, didn't mean it was because she wanted to be.

"Now where was I?" Velvet pondered aloud, pulling her hand from Eis's wrist. The screaming faded to panting as Eis struggled to recover. Slowly, Velvet began to circle the man, finger resting just below her chin. "Oh yes, the story of my life. You see, when I was a little girl, I enjoyed the simple things in life. My parents loved me, I had friends that cared for me, and I lived in a small village just outside Vale that was unusually accepting of Faunus, even by Vale's standards. I had never once met a racist, or even knew that there was such a thing. I always thought that Humans had always lived alongside Faunus without a care in the world. Then" Velvets voice grew dark, "your kind showed up."

With that last statement, Velvet slid her finger along the back of Eis's neck, sending him arcing away and screaming in pain. When the room returned to a rhythmic panting, Velvet continued. "In one night everything changed. My parents, murdered. Myself, kidnapped. And my town, burned to the ground. The only survivors of that night are the children that were taken, just as I was." A brush against his hand pulled another scream from his lips. "They took us far away, to the northern tip of the Dragon Isles, as I now know, and locked us up. Shoved us in some dark basement and called it good. Many a night I spent up, fighting back tears as I comforted those around me, both younger and older. Can you imagine what that does to a 10 year old girl? Can you comprehend what happens when a child like I was is forced to put her own insecurities aside at such a young age, and be strong for everyone around her?"

By that point, Velvet had circled Eis a number of times, occasionally touching his clothing and causing it to burst into flames. He was now sitting with his upper body completely exposed, his expensive suit in tatters around him, sending spirals of smoke spinning into the air.

"The only time they ever dealt with us when they threw more children down into that hole or when they gave us just enough food to avoid starving that week. I spent many a night hungry, making sure those younger than me were always well fed. At one point, there was fifty children in that dark room, all huddled together for warmth as the chill seeped through the walls, struggling to make the food we had last." This time Velvet placed a hand on Eis's shoulder, gripping it as he struggled against the pain. Ruby could have sworn she smelt burning flesh, but knew better than to say anything. She could see that which each passing touch, Eis's was breaking. He hadn't said anything since the start of Velvet's story, but the light in his eyes was fading fast. This wouldn't take much longer.

"Well, that wasn't the only times they dealt with us," Velvet said as she stopped before Eis, feigning contemplation. "Every once in awhile, they would send someone down to 'collect' one of us. We never knew why, or what happened to them, only that for some time after, be it a day or for weeks, we would hear their screaming echoing down into our dark room. And when the screaming stopped, we never heard from those children again. And shortly afterwards, they would send another down 'collect' another."

Resuming her slow walk, Velvet ran a finger up Eis's exposed arm and over his shoulders. She shouted through his screams, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her anymore anyways. "I never really kept track of how long this went on. How many children they took. How many of us they used. It never mattered really to me. I had always looked out for the young ones, and they never got chosen. Little did I know that there was a reason for that. Little did I know that they had been watching us the whole time with hidden cameras. Little did I know that they didn't simply select us at random."

Velvet pulled her hand away from Eis, giving him a brief respite from the pain. "They picked the ones they thought the strongest. The healthiest. The most deserving. When they chose me, they chose me for my will. It was because I had never given up, and I had always put other before me. It was because, on the nights when the screams echoed off the walls, I didn't cover my ears like the rest, despite hearing it the clearest, but held those closest to me tight, letting them know they weren't alone. It was because, in their eyes, I was the strongest. Because only the strongest could do what I did, night after night."

Stopping at Eis's side, Velvet squatted down and letting her fingers dance along his arms, moving with each jerking motion he made as he tried to escape the pain. "I learned many things when they grabbed me and dragged me out of that hole, kicking and screaming with the others. The first was that light hurt. After how long I had spent in that dark room, only seeing brief slivers of light when the door opened, it was a shock. The second was that, all the people in wherever I was smelled the same. They smelled as you do Eis. They smelled of death."

Velvet stood and took a few steps away, turning her back on Eis as he faintly pulled against his restraint aura. "Each and every one of them were the same. They called themselves the Supremes, the ultimate evolution of humanity. The final stage, so to speak. But they weren't perfect. Far from it. After what they did to themselves, they could never reach perfection, but they refused to believe that, just like you do."

With dramatic flair, Velvet turned back around to face Eis, her aura dying down a bit for the first time since she started the 'story.' "They had killed their inner beast, sealing themselves off from the miracle that is instinct, and emotions. All that was left in them was the last thing they felt. Complete and utter hatred for humanity and Faunus kind alike. They looked at us as tools to aid in their ascension, lab rats for their tests."

She leaned in close to Eis, hands hovering near his face without quite touching him, causing him to lean back to avoid the instruments of his torture. "I'm sure you can guess what they tested on me. It was the same thing they had tested on countless kids before me. The same thing that had killed off dozens of other children before me. The same thing that tortures you with my every touch." She pressed her hands into his chest, her aura flaring as his screams picked up once again. "Dust infusion is such a long, dangerous, expensive process, after all. The sheer amount of Dust needed to do it properly could bankrupt a small city. And even then, the methods only allow for someone to infuse one type of dust into their person before it runs out of control. But the benefits. Natural control over any dust they come across, and a never ending supply of the type infused in them? Simply too good to let go. And while they figured the pros outweighed the cons as it was, something new needed to be found. One that was cheaper, better, and faster. So what better way to test new methods than on children that are living on borrowed time anyways?"

She pulled her hands away, revealing the first mark she had left on him. Each pectoral now featured a dark, sizzling handprint. "They figured the results they were looking for would come eventually. They just had to keep trying. Then, they could use it on themselves, and ascend as they believed they should."

Velvet just shrugged, as if brushing off the thought from her own story. "What could you expect though? They were fools who surrendered the emotions that made them human in exchange for cold, hateful logic. They thought that that was a fair tradeoff for the abilities they gained. Sure, a second semblance is quite a skill, and don't even get me started on that aura output. But when you must kill someone the way they do for their skill, is anything really gained? You really are no better than thieves in the end."

Velvet suddenly shot her hands out, grasping each of Eis's forearms and looking him dead in the eye. But something was different this time. This time, he didn't scream. His eyes only grew wide as she stared into Velvet's uncaring pupils. Pupils that were no longer surrounded by the angry red they had been. Now, they were shrouded in a icy blue, matching their owners expression. "But I digress. This story isn't about them, but what they did to me. Like I was saying, dust infusion isn't pleasant. But that didn't stop them from testing in on children, now did it? And to make matters worse, they weren't even going for basic, one element fusion. They wanted it all, four elements in one. They wanted the ultimate dust user, with never ending access to all the dust they could possibly want."

Eis didn't say anything, his eyes only growing wider as small bits of frost began to climb up his arms, freezing the sweat that had gathered on his arms. Velvet never broke eye contact as a sly grin found its way onto her lips. "Let's just say that I don't tend to disappoint. It took months of nearly endless pain, but I survived. Their first and only success. They recorded the results and locked me in a small room, alone, as they moved on to another child, hoping they could recreate their success."

Velvet released Eis, backing away slowly as the ice built up on her hands fell away. "For another few months, I heard those screams, but never again did another child join me. Never again was another like me made. They got desperate in their search for another candidate like me, for someone with a will strong enough to survive. They kidnapped more children, killed more parents, and raided more towns. And it was their undoing. Because in their desperation to remake me, they didn't realize what kind of monster was waiting in their very own home. And because of their desire for another success, they attracted something more dangerous than even that. Something that could shrug off their enhanced auras and their dual semblances. Something that would hunt them to the corners of the earth after it saw what was being done."

Terror was all that remained in Eis's eyes as he stared at Velvet, as he realized exactly what he was dealing with, and just how she cause him such pain with a simple touch. But the stare didn't even phase Velvet as she continued her story. "Not that I had any way of knowing this at the time. For nearly five years they held me in that place, and as my only source of information was terrified little children coming in from the outside, I had no idea what was happening in the outside world. For years, they kept me in a dark hole hidden in a remote corner of an island without its own kingdom. I had no idea about the rise of the White Fang, or the fall of the Wolf's Thorn. And I certainly didn't know about the emergence of a certain underworld figure.

Pausing dramatically, Velvet walked around behind Eis with slow, methodical steps. When she was directly behind him, she stopped and leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "You see, in their attempts to recreate me, in their desperate shows of violence, in their sloppy kidnappings, they unwittingly summoned an even worse monster."

Finally, Eis spoke, his eyes wide with fear and understanding. He whispered, "They summoned the Reaper."

"That's right," Ruby said in a dangerous voice as she took a step forward, "And she has some questions for you."

* * *

**Well, that happened.**

**Okay, I know that's not really a good start after how much longer this took me than I wanted it to, but hey, college is a bitch. And as it turns out, so are internships. I'm sure a number of you know that. As always, I'll try to work faster, but my grades really can't take another hit, so I can't promise anything.**

** But, in the mean time, I have something for all of you to check out. Some of you may have found it already, but in case you haven't I want you to go read a story by A Simple Cup, called Vigilance. I worked closely with him for this story, and I have gotten to see it grow from a simple inspiration to everything it is now, and I personally am excited for where it is going to go. Now, I consider Fang's Embrace like a child, growing by my hand, and Millennial Rose its little sister. But this story, I have no problem calling a god child. So go read it, give it the attention it deserves.**

**And, as a final point, I have something to cheer about momentarily. Ahem... VOLUME 3! WE GOT OUR VOLUME 3, AND SO SOON! BAM!**

***cough* Well, that happened. Anyways, go check out Vigilance, and I'll see you all next time.**

**How many software engineers does it take to change a light bulb? None. They wouldn't do it. It's a hardware problem.**


	23. Fighting the Darkness

The world was an inky black. Darkness spread all around her, pinning each of her limbs and dulling her thoughts. Where was she? When had she gotten there? And why did she feel like she had been dragged there kicking and screaming? Almost everything was numb except her shoulder, which flared with pain each time she tried to move. But right now, she welcomed the burning sensation. It confirmed she was alive. Hurt, apparently, but alive.

But that only brought her back to her previous questions. What happened to her? Where was she, and how soon could she leave?

Blake had quite the list of questions, but it seemed that they weren't to be answered, as the darkness closed in, gently tucking her mind into the folds of unconscious dreams.

* * *

A shiver of light shown through the darkness. It slowly spread, revealing a man before her. A man she felt she should recognize. But she couldn't really be sure. His face was mostly hidden in shadows, and the only thing she could really see was his mouth.

He was saying something. She couldn't really be sure what, she couldn't hear a word coming from his mouth. All she could really see was the light gleaming off his teeth with each word. And for some reason, each word he said seemed to make her mad. Not just mad, furious.

And then she was gone, running as fast as she could, ignoring everything she passed by. Whatever the man had said, it had infuriated her, but more than that, it terrified her. It gave her a single goal. To stop him. To stop whatever he had started.

She don't know how long she ran. It felt like forever, yet no time at all. Nothing seemed to move right in this strange world, everything blurring out of place. She saw what she assumed were building streak by, one fading into another as their colors bled together.

And then, somehow, she was there, right where she wanted to be. But she didn't stop running. She didn't let up. Her very being hurt from the effort, but she pushed herself forward. She was so close, she couldn't fail now. A speck of white centered in her vision, quickly growing closer. Blake picked up her pace, racing towards the white like her life depended on it. With each step, more white filled her vision, until it was all she could see. Then the white seemed to turn, and two stormy orbs came into vision, seeming to be shocked. But how could blurs of color be shocked?

That thought was stopped nearly as soon as it started, as an orange flash filled her vision, and the darkness settled in again.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!"

"STAND DOWN YANG!"

"NO, WHERE IS THE FUCKER THAT DID THIS?!"

"HE'S GONE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW, SO STAND DOWN!"

"AND I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT THAT? LOOK WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY TEAM! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM, COCO?"

"…"

"WELL?!"

"I don't know where they took him, but that's out of our hands. They have jurisdiction over the area. Now I won't ask this again. Stand. Down."

"Yang, just don't. Not now,"

"But… Weiss, he…"

"He will get what's coming to him, but now Blake needs us more than we need to hurt him."

"… Fine… But as soon as we can, we are finding out where the hell they took him."

"Don't look at me, I won't stop you. Hell, I might just help you. I don't know what he said or did, but… I've never seen Velvet like that. I knew she had a dark side. What hunter doesn't? But that… I've never seen that look in her eyes. She hasn't spoken since leaving that room."

"She needs to soon. We need to know what that bastard said to Ruby. Wherever she went, she isn't answering her scroll."

"We'll figure it out. Until then, I'm taking command. Yang, Weiss, make a stretcher for Blake. We need to move her. Our transport should be here soon. Meet me outside, I'm going to gather the others."

* * *

Pain.

That's all there was in the world. Darkness and pain. The explosive pain that had been in her shoulder now emanated through her entire body, threatening to shove her even deeper into the folds of darkness. Hell, the only place that didn't hurt now was her shoulder. Maybe that was because all the aura of her body seemed to be racing towards it, draining her of the aura needed to heal her various other hurts. But it was the pain that made Blake feel alive. It was all there was in her world, and she wasn't about to give that up. Not when it could be the key to the next world. The world of the living.

When the finally darkness gave way to light, Blake was in a small, dim room. The only source of light was a singular bulb, hanging from the ceiling. Its gentle flicker attracted a lone moth, casting strange shadows across the room.

The room itself was sparse. Bare, concrete walls surrounded her on all sides, with a tall metal door serving as the only way in or out. Not that she could run anywhere, as shackles bound her ankles to each other. The room lacked any sort of furniture, leaving Blake with only the cold ground for a seat. But looking around presented Blake with an oddity.

She wasn't alone in this room.

Huddled in a corner, fear evident in her eyes, was a young woman. She appeared to be slightly older than Blake, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the way she shrunk into the corner when Blake made to get up. It appeared the woman was making an effort to appear unafraid, keeping her emotions from reaching her face, even if she failed to prevent the visible flinch when Blake's eyes met hers.

Then Blake was speaking. Everything was a daze, but whatever she was saying was coming naturally. It felt like the right thing to say. And it seemed to calm the other woman. She slowly emerged from the shadows, allowing Blake to get a good look at her for the first time.

Familiar white hair rested atop her head, pulled back into tight bun. Yet a rather large portion of it was left free, draping over one of her eyes, partially obscuring her face. The eye that was visible still shown with caution, the steely blue iris rising and falling as she scanned Blake's form. Her eyes seemed to stop at her shoulder, and her lips moved wordlessly, asking a question that Blake could not hear.

But before Blake could ask questions of her own, a metallic thud echoed through the room, capturing both their attention. A man stood in the doorway, dressed in pure white. He stood with his hands behind his back, and what looked like soldiers flanking him on either side.

But something didn't seem right about this man. He gave off a cold air that sent shivers down Blake's spine, and reeked of death. Yet despite the obvious aversion she felt towards the man, a fire ignited itself in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a new feeling to her. In her days with the White Fang, it was a feeling that had come up quite often.

She wanted to kill this man. She wanted pin him to the ground, wrap her fingers around his neck, and feel his breath fail as the life leaves his eyes. She wanted to take Gambol Shroud, bury its barrel in his chin, and fill his skull with an endless stream of bullets. She wanted this man to die, no matter the cost.

But never before hand the feeling been so strong. Never before had anyone invoked such stomach churning hate in her before.

And never before did she think she could go through with it.

Hate and anger were one thing. The ability to take a life was a talent many people had. Give a person a gun, and they could easily turn it on their fellow man in the blink of an eye. But pointing the gun at a person and pulling the trigger were two different things. And Blake had never had reason to perform the latter. She had been in many firefights, but never once had she gone for the kill shot. Never once had she aimed to permanently put a man down. Never before had she intentionally wet her blade with the life blood of man or Faunus. But now…

It felt as if she had done it a thousand times, and could do it a thousand times more. She could lift his man by his throat and snap his neck with one hand if she so chose. She could remove one more piece of scum from the face of this earth. And she could do it without a second thought.

The man stepped forward, and leaned in, grinning maliciously as he looked down at Blake. Once again, his lips moved, yet Blake never heard a word of it. Before she could reply, a pair of soldiers stepped forward and yanked Blake upright, nearly pulling her shoulder out its socket. The distressed sounds of muffled screaming finally broke through the silence that had been her life, and she saw them pulling up the white haired woman in the same manner.

Roughly, they dragged her from her cell, the shackles around her ankles jingling as they bounced along the ground. But just as they were about to exit the small room, they came to a sudden stop, and she felt the hot breath of that man on her ear. And for the first time since the darkness had fled, Blake heard what he had to say.

"We are going to have so much fun."

* * *

"What's happening to her?!"

"Did you apply the sedatives?!"

"Yes, a double dose! Whatever is happening, we can't risk giving her more!"

"Shit! If she keeps struggling like that, her shoulder might be damaged beyond repair! Nurses, restrain her!"

"Blake! Blake, it's me! It's Iola! Blake, please calm down! We can't do anything for you like this!"

"Someone get me her teammates! Maybe they can calm her!"

"Miss Schnee is in no condition right now! Someone bring me Xiao Long!"

"She's broken the restraints on her legs!"

"Those were meant to hold fully trained hunters at least three times her size! Where is this strength coming from?!"

"Sir, her aura is fluctuating on the charts! She's almost producing more than the black dust can absorb!"

"She's unconscious, how the hell is that possible?! We need to get that bullet out now! Before her aura seals it in!"

"I found Miss Xiao Long!"

"Blake! What's happening to her?!"

"Miss Xiao Long, we need to you calm or restrain your teammate! None of our orderlies can hold her, and we need to get that bullet out of her shoulder!"

"Move."

"Wait, who the hell are you? This is a restricted area! You can't be in here!"

"I said, move."

"And I said… AHHH!"

"Doctor!"

"He's fine, just aura stunned. Give him a few seconds."

"You…"

"Calm down Xiao Long, Ozpin sent me. I'm here to help."

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, I'll hold her legs, you hold her shoulders and see if you can calm her."

"I don't take orders from you."

"No, you don't. But you also know that's the best course of action."

"Don't think this means I forgive you for what you did."

"Didn't expect you too. Now we each have a job to do."

"Blake. Blake, listen to me. It's Yang. Blake, you need to calm down. You need to let the doctors to their job."

"Xiao Long, I think you're gonna need to try...ugh… Harder than that!"

"You shut your mouth! It's because of people like you that she's like this!"

"And it's because of people like her and the Reaper that I'm even here at all! And I for one… OW, that hurt, dammit… would like to start repaying them right now!"

"Blake, come on! You've got to listen to me! Please! We are trying to help you! Iola, the doctors, even that damn bear!"

"Right here you know…"

"So please! If not for them, do it for me… Please Blake, we can't do this without you. I can't do this without you. So please… For me…"

"It's working! Quickly now, before she starts up again."

* * *

The voices faded as Blake blinked awake. Pain still roared through her body, with every movement angering some newly inflicted hurt. She purposely ignored the puddle of blood that had been forming where she lay, and looked around the room. She was back in her tiny cell, and her cellmate was huddled directly across from her, shivering as the cold air seeped through her formerly pristine robes.

The world came into focus much quicker for Blake this time, and for the first time she was able to get a good look at her fellow captive. The woman looked as if she had been pulled directly from a graduation ceremony of some sort, her ceremonial white robe hanging loosely around her. At one point, it would have been a beautiful outfit, standing as a beacon out against the dark world. But now, the garment was torn in several places, some parts of it charred and blood soaking through others.

Her hair had changed in much the same way. What formerly had been a tight bun was now pulled loose, hair hanging at odd angles, burnt in odd ways and blood soaked into parts of it. Its transformation was nearly a perfect representation of the change the girl had gone through.

While the eyes had been fearful before, they had still held a light. They had believed that maybe this was a misunderstanding, that she would be released shortly, having done nothing wrong. They were now hollowed out, shock from the experience dulling her senses.

Not that Blake could blame her. She could still feel each new mark on her body. She could still feel the blade sliding across her flesh, and ruthlessly jabbing into her body, just missing vital areas. And each time, it would be immediately followed by the searing pain of the wound being cauterized shut by fire dust. And when they didn't cut her, they beat her, forcefully driving the air from her body and sending her head spinning. A method that Blake knew well, as it was the White Fang's favorite torture method. Like this, they could keep her alive for months at a time, milking her for all the information she was worth.

Blake was sure that would have been the case, if it had in fact been the White Fang interrogating her. Or if it had been an interrogation in the first place.

Soldiers had dragged her and the white haired girl into a room just as dark as the first, the only difference being shackles on the wall and a tall iron pole in the center of the room. The shackles had gone to the other girl, while Blake had been tied to the pole by the neck. She could barely move an inch before the cord pulled tight and cut her breath short. A second rope tied her ankles to the iron bar, keeping her upright, and a third pinning her arm behind her back. But the act of tying her up had given her the first decent glance had had of the soldiers.

None of them wore masks, immediately ruling out the White Fang, but they still wore uniforms, implying an organized force. But the uniforms all lacked identification, and seemed to have multiple personal modifications, ruling out mercenaries or standard military. Everything about them shouted black ops, right down to their precise weapon control. The only thing out of place was that hateful man, standing back and watching.

And then they began. No questions were asked, no threats were made. Thing simply started to cut.

The pain was unreal. With every slice, with each stab, she felt her life blood slowly start to leak out. Then, before she even had a chance to grimace at the pain, she felt the burning touch of a dust user, ruthlessly pushing dust into the wound and burning it shut. She felt the dust as it slowly made its way into her bloodstream, constantly reacting with her aura and setting her veins aflame with pain.

And with each cut, with each burn, her body instinctively pulled away, choking her on her bonds and pushing her back into the source of her torment. Every action caused her even greater pain, and there was nothing she could do. She could feel her aura working overtime trying to heal her wounds, but the majority of it still seemed to be flowing to her shoulder, leaving the rest of the body to fend for itself.

It seemed to go on forever, and Blake began to fade from the world. Darkness was just on the edge of her vision, but she refused to let it overtake her again. If she did, anything could happen, and none of it good. So she held on. She fought against the pain, but it was a losing battle. And just when she had thought she had enough, she heard a voice. Someone calling out to her. Begging her to do something. But it was muffled, like they were trying to shout through a pillow. Yet somehow, the voice was comforting, and had allowed Blake to finally slip into the realm of unconscious thought.

Blake refused to think on it anymore. Dwelling on what happened wouldn't make it go away. Now she had to focus on survival. For both her own sake, that the sake of this girl sharing a cell with her.

It looked like the girl had gone through the same treatment, only to a lesser degree. She had likely passed out before Blake, and her captors had finished there, finding no fun in torturing an unconscious victim. But that didn't mean that she hadn't suffered.

'I need to get us out of here,' Blake thought. This wasn't the world of an everyday woman. This was the world of the Reaper, the world where the strong stood up and protected people like this woman. This, was Blake's chosen life. But this woman, she hadn't picked this. Hell, she didn't even seem to have an active aura. 'She won't last. I need to work fast.'

Carefully, Blake crossed her legs and entered the meditative stance Ruby had taught her. Before she could get them out, she needed to figure out where they were. The walls were soundproofed, and there was no natural light to flow into the room, making it impossible for a normal person or Faunus to figure out where they were, or even if it was day or night. But it hadn't been built to hold one that had reached Statera.

Within seconds, Blake could feel her senses expanding. The damp smell of concrete started to give way to the softer scents of the nature below it. The eerie silence induced by thick stone walls gradually gave way to gentle sounds of nature, and the rustle of trees. Even the air began to taste different, a slight salty tinge settling on her tongue.

The small world of the cell block could no longer contain Blake, as she exploded out to the surroundings, searching for some sort of landmark, something that could let her know where she was.

Waves crashed against rocks far below, sending a spray into the beckoning sky. Bats fluttered around, their screeches reaching Blake's ears as if they were her own. Birds nested in the trees below them, with squirrels curling up into their dens in the same trees. Small rodents scurried around below, taking advantage of their sleeping predators and trying to find as much food as possible.

But then, the tree's stopped, and Blake entered a dead zone. No sounds came from this place, despite the fact that she could still hear the waves crashing on the cliff face of the opposite shore. There was no life here, nothing that could live here. The face of the earth was scorched, the ashes still floating into Blake's nose. No fire had come through here. No natural disaster could cause such pure destruction. Such disaster could only be man-made.

'Vytal,' Blake realized. 'They brought me to Vytal.' Such news was a good thing. That meant that she didn't have far to go. She could call Ruby, and she could be there within the hour. No problem.

The last thought shocked Blake out of her meditation. Ruby. Why hadn't she heard from her? Their mental link should have brought them together, or at least let them know where the other was. The whole experience was new to Blake, but she knew she wasn't wrong. When she had stepped into the world of the Statera, she had felt Ruby's presence, no matter how far away it was. Even now she could feel it. But it felt as though it was all around her. Around her, and within her.

When Blake opened her eyes once again, she discovered she had moved. Somehow, her body had chosen to rise, and move over to the white haired woman. With a gentle hand, Blake brushed the hair out of the woman's face. But Blake felt none of it. She couldn't feel anything. The pain was gone, but so was her feeling of the world around her. It was as if her body had cut her off.

Then, her hand began to glow a gentle red. And somehow, Blake heard words coming from her, yet not belonging to her.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

In response, white haired girl's eyes fluttered open, and confusion shown across her face as her body began to glow a gentle blue. As her aura spread through her body, wounds slowly began to heal, closing up before her very eyes. She looked upon Blake, yet though Blake, and mouthed the words 'Thank you.'

"Blake," the voice came again. "It's time for you to go."

Blake wasn't sure how to reply. What she had just seen led her to only one conclusion. But that couldn't be right. There was no way it could be true. There had to be some other explanation.

"Ruby?" Blake croaked out, turning about as she said it.

And Ruby was before her, a light smile on her face. Her cloak was missing, and her clothing was torn to pieces, but she still wore the same gentle smile on her face she always had when helping others. A gentle smile that shouldn't be there. Not when…

"Ruby, what happened?"

"Well, I got captured and brought here, but you're in a hospital bed in Vale. Or at least, I assume you are. I doubt Weiss wanted to stay in Atlas after what happened."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know it's confusing now, but I promise it will be okay. This is simply because of the Statera link. I'm sorry you had to go through this, I tried to block you out, but... Well, you won't have to go through that again."

"Ruby, what happened to you?! Don't pretend I don't see that!"

Ruby sighed, glancing down at her body. Every bit of exposed skin was either covered in blood or sporting a burn from her torture. Her combat skirt was in tatters, and her corset was barely held together between the tears and puncture holes. But that wasn't what Blake referred to. And Ruby knew it.

Slowly, Ruby brought her hand up to cover her shoulder. Or at least, where her shoulder should have been. In its place was a bloody mass of bandages, bandages that were a far darker shade of red than they should have been.

"I got careless, but that isn't what you should be concerned about. Go, return to your own body. You can't recover properly if you're stuck here. Once you leave, I'm putting up a wall. You don't need to experience that again. But I need you to tell Ozpin this. 'From the shoulders of giants comes a cold winter breeze. It brings with it the forces of darkness, with the goal of peace to shatter. Left with no other path, thus kindly I scatter.'"

"Ruby, what does that even mean?! How can you be so calm about this?!"

With a small smile, Ruby looked at Blake. "It's okay. Ozpin will know. And as to why I can be so calm. And it's because I know that you're all going to be okay. Take care."

And with that, darkness crashed down upon Blake, sending her far away from Ruby and the strange woman. The last thing she heard was the door opening yet again.

* * *

This time the darkness was not so quick to let go. It held Blake down, covering her eyes and muffling her thoughts. She could hear people moving around her and occasionally speaking, but what was said couldn't quite make it through the shroud.

The voices were almost always changing, as what Blake assumed were new people were moving in and out of her room. If what Ruby said was true, she was likely in the Beacon infirmary, constantly observed by nurses and doctors. But two voices stood out. They were almost always there, speaking occasionally, but rarely leaving. They only time they did was in the presence of a third voice. A voice that walked in and spoke briefly, slowly followed by movement from the other two.

When the two voices left the room, silence fell uninterrupted. The new voice did not speak again, it did not move again. Blake wasn't sure if it was there at all sometimes. But then the two voices returned, and she heard the third voice leave.

For what felt like ages the process repeated, working almost like clockwork. Voices would come and go, some would speak to her, other to the voices around her. But the darkness would not relent. No matter how much Blake fought, no matter how she struggled, the people on the outside couldn't hear her. They couldn't reach in and pluck her from the darkness.

"Blake Belladonna, is that really the best you can do?"

A new voice. One that cut through the darkness, speaking directly into her mind. One that she recognized. She had heard it only once, but it was not one she would easily forget. The voice belonged to her, the part of her that could have been before Statera, before she opened a new path. The her that was the true Faunus within her.

"If you surrender to this, you are not a worthy beta to your alpha."

But how could she fight this? This wasn't an enemy, not one she could fight anyways. This was simply a presence, an overwhelming feeling of defeat. Something she has been long familiar with. Something she had always fought to suppress, but now it suppressed her. She was trapped under its weight, pinned where no one could reach her. Where no one could pull her out. Just like when she was trapped in the White Fang.

"And who pulled you free of their grasp?"

The Reaper. The Reaper had freed her. Ruby, against all odds, had risen against the White Fang, becoming the lone shadow stalking the dark organization. She had been her hero, making real change in the world while not falling into the same self-destructive traps that the White Fang had. She had been the one with the strength to pull Blake free.

"No. She was only the catalyst. She was the one to make you see light. Who was the one to pull you free?"

Only the catalyst? But Ruby was the one to save her. To push her to Beacon. To start life anew. But if it wasn't her, then who? Yang, maybe? Ever since meeting the brawler, Blake had slowly begun to see the world in new light. Jokes that would have earned her glare were now rewarded with a chuckle. People that she would have previously avoided like the plague were now friendly acquaintances. And, ever since meeting the fiery blond, for the first time in her life, she could truly say that she felt like she belonged.

"No. She is a product of your new life, and a force for the future. But she was not the one to pull you from the darkness. Who was the one that pulled you free?"

But who else was there? Weiss was a close friend, and proof that people aren't always as they seem, and Velvet was a comforting presence, but neither of them had imposed massive change on her life. Even Ozpin, who had accepted her knowing full well what kind of person she had been, couldn't be described as her savior.

"There is only one person who can pull you free of your self-imposed darkness. There is only one person who can truly make a difference."

And briefly, as Blake pondered what her inner voice could possibly mean, the darkness receded. What Blake saw was a young Faunus girl, sitting in a corner, completely oblivious to the people around her as she read a book. A book about heroes, rising up in a time of need, and righting the wrongs of the world. A book about kindness and love. A book, that to this day, Blake still held near and dear. It was a story that nearly every child had read. It was the story of the Hunters.

"This child is the one who pulled you free. And it is this child who can do so again. For she is the one who still remembers why you became who you are. She is the one who truly knows what you will become. The alpha may be your guide, but she is not your strength."

Blake had no response. There was really nothing to respond with. What was the point of arguing with oneself? Especially when they were right. Ruby wasn't the one who had freed her from the darkness. No, she had only made the opening. Blake was the one who took it. She was the one who did what needed to be done.

Ruby was many things. Her hero, the Reaper. Her savior. Her leader. Her mentor. Her guide. Her goal. Her friend. But she wasn't Blake's source of strength. No, that could only be Blake.

As the thought formed in Blake's mind, the darkness began to fade, and previously unheard voices started to become clear.

* * *

Ozpin stood at the foot of Blake's bed with his back to her, gazing up at a television as a news station delivered a report at a lowered volume. He had just sent Weiss and Yang out on another one of his required breaks, forcing them to eat something and try to sleep. But he knew they wouldn't. They would force down a small meal, and simply lay in their beds until his time-limit passed, or meditate in the garden. He wasn't sure when these two had picked up on this habit, but that was not his main concern right now.

Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted as a new news report started playing on the monitor.

"It has been over a week since the disappearance of Winter Schnee, daughter of the Schnee estate. Eight days ago, an attack on the Schnee estate by the White Fang took the life of Mrs. Alba Schnee, despite the apparent effort of the Reaper and their team of "Demons," as described by an eyewitness. Later that same day, an attempt was made on the life of young Winter Schnee when an explosion interrupted the graduation ceremony of Shelter Academy, the leading non-Hunter academy on Remnant. As valedictorian, Winter was giving a speech to her class when the podium beneath her burst into flame, along with a number of supporting pillars. While it is unconfirmed, multiple reports have told us that just before the explosion, a red blur could be seen charging Ms. Schnee, though witnesses are unable to confirm if this was the attack itself, or something else. All that is known is that when the smoke cleared, 20 lay dead, and Winter Schnee was no-where to be found."

"And now, we here at VNN have the misfortune of being the first to report that the body of Dreck Schnee has been found, after being missing since the attack on his estate. Reports tell us that he left his mansion prior to the attack to meet a business contact. The identity of this contact is unknown, as well as their whereabouts. This tragedy has left Ms. Weiss Schnee, currently a huntress-in-training her in Vale, the only known surviving member of the Schnee household, and the sole successor to the Schnee Dust Company, as well as the Schnee estate. Her Uncle, Eis Schnee, was held in captivity as a suspect in the murder of Mrs. Abla Schnee following Hunters' reports, but has since disappeared and is wanted in all four kingdoms. Given this trying time, VNN has avoided contacting the young huntress-in-training out of respect for her loss, and we encourage others to do the same. Ms. Schnee is the victim of a tragedy, and should be given time to recover in the presence of friends instead of being hounded by reporters. None-the-less, we here at VNN will keep you informed as this story devel…"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as the television cut to static. It wasn't long before snowstorm peppering the television screen gave way, but to a very different scene. Instead of a news room, the television now displayed a damp room, lit only by a single overhead light. It shone down a woman who was forced down into an execution position, both her arms bound behind her back. Her head was bowed, and her white robes hung loosely from her shoulders. Or, rather, formerly white robes. Now, the robe wrapped around her body was torn nearly to pieces, with its sleeves fully removed and blood drenching the fabric.

"People of Remnant. We, are the Red Fang. Long have we worked in the shadow of the White Fang, preparing for this day. And now, we will begin," A woman's voice echoed from the television, filling the room with its ominous tones. A single figure stepped into view behind the kneeling woman, also dressed in pure white. A long, luxurious dress lightly brushed against the ground as the woman drifted forward, the angle of the lighting hiding her face, despite her never taking her eyes off the camera, even when she paused to yank her captive's head upright.

"I have here Winter Schnee, the missing member of the Schnee family. What I want is a full set. So, I have a proposition. Hunters of Vale, either you hand Weiss Schnee over to me, or I will strap a bomb to this woman and usher her into one of the great kingdom cities. The results will be truly extravagant. Send Schnee to the Mistral swamps, alone, in two days' time, or accept your punishment. You can arm her if you wish, it won't make a difference."

With that, the woman turned about, and began to walk out of the light. But just at the edge of vision, before the shadows took her again, she stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and before you think of calling your dog." With a single motion she grabbed something waiting out of sight, and threw it into the camera's vision. A tattered cloak drifted to the ground next to Winter, its red fabric spreading across the concrete floor. "They have been muzzled. Make your decision." And the television cut back to the news room, showing a stunned Lisa Lavender.

"Mike, cut the feed. Cut it. Cut it now damn…!" The screen went black, and the mug shattered in Ozpin's hand. A soft green glow emanated around him as he glanced down at the shattered pieces of his mug, blown apart by the untampered force of his aura. He didn't even glance at his scroll as it buzzed a number of times. It was likely Glynda, Oobleck, and other supporting staff trying to confirm that he had seen the development. They, however, were not the reason he refused to look. Qrow was that reason. Ozpin didn't even need to open the message to know what it said. 'I am heading to Beacon now. When I get there, you better have a damn good reason why my niece's cloak was just on national television.'

"They won't break her."

Ozpin didn't even flinch as Blake spoke up behind him. He didn't even turn about to look at his student, the shame of his failure to protect her team overwhelming him. He simply said, "Not easily, that simply isn't her character. But that isn't my concern. My concern is what else they will do to her."

The creaking of springs is what finally got Ozpin to turn. He expected to see his injured student struggling to stand on legs that hadn't been used for over a week. He expected forced confidence, uncertain trust. He didn't expect Blake to breeze past him, her aura glowing purple as it repaired any remaining wounds, and her eyes determined.

"Now isn't the time to worry. Now is the time to act. She won't succumb to vermin like them. Even as they tortured her, she put others first. So now, it's our turn to get her out."

As Blake gathered her gear from the corner where it sat, neatly piled, and began to change.

"Ruby has a message for you. She said you would know what it means. 'From the shoulders of giants comes a cold winter breeze. It brings with it the forces of darkness, with the goal of peace to shatter. Left with no other path, thus kindly I scatter.' Care to elaborate?"

Ozpin hear the phrase, and felt his heart sink. Those were not words that he ever wished to hear, under any circumstance. But with it coming after the Red Fang's grand reveal, it only made matters worse. "I don't quite understand how she told you this, but it's a code. Simple enough one, meant to be one that anyone can understand with a general understanding of the history of Remnant. It means that Atlas and Mistral have succumbed to the influences of the Red Fang, and are now in their control. They mean to start a war."

"The Mistral wind and Atlas the titan. Clever. But that doesn't explain 'thus kindly I scatter,' Blake replied while looking over her Gambol Shroud.

"It means…" Ozpin paused, unsure of what to say. If Ruby used that code, then… "It means that she is in a place she can't escape, and expects to die there. Supposedly, they are the words written on the tombstone of every Rose family member. It's one of the distress phrases we agreed upon should she find herself overrun. That one is a death report, kept limited so that we can't go out and find her. If those are her words, there is nothing we can do. Not when we don't even know where their holding her."

Blake had already began walking towards the door as Ozpin spoke, mask in one hand and bow fabric in the other. She stopped at his words, in what Ozpin could only assume was shock. What he couldn't see was the smirk spreading across her face.

"Well then, I guess we better get her out of there then. Get my team an airship, one that can get us to the northern tip of Vytal. We leave as soon as Yang and Weiss are ready. It looks like the 'Demons' are going hunting." With that Blake walked out of the room, passing an incredibly surprised Iola in the hall and leaving her bow drifting down to the floor behind her.

* * *

**Well, I bet you weren't expecting me so soon. Okay, it really isn't soon. At all. But its much sooner than it could have been. I actually meant to get this to you almost a month ago but a number of things got in the way of me doing that. But, now that work flow has slowed down a little (and Fallout 4 has been out for over a week), I'm finding more time to sit down a write.**

**The reason I wanted to get this out almost a month ago is because Fang's Embrace recently passed its first birthday! (I would have gotten cake, but I'm broke, so...) But, to celebrate I would like to do a few things. The first is to honor those that have been around since the beginning, either reviewing and encouraging me to go on, or simply giving me that follow I never expected.**

**I still remember the first day that I posted a chapter, went to sleep expecting nothing, and waking up to see 16 followers. And I tried to memorize those names. It didn't quite work, but damn it I tried. But I have that list right here. So thank you to RavenRose8, XxCookiecatxX, omegadrmr, Kathi9000, YuriHunter69, gigamunch, sgtranglin, MrKipling22, BakeruRose, This chick 562, Master Kosa, NyanHellcat18, DemonicFenrir, sirstephen, EriiiChan, greygriffin13, and shaggy-bear.**

**On top of these people there was a number of people that have given me reviews since day one, and I get to look forward to their review nearly every chapter. Some didn't pick up when I first started, but I still look forward to their reviews after almost every chapter. So special thanks to Ann E. Casap, Phoenix Commander, emeraldcris, A Simple Cup, uberparagon, TheHollowClown, le blekSzedou, moonwatcher13, GhostPheonix113, and every other person who has ever reviewed for me. I look forward to the reviews every time, and I thank you all.**

**Finally, I would like to announce some new additions to Fang's Embrace. While writing Millennial Rose, someone here came forward and offered to edit stories for me. This wasn't the first time someone had offered, but it was the first time I considered it. And that was three chapters of editing ago. So I would like to introduce ODST110, the current editor of Millennial Rose and, as extension, Fang's Embrace. It is exactly as they say below.**

**I love how I help edit this story now, and have only read the chapters I have helped with. It is still an awesome story either way. -ODST110**

**On top of this, I have another addition that helps me with characterization, as personally, I feel that is my weak spot. So I would like to thank roxyroxas1313 for all the help with this issue, and I hope that it continues long into the future.**

**Finally, I have yet _another_ editor, but this one will remained unnamed, out of respect for their request for privacy. But, they are helping with older chapters, fixing them of their gross amount of errors (I so sorry).**

**So thank you to everyone involved up until this point, and I hope for another year of your support! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and all those to come.**

**Now I'm borrowing this joke from a buddy, but it got me to laugh.**

**Why is the pH of youtube always stable? Because it constantly buffers.**


	24. War

Glynda Goodwitch couldn't tell what she had been doing wrong.

She had been Beacon's combat instructor for nearly two decades now. For nearly 20 years, she had trained students on how to survive in the real world, relying on nothing more than their weapons on their backs, and the teammates at their sides. She liked to think that she did a good job, and prepared them to the best of her abilities. In fact, since she had taken over, the mortality rate for graduated hunters in their first year had dropped significantly.

So why was it, that in a mere month, she had seen growth in students that she had never thought imaginable?

She should have expected this. The Reaper had always been an anomaly. They had been doing for nearly a decade what many hunter teams wouldn't even attempt. And they had been doing it alone. So she shouldn't be surprised at the progress these students had made. She shouldn't have been shocked by their explosive growth.

But she couldn't help it. This kind of growth shouldn't even be possible. Even she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it. Hell, she was watching the recordings of the last combat session, and she still couldn't believe it. How had it happened? How could this group of two dozen students so easily shatter her expectations.

Glynda watched as Jaune Arc, with nothing more than a lax flip of the shield, sent Cardin Winchester flying clear of the ring. She had watched this one clip three times now, and she still couldn't understand how he had done it.

And he wasn't the only one. Pyrrha Nikos had challenged two teams of fighters at once, claiming it would improve her battlefield awareness. While she wasn't wrong, Glynda doubted that that was the only reason. Those eight students hadn't even come close to the young gladiator. In fact, now that she watched it again, Glynda noticed that Pyrrha hadn't even drawn her weapons or used her semblance. Everything she did was purely hand-to-hand combat.

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren had faced a similar scenario, with two teams challenging them to a duel. While they had a better excuse than the previous two teams, the fact that it was a two-on-eight fight hadn't helped any of them.

She had yet to see the growth of Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long, as they had been excused from all classes, but the air that those two carried themselves with told her all she needed to know.

And that was simply her first year students. She was almost afraid to review to footage from the upperclassmen bouts. The exponential growth in strength had been terrifying to observe the first time, so she had no desire to do it again.

But there was something that bugged her about all of this. Something that seemed familiar. Each and every one of them had a unique fighting style, something that was tailored to their talents. And that was perfectly normal, especially at a school with as many unique students as Beacon. But now, there was something else there. An underlying theme. To the untrained eye, it might have looked like nothing, but Glynda had noticed.

Each and every one of them had shifted their fighting styles. And they had all shifted the same way.

It was as if someone had taken what they knew, and applied a new foundation, somehow slipping it underneath the pre-existing knowledge. It was obvious that this was the Reaper's doing, but why did it feel so familiar? Like this wasn't the first time she had seen it?

The thought kept nagging her as she watched Jaune fight Cardin for the fifth time. Jaune Arc had by far improved the most, and he showed no signs of stopping. The fluidity of his motions, his battle stance, all of it had improved vastly. And once again, it felt so very familiar.

Her scroll buzzed on the desk next to her, drawing her attention away from the screen. "Yes?" She answered, not caring to be formal.

"Ms. Goodwitch, this is Peach. I'm afraid we could use your help in the cafeteria. It seems a fight broke out, and some of the building was damaged."

"Very well," Glynda sighed. "I'll be down momentarily." And she closed her scroll. And then paused as a thought crossed her mind. She had seen the growth of five teams, but what of the sixth? What of Team RWBY? Granted, they had good reason not to attend class, with their leader missing and one member in the infirmary unconscious, but what if they were the missing key? What if they were the ones who put all this together?

Very quickly, Glynda launched one last recording, sending it to her scroll as she made her way down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Blake Belladonna strode confidently across the Beacon school grounds, causing a few people to gasp at her passing. And there were quite a few reasons for this.

It could have been the fact that she had just been in the infirmary, believed to be in critical condition. And for her to be up and moving about like she was didn't seem like something that most doctors would encourage. In fact, a few of the students she past made small prayers to their gods, thinking she could be some sort of spirit.

At the same time, it could have been the way that she carried herself, unleashing an air of determination and superiority that caused even upperclassmen to step out of her way.

But, more than likely, it was her lack of a certain accessory. With the bow left far behind, there was nothing left to conceal her Faunus heritage from the student population. And for the first time, people outside her team were seeing her for what she was. And so far, the reactions had been mixed. Most students just stared in awe, shocked that they hadn't figured it out sooner. This reaction was particularly prevalent among the first year students, as they had thought they knew all there was to know about their class. A few Faunus students watched in amazement, marveling at her supposed bravery.

And then, of course, there was those students that glared at her, or avoided her as if she had caught the plague. The ones that couldn't look past what she was to see the huntress that she was. The ones that, despite their best efforts, were by far the minority at this school by far. Blake paid them no mind, considering them below her attention. She ignored the flash of a scroll camera and the click that accompanied it as she went, her goal finally in sight. All that stood before her was a single pair of large double doors.

* * *

Beacon's cafeteria stood at the center of campus, and was a common meet up place for many of the students living in the dorms. Especially during the week, when the cafeteria set out small snack bars for those that wished to study in a much more open environment. Generally, the atmosphere was light-hearted as students cracked jokes about the previous week. There were some students that spent the entirety of the day in the cafeteria, simply mingling with other students, getting work done as the day went on.

But now it was different. Recently, a dark cloud hung over the entirety of the cafeteria, and few people knew why. An air of depression choked the life out of the room, and the entirety of the dark energy came from one corner of the cafeteria. Most students just avoided that part of the room, almost instinctually. In the past week, it had become a ritual around this time of day. Everything would be happy and normal, until the doors swung open and allowed two young huntresses access.

Every time for the past week, all talk immediately dropped off as soon as they walked in, as if people were afraid that speaking would shatter the tension that hung in the air. Silently, they walked through the cafeteria line, collected their food, and sat at a secluded table in the corner. And after what had happened at the start of the week, no one was keen on interrupting their ritual. One poor fool had already made that mistake, and the glares he received alone caused him to require a checkup in the infirmary. It was passed over as a fluke, but for some reason, his aura had physically withdrawn itself, and was only now starting to recover. Only teams JNPR and CFVY were able to approach them at their table, but they knew better than to say anything. Silently, Yang and Weiss would eat their meals, and drift out of the cafeteria. It was only then that the atmosphere could return to normal.

Most people had heard that team RWBY had gone on a mission, only to return three days later without their leader and an injured teammate. But that was all they knew. According to the teachers, the mission was need to know, and even they didn't have all the details. And nobody was about to ask either of the remaining two members of RWBY what had happened. The desire to not get on the pair's bad side far outweighed their curiosity.

But that hadn't stopped the curious stares, or the muffled whispers. Whispers that carried rumors around the room, speculating what might have happened, and most were not kind. Most thought that these whispers were indiscernible from the clatter of silverware or the scratching of pencils. But their stares failed to catch the visible flinch that each of the girls had when their teammate's names were mentioned. In fact, it took all the will power they had to not silence the whispers on the spot. It took all they had not to make it clear that they heard every word, no matter how far away the whispers originated.

But there was something different about today. Today, Weiss seemed to be in a darker place. She had, of course, seen the news broadcast. They both had. She had known this was going to happen sooner or later. She and her sister were now in unprecedented places of power, of course someone would try to make plays on them. They both had been prepared for that, and ready for the consequences. Even the loss of their mother was something that they had prepared for. It didn't ease the pain, but Weiss knew that she would be able to cope.

But Ruby. Ruby was something neither of them had accounted for. Ruby was a new factor, and they had her. They had her, and she couldn't do anything. Weiss was trapped beneath her own weakness. She hadn't acted fast enough, and now they had Ruby. And without Blake, how could they…

In frustration, she slammed her fist down on the table, subconsciously using a glyph to prevent the table from rattling. But the thud was still heard through the cafeteria, being the loudest thing that had happened in the past half hour. All eyes turned on the two as Weiss stared at a hardly touched salad, and Yang swirled a glass of water.

While everyone was focused on the two women, they didn't notice when the doors flew open, almost of their own accord, and Blake strode into the room. Almost immediately she could feel the oppressing air emanating from the far corner of the cafeteria, and without hesitating, she made her way through to the table.

Gradually, eyes turned to the sounds of her footsteps and jaws dropped as they saw just who it was. A few didn't recognize her, but those that did could hardly believe what they were seeing. From what they had been told, Blake had come back in critical condition, and had shown no signs of waking up since. The fact that she was awake was shocking enough, but for her to be out and about, walking with such confidence and poise, it was almost overwhelming for the unprepared.

But as she walked, the dark cloud that hung over the cafeteria began to lift, as something changed for Weiss and Yang. As something slowly began to right itself in their world. Simultaneously, the two girls turned, and for the first time in a week, saw Blake's gentle smile. They quickly went through a shift in attitude, changing from sullen, to shocked, to overjoyed as they scrambled out of their seats to greet Blake midway.

Yang was the first to reach her, grasping her partner in an embrace that would have crushed an Ursa. One that Blake quickly returned, nuzzling her head against Yang's neck as she did, her ears flicking as they brushed against the blonde's hair. When Weiss finally arrived, the pair subconsciously opened up for her, pulling the heiress into their embrace. In each other's arms, they slowly sunk to the ground. No tears were shed, no words were said. Relief washed over the three of them as they were finally reunited, despite never truly being apart.

Blake was the one to end the moment, saying those words that the other two had been waiting to hear. "I'm back. And I found her."

But before the other two could reply, a rough voice cut in from behind Blake. "Well I'll be, the stories were true. You really are one of those things." Three harsh laughed joined the air at these words, as Weiss, Blake, and Yang all rose from the ground in unison. Those nearest them backed away, self-preservation instincts kicking in as the three of them turned to face Team CRDL.

* * *

Ozpin stood at one of his many windows, gazing out as an airship lifted off and shot off to the north. Those three were heading off again, and for once, he wasn't sure what to think of that. Those three had just gone through a series of hardships that he wouldn't wish upon his enemies, and normally he would remove them from mission rotation without a second thought. But there was something about those three that stopped him. Or rather, there was something about those three that told him he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. Their commitment to each other and their leader was commendable, but he felt that it stretched deeper than that.

A book lay closed on his desk, having just been finished. Something Ruby had said just before she left had held his attention over the few days team RWBY had been gone, so he had the librarian find him a book that could satisfy his curiosity. And over the past week, while Blake had lain unconscious, he had read this book.

And he had learned it all. Ruby had told him of the states of mind that govern Faunus, but it had never truly made sense to him. Not as a human who had never seen his inner animal. But he had believed her, as he had no other explanation for her strength. And now, not only her, but her entire team were meditating in the garden, refining their inner spirit. Reaching for Statera.

For generations, his students had astounded him, finding new ways to fight that he would have never considered at their age. But this, this was something different entirely. And if what that book said was true, then perhaps he should be concerned. They were young, and had good hearts, but only Ruby had truly been tested. The other three were hardened like experienced warriors, having faced more than their fair share of hardships, but their foundation could still be broken. And if it did, and there was no one there to catch them, he feared what would happen. He feared what they would do. And he feared not being able to pull them out. He feared not being able to stop the inevitable disaster that would follow. If what that book said was true…

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his office swung open, slamming against the recently repaired wall. Ozpin didn't even bother to turn around as one very angry Glynda Goodwitch stormed into his office, her eyes locked on the headmaster.

"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" She shouted, raising her voice at him for the first time in years. "THOSE THREE ARE NOT IN ANY CONDITION TO GO ON ANOTHER MISSION, BUT YOU JUST SEND THEM OFF?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAN WHO CARED ABOUT HIS STUDENTS?!"

"I still do Glynda, very deeply. And that's why I allowed them to go. This is something that only they can do."

"And just what is that?! What can they do that any other team couldn't?" Glynda sighed, her anger already fading as she came to a stop by his desk. Ozpin had always had that effect on her. No matter how mad she got, he always seemed to know what she wanted, and just what to say. "In fact, they shouldn't be going anywhere! They should be in detention for what they did to the lunchroom!"

"Ah yes, I was informed there had been a ruckus in the lunchroom. So those three were involved," Ozpin relied, not turning away from the window.

"Yes. From what I've been told, it seems that Ms. Belladonna chose to finally remove her… accessory… and Team CRDL confronted her about it," Glynda replied, shaking her head. "And it appears that Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long did not take kindly to their comments."

"I would imagine not. Not after what those three had gone through together. From what has been said, this was a lesson those four have had coming for a while."

"It was indeed," Glynda agreed. For weeks, they had been attempting to catch team CRDL in the act of bullying the Faunus students, with little success. Say what you would about the team, they were nothing if not crafty. "But, that brings me to another point. When were you going to tell me?"

"About?" Ozpin asked, but his tone of voice made it perfectly clear that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I have been the combat teacher here for two decades, and I have seen more students pass through our halls than any other staff member below you. I have seen massive feats of growth and improvement, but never in my years have I seen what has happened since the Reaper started teaching those children. But watching them fight made me realize something. I recognize that fighting style. It's one that you and I both know well, considering that they tried to teach it to us at one time."

"Never could move quick enough for them," Ozpin mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee as he did.

"So imagine my surprise when every one of my students suddenly seems to have a grasp of those very same basics we learned so long ago. Especially when they show up right around the same time that she does."

Glynda walked up next to Ozpin, looking out as another airship lifted off, following the path of the first. "Only two people alive can teach what they are learning, Ozpin. And Qrow has classes every day of the week at Signal Academy. He couldn't have been the one. So that leaves just her."

"So it does," Ozpin mused, once again taking a sip from his mug.

"So I ask again, when were you going to tell me?"

Ozpin sighed, and for the first time since she came in, looked directly at Glynda. "When she herself was ready."

"A lot of good that did," Glynda replied as she continued to stare out through the window. "She's been missing for a week, and now that broadcast…"

"She will be in good hands. If anyone can save her, it's those three."

"What makes you so confident? I mean they may have delivered a beating to team CRDL, but they were only another first year team."

"Team CRDL, if I recall, was the top ranked first year combat team, and fifth overall. Despite their attitude, those four have talent. But, from what you said earlier, it sounded like they couldn't stand up to those three."

Glynda sighed, knowing what Ozpin was getting at. "Yes, it seems that while Ms. Schnee used her glyphs to throw Mr. Lark and Mr. Thrush across the room a few times, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long, entertained, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Bronzewing."

"Seeing as you were called in, I would assume that they did more than entertain the boys. But, it would be safe to say that they couldn't lift a finger again those three, wouldn't it?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that they are students! No matter who or what their leader may be, that doesn't change the facts! They are up against an enemy that, until recently, the world had never even heard of. An enemy that the Reaper…" Glynda stopped as she caught herself. "That Ms. Rose, has fought against for years, but has refused aid against because of the danger it posed to other hunters. So what makes those three special? What makes it okay for those three to go face certain death when we won't even send our fully trained hunters to do it for them?"

It was at that moment that the door swung open again, much slower than it had when Glynda had stormed in. Both Ozpin and Glynda turned to face the door as a lone figure walked through it with a slight stumble.

"Well, here I am Oz. I'm gonna give you about 5 minutes to explain why you couldn't keep your side of the deal, and then I'm gonna decide whether or not I should redecorate your office."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more time than that, old friend," Ozpin relied, walking over to his desk, but not taking a seat. "Shut the door, we don't need anyone else to hear this." The new guest complied, the door swinging shut with a soft click. Once this happened, Ozpin grabbed the book that had been on his desk, and opened it to a random page. Glancing down briefly at the page, he began. "Glynda, Qrow, have either of you ever heard the word Statera?"

* * *

A tapping echoed throughout the hold of the Bullhead as it shot across the sky. It followed a steady rhythm, and stood out even over the muffled roar of the engines. Some may have found it annoying, some may have found it distracting. But for Weiss, Blake, and Yang, it was comforting. It was a reminder of where they were. It was the soft click of Weiss's foot against the metal plating that made up the floor that reminded them what this meant. And it was that tap that, in its own way, reminded them of their goal.

They were going to bring her home. There was no doubt about it. The Demons were on the hunt, and not even the gods could get in their way.

None of them needed to speak, as they all knew the plan. They never needed to discuss it, or even consider other options. It was just what felt right, and they chose to follow those instincts.

Silently, Blake slipped into the cockpit, causing the pilot to jump when she placed a hand on her shoulder. The craft jerked slightly when she did, but she quickly brought it under control. She cautiously looked over her shoulder at the black-clad warrior, something about her presence demanding respect. "Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?"

"There is," Blake replied, not taking her eyes off the windscreen before them. "We have hostiles at the landing zone, so we will need to modify our landing strategy a bit. I want you to take us up to your maximum altitude, as soon as possible. We will make two passes at high speed, and we will need that altitude to do what we intend to."

"I can't advise that ma'am," the pilot replied. "Our max altitude is about 30,000 feet. Not even fully trained hunters can make a drop from that height." But even as she said this, she began to pull back on the stick, gaining altitude with each passing second.

"Don't worry about that," Blake replied with a smile. "But once we go by, I want you to take us on for about another minute, and bring us into a dive. Lowest altitude you can, and bring us back around. We will perform the second drop then. All of this must be done at top speed, otherwise they might have AA cannons target us. Think you can do that?"

"Is that really a question?" The pilot asked, a small smirk growing on her lips.

"Good," Blake replied with a smirk of her own. "If this goes right, it might not be the last time we take you to the dance."

"Sounds good to me," the pilot replied, "But I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend, cutie."

"Good to hear," Blake replied as she turned to walk back out of the cockpit. "Maybe one day he can meet my girlfriend."

Almost as soon as the cockpit door closed behind Blake, the speaker buzzed to life. "Alright girls, this is your pilot, Cassandra, speaking. Thank you for flying Air Prophet, where we send you to certain death with a smile. It's your job to make sure it's not yours. We're coming up on the first drop in about three minutes, with the second two and a half after that. It's gonna get a bit rough after that first drop, but I'll get you there. So you better make sure that you come back."

And the radio cut out, returning them to Weiss's gentle tapping. Yang rose from her seat and cracked her neck, a small grin on her lips. "A pilot with a sense of humor, it's about damn time."

Blake hummed in response, walking up to Yang's side and rested her head upon her shoulder. Their hands intertwined as they shared this moment, waiting for the hatch to open and for the operation to begin. Neither said a word, simply enjoying their closeness.

"Yang," Weiss called out, breaking the silence and drawing the brawler's attention. "Make sure you don't take them out too quickly. I sort of want to see this Angel of Death I've been hearing about on the news all week."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at Weiss's comment, and she could feel Blake grin against her shoulder. "Don't worry Princess, I'll take my time just for you. In fact, I still need to see the Wraith in action myself." She said this last part with a grin, nodding towards the cloak Weiss wore.

"If this all goes right, you won't need to," Blake said, not removing her head from Yang's shoulder.

Yang gave a small fake pout, but said nothing. Weiss let out a sigh, looking over her shoulder as the drop bay door opened. The cloak Ruby gave her billowed around her as the wind started to force its way in. "I'm sure that we will see more than the exterior team, so you'll just have to be sure to watch then."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang said before turning to Blake and giving the raven haired Faunus a kiss. Once they pulled apart, Yang couldn't stop grinning as she skipped towards the exit backwards. "You know, I don't think that will ever get old." And with one final hop, she flipped out of the airship and slipped into a dive.

* * *

Hidden among the trees, Red Fang soldiers patrolled the area. Many of them had been recruited directly from the White Fang, and had long since surpassed what the White Fang considered elite. By no means had they reached the levels of their agents, but their strength wasn't to be tested. Not by mere humans.

Eztli had ordered them to patrol the area, and to kill the captives if they spotted anyone that shouldn't be there. Normally, this would be an average assignment, sending these soldier to certain boredom. Normally, only a single squad would be send for such a mission.

But it wasn't every day that they captured the Reaper. The higher ups, clearly eager to keep their prey, had deployed nearly every available squad to Vytal. Granted, that wasn't even a tenth of their current fighting forces, but it was quite a gamble. It they were to be caught off guard now, however unlikely that might be, it would deliver quite the dent into their fighting forces. Especially considering the number of Chosen among them.

Two of the lookouts looked up as the sounds of a high speed transport shot over, flying so high that they had barely registered its presence, even with their enhanced senses. Their gaze followed the craft as it soared overhead and past them, continuing on for a distance. They were so focused on the craft itself that they failed to notice the small speck that broke away from the aircraft when it was nearly right above them. As their eyes followed the craft, they were drawn away from the speck that was gradually growing larger.

By the time that they did notice, it was far too late, as Yang was almost upon them, wing of flame stretching out from her back, and a grin on her lips.

The impact could be heard from the bullhead as it came back around with Weiss and Blake.

"Can't that brute ever listen?" Weiss said with a sigh.

"Hey, you wanted to see the Angel of Death," Blake replied with a shrug. "Looks to me like she is living up to her name." And with that, they jumped from the aircraft, using Weiss's glyphs to work their way down into the newly formed crater. On the edges of the ring, trees actively burned, and Blake could even see Red Fang personnel lying just outside the blast radius, their aura's keeping them alive but failing to stop the unrelenting force that was Yang.

The blast had covered a larger area than anticipated, but it had done its job. About twenty yards from where Yang now stood smoking, a large concrete foundation revealed itself rising up from the burnt out trees and presenting the metal door that guarded its entrance. Right where Blake had expected it to be.

"Well, we knocked," Yang said with a grin as the other two came down to stand beside her. "Shall we see whose home?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked incredulously. "I don't exactly see a lock on that door." And she was right. The metal door they had revealed had no clear markings on it, no key hole, and most importantly, no handle. Even its hinges were hidden from view.

"We do what we've been training to do," Blake replied as she stepped back, fitting into one of the many shadows that Yang's flames were casting. And then she was gone. Right before their eyes, Blake had faded into nothing and disappeared. They couldn't even feel a trace of her aura where it had been.

But nearly at that same moment, the door before them swung open soundlessly, granting entrance to the concrete bunker. Blake stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. "We trust our instincts," she finished as Weiss and Yang stared at her dumbfounded.

Once the pair recovered, they shared a grin and made their way into the bunker, with Blake closing the door behind them. As the door swung shut, darkness became the prominent feature, only held back by a single flickering light at the end of a long hallway.

"You're telling us how you did that later," Weiss said as Blake came to stand by her.

"Later," Blake confirmed. "Can you feel her?"

The comment pulled a small chuckle from the Schnee heiress. "As if I could miss her," she replied before striding confidently into the darkness, the pull of Ruby's aura guiding her every step, and her instincts ensuring her footing.

Weiss had come to collect what was hers. And even all the Grimm in Forever Fall couldn't hope to stop her. And with her teammates at her back, they should know better than to try.

* * *

Winter Schnee was still locked in that room, a singular light shining down on her. The camera was still set up before her, and guards stood all around her. Slowly but surely, she had inched her way over to the cloak that rested on the ground. Strangely enough, she felt comfort as her leg brushed against the fabric.

They had hardly spoke, and never exchanged names, but the young girl that wore this cloak had saved Winter's life. She had been the sole source of peace in a world of pain. Day one, she had activated Winter's aura, instantly easing the pain she had to endure. Injuries melted away as she allowed the silvery blue glow to encase her body, and it warmed her despite the cold floor she slept on.

But she hadn't stopped there. Despite being activated, Winter's aura was weak, not hardened by nonstop hunter training like her sister's. So when her pitiful reserves had run dry, sucked up by the black dust lacing their cell walls, and the pain returned, her cellmate had done the incredible. Using her struggling aura, the younger woman had given all she had to give, easing Winter's pain while clearly ignoring her own. She had never said it, but she had lost her arm saving Winter. Somehow, Winter just knew. This was her fault, yet she was the one being looked after.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention, but she didn't dare turnabout, least she suffer that man's wrath again. Just once, she had looked him in the eye, trying to find the uncle she once knew. Searching for the man that had once held her in his arms, smiling as she shared the story of her day.

But what she had seen instead was pure hatred. Where there had once been the soft blue eyes that ran in their family, there was instead pure white, shining as the power of aura flowed through him. And they had frozen her to her spot. She could only watch as he stared her down, strode up to her in two easy steps, and backhanded her. And that's when she had learned.

Eis Schnee was long dead. All that remained was this shell of a man, filled with nothing but aura and the hatred that fueled it.

"Place her next to the other one, and put the cloak on her. We can't have the world know that we were nearly beaten by a child. It's time that we end this."

It was him. He was back. She couldn't bring herself to even look in his direction as the sound of shuffling feet came up next to her. With a thud, the younger woman was thrown down next to her, landing ungracefully on her knees and barely catching herself with her one remaining arm.

"That's not what we were ordered to do," came a gruff reply.

"Yes, it is," Eis replied coldly, causing Winter to shiver as the cloak was ripped out from under her and thrown over the other girl's shoulders. "I believe I just gave you that order. Now you can either follow it, or I can send you running back to your master with your tail between your legs."

"That is not what Mistress…" the grunt continued to argue, but was cut off by Eis once again.

"Luna does not give me orders. And in case you haven't noticed, she isn't here anymore. You may wish to play with your prey, but I for one am tired of this little game. I'm not sure if you remember, but when you came to 'collect' me, that bitch somehow had me pinned to a chair with nothing more than her aura, while her whore rabbit tortured me! I can still feel exactly where she let that beast touch me, so the sooner this world is rid of her, the better!"

"So you say, but when we 'collected' you, as you put it, we didn't find a single sign that they had touched you. We were lucky enough to get there before hunters, so you should just be happy we didn't leave behind like the madma…"

The rebuttal was cut abruptly short as a spear of ice sailed through the grunt's windpipe and pinned him to the wall behind him. A gargling filled the air as Eis walked over to the dying Faunus and stared him in the eyes as the life slowly left them.

"It would have done you well to know you place. White Fang, Red Fang, it doesn't matter. All of you are beneath me. Even your beloved Eztli and Luna are nothing more than animals compared to me. You may be the best of the best, but I am a god, and you are nothing more than insects beneath my feet," Eis said coldly, his voice raising just high enough that the other guards in the room could hear him. "So if the rest of you wish to share this fool's fate, go right ahead. I will personally end your miserable existence. Just remember that none of you can touch me, and you might just live long enough to watch me kill this 'Reaper' that you all feared so much."

A chilling silence filled the room as Eis swept his gaze around, only stopping when he reached the Faunus behind the camera. The deer Faunus was frozen in place, not sure how to react to the chilling gaze that was locked on him.

"Suddenly, the phrase deer in the headlights makes a lot more sense," Ruby commented from her place on the ground next to Winter.

In two strides, Eis strode across the room and kicked out with a boot, striking Ruby across the cheek and sending her crashing into Winter. Both fell to the floor, Winter unable to support Ruby's weight in her weakened state. Staring at the two of them, Eis spoke one more time. "I want that camera ready to broadcast in the next 5 minutes. You tried for a week, and she shows no signs of breaking. So we kill her now, and get it over with. The longer she lives, the better the chances that she escapes."

With that, Eis turned away and walked behind the camera, likely to prepare his broadcast for the world. Two guards moved to collect the two women on the floor, only to be stopped in their tracks by a glare. The red clad warrior had already worked her way back into a kneeling position, and was already pulling Winter upright. Her silver eyes shone out for beneath the cowl of her cloak, shining with the same determination that they had when they first captured her. They were eyes that said she would never be broken. Hell, if she hadn't already been injured in the explosion, she would have likely killed them all already. Even if Eis refused to recognize it, the grunts realized that this woman was not to trifled with, even in her weakened state.

As Ruby pulled Winter back up from the floor, she pulled the older woman close, whispering in her ear as she did. "No matter what happens next, you must stay calm. Trust me, and we will get you out of here alive." Whether or not the guards heard Ruby as she said this was irrelevant, as at that moment, the earth shook all around them, causing dust to rain down from the ceiling.

A wave of panic ran through the room as the majority of its inhabitants feared an earthquake. A couple moved closer to tables placed against walls, staring at the ceiling as they did. Only two people remained perfectly calm through it all. Eis didn't even react to the shaking, let alone look up for his control panel as he completed his preparations. Ruby observed the situation the best she could, mentally taking note of every Red Fang member she could see. Once she was ready, she finally let the walls around her mind fall.

"No matter how this goes, you won't win Eis," Ruby called out, causing the white haired man to look up briefly before returning to his work.

"I fail to see how that concerns you, Reaper, as no matter how it goes, you will still be dead."

"And what makes you so sure you can kill me?"

"What makes you so sure I can't?" Eis shot in reply. "You made a mistake, Reaper. You may be good, but you are only mortal. You can't compare to a god like me. Your greatest strength was your aura, but thanks to your carelessness, your aura is a bit tied up attempting to save what is left of your right arm. And now I have the upper hand."

With a small chuckle, Eis stood up from his console and walked around the table. With a glance, he received a thumbs up from the camera man, informing him that what happened now was live. The world would see as he finally defeated the Reaper. The world would see as he took his rightful spot as the dominant being. They would all see.

"People of Remnant!" Eis called out, circling around behind Ruby and Winter, hands clasped behind his back. "Citizens of the kingdoms and the Hunters of the world. My name is Eis Schnee. Many of you may have heard my name in this past week. Many of you have called me a monster. Many of you have called for my head. I'm sure more than a few of you have tried. Even as I speak, I am sure that some of you out there are searching for me."

"But I assure you, your efforts will be fruitless. Because I have surpassed everything you could hope to be. I am no longer bound by the same laws as you fools. I have risen above all that you could ever hope to be, and can no longer be harmed by the likes of you. And to prove it to you, I have an example." He paused behind Ruby, glancing down to ensure her hood was still up and her face concealed. Her body was disguised beneath the folds of the cloak and indistinguishable thanks to the singular light shining down. Satisfied that she wouldn't be identified, Eis looked back up, directly into the camera as he spoke. "I have here the one thing that could have challenged me. The only one among you that could have hoped to stand a chance. The only one that could ever be worthy of my respect, and my undying hatred. Remnant, weep, for I have captured your Reaper."

Eis allowed for a dramatic pause as what he said sunk in for those he assumed was listening. Slowly he drew a gun from his jacket and spun the cylinder. Six bullets rattled lightly in their housing as they spun around until they came to a rest. And as the spin stopped, he leveled the gun at the back of Ruby's head.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and all the fools who still think they can stop me. I have the demon you call a hero at my feet. Perhaps you will finally see me as the god I am as they lie dead beneath me."

With that Eis fired.

And a number of screams filled the room.

One belonged to Winter, brought out of fear and despair as her believed savior was shot from behind. The stress of the past week caught up to her in this moment, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out.

One belonged to a Red Fang grunt as a pillar shattered next to him and a portion of the roof collapsed on top of him, crushing his body beneath an unrelenting stream of rocks and earth.

One belonged to a separate guard was he was struck by a fist unknown, sending him through the previous support pillar and killing him instantly as he too was trapped beneath falling rubble.

One belonged to the cameraman, and was cut short as the blade was removed from his gut and his head was relieved from his body.

And one belonged to Eis Schnee as a dagger of pure ice struck his wrist, cutting straight through his aura and forcing his shot to go wide, missing Ruby's head by inches.

Slowly Ruby rose from her kneeling position as Eis cradled his wounded wrist behind her. Her cloak drifted around her as an strange air began to emanate throughout the room, giving her the appearance that she had long strived for. As soon as she stood straight, there was a click as the camera feed died, and the world was thrown into darkness at what was happening in the bunker on Vytal.

As Ruby turned about to face her captor, she was faced with the same eyes she had seen all week long. Pure white, and full of hatred. Eyes that wanted her dead. Eyes that she so desperately wanted to reach and pluck from his head. But it wasn't her place to do that. This wasn't her fight.

With a glance at Weiss, who stood in the shadows just outside the light, Ruby nodded. And Weiss strode forward.

"Eis Schnee," Weiss said, voice disguiser covering her voice, adding a level of intimidation to her speech. "You are accused and found guilty of attempted murder, murder, kidnapping, terrorism, and slavery. As a Demon to the Reaper, I will carry out your sentencing. As a monster, you will receive no second chance." There was an audible click was Weiss turned off the voice disguiser. "And as your niece, I promise you, I will make it as painful as possible."

It was at this time that the hateful eyes tore away from Ruby and locked on Weiss, seeing her for the first time beneath the cloak that Ruby had given her. And as she walked with her natural grace, the cloak fluttered around her, giving it an unnatural feel. And at that moment, fear flashed across his face. Desperately, he pulled at the dagger buried in his wrist, but the ice had begun to spread across his arm, trapping the blade where it was. And with each second it lay buried there, he felt his aura slowly drain away.

"Impressed?" Weiss asked lightly as she kneeled before him. "I suppose you deserve credit for this one. If you hadn't murdered my mother in the same way, I would have never thought to infuse black dust into ice. And who would have known it would be so easy to make? The right mix of earth, air, and fire dust gives you the supposed rarest type of dust known to Man and Faunus alike. But mixing it with ice seems so mundane." As Weiss spoke, she held out a hand, and her cloak seemed to glows as a glyph appeared and trace amounts of earth, air, and fire dust started to swirl around her glyph. Slowly, it shifted from brown, to a dark red, to a pure black. The air around the glyph seemed to grow heavier, and Eis found himself shying away from Weiss as she waved the glyph before him.

"I mean, for such a fascinating construct, mixing it with the fourth type of dust to made black ice would be easy. There should be no further reaction, and the two compounds would work together to make a deadly weapon. But why don't we do something a bit more interesting. Why don't we try… fire."

And with that, the glyph burst into flame, her dust-infused cloak fueling her every action. Slowly, the black of the glyph worked its way through the flame, before completely engulfing it. Seeing what was happening, Eis began to pull frantically at the dagger in his wrist as he stumbled away from Weiss. Fear was evident in his face as he watch the flame dance atop a glyph. Weiss allowed it to float around her fingers, watching it intently as it burned.

"Such a simple thing," she muttered as she watched the flames dance around above the glyph. "Yet, amazingly, black dust is something that only a small handful of people can make, as incorrect amounts of any dust lead to deadly explosions. And even fewer of them share our family's talent with glyphs. I may be the only person alive that can actively make this black flame."

And then she locked eyes on Eis once again as he hit the desk with broadcasting equipment, still pulling at the knife. "Let's make sure I put this skill to good use." With a flick of her wrist the flame rocketed at Eis, his eyes growing wide as it traveled. He threw up his arms in self-defense, clearly fearing the worst, but when the small flame struck his defense, it vanished.

Confusion was etched across his face as he examined his arms looking for any sign of injury. Finding nothing, he started to laugh. The laughter echoed around the room as team RWBY watched him, each one stepping from the shadows and standing in the light.

"FOOLISH GIRL! ALL THAT TALK, ALL THAT MONOLOGUING, AND THAT WAS THE BEST YOU COULD DO?!" Eis shouted, laughter filling the space between his thoughts. "IF THAT REALLY IS THE BEST YOU HAVE, I WOULD HATE TO SEE WHAT THE REST OF THE PATHETIC SCHOOLS HAS TO OFFER! PERHAPS I WILL PAY IT A VISIT NEXT TIME I AM IN VALE. I'LL BE SURE TO LET THEM ALL KNOW…"

Eis never finished that thought, as it was at that moment that the flames made their way through his veins, and collected in his heart. In a brief flash of light, flames engulfed Eis Schnee, and a pained screech filled the air. The black dust drew upon his aura, fueling the flames as they grew gradually larger, burning hot enough to melt the metal of the surrounding equipment. But as he burned, his aura refused to let him die, healing him just as quickly as it burned him. Gradually, his aura began to wane, and the flames began to eat at flesh. Soon the flames were licking the ceiling, and Eis collapsed to the ground, still screaming, as team RWBY left the room, Winter tucked safely away in Yang's arms.

* * *

"Oz, this is a thousand times more ridiculous than that maiden story you told us, and I was drunk when you told that story."

"You're always drunk," Glynda mumbled. "But Qrow has a point, professor. Everything you say just sounds like a grand fantasy. Something that parents tell children to get them to try harder."

Ozpin was now seated behind his desk, Glynda and Qrow standing at either side of him, staring at the book in his hands. "I understand how it sounds," he conceded, "but everything I have told you is true. At least, as far as I understand it. I only have what this book and Ms. Rose had told me. But from what I can tell, everything Ms. Rose has said lines up with this book. Meaning that is likely to be the best available source of information."

"But that's ridiculous!" Qrow exclaimed, running his hand through his black hair. "People have been meditating to strengthen their aura for generations. My niece is not the first to try this. But from what you're saying, it's changed her. Made her something… different."

"Something better. Something unlike anything we have ever seen before. Something that we may never see again," Ozpin confirmed, not looking up from the book in his hands.

"But why her?!" Qrow shouted, clearly distressed by what was happening. "Why does everything happen to her? Why can't the world simply let that child have a normal life, like all of her classmates?!"

"For the same reason that you and Summer felt it necessary to teach her your aura projection martial art. It's for the same reason that you took her under your wing for scythe combat. It's for the same reason that Summer was taken from us so abruptly. And it's for the same reason that she has taken up the helm of the Reaper."

"And what would that be?" Glynda asked incredulously.

"It is simply her destiny," Ozpin said, barely above a whisper. His fingers traced a single word, not quite believing what he was reading. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door swinging open once again.

"You know, I've never been one to believe in destiny," Ruby said lightly as she walked into the room with Weiss at her side.

"Ruby!" Qrow exclaimed as crossed the room. When he reached her, he went to rest his hands on her shoulders, but stopped himself when he noticed how strangely flat one half of her body appeared beneath her cloak. "Oh Ruby, what have you done now?"

"Nothing I would try to change," Ruby replied, pulling her uncle close with a one armed hug. After a brief moment, he returned it, gently wrapping his niece in his arms. When they separated, Ruby turned towards Ozpin and took a couple steps forward. But when she was halfway to the desk, she threw her head back, and took multiple long gulps from Qrow's flask.

"MS. ROSE!" Glynda shouted, caught completely off guard by the young woman's action. Qrow and Ozpin, however, appeared unphased by the display, Qrow even waiting for Ruby to finish before taking back his flask.

"Gahhh!" Ruby gasped in exaggeration when she finished. "Qrow, you know that I hate whiskey."

"And that's exactly why I drink it," Qrow replied. "Not that it seems to stop you."

"If we are finished," Ozpin cut in, "I would like to hear what Miss Rose has to say."

Taking a more serious posture, Ruby stood before Ozpin's desk and took a deep breath. When she spoke, the entire room listened, despite the majority of them already knowing what she would say.

"Atlas and Mistral have fallen. They are completely in control of the Red Fang, and will soon start to take hostile actions. They will still try to keep the people in the dark, but, I checked with my contacts on the way back. Both of their militaries are completely corrupted. I suggest you move Ironwood ASAP, or else he might get smothered in his sleep. But we have two, maybe three years before Atlas and Mistral declare war on Vale or Vacuo. Possibly both. And when that happens, I'm afraid the hunter association will be split. There will be those who support Atlas and Mistral as their home kingdoms, and you cannot judge them if they don't know better."

"Then what do you suggest?" Ozpin asked, not missing a beat.

"All schools change policy. Fourth year students are to have two assignments. In addition to working under a veteran hunter, they will be shown what is happening behind the scenes of their kingdoms. Knowledge is power, and the Red Fang wants people to know as little as possible. Older hunters will be more difficult to convince, but when this war starts, rather than take its historically neutral stance, the Hunter's Association must stand with Vale and Vacuo. If not, I fear that no matter what I do, this war will be lost."

"That can be done. But what about you Miss Rose? You are clearly in no shape to be in the field any time soon."

"I'll assume you're talking about this," Ruby replied, nodding her head towards her missing arm. "Don't worry about that. There are some advantages to having a dust company heiress as a partner. We have appointments starting tomorrow, and I should have the top of the line dust-infused permanent prosthetic by the end of the week."

"Very well. Is there anything that we can do for you then?" Ozpin asked, resting his elbows on his desk as he asked his question.

"There is. Three things," Ruby replied, holding up three fingers. "One, I need to send a broadcast. Worldwide, no more than thirty seconds. The world needs to know that the Reaper still fights. Two, the pilot, Cassandra?" Ruby glanced over her shoulder at this part, receiving an affirmative nod from Weiss. "Take her off of active rotation, and give her the top of the line Bullhead available. If this last week taught me anything, it's that we need an exclusive Bullhead pilot, always ready for us. It might have saved Alba, and it might have stopped this mess."

Both of these demands received nods from Ozpin as he already began to formulate ways to go about doing this without attracting unwanted attention. But before any plans could go into action, he needed to know all that Ruby needed. "And the third thing you need?"

This last one earned a smirk from Ruby as she spoke. "I would like to enact Grimm Reaper Protocol."

This one caused Ozpin to quirk an eyebrow, surprised at the request. "Is that so? This was hardly the worst situation you have been in."

"Your right. But it seems your lessons have finally sunk in." Then Ruby turned about and made her way out of the office, with Weiss turning to follow. "We have a broadcast to prepare for. Set it up for the cliff to the Emerald Forest. That should be secluded enough for what we need."

And before anyone else could speak, the door swung closed behind them.

Silence prevailed for a moment before Glynda asked a question that had been on her mind since the beginning. "You knew she was the Reaper the entire time?" she directed at Qrow.

"Kinda hard to miss when your niece starts to harden before your very eyes in ways that even professional hunters fail to achieve," Qrow shrugged as he took a slip from his flask. "Oz was okay with it, so I can't really complain. But what was that about Grimm Reaper Protocol?"

Ozpin leaned back against his chair, a grin spreading across his lips. "It means she has finally taken something away from all of my lessons. Something that will keep her alive through what is to come. Something that makes me comfortable in making her a full-fledged huntress."

"And what would that be?" Glynda asked, though Qrow turned away as if he already knew.

"It's quite simple, Glynda," Ozpin replied. "Ms. Rose has been fighting all these years, prepared to die in the shadows, unknown. She was ready to give her life for what she believes to be a greater cause. So what I gave her was not something to die for. What I gave her, or rather, what she discovered on her own, was a reason to live."

* * *

At the same time, around the world, monitors flickered as a signal overran anything that was being shown and was replaced with four dark figures. Behind them stretched an endless forest, the sea of green appearing black in the night background. Four figures stood out on a cliff alone, side by side, facing the camera directly. One was dressed in all black, Faunus ears resting on their head and a solid red mask, mimicking the White Fang masks, blocking a clear view of her eyes.

It was difficult to tell what the one next to her was wearing, as they were encased in flames that stretched in every direction around them, lighting up the area. The flames seemed to have a mind of their own as they bent around the figure's face, blocking any clear view. But very clearly, two wings extended from their back, wrapping around the other three and stretching off screen.

The third wore a pure white cloak, and seemed to float in the air as the wind ruffled the fabric. For some reason, they had an air about them that suggested importance, but the shadows caused by the cowl prevented any form of identification.

The final figure wore a similar, dark red cloak and stood in the foreground of the rest, demanding the attention of the viewers. Shadows seemed to cling to them, attracted to the one that knew them best. After a few moments of silence, the red clad one spoke, their voice garbled by an electronic disguiser.

"Today, the Red Fang stepped out from the shadows. Today, they attempted to end not only my life, but the life of Winter Schnee. And today, they failed. In response, it is time that I too step out of the shadows. I am the Reaper. I stand for the people, both Man and Faunus. My Demons stand with me. We stand with the hunters against this new threat."

Then, in near perfect unison, the four of them allowed their auras to flare. Power rippled through the air and leaves begin to rustle around then. All around them, wildlife seemed to bow away, pushed by an unseen force. To punctuate their point, the red one spoke once more. "Today, the Red Fang declared war. And today, we answered in kind. Trust your local hunters, and stay out of the shadows. For there, the war will rage. The war between monsters and demons. We fight it so that you don't have to. We fight for Remnant. We fight for the future."

"And we will... not... fail." With that, the screens went dark for a brief moment before returning to whatever had been on before. Worldwide, there was silence as people processes what they had heard. And pondered what it could mean.

* * *

**And I'm back. Not in black, just back. I know its been a while, and I am sorry about that. For those of you that read Millennial Rose, you may have noticed that this is actually a bit sooner than you would have anticipated. That's because I am trying to get into an actual writing schedule. This obviously isn't my first attempt, but hey, maybe this one will work out.**

**Either way, I have a couple of announcements to make. You may have started reading this already, but I have joined a group of writers from the RWBY fanfiction section here, and we started a group that we now call Legion 205. Its a collaboration effort gone horribly right for the story Room 205. Those involved and a link to the story are on my profile, but if you want to look it up, its on NobelMETA's profile.**

**This same group has also started a podcast. So if you go read Room 205, and enjoy our brand of humor, or just want to hear me and others talk about RWBY, writing, and whatever else comes to mind, give it a download. Its on podbean and itunes, and its called Legion205. It should have the same album cover as the story cover on the site.**

**Welp, I guess that's it. Sorry this took so long, and I hope that my writing schedule actually sticks this time. Let me know what you think in a review or a PM, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**You all remember how Oxygen went on an OK date with Potassium? Well, apparently they asked Nitrogen out first, but were told NO. **


	25. Cliff-side Council

Hours had passed, the sun had started to rise over the Emerald Forest, and four figures were still gathered on a solitary cliff.

A lone, unmanned camera drone floated nearby, silently watching as the four sat in a small circle. Two were cloaked, two were not. A red mask sat before one. Bandages wrapped tightly around the empty shoulder socket of the next, the torn flesh having been properly treated after a week of neglect. One's golden mane lightly brushed the ground, while another mentally explored her new cloak, marveling at its secrets.

The broadcast had ended hours ago. The Reaper and their Demons had stepped into the light for the first time. They had proven their existence. And they had declared war on their enemy.

But that war was still far from truly coming to pass. There were armies to mass, troops to train, and plans to make. Declaring war was step one. Fighting it was another matter entirely.

So they prepared. They meditated, and allowed their strength to grow. They allowed their auras to spill from their bodies freely, spreading out over the cliff and drifting down like a colorful waterfall. It was truly a sight to behold for those that could see it. Red flowed out in force, mixing with the violet and allowing the yellow and white to appear in flakes. But to the untrained eye, it was nothing more than four young women sitting in a tight circle, their eyes closed and their breathing controlled. Sadly, even most hunters would only see the gathering of women, and completely miss the flowing display of power that radiated from them. At most, they would see the gentle glow of their aura outlining them in the darkness.

But despite how empty the surroundings seemed, these 4 were far from alone. They were waiting for those that would come. The ones they trusted to stand beside them. The ones who would step in should they fall. And most importantly, the ones that would know the truth behind the war. They arrived in waves. First would be a pair, then two teams, followed by another pair. Once they all gathered, their fight could finally begin.

Thus the first Huntsman Council of War began.

* * *

Ruby sat silently, allowing her breathing to freely match the flow of the air around her. Her lone remaining hand rested on one knee, but she didn't let her lack of a second arm distract her. She was at peace with what had happened, and didn't regret her decision. Even knowing what would happen, she would do it again. After all, the experience had taught her something. Something entirely new to her. Something she thought she would never experience.

It's strange how a desire to live can seemingly come from nowhere.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of branches snapping underfoot. She had known they were coming. She could feel them approach, but she wasn't sure how. They came from upwind, moved through shadows, and wasted no movement. But she knew where they were, none the less.

Call it instincts.

The two stopped a dozen feet away and kneeled before the circle team RWBY had made. And they waited, in perfect silence. One by one, the others in the group noticed their guests, and turned their attention towards the newcomers. But despite having team RWBY's full attention, neither spoke. They waited, in silent companionship, their heads bowed and their breath drifting away as mist in the cool morning air.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby finally asked, ending the long silence. She failed to keep a note of humor out of her voice as a smile worked its way onto her lips.

"We brought the ones you trust. We were sure you would want them," one answered. She kept her blue eyes turned downward. Her black hair was gently brushing the ground as she kneeled, tracing a small trail through the dirt. Dark clothing was wrapped around her body, helping her blend into the shadows surrounding her. And atop her head rested two small, round ears, revealing her Faunus heritage.

"That's not quite what she means," Blake chuckled as she moved to the side, opening a space for the newcomers to join the circle.

"Forgive us for not being sure how to act. It's not every day the Alpha and Beta emerge to declare war upon our enemies," the second replied, though with a note of humor creeping into her voice. She too had hair hanging off her shoulders, not quite reaching the ground. A chest rested upon her hip, held in place by a skewed golden belt. Tight cloth wrapped her entire body, with shifts in color barely visible in the darkness. But once again, the most prominent feature of this newcomer was a pair of elongated ears, stretching from the top of her head.

"Heeding the call of the highest existence, we are here to serve," the first replied, completely serious. She clearly meant what she said, because when the circle began to laugh, she stiffened in shock.

"The highest existence?" Weiss laughed as she pulled her hood back.

"These two?" Yang chipped in, gesturing to her leader and her partner as she did.

"Of course," the bear Faunus replied, her serious tone faltering. "As the mate and kin of the Alpha, the two of you are the next in line to such a role." She paused before continuing, with a note of worry in her voice, "We can leave if we were too presumptuous in our actions. We meant no disrespect."

The laughing abruptly cut out. All eyes were on the women kneeling before the circle, the air suddenly thick with tension. But the moment was brief, as a voice cut out in the night.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bell," Ruby said, all traces of the previous humor gone from her voice. "You and Velvet will always be welcome among us. You perceived an alpha and her pack, without realizing that this pack has space for the both of you. We may not be your home, or even your true pack, but we will always welcome you."

At those words, the tension surrounding the circle faded away, with an easy air settling in around the group. After a brief moment, Velvet spoke up from her spot next to Bell. "Well said, Ruby. That is exactly what one would expect from the Alpha. As a beta myself, I can't help but be envious of Blake."

"There is nothing to envy, Velvet," Blake said. "As Ruby just said, you are just as much a member of this pack as I am. Possibly more so, given the history between you two." At the confused look she received from those around her, she quickly added, "Statera link. I saw the interrogation."

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Velvet replied, her voice gaining a certain chill as she spoke. She shifted her position so she could sit among the circle, staring directly at Blake. She didn't threaten, but her point was going to be clear. "The history Ruby and I share as Reaper and Inquisitor may be longer than your time together, but I wasn't born to join her. I am a beta, but I wasn't born _the_ Beta. Nor was I born to be mate or kin. I am a rabbit. To stand among so many mystics as an equal is already quite an achievement. But I wasn't born to do so."

"Mystics?" Bell questioned from beside Velvet, finally rising from the kneeling position. She slowly moved to join the circle.

"I'm sure you can feel it," Velvet replied, looking at each of the women around her. "Both as Faunus and humans, they are not ordinary existences. Each of them possess a unique strength." Her eyes stopped scanning, focusing first on Yang. "There is the wrath of the dragon, whose great strength is only matched by the wrath they feel if those they love are harmed." Next she looked to Blake. "Then there is the panther, the only being known to contain the dragon's strength, becoming a demon itself when silently stalking its prey."

Weiss felt Velvet's gaze as it fell upon her. "Next is the mystic fox. A nine tailed beast whose wisdom is greater than the oldest ancient, and whose control over their own power can bring about the fall of a kingdom in a single night." And then the gaze fell to Ruby. "And finally, the dire wolf. In terms of strength, it is far from the strongest. In terms of speed, it is far from the quickest. In terms of knowledge, it is far from the smartest. But never did that hold it back. The ferocity that it fights with could render the strongest enemies powerless. The ruthlessness that it pursued its foes with drove even the fastest into a corner. The cunning of its hunting trapped even the smartest of prey. And what allowed it to do all this, was the complete and total trust it has in its pack. Never has any beast been more deserving of the title, Alpha."

"Well said, Velvet," Ruby mused, returning the group's attention back to her. "But you were wrong about one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That you were not born to stand among us."

Velvet's eyes widened momentarily at Ruby's claim. But the reaction was brief, as her face settled back into a neutral expression. "I was not born the way I am today. I only stand with you because of what men did to my body. The dust that runs through my veins has nothing to do with my birth. I was made this way. It may not have been their goal, but I was made this way so I could stand with you."

"Velvet, it is true that you were made the way you are. But it is not true that that is the only reason you can stand with us. The rabbit is considered small by many, weak by nature. But they only see what they want to. They do not see the cleverness behind your eyes. The quickness of the rabbit does not end at the speed it moves. Nor does it determine the fight that it possesses. Your desire to live is what pulled you through those dark times. But now, it is your desire to protect others from your fate that drives you forward. Some legends say that the elixir of life is brewed by the rabbit. It is up to you, to decide what that life means."

"So you say," Velvet replied, a small smile working its way onto her lips. "Let's leave this for now. I can hear them coming, and I'm already going to have enough questions to answer."

Sure enough, as soon as Velvet said this, the calls of the others began to ring through the air.

"Velvet! Where'd you go?! It's too late for this cryptic shit!" A tired female voice called.

"I did not spend all day cleaning up after team RWBY and locking up criminals just to crawl through the woods," an equally tired, but much deeper male voice replied.

"Neither did I, Yats, but Velvet insisted. Besides, who else was gonna do it? No one else knew where they were going. Velvet still needs to tell us how she knew."

"Instincts," a third voice said simply, sounding gruff from a lack of use.

"I know what she said, Fox. But that's not much of an answer. Instincts don't send you after an unscheduled transport only to see an explosion as that living fireball touched down. Nor does it give you clear orders from the Reaper themselves."

"What's this about the Reaper?" Yet another male voice interrupted, this one lighter than the other two.

"Arc? JNPR? What are you guys doing out here?"

"Probably the same as you!" A female voice replied, it's energetic tone suggesting a smile.

"I highly doubt you're out here looking for Velvet."

"Velvet's out here? We were looking for that girl that started joining the lessons. She just showed up at our door, muttered something about the Reaper and literally dragged Pyrrha away." Another male voice chimed in, his gentle tone drifting through the air.

"I didn't quite understand why she picked me out, but I was still dressed, so I followed anyways." One more voice added in, her tone polite as she addressed the upperclassmen. "But when we were in the middle of the woods, she suddenly let go and went on ahead. I waited for my team, but I don't know where she's gone now."

"There's a clearing up ahead, then a cliff. If they aren't there, I have nowhere else to look," the first female voice concluded, allowing the newly formed group to fall into silence as they emerged from the tree line.

The sight of the six women sitting in a circle stopped them short of approaching. They clearly recognized the girls, but something was different about them. The air seemed to simmer with energy around them, warming the cool morning air.

"Alpha, my pack has arrived," Velvet said without turning about.

"As has the sister pack," Bell added, bowing her head slightly as she did.

"That they have," Ruby replied, rising from her sitting position. "I'm sorry for dragging you out so late at night," she called to the new arrivals, her ears twitching at the sound of twigs snapping underfoot.

"It's understandable," Jaune replied from beside his team. "It was a long day from what we can tell."

"Arc, you don't know the half of it," Coco muttered as she approached the small circle. "You weren't dragged off by an unusually energetic brunette to spend your day cleaning up after those four." She paused as she glanced at Ruby's gruesomely apparent injury. "How ya doin', Red?"

"I've had better days," Ruby shrugged, an action that seemed awkward with only one shoulder. "But it is what it is."

"Maybe next time you won't run off on your own to play vigilante."

Coco's comment brought a smile to Ruby's lips as she nodded in agreement. "As good a lesson as any. But now I'm the curious one. What gave me away?"

"Oh, I knew day one at that lesson. Your cloak has a rather unique stitching pattern. It wasn't something that would escape my eyes. But I held my tongue. These two figured it out when you disappeared, only to reappear with the kidnapped Winter Schnee. But apparently, the three of us were kept in the dark by someone else as well."

Velvet's ears drooped noticeably at the comment, sagging along with her shoulders. "I never wanted to lie to you," she whispered without turning about. "But I thought it would be too dangerous for you to know. It's not like you knowing what I do would have made my life any easier."

Coco sighed and stopped beside her teammate, kneeling down next to her. "But you don't regret it, do you?"

Velvet didn't say anything for a bit as she seemed to ponder the question. Then, slowly, her head began to shake as she whispered "No. It's what made the person I am today, and it protected those closest to me." Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "I only regret having to lie to you about it."

Smiling lightly, Coco pulled off her beret and sat next to Velvet. "Then you did the right thing. Let's just make sure that, in the future, the right thing involves your team."

Without saying a word, the remainder of Velvet's team took up spots around her, taking their seat among the circle. The slim figure of Fox slid in next to Blake, blending into the darkness that seemed to envelope the air around her. Yatsuhashi slipped in next to Yang, his hulking figure forcing him to sit slightly outside the circle, casting long shadows from the light that Yang seemed to naturally produce.

Ruby then turned to team JNPR, giving a weak smile to her friends. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Of course," Jaune shrugged, "Considering what you've been through, we can sacrifice one night."

Before Ruby could speak again, she was met with a crushing hug, filled with the raw emotions of one Nora Valkyrie. "I was afraid you weren't coming back," the ginger girl muttered into her friend's shoulder.

Slowly, Ruby wrapped her remaining arm around her friend. "It was a long job," she conceded. "Don't worry though, I don't plan on leaving you guys just yet."

"That's good to hear," Lie Ren added, locking eyes with Ruby as he gently pulled Nora away from her. "We would like to keep the friends that we have."

While Ren led Nora to the circle, Pyrrha made her way to Ruby, closely followed by Jaune. Very carefully, she placed a hand on Ruby's injured shoulder, ensuring that she didn't stray too close to the wound. Green eyes met with silver as Pyrrha smiled softly, a plethora of emotions swirling in her eyes. Ruby nodded, understanding the feelings the talented warrior was experiencing, and returned the smile..

Jaune didn't speak as he walked up beside Pyrrha, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. With a simple smile and a nod to Ruby, he pulled Pyrrha away and joined the circle with the rest of his team, gathering with team CFVY and watching Ruby expectantly.

Ruby, however, wasn't done greeting guests. She continued to stare into the apparently empty forest, waiting on the final arrivals.

With great care, two more figures emerged from the forest, eliciting shocked expressions from both team JNPR and CFVY. Weiss, Yang, and Bell made no clear reaction, but with the exception of Ruby, only Blake seemed to have been waiting for these two.

"Professor. Commander," Ruby greeted the pair as Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin made their way into the clearing. "I have been expecting you."

"As one would expect from you, Ms. Rose," Ozpin replied as he stopped and rested both hands atop his cane. "The events of the past few days have been rather traumatic. Perhaps we should move this along to allow you and your team a chance to recover?"

"As good a plan as any," Ruby replied, turning away from her teachers and joining the circle. "The inner circle has arrived, so there is nothing to hold us back."

"Excellent," Glynda replied, approaching the group and placing her hands behind her back. "This goes without saying, but everything that is to occur here is extremely confidential. If the general public were to realize what is to happen here, the Hunter Association may not be able to weather the political storm that is sure to follow."

A round of silent nods greeted her, to which she returned her own. Satisfied, she stepped aside and allowed Ozpin to approach the group.

"What happened in the night, and what is to come, is without precedent. War was openly declared, but no battle will be fought just yet. It is not a fight between nations, but a power struggle between factions. Recently, the Red Fang, the terrorist group hiding in the shadow of the White Fang, has emerged in an attempt to take control of the Schnee Corporation. Clearly, by the mere presence of Ms. Schnee and her sister among us, they have failed. But that will not stop them. Ms. Rose has already confirmed that the Red Fang has reduced the Atlesian military council to nothing more than puppets and the Mistralian council is comprised of White Fang leaders. At this point, we can assume the White Fang is completely under the control of the Red Fang, and will be acting on their orders. We expect attacks to grow more violent, bring about more death, and become much more organized. As such, it is our duty as huntsmen and huntresses to do everything in our power to stop this."

"When the White Fang and Red Fang acted almost completely separately, I could handle it alone," Ruby added. "But now, with the Red Fang claiming the resources of the White Fang, this will no longer be the case."

"This is a possibility that both Ms. Rose and I have discussed, and as such, we have a plan to proceed. I am ashamed to do this, but I'm afraid I must ask for your help. Our association has experienced a decline in the past decade, as more and more Hunters choose to work as freelance mercenaries or join kingdom militaries over joining the Hunter Association. As such, we don't have the strength as we are to battle an entire criminal organization on top of the encroaching Grimm. We are barely treading water, and another wave might be enough to put us under."

"That is where you come in, if you choose to walk this path with us." Glynda cut in, looking at the two teams that arrived just before them. "Team JNPR, team CFVY, the two of you are perhaps the most influential teams of your classes. Many other students look up to you, especially after your most recent displays in combat training. Team RWBY may be the most recognized, but their current strength, as well as their most recent display in the cafeteria, makes many uncomfortable to approach them. As such, it will be your jobs to promote the Hunter Association to your fellow students. Sadly, this is a war, and as in any war, numbers are key. The more talented people we have, rather than losing them to the militaries of corrupted nations, the better chance we have of winning."

"Your job, however, will not end there," Ozpin continued. "From this day forward, both team JNPR and team CFVY are given the rights of full-fledged hunter teams, in all but title. You will continue as students for the time being, for the reasons Glynda just gave, but on occasions, you will receive missions directly from me. You will become the faces of the Hunter Association. When you thwart a theft by the White Fang, the media will praise you. When you stop a Grimm horde from destroying a village, the people will honor you. A few of you are already used to such pedestals, and I'm sorry for placing you there again, but you are the heroes we will need. Because when the people aren't looking, you will be hunting the White Fang in their bases. When they sleep, you will be hunting the Red Fang from the shadows. And when the people awaken in the morning, you will do all you can to ensure the world they return to didn't disappear in the night. For most, I would fear for your safety, but given your unique abilities and the lessons given to you by the Reaper over the past few months, I believe that you are the most likely to come home safe. If you choose to accept, we will do all we can to assist you. If you decline, we will think no less of you."

No one spoke as the words sank in. From this day forward, they could be Hunters. They could become the heroes they had dreamed of. The force of good that they always hoped they would be. But at the same time, they would be thrown into a world that few had ever seen. The realm of the Reaper. A dark, dangerous future. As the leaders of their teams, Jaune and Coco felt this danger more than the others. Their decision here could lead to the loss of one of their friend's life. In the same moment, the two looked at each other, locked eyes, and nodded.

"We would be honored to accept," they said in unison. They had arrived at the same conclusion. Such a decision is dangerous. Any one of them could die in those shadows, and no one would be any the wiser.. But if they backed down now, it would most certainly mean the death of team RWBY. As Glynda said, numbers could make the difference in any war.

Ozpin nodded once before speaking again. "Very well. As senior hunters, Glynda and I will do all in our power to assure your victory and safe return home." Satisfied with the conclusion, Ozpin turned to Ruby, who had returned to her team's side.

"It is now, as Commander of the Hunters, that I make this announcement. With the recent attacks upon our association, we have lost two headmasters and four generals. While the headmasters have already been replaced, the generals will take some time. As such, the Hunter Association is currently experiencing a power vacuum. Ms. Rose, we cannot confirm, as things are now, that someone within the association will not foolishly make a move on you, hoping to gain fame for catching the Reaper. So on this day, for the safety of you and those around you, I am disbanding team RWBY."

The declaration rung out over the cliff face, echoing in the night air. Team JNPR and CVFY both stiffened at what was said, preparing to argue violently against the decision. That is, until they noticed the calm looks on the faces of their companions. Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ruby hadn't even flinched at what was said, knowing that even if that was his goal, Ozpin could never hope to separate the team as it was now.

"On this day, the team formerly referred to as RWBY will change designation within our organization. All four members will be transferred to a new division of the Hunter Association, and to be referred to from this point on as the Stalker Division. As founding members of the Stalker Division, each member will be given the title of Demon, a rank that, from this day forward, stands equal with that of generals. The only exception will be that of Ms. Rose, whose official title will match that of her alias, and whose rank will be second only to my own. It will be her division to run, recruiting from the academies as she sees fit. The sole goal of this division, as of this moment, is to combat the Fangs, and to keep the people safe from the criminals that would see them harmed. All necessary resources will be provided for you. I only ask that you continue to attend Beacon as students, not to become huntresses, but to become the leaders of the next generation."

No words were spoken as each member of the former team RWBY nodded, having expected as much. Nodding in return, Ozpin turned and made his way out of the clearing, allowing Glynda to step forward and conclude the meeting. "It is with great honor that I greet the graduating class of… of the Reaper. It is my hope that peace will follow you, and that even in your darkest times, you have a light at the end of the tunnel. But along every step of the road you now travel, those with you now shall provide a warmth that no other can. May the comfort of a comrade always be with you. So, team JNPR, team CFVY, Reaper and her Demons, welcome to the Hunter Association."

* * *

The small collection of teams sat upon the cliff long after the professors left them behind, discussing the future, and all that it may hold. They remained seated in a circle, slightly intermingled as Team JNPR dispersed itself within the group. Despite outward appearances, most of them were nervous. No matter how strong they were, it didn't change the fact that they were students, warriors in training. In their school, the prospect of war wasn't something that was confronted. With a few key exceptions, it seemed that everyone at Beacon chose to ignore the growing possibility of war in favor of hunting the beasts of Grimm. And it was showing now.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jaune asked, cutting off all conversation that was proceeding it. "Ruby, you and your team may be geared up for war, but that's not why we came to this school. We will stand beside you, and we will support you, but honestly, we don't know what that means. We know things need to change, and we know you are the catalyst, but beyond that…"

When Jaune trailed off, Coco spoke up from her spot in the center of her team. "What is it that you will have us do? From what you and professor Ozpin have said, you appear to have a fair number of plans for us. But what are these plans? What do you expect from us, Red?"

"It's exactly as the commander said," Ruby replied, not moving from her sitting position. "You will become the faces for the Hunter Association. You are the warriors that children will look up too. You will be the ones they see standing between them and the Red Fang once this war truly begins. For now, both sides lurk in the shadows, but for the first time, the people are seeing our outlines. And because of this, they need someone in the light that will stand between them and the beasts."

"But that is only part of it, isn't it?" Coco pushed. "We saw that base. The outside was like a war zone. And yet, the people there survived, despite the fact I felt no aura coming from them. Inside the base, however, is something I wish I could forget. Endless concrete corridors, branching off in who knows how many directions, splattered in the blood of countless victims. The path that you walk is so dark, I don't know how you haven't lost your way. Yet your team follows you without question. What you four share is something that I could never hope to match, even within my own team."

"I understand what she means," Jaune added. "Ozpin, for whatever reason, showed me the reports. The reports of everything you've done as the Reaper since joining the Hunters, Ruby. And how you haven't lost your grasp on the world, I don't know."

"What are you two saying?" Weiss asked, her level voice carrying no threat, only curiosity.

Coco took a deep breath before locking her eyes on Ruby's. "What I'm saying, and what I'm sure Arc will agree with, is that I won't kill for you. I won't be a gun for you to point at the enemy. I will stand as a shield for the people, but if you expect me, or my team, to walk your path, I won't have any part of it." Both Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement from their spots in the circle.

Jaune didn't respond at first, but after running his eyes over his team, he too nodded. "Ruby, you are our friend, and quite possibly the one who will become a hero of a generation, but what the history books will teach and what really happens are quite different. My team will stand guard for you, but we won't simply be your tools. We won't bloody our hands simply because you ask us too."

"How DARE you," A voice cut in. Bell was sitting cross legged near team RWBY, her hands clenched into fists so tightly her nails were nearly drawing blood. "The Alpha has done her best to teach you what she knows, to ensure you can survive the war that is coming, and you repay her by assuming…"

"Bell." Ruby's voice cut the young bear Faunus off mid-sentence, her voice surprisingly stern. "It's fine, their fears aren't unfounded."

"But..."

"Relax," Ruby told Bell, her own voice softening. She then turned to look at team CFVY and JNPR. "I understand exactly how you feel. It was something that I too was struggling with as a leader. This isn't the path I wanted to lead my team down. But before I could figure out how to deal with this, they followed me. And while I will welcome their companionship, this is not the life I wished for them. If it is at all possible, I would prefer to prevent your teams from reaching the same crossroads." Ruby took a deep breath after that, as if preparing to reveal some bad news. "That is why you won't be fighting the Red Fang."

The was a moment of silence after that, before nearly every member of teams JNPR and CFVY spoke up at the same time.

"Then why are we here?"

"You think you can stop us?"

"You can't do this alone!"

"Ruby, you can't mean…"

"And how will you stop us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

All of theses exclamations came at the same time, with only one voice not joining the fray. Velvet remained silent, not taking her eyes off Ruby. Her face told a story of emotions, but all of them delivered a clear message. She agreed.

Ruby raised a hand, silencing everyone around her in a moment. "Before we attract every Grimm to the area, let me explain." Looking first at Jaune, then Coco, Ruby gathered her thoughts, then spoke in an even tone. "The Red Fang are beasts that have surrendered their humanity. In exchange for this, they have strength unimagined. That is why they survived Yang's initial airdrop despite their apparent lack of an aura. If you are to fight them, it will be a battle to the death. They won't stop until you are dead at their feet, or until the last breath escapes them. The only reason they were knocked out by Yang was because they were caught off guard. In a stand up fight, that will never be the option. My team has already accepted that danger, and the results, but I won't force that decision upon yours. I'll send you against the White Fang where I can, in order to ensure that there is no need for you to kill in order to survive."

"But what about the Red Fang that are hidden among the White Fang? Wouldn't they have agents in the groups, in order to assure their goals are met?"

"That is true," Ruby conceded, a shadow crossing her face. "In that case…"

"I will do it."

Velvet's voice was so sudden, those around her jumped, and even Ruby appeared surprised for a moment. The shock quickly passed, but all eyes were now on the usually timid rabbit Faunus.

"That dark path, it's something I've walked for quite some time. In fact, I've already lost my way once. If it wasn't for Ruby, I wouldn't be here today."

"Vel…" Coco started, but was stopped when Velvet looked at her leader.

"Coco, you don't need to worry about this. Just know that I am able to detect the Red Fang for what they are, and I will take care of it. I won't lose my way again. But I'll do everything I can to light the path, so it won't be near as dark for those behind me."

"Velvet, you do know that that means, don't you?" Ruby asked from her spot in the circle.

"I do, Ruby, but it won't happen again. I've nearly broken through that wall. Once I do, I can join you on the front line. But until then, and even after, let me stay with my team, and team JNPR. I'll be their guide, keeping the darkness at bay with all my strength. I'm far enough along that 'that' shouldn't be a problem.

"If you say so," Ruby conceded. "In that case, I will send all of you together on those missions. That way, you can hold each other up should something go wrong, and Velvet can ensure your safety from any Red Fang personnel."

A small round of muttering followed this announcement, but there was no arguments against her. But all eyes were now on Velvet, several pondering just what 'that' was.

* * *

As the sun rose, the meeting adjourned, JNPR and CVFY had eventually left team RWBY alone on the cliff with Bell. All five meditated, allowing the wind to flow around them, stimulating their senses as their awareness expanded far beyond the standard human consciousness. Yang and Weiss both reveled in the sensations of enhanced hearing and smell, experiencing nature in ways that were originally reserved solely for Faunus. Ever so slowly, Ruby and Blake could feel their partners working their way towards Statera. They still had quite a distance to travel, but the two Faunus could tell that the rate they grew far exceeded either of their expectations.

Bell sat with her back to the group, looking out at the sun as it began to peek over the trees in the distance. She allowed her senses to gradually retract from the world around her, and chose instead to watch as the sun began to warm the world below. It would have been a perfectly innocent decision, if fear hadn't been radiating from her, throwing off the mediation of the other four girls.

Calmly, Ruby rose from her sitting position, silently moving to sit before Bell, her legs hanging over the edge. With a subtle nod of her head, Ruby beckoned Bell to join her. With nervous, shaking legs, Bell moved closer to Ruby, stopping short of the actual ledge and sitting just behind Ruby.

"What's the matter, Bell?" Ruby asked, not turning about to look at the bear Faunus.

"Heights," Bell said simply, scooting farther from the edge as she did.

"Really?" Ruby replied, genuinely surprised. "I never would have guessed."

"Leon was afraid of water," Bell shrugged, barely concealing a tremor in her voice. "You know, before…" she trailed off, not wanting to discuss the topic any further.

"I remember. I met him on a rainy day beneath a bridge. He was being harassed by homeless humans, but he refused to step out in the rain," Ruby reminisced. "I've never seen a group of men run faster than that day. Apparently, a wet wolf Faunus growling from the shadows wasn't something they had expected."

"I remember that story," Bell replied. "I never would have thought that my mentor would have been personally saved by the Reaper."

"It's a small world," Ruby conceded. "But we're off topic. You know I can smell your fear. Hell, I can feel it. And so can they," She nodded to her team, who continued to meditate. "I did tell you that you would always be welcome here."

"I know, but…" Bell trailed off, looking back out at the sun. "When I was Bear, I was so easily discarded. I can't help but feel like…"

"Bell, what are you afraid of?"

Bell hesitated, not sure how to ask her question, before bluntly blurting it out. "What is my role in all of this? What am I even needed for? I feel like I'm just a pity project tagging along. I don't know what I am to you. Especially now that I know about 'her."

At first Ruby looked up at the sky. "So you sensed it. I figured you would, all things considered." Ruby then calmly glanced over her shoulder, looking directly at Bell as she replied. "Your role here is whatever you want it to be. Everyone is here for their own reasons. I need all the help I can get, and I did promise to train you. The progress you have made is astounding, and I'm honestly surprised how quickly you grasped the concepts of Statera. But no matter what you choose, I will support you the best I can."

"But what future does that leave me? What am I fighting for? Once this war ends, you have your pack. You have something to come back to, a family to fight for. While mine would rather I be dead. Or they already think I am."

"Do you regret what happened?" Ruby asked, her voice giving away no emotion.

Bell pondered for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't. This is the best for me, and I know that. It's just difficult coming to terms with how it happened. I'm sent to exterminate a threat, only to fail and join forces with that threat myself. If only the others could see what I saw. If only they could hear what I hear. Or know what I now know."

"Then there you go," Ruby concluded. "Save your family. Give them the option that you almost didn't have."

"But how can I do that?" Bell argued. "You were raised to be a hunter, born to be a hero. I was born a street rat. I was taught to distrust everyone around me. And it almost made me into a monster. The four of you are different. Even the rabbit. But you are all exceptions. I'm not sure I can bring myself to trust the people of this school. When I was a child, many a time, it was a hunter than would cause the most harm to those around me. But even then, I know, without them, I will never be able to save those trapped in the same web you cut me from."

"Then I believe I know a solution to your problem," Ruby replied, looking back out as the sun cleared the tree line and began to trace its path across the sky. "We need to find people that you can trust. We need to find people that will be there for you when you need them to be. People who can help you along the way. We simply need to find your team."

* * *

**See? Not dead! I know I was gone long enough to believe that though... Yeah, I can't even express how sorry I am about that. I determined, this summer, that my family is never conducive to my writing. Put a 40 hour a week job on top of that would sometimes go up to 60 hours with overtime, and writing time does not exist.**

**But I'm back at school now, and hopefully I will have more control over my schedule. I plan to start a writing schedule and keep it this time. I've told GhostPhoenix113 to bug the shit out of me if I don't keep it. But once again, I'm sorry this took so long, and I hope to never do that again.**

**On that note, stop leaving reviews asking if this is done, especially as a guest. If you want an update on progress, especially with how long this took me, send me a PM. I have no problem with that. But reviews like that bug the hell out of me. Not calling any one person out, just letting this be known. And for those of you that feared this was over, no, not quite yet. I am coming up on the ending I have planned, but we still have a bit to go. I will never abandon this, or any other project unfinished. I don't intend to take this long again, but shit happens. Just remember, every story deserves an ending, and I won't leave mine unfinished.**

**In any case, let me know what you though, follow, fave, review, PM, whatever gets you there. Thank you to those of you that waited for this, I'll be sure to make it up to you.**

**Biologists really struggle in math class. You always need to remind them that Division isn't the same as Multiplication.**


End file.
